


Fate

by Pie_pecans_and_parrots



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual!Steve, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Fortune Telling, Gen, Mutant Powers, Natasha Romanov/Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, OC helps Bucky recover, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, bisexual!Bucky, cool backstory, i refuse to believe steve would hide away finding bucky, okay it might be a little bit included, what is age of ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 96,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie_pecans_and_parrots/pseuds/Pie_pecans_and_parrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a girl who didn’t let herself love, finds the two halves to her heart. <br/>Bucky finds the man he fell for, physically and emotionally, and a girl who has as much trouble sleeping as he does. <br/>Steve now has two people to hold close at night.</p><p>COMPLETED.<br/>(REWRITING AS OF 8/1/18)<br/>(3/62)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Miss Fable?” Fox looked up at her name.

The smiling chemist beckoned her over. She stood and put the packet of aspirin she’d been pretending to read back on the shelf, making her way to the cash register. The chemist held out the little bottle of pills that was her lifeline. “Here you go!”

Her voice was cheery, and Fox forced a smile as she shoved the pill bottle deep into her jacket pocket. “Can I pay now?” she asked, and the Chemist nodded merrily. She was wearing a locket and a gold wedding ring. _She seemed like she had a good life._ Fox’s smile grew slightly more grimace like. She got out her wallet. A pin machine was held out to her, and Fox frowned. “Is there any way I can sign, or use cash for this?”

“No, I’m afraid. We have a new ‘no paper’ policy. Everything’s online now. Makes for less time – and besides, its safer to have no cash in the register these days.” The woman explained. Fox almost growled at her. She reluctantly pulled off one of her thick gloves off, swiped her card, and quickly punched in the numbers on the touch screen. But before she could pull her hand back, the woman grabbed it off her, and she felt the familiar zap of connection. She groaned, her head flashing with pain, as a vision of the woman’s life flashed across her mind;

_“I can’t do this anymore Mary!” A black haired man shouted at the chemist; Mary._

_“ **You** can’t?” Mary screamed. She looked a little older, and she had a few grey hairs. “ **You’re ** the one cheating on me! What about our family?” the locket swung wildly as she gestured to the two distressed children at the table._

The vision ended with another flash. She looked up regretfully at the anxious chemist, who was fluttering over her. “Are you okay, Miss Fable? Y-your eyes-” Fox straightened and almost sprinted away.

“I’m fine, Mary. You look out for yourself.” She called back to her, already halfway to the exit. The cold winter air hit her with a slap. She paused at the corner of the street, looking back at the chemist.

As always, she was faced with awful decision whether or not to say something. If the cheating had already begun, maybe she could help, but otherwise….

No. She had learnt already to keep these things to herself. Learnt the hard way.  

Poor Mary. And poor Jeremy, and Georgia and Antonio and all the others that kept her awake all night.

Fox started her way back to her tiny apartment. There was no use dwelling on the countless hopeless souls she couldn’t stop seeing. It was dark, and it had taken her half an hour to get to the 24-hour chemist on a bus, but Fox wasn’t afraid of the journey home.

 

* * *

 

Fox Fable had the terrible gift of foresight – precognition – and her particular gift worked on those she had touched, skin to skin. After touching them, she would occasionally and sporadically see flashes of the future in store for those people. Those visions were not always very long - flashes of events and things to come.

Sometimes she had long visions, visions of things that would affect many people. They took a lot out of her, sometimes leaving her comatose. Her own destiny was harder to see; major events were not something she caught glimpses of often. Little things, such as running out of milk on Monday, or buying the wrong brand of whiskey were easily avoided. And she could avoid them. If she remembered.

Changing destiny was always something to be careful with. Seeing that Jessica was going to commit suicide in three weeks, and stopping her was all well and good, but then the threat of someone finding out how she had known, or in saving her, she was subjecting Jessica to her life of daily terror. People’s fate could be changed. Jessica could come to her senses, and in a sudden burst of clarity, tell her family about her suffering. Then she would go on to write a book about self-help.

Of course real life was rarely that fantastic. Fox knew.

Jessica had actually committed suicide, and Fox had gone to the funeral. Jessica had been an old flat-mate, and her family had had a history of depression. After the funeral, her mother had left her father, and Jessica’s family had been torn apart.

Not that Jessica knew. But Fox did. And Fox carried that with her. It was too late to take action. If only she could go back in time instead.

Jessica hadn’t been the only death she’d seen.

There was Gordon with a car crash that had claimed him and his wife, Brytni and her heroin overdose, Julie who slept with her twin’s boyfriend and was then murdered in revenge, Stephen who had shot his neighbour then shot himself, Joshua had died from hypothermia, alone in the DC streets, Delia had a slow and painful death from leukaemia, Dr Walsh had jumped from the top of the hospital after he couldn’t save his son, Theresa had tried to save her little sister from a house fire, and died afterwards from smoke inhalation.

There were many more. Some still living, some dead or dying, according to what she could see. She did what she could for the sixty-three people she was stuck with.

It would be sixty-two in a month. She was going to miss Kaye.

She had brought Delia her favourite flowers, and had a drink with her. Delia had been too out of it on meds to know, but Fox knew. She had raced over town to save a little boy and his mother from being shot in a hold up at a grocery store. She had stopped a divorce of a random man she had touched on a bus, she helped an old man finally build his model ship before he died, she had written a fake reference letter for a homeless woman who would have otherwise died in the streets.

She had done the best she could with what she had. There was still so many that she had lost, so many she had failed. It was what kept her up at night.

 

* * *

 

Her apartment was cold. The heating didn’t work, not for lack of trying to fix it. She couldn’t be afford to hire someone to fix it. Her job at the tiny bookshop didn’t make much. Just enough to pay for the rent, her booze and medication. She kicked the door closed, heading for the fridge. There was nothing inside but a bottle of beer and half a sandwich. She could see mould growing on the cheese. She shut the fridge again, and headed for her bedroom. Her alarm clock flashed 1:00 am at her. She sighed, throwing the pills on the bed. Her head throbbed once in warning, and then she was thrown into a vision.

_Men in black uniforms, with serious weaponry surround the front of her apartment building. A man with a square jaw and short black hair holds up three fingers, as the last finger falls, they swarm into the building._

_Fox lies still in her bed, purple hair tangled about her head. A whiskey bottle cradled in her arms, like some sort of sick teddy bear. The door bangs open, and she is suddenly surrounded by the men in black. She stirred, drowsy because of the sleeping pills and the alcohol. She is grabbed and pulled upright. She tries to fight, but is quickly subdued. She is thrown into a waiting van, and the van disappears quickly into the night._

Fox gasped, holding a hand to her head, eyes scrunched shut, as she struggled to remember any little details she had missed. Her eyes flew open and she glanced at the little clock. It read 1:02 now. In the vision it had read 1:36 am.

She had thirty-four minutes.

She ran around her room, and started throwing things into a backpack. She shoved all of her hair up under a black cap, and pulled up her hood. She ran to the bathroom, and opened the top of her toilet, pulling out her hidden money cache. She shoved it the bottom of the backpack, and opened the window. She climbed out, and made her way down the fire escape to the back alley. Close to the bottom, her head pounded again, and she saw the same vision, but with the short-haired man swearing in frustration and shattering her whiskey bottle against the wall. She released her tight grip on the ladder, and started running down the alley. She would hide in the bookshop across the road.

Fox opened the door to the shop with the key the owner - Eddy - had given her. She slipped quietly around the counter, and crouched down, pulling a moth-eaten blanket around her. She kept the blanket here so she could sleep here during the day.

There was a gap between the desk and the bottom of the window, and she looked at her apartment block. She checked her watch; and the time ticked over to 1:33. Two vans pulled up outside, and the men got out. The only man without a helmet, the short haired one, held up his hand, and they stormed inside. She held her breath.

_Who were they?_

The logo on the vans was hard to make out in the dark, but she eventually made it out; S.H.I.E.L.D. with an eagle with its wings outstretched. _What the hell is S.H.I.E.L.D?_

Fox decided she didn’t want to know, and had just started to get up, when the wailing of police sirens froze her in her place. The black uniformed men filtered out of the building, and got back in the van. The shorthaired man walked over to the cop who had gotten out of the car, and spoke to him. Then he gestured up at the apartment building, and held out a piece of paper. She felt a sickening drop in her stomach, as the cop nodded, and started talk into his walkie-talkie. He climbed back into the police car.

The shorthaired man paused as he walked to the front of the van. He turned slowly, and seemed to look right into Fox’s eyes. She choked on nothing, and scrambled away from the window. She turned and sprinted for the back door, looking behind her to see the man start to walk for the shop.

She jumped the fence, and ran as hard as she could. She didn’t stop until she reached a main street. She paused, panting hoping for a miracle. Then her head panged,

_Antonio opens the door to his deli, frowning as he finds it already unlocked. He must’ve forgotten to lock it the night before. He shrugs. He had emptied the till anyway._

Fox looked around wildly. The deli was open! She knew he emptied the till on Wednesday nights, so it was still open. He had been to Antonio’s deli before. She could wait there until morning. It was too dangerous to be out in the open now. A police car drove past, and she shrunk back. Turning in the direction of the Deli, she started for the safe haven.

 

* * *

 

She woke up to the beeping of her watch. She had miraculously slept without visions. It was 9:00, and she had to leave before Antonio came. She stopped at the display of food. She groaned. She didn’t know when she’d be able to get food.

Fox walked down the street, concealed in the big pack of people heading to wherever they were going. She ducked into an internet café, and ordered a coffee, and opened two tabs on the computer,

_S.H.I.E.L.D., Washington, DC_

_Fox Fable, Washington DC_

On the S.H.I.E.L.D. tab, it had very little information, just a bunch of conspiracy theory pages, and some weird error pages. She found an address of their so called headquarters. It was right there in DC. She frowned, and her hazel eyes flickered over to the tab about her.

She sucked in a startled breath at the police logo that appeared on the page.

‘WANTED: FOX FABLE. PLEASE CONTACT DC POLICE ABOUT WHEREABOUTS.’

Then her head throbbed and she was sucked into another vision.

_She finishes her coffee, and keeps looking at some of the theory pages about S.H.I.E.L.D. Then the door of the café jangles. She turns and sees a man in a suit talking to the barrister. The barrister nods, and points right at her. Her eyes widen as she makes eye contact with the man in the suit. She scrambles out of her chair, and sprints for the back exit, only to be met by another suited man. She is pistol whipped, and drops heavily to the floor._

She jolted up, and gathered her things, shoving the hat back on her head. If they could track her through what she was searching, then she had to leave now.

 

* * *

 

Agent Geld pursed his lips. She had left the tabs open. The SHIELD logo caught his eye, and he minimized the page. Her coffee was still steaming. Sitwell would not be pleased.

She was smarter than they had thought. He turned to his partner. “Contact Sitwell. We haven’t got her, but we’re closing in.” the other man nodded and held up a phone to his ear. Geld stalked out of the dingy café, and surveyed the street.

Even with her little gift, she wouldn’t get far without help.

 

* * *

 

 

She kept running, not watching where she was going. She was out of the city and nearing the suburban areas. She sped past a mother and her stroller, ignoring her annoyed cry as she brushed past her roughly on the narrow sidewalk.

Panting, she rounded the corner to the next street. Up ahead of her, she could see two figures walking – no, limping – down the street. She kept on running, hoping they’d let her by. The taller of the two straightened, and readied himself. He stepped into her path and threw her.

Fox was vaguely confused. One second she’d been running for her life, and the next, flying through the air.

She hit the ground with a painful thud. All the air was pushed out of her lungs, and she gasped for breath. She heard an exclamation, and then the man who had thrown her was in her line of vision.

“I am so sorry, miss!” he looked nervous – and vaguely familiar, “I thought you were-” he shook his head, cutting himself off. Fox rolled off her back to her side, and tried to get up. The man offered her a hand, and she accepted, wheezing and trying to catch her breath. “Are you okay?” his eyes were wide, and he reached for her face.

There was a cry from behind him, “Wait, Steve!” Fox tried to move, but then his fingers were on her cheek, and her head throbbed and her eyes rolled back in her skull, and the small zap travelled between them.

_“Are you okay, miss?” he was holding her up like she weighed nothing, and her hazel eyes met his brilliant blue. “You fainted.”_

_“Steve! Did you touch her?” the red headed woman limps towards them._

_“Yeah.” Fox says, her voice croaky. The woman huffed. Steve looked confused._

_“That’s her! That’s the other one they have a nation-wide arrest warrant for.” She looks at Fox in suspicion. “The one with the visions.”_

Then there was the cracks of gunfire, and a distant roaring.

_“Fox! Stay down!” His voice crackles in her ear, and Fox growls at him._

_“I’ll be fine! I don’t die today.” She gets up from the crate she was sheltering behind. She raises the guns in her hands, and shoots with accuracy towards the approaching men. “Besides, helps on its way.”_

_“That’s not exactly a comfort!” his voice is frantic. “I’m heading for you.”_

_“Don’t bother, Cap. I’m right near Fate. I’ll back her up.” A masculine voice says in her ear, and seconds later, a red and gold robot-like suit lands next to her, and begins firing._

They stood looking down at an unconscious man. His hair was covering his face.

_“I can’t believe we found him.” Steve sounds like he is going to faint. Fox nudges him, wrapping an arm around his waist._

_“I knew we would.”_

_“I couldn’t have done it without you, Fox.”_

The scene changed.

_“Steve!” Fox shoves him gently, “What did I tell you and James! No flowers!”_

_Steve smiles goofily at her, body taking up almost the entirety of the doorframe he leans against. “C’mon, Fox! I know you only pretend they’re stupid, I know you really like them.”_

_Fox narrows her eyes at him, and he steps closer to her, holding out the tulips._

The sky was grey, and rain was falling.

_“Steve.” She shifts in the warm arms that hold her. They tighten._

_“Mmm.” he hums against her neck. She smiles._

_“Nothing.” He groans, and rolls with her, making her squeal slightly. She ends up looking into his eyes, chest to chest._

_“You are so annoying.” A different voice says, heavy with sleep. She kisses Steve then wiggles over, until she is looking into bright grey eyes._

_“Hey now! You love me.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Of course, doll.”_

She exhaled a breath, as she came back to herself. This- this man, he was – well, he would be – so much to her. “Are you okay, miss?” Steve was holding her, and her hazel eyes met his brilliant blue. “You fainted.” She swallowed.

“… _You love me.”_

_“Yeah.”_

 She shook her head slightly. “Steve! Did you touch her?” the red headed woman limped towards them, looking simultaneously angry and worried.

“Yeah.” Fox said, her voice croaky with the emotions racing through her. The woman huffed. Steve looked confused, eyes darting between the two of them.

“That’s her! That’s the other one they have a nation-wide arrest warrant for.” She looked at Fox in suspicion. “The one with the visions.”

Steve stiffened, arms loosening. Fox took the moment to make distance between them. “Look, I’m sorry to have bothered you. I’ll be on my way. There are some people-” she stopped herself. For all she knew, they would report her.

“People after you?” Steve said.

“ _I’m heading for you!”_

“Yeah, but I can see them coming.” She smirked and tapped her head, “Mostly.”

“I think you’d better come with us.” The red head said carefully, face blank of any emotion. She held out a hand. Fox looked from it to her face. She grasped it with her gloved hand. She shook it once. “I’m Natasha Romanoff, and this is Steve Rogers. We have a lot to talk about.”

Steve was still looking at her with a creased brow. She lowered her own eyes. No attachments. Ever.

She would stop this particular line of fate.


	2. 2

She hung back as Steve knocked on the door of someone he had called an ‘ally’. Personally – she wouldn’t consider someone she had met once an ally – but perhaps Captain America felt differently.  A tall dark skinned man came to the door, and looked at them in confusion. Steve talked him in to letting themselves inside.

Steve and Natasha headed off to the bathroom, leaving Fox standing awkwardly in the man’s kitchen.

“I’m Sam.” He introduced himself to her, “So what’s your story?”

She started slightly, as the man leant against his kitchen counter, arms folded. She shifted. She didn’t know this man.

“Um, apparently the whole country wants me arrested for some reason.” She sighed. “I have no idea. Red hea-Natasha said she’d tell me more.” Sam nodded, looking at her with something like pity.

“You hungry?” Fox nodded, “Let me fix you something to eat until they get out of the bathroom.”

“Thanks.” She said begrudgingly.

He just smiled at her, and started pulling out food.

 

* * *

 

Fox finished her bowl of cereal, draining the dregs of sugary milk, before she finished her piece of toast. Steve and Natasha came out into the kitchen, and Fox quickly slipped past them, avoiding their gazes. She peeled off her dirty and sweaty clothes.

She fished out her only other change of clothes, hanging them out. Sam’s shower had a high water pressure, which pounded away blissfully at her aching muscles. Unfortunately, the relaxing hot water was also making her very aware that she had been running on 4 hours sleep. She blinked, switching the water to icy cold.

After her freezing cold shower – Fox glared at it – she walked back into the kitchen. The back of her head throbbed, and she knew that a big vision was coming. She just wished she could control it.

“Fable.” She looked up at her last name. “We need to talk.” she followed Natasha into the next room, sitting down on the plush leather couch to face her. “The people who are after you are _not_ from SHIELD.”

“Then why were they in those vans-”

“Just listen.” Fox shut her mouth with an audible snap. “They were from a shadow organization called Hydra, that’s been growing inside SHIELD all this time. We’ve only recently found that out, because he-” she jabbed a finger into the kitchen at Steve, “thought he had destroyed them. To be fair, we all did. You’ve been on file for a very long time. SHIELD has been monitoring you as a potential threat since you’ve been in Washington. Since you seemed to be using your abilities as little as possible, and for no personal gain, we left you alone. The only thing we interfered with, was when other organizations wished to use you for private benefit.”

Fox rubbed her face tiredly. So she’d had someone watching her? She wondered who had been the secret agent in her life. Maybe her next door neighbour? She’d never met him. “How big of a threat was I?” she shook her head, “Am I?” she amended.

“A 9.” Natasha said. “I don’t think there’s a point keeping any of this from you. If we succeed in shutting down Hydra, and SHIELD, then all secrets will be out in the open.” She looked hesitant for a second. “If we’re going to shut down SHIELD… we’ll need your help.”

Fox raised an eyebrow, “My help? If you’ve been monitoring me, you’ll know I have no control over this. All I do is get headaches at inconvenient times.”

“We have to try. I can’t see a way without you.” Natasha said, voice bordering on pleading. Fox tilted her head, considering.

_What did she have to lose? She was going to be persecuted no matter what she did now._

“ _You_ can’t see.” She pulled off a glove, and held out her hand, palm up. “Maybe I can.” Fox watched as Natasha swallowed nervously. She held out her own hand, and touched Fox’s palm with hers. Immediately, Fox felt the shock, and tightened her grip on the other woman’s wrist without knowing. Natasha fought the urge to throw the purple haired woman away from her. She did flinch back when Fox’s pupils rolled back in her skull, and the whites of her eyes glowed slightly. The hold on her wrist grew uncomfortably tight, and Natasha was a second away from yanking it out of the small woman’s grip.

Then suddenly it was over. Fox let go of Natasha, and pressed her hands to her eyes. She seemed to be murmuring something. When she looked back up at Natasha, her eyes were her normal gold-hazel, albeit bloodshot. “Who is Bucky?” Natasha frowned.

“What?”

Fox shook her head. It was pounding. She was trying to hold back the big vision, and she knew she was nearing the end of her willpower. “It doesn’t matter. Listen, Nat, if we are doing this we need – um – Jasper Sitwell?”

“Sitwell is with Hydra?” Steve’s voice made them both turn. He and Sam were in the doorway. Sam was looking at her with suspicion – which she was used to – but Steve just looked determined. Fox nodded, and he looked at her. “Do you know where he’ll be?”

“No. It doesn’t work like that. Not until I touch him, then I can make a connection, and it should be easier.” Fox stood up, “even if we do make contact, there’s no saying if I’ll have the right vision of him. But it’s better than nothing. When I made connection with Natasha I saw…” she paused, and seemed to retreat into herself for a second. She shook her head, “I saw, a, uh, rooftop and she was saying his name, and Steve, you were saying something about it being her style. My guess is that something leads him to the rooftop, and that what happens there is instrumental to your plan.”

“Okay. That’s great, thank you – uh -” Steve looked to Fox.

“Fox. Fox Fable.”

“Thank you, Miss Fable.”

_“C’mon, Fox!”_

She smiled weakly at him. “So where can I find Sitwell?”

“He’ll be at SHIELD. We actually need to go get something,” Steve said, smirking privately at Sam, who grinned back, “So you have 12 hours to make contact, and see what we need. Sam will go with you. You cannot be recognized. If you’re arrested, Miss Fable, I don’t know what will happen.” Steve finished his bleak speech by beaming encouragingly at her.

She smiled grimly back.

“Let’s go then, Miss Fortune Teller.” Sam said. She followed him, picking up her backpack. As they left the house, they heard him ask; “So, you gonna tell me what next week’s lottery numbers are?”

“If I told you, I’d have to kill you.”

“Okay, okay! Chill out.”

Steve smiled slightly, but it fell when he looked over at Natasha. She looked troubled. “Can we trust her?” He asked.

“No.” She said plainly, “But she’s the best shot we’ve got. What she can do…” She heaved a sigh, “even as sporadic as she says it is-”

“Still better than anything we could come up with.” Steve finished. “Look, I trust Sam to keep her in line, it’ll be fine. She doesn’t seem the type to betray us for the enemy.”

“Yeah, but if it means her survival…” Natasha picked up her coat. “She’s a survivalist first.” Steve nodded, and trailed after her out the door.

 

* * *

 

Sam handed her a large trucker hat. “Put this on.”

“Thanks.” She grimaced at it, tucking all of her lavender locks underneath it.

“Hey, it’s as much to save my ass as yours. I don’t want my mom to think I hang out with a wanted criminal!” he mock shivered. Fox chuckled.

“Can’t have that.” She looked out over the parking lot. She spotted a familiar figure crossing the parking lot. “Hey!” she pointed. “That him?”

Sam squinted. “Yeah.” They both fell quiet. He started the car, and drove up behind the man. He held down on the horn, making the man start, and drop the briefcase he was carrying.

Fox got out of the car. “Oh my goodness gracious!” she hurried towards him, “I am so sorry sir!” she knelt beside him on the ground, and helped him pick up papers, but keeping her head ducked. As he reached for one near her, she grasped his wrist. The tingle raced through her, but she choked back the normal sudden onslaught of images, making her head throb painfully. She stumbled back to the car, leaving Sitwell glaring after her. “Go! Go!” she said to Sam, fighting back a scream of pain as she supressed the rush of the connection.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked, looking at the small woman beside him, whose face was taunt with pain. Her hands were pressing on her temples, and then all of a sudden, she went slack. Her eyes flashed open, white and glowing, and he almost ran into the back of the car ahead.

Fox was gone.

_“Thank you for lunch, sir.” The restaurant looks fancy, and Sitwell shakes the hand of the chubby senator across from him._

“ _Agent Sitwell. I hear the crab cakes here are delicious.” Sam’s voice is speaking as the bald agent holds a phone to his ear, looking nervous._

_“Who is this?”_

_“The good-looking guy in the sunglasses, your 10 o'clock. Your other 10 o'clock. There you go.” Sitwell looks at Sam, who holds up a drink._

_“What do you want?”_

The scene changed, but Fox knew it was still the same vision.

_Now, Fox crouches over a sniper’s rifle looking down at the sweating agent, and she aims the red light onto his tie. He looks down, then wildly around._

Another switch.

_Jasper Sitwell crawls along the ground, nearly in tears. Steve and Natasha are standing over him. Fox is standing next to Sam, holding the rifle, and looking windblown. “Oh my god. Pierce is going to kill me!”_

Then a red star against silver flashes across her mind, and the vision goes black.

Fox jolted forward, stopped by the seat belt. “I know what we have to do.” Sam looked at her sweaty face, and nodded. Fox closed her eyes, trying to pinpoint the exact location of the restaurant. The setting is familiar, but she didn’t know why. She froze as another vision took hold, this time of Antonio.

_“Dio mio! Lucca! What’re you doing boy! Round the back!” Antonio herds a teenage boy who carries his best salami to the back entrance for the Restaurant of the Willard Washington DC Hotel. He rolls his eyes as the boy struggles to open the kitchen door. “Dio, perché mi hai noleggio.”_

“The- the Willard Washington Hotel. That’s where he’ll be tomorrow at 12.” Sam’s eyes widened. She quickly explained everything she had seen, trying to articulate the dizzying scene changes as best she could.

“You’re sure?” Sam said seriously, taking his eyes off the road to look at her intently as they turned into his street. She nodded as they pulled up at his house. It’s dark, but a light on in the house let them know that Steve and Natasha were back already. They entered the small house, and Steve and Natasha looked up quickly, clearly expecting results.

“Now all I need is a sniper rifle, and you need to drink and set up a call that he will pick up. Then I think you get me from where I was. In the other building that is. And they’ll be on the roof. He will fall off the roof.” Fox knows she’s slurring her words, and making no sense, but she’s so tired, it’s all she can do to stay upright. “I need… I need to sleep. There’s a storm coming-” she gestured to her head, “so don’t mind any screaming…”

She stumbled into the living room. The large vision she could feel was pushing against her. She couldn’t hold it back. She was hyper aware of the mutters from the kitchen, and they seemed too loud. They came at her painfully, pushing against the pressure in her head, making her sure she was going to explode. Fox couldn’t help the cry that tore from her throat as it overwhelmed her.

Steve jumped out of his chair at the scream and thud from the other room. Sam had told them everything she’d told him, and he was equal parts impressed and curious about her abilities.  

The three of them rushed into the living room to see Fox on the floor, pale and sweating, thrashing. Steve rushed to her side, as foam started to build up in the corners of her mouth. “What the hell is happening?!” Natasha shook her head mutely, looking wary. Sam left and re-entered with a wet towel.

“Put this on her forehead.” He said quietly. Steve made to put it on her, when suddenly she went rigid, and her hand shot up to grab his wrist. He recoiled, and looked at her face. She was still pale, but her eyes were wide open, staring blankly. They were white and _glowing_ as Sam had said they went.

Her mouth gaped open, and a voice that was hers – but not hers – was dragged out disjointedly. “ **I once had strings, but now I'm free... There are no strings on me!** ”

It was her own voice, but he could hear an echo of something else, something metallic. It was terrifying. Natasha was unnerved. _This, this was why she was a level 9._ These long predictions she had were always of something terrible, but she seldom remembered much of. They took a lot of her energy.

“ **I was designed to save the world. People would look to the sky and see hope... I'll take that from them first.** ”

“What the fuck.” Sam was staring open mouthed.

“ **Stark asked for a saviour, and settled for a slave.** **_I suppose we're both disappointments._** **I suppose we are.** **_Humans are odd. They think order and chaos are somehow opposites and try to control what won't be. But there is grace in their failings. I think you missed that._ They're doomed!** **_Yes... but a thing isn't beautiful because it lasts. It is a privilege to be among them._** **You're unbelievably naïve.** **_Well, I was born yesterday._** ” They could all hear the changing of the voices within the conversation that was coming out of Fox’s mouth, as if she was possessed. Then she started crying, not quite sobbing, but her breathing changed and tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Pietro! No…. **If you stay here, you'll die. I just did. Do you know how it felt?**” Her face twisted, into anger, “ **It felt like that.** ” Fox’s body slowly started to relax, until she had curled in on herself, huddled in Steve’s lap. Steve was still tense. He didn’t know what she had seen, but it had to have been horrific. She was murmuring now, and he leant closer to hear her.

“Mary. Peter. Antonio. Jeremy. Georgia. Joseph. Adelaide. Molly. Stephen. Eddy. Rosie. Jackie. Monty. Jeffery. Wren. Killian. Glenda. Marcy. Polly. Ruby. Rex. Solomon. Harry. Spencer. Jackson. Jolene. Edward. Maddox. Jet. Aston. Chester. Ashlee. Mike. Friday. Will. Ethan. Hamish. Millie. Queenie. Justin. Liam. Louis. Rory. Christine. Quill. Justine. Sally. Johnathon. Cooper. Lucy. Olivia. Lachlan. Angus. Jason. Emma. Lily. Aria. Kaye. Xavier. Oliver. Charlie. Archie. Amelia. Steve. Natasha. Jasper.” She was whispering names, like a prayer. Steve frowned as he heard his and Natasha’s names. This must be her list of everyone who she saw. That was a lot of people. He stood up, cradling her to him.

“I think she’ll be out of it until tomorrow.” Steve looked at Sam, a silent question in his eyes.

Same nodded. “Just put her on the couch.” Shaking his head, he left the room.

“Here.” Natasha held out a blanket she had produced from seemingly nowhere, and he took it, covering her body with it, and she burrowed further into the couch, wrapping it around her. Steve reached out, and brushed his fingers gently under her eyes. There were dark circles there, prominent because of her washed out skin. He withdrew his hand as he realized what he was doing. She was almost a complete stranger, no matter how broken she seemed.

He followed Natasha to the kitchen, and started creating the plan for tomorrow, trying to ignore the questions he had about the woman in the other room.

 

* * *

 

Fox woke up, feeling physically rested, but mentally exhausted. Images from the vision before swam in her memory, but the more she tried to remember, the more it seemed to slip away. _Like trying to hold water._ Grumbling to herself, she gave up, pressing her fingers into her aching temples. Steve entered the room, smiling at her and she gave him a weak one in return.

“How are you feeling, Fox?” she wondered when she made the transition to first name basis. She groaned in response, holding up a thumb. “Well that’s better than nothing.” He seemed to hesitate. “I-I made you breakfast, if you want it. It’s in the kitchen.” At the mention of food, her stomach audibly rumbled. He chuckled, “I’m guessing you want it.”

“You have no idea.” She said, throwing the blanket off herself. Steve blushed, and she looked down, remembering too late that she had kicked her jeans off in the night. “Oh! Sorry!” Fox froze as another vision entered her mind, showing what was to unfold later on in the day.

“That’s, ah, that’s alright.” Steve backed into the kitchen, still very aware of his burning cheeks. Fox came in a second later, jeans on. She offered him a sheepish smile, and he ducked his head. _Why was he blushing? He’d seen bare legs before._ She went straight for the plate of toast, finishing the first three pieces in record time, as Natasha and Sam filed in.

“So, we all know what we’re doing?” Sam asked the room at large. He looked at Fox, who held up a piece of toast and nodded. She gestured to her forehead with the toast. “Had another vision?” he guessed, keeping his voice deliberately light.

None of them seemed willing to broach the subject of what had happened last night.

“Mmm.” She swallowed, “I am very excited to fly.” She seemed brighter, happier now. Steve noticed that her eyes were shining with something like enthusiasm. He wondered how long it had been since she’d had a good night’s sleep, even if it had been brought on by something so dramatic.

It brought out the colour in her cheeks, and he blushed again at the thought of her legs, long and shapely. She tilted her head forward and scraped all her hair into a ponytail. He realized this was the first time he’d properly seen her face.

She had a small button nose and a beauty-spot on her left cheekbone. Her eyes were a hazel that looked almost yellow because of how light the brown was. Her lips were plump, but chapped and angled slightly downwards. He realised he hadn’t seen her really smile or laugh. Her chin was slightly pointed, but it just made her look a little elfin. Her ears were small as ears went, and his eyes travelled down her long neck. Her skin was pale, but held the faintest flush of life, unlike it had been when she was in the throes of her vision.

Fox stretched, reaching her arms up to the ceiling. He didn’t know why he watched so avidly at the extension of her slim frame – nor did he understand why he avoiding her gaze so quickly when she looked over at him.

Fox stretched, feeling a gently pull in her muscles, and sensing eyes on her; looked to Steve. He quickly looked away. Fox felt a pang of something – though it was understandable after last night.

The way those immense visions racked her body and mind was terrifying. She knew herself, when she’d wake up with a bloody nose, and bruises from her body being flung around by the strain on her brain. Fox didn’t blame Steve for shunning her. She’d be vaguely terrified and freaked out too.

She ignored the sick feeling that settled in her stomach at the thought of Steve in particular avoiding her. _She wasn’t here to fall in love._ No matter what the future seemed to hold.

And besides, there was the matter of that other strong chest and the grey eyes, and the “ _Of course, doll_.” She didn’t know what that meant. Unless it was a crazy one-night threesome. But that was unlikely. Fox didn’t consider herself particularly kinky.

“I have something for you.” Fox looked at Natasha as the woman spoke.

“Um, okay.”

Natasha almost – almost – smiled, and went into the other room and brought back a black case. She placed it down heavily, and opened it. A gleaming black sniper rifle was nestled inside. Fox reached out to touch, but drew back, feeling irrationally afraid.

She had gone from drinking herself to sleep, to finding her apparent future boyfriend/s (?), to using a gun to threaten someone into giving up secrets to a world-wide organization. God.

Steve watched with concern as Fox flinched back, face paling. “If you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to.” He ignored the look Natasha shot him. Fox took a deep breath.

“No.” She stood up straighter, and picked up the rifle, looking through the scope. “Too much on this earth and in its future depends on this.” Her voice was suddenly world-weary, and unbearably grave. Steve fought the urge to hug her, like he had done to Bucky when he had spoken like that.  

“There are some clothes for you on the bed, too.” Natasha broke the heavy silence. Fox nodded and left the room. Natasha leant on the table.

“What do you think she’s seen?” Sam asked. Natasha shook her head,

“She wouldn’t tell us. She’s definitely a suffer-in-silence type.” She said sardonically. Fox chose that moment to re-enter. She looked almost dangerous in the black combat pants and top. She was clutching a leather jacket tightly, and the grim, determined look on her face made Steve again think irrationally of Bucky. _How many times had his friend made that face before heading into battle?_

The slight tremor in her hands gave away the fear she was doing a good job of disguising.

“Let’s do this.” Fox picked up the rifle.


	3. 3

“God dammit!” Fox hit the rifle angrily.

Finally, the scope’s red light went on, and she aimed it carefully at Sitwell’s tie. She watched him through the scope until he got into the car with Steve and Natasha. Then she shone the target light onto Sam’s napkin and waited until he gave a thumbs up, and left the café.

Fox carefully folded away the rifle, stowing it in the large case – and hovered by the window, clutching her phone in one hand, and the case in the other. There was a beep from her phone, and she took a shaky breath before lifting her arm, and smashing at the window with the heavy rifle case. Without stopping to think, she took a few steps back – and charged out of the open window.

There was a crash and the sound of more splintering glass, and then Fox was falling.

She was allowed a few seconds of terrifying freefall before a strong arm wrapped around her waist and locked under her knees, and then she was soaring upwards, held close to Sam’s body.

“Okay?” he yelled over the rushing of wind. She nodded, squeezing her eyes shut against the cold wind making her tear up. He swooped down suddenly, and Fox bit her tongue to keep from screaming, as her stomach leapt into her throat. Then, she was released from his hold, and landed in someone else’s grip. She lay still for a moment, trying to get her breath back, before she opened her eyes again.

She got a flicker of déjà vu as her eyes met now familiar blue irises looking at her in worry.

“Are you alright, Fox?”

“I’m- I’m fine.” Steve gave her a once over, before he decided she was steady enough to be let down. He turned and stalked towards Sitwell, who was cowering on the ground, recovering from the effects of free-fall.

“Talk.”

“Zola's algorithm is a program...for choosing Insight's targets!” He held his hand up in defence, scrambling back slightly as both Steve and Natasha converged on him.

Fox shook her head slightly, turning away, trying to catch a glimpse of the ‘targets’. Even as she strained desperately, no visions came to her. She closed her eyes, searching harder. A sudden rush of images hit her, and her knees buckled. A sudden supporting hand grasped her elbow, but Fox was surrounded by the vision.

_The lake splits in half, out of the roiling depths, large Helicarriers emerge. The light glints off hundreds of guns, a man inside speaks. He tells his co-pilot to lock on targets. Fire, screams._

“Fox?” Sam was speaking – but his voice was muted to her in her dazed state. Fox blinked up at the man. She shook her head mutely, mind revolving over the terror she had just seen.

 _But whose thread was it? Hers? Sitwell’s? Or was it one of the three heroes on the roof with her?_ Either way, these carriers were bad news.

“Oh my God. Pierce is gonna kill me.” Jasper Sitwell slumped slightly, the weight of realization making him go slack.

“ _What then?_!” Steve’s voice was angry, but Fox could pick out the note of desperation that she was sure they were all feeling.

“Then the Insight Helicarriers scratch people off the list.” Fox said, her voice empty. She felt their eyes on her – but couldn’t bring herself to look at them. She kept her gaze fixed on the skyline, on the few clouds in the sky, on the blue not yet clouded with thick grey smoke. Sitwell looked at her, seemingly recognising her for the first time. “A few million at a time.”  

 

* * *

 

 

“HYDRA doesn't like leaks.”

Fox rolled her eyes at the man who was leaning moodily into the corner of the car next to her. It was bad enough having to sit so close to him, let alone having him complain about his impending doom, like they cared.

Sam looked at the man. “So why don't you try sticking a cork in it.” Fox hid a smirk by looking out of the window.

Natasha leaned forward, sticking her head into the front seat. “Insight's launching in sixteen hours, we're cutting it a little bit close here.”

“I know.” Steve said. He met Fox’s eyes briefly in the mirror. “We'll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the Helicarriers directly.” Fox frowned. _How come she hadn’t seen that_? In fact, her vision of Sitwell had ended in black. That usually only meant one thing…

Sitwell started moaning again, and distracted, she bent down, looking for her headphones in her bag. A thud from above made her jerk up. _Someone was on the roof._ Then there was the sound of the car window breaking, and Sitwell’s complaining stopped. Fox gasped, as gunshots started pouring into the car – and threw herself to the side, shielding her head with her hands.

Sam slammed on the breaks, and Fox watched wide-eyed as a large male form was thrown from the top of the car. Her neck burned from the pressure of the seatbelt catching her jolt forwards. The man flipped in mid-air, landing neatly in a crouch, dragging his hand along the ground to slow himself. She realized suddenly that his hand and arm was shining. _Like molten metal_. He slowly got to his feet, and Fox’s eyebrows jumped up. “What the fu-” she began.

She was almost thrown through the windshield as a car rear ended them. A throbbing pain in her back and shoulder made her realize she wasn’t unharmed. As Natasha scrambled into the front, she hastily unbuckled her seat belt, and followed Natasha’s lead. Natasha drew her into the space between Steve’s and her own body, and Fox didn’t have time to protest as more gunfire entered the car.

Sam wrestled with the wheel, but it was too late, as the man threw himself at the roof of their car, grasping it with one hand and using the other to reach for his weapon. Sam floored it, and Natasha scrabbled frantically for her dropped gun, Fox desperately trying to stay out of the way. She ended up squashed to Steve’s front, sandwiched between the red head and the blonde. Then the windscreen was smashed through as the metal armed man reached inside, and yanked the steering wheel out of Sam’s hands and out the whole car.

“Shit!” Sam screamed, looking around frantically. Natasha finally got her fingers around her gun – and fired off shots at the roof. Fox closed her eyes, desperately searching for a way out, but couldn’t concentrate at all. The man leapt between them, and the vehicle that had rear ended them, and then the car was swerving dangerously, unable to be steered.

They were rammed again, and Fox let out a terrified, strangled cry as the car almost flipped, crashing into the guardrail that separated the two lanes of highway traffic. “Hang on!” Steve pulled Natasha to him, squashing Fox closer still, reaching across the car to grab Sam. He kicked out the car door, and their collision with the ground, despite being protected by the car door, Steve’s shield and Steve, still winded Fox, and she gasped desperately.

Sam was thrown from their cluster, and Fox caught a glimpse of him rolling away. Steve scrambled to his feet, pulling Fox with him. Before Fox could get her footing, she was being shoved at Natasha, who grasped her, and flung her behind the cover of a white car. She watched in horror as Steve was blasted off the bridge by the force of a grenade she hadn’t seen coming. Then machine guns opened fire onto the cars, and she sprinted with Natasha for the next car, Sam joining them. The enemy was getting closer, she could tell as the gunfire volume increased. She ducked her head, suddenly pulled into a vision.

_Fox runs for the barrier between lanes, jumping over it quickly. The cars are stopped, one smokes ominously, but she is quick. She finds a gap between the traffic and makes her way to the other side. She ducks down over the other barrier, close to the edge of the bridge. The ground seems far away, and she clings to the tiny ledge desperately. She cannot be seen._

Natasha flung herself over the barrier, as she narrowly avoided being hit by a car. The HYDRA agents continued shooting at her, and the metal-man raised his grenade gun and fired a single shot. A silver car was blown at the red headed woman, and she flung herself over the edge of the bridge, twisting in mid-air to fire a grappling hook, and landed safely on the ground. The metal-man and the other agents were distracted, so Fox made her escape, just as the vision had shown her.

Fox inched along the tiny ledge, heading for one of the supporting poles. If she could swing her body down enough to grasp it, then she could climb down it and be safe of the ground. There was no-one on the street below her. The machine guns were still ringing out behind her, but Fox didn’t want to waste time trying to judge how close they were. She made her slow progress to a support pole, and let her body dangle. She trusted arm strength to hold her for a minute. She stretched out with her feet, locking her legs around it, and letting herself slide down slightly.

Fox pulled herself up, until she was hugging the pole like a koala bear, releasing some of the strain on her legs. Millimetre by millimetre, she slid down the pole. As her feet landed on the ground, she let out a silent ‘FUCK YEAH’ and fist pumped. Then her eyes landed on the three HYDRA agents that were pouring machine gun fire onto a bus. Her eyes widened, and she ducked back behind the pole, pulse rising again.

She peeked back out, in time to see Steve emerge – and dispatch them mercilessly. She swallowed thickly at the almost gritted determinate look on his face as he took them down. The silence that followed the last echo of the bullets was almost as deafening as the noise before it. Fox steeled herself, and before her resolve weakened – she threw herself forwards, hurtling towards the blond man and his shield.

He turned quickly at her footsteps – and for a wild second, she thought he might throw her to the ground again. But then his face split into something like relief.

“Thank god, Fox. Listen, you need to go.”

“No.” Her answer startled her as much as it did him. He blinked at her, searching for words. “There’s no way I can escape this. I have to help.” She cast around for a second, before picking up a discarded machine gun, and hefting it, looking at Steve defiantly. Steve shook his head, opening his mouth to argue. She flinched at the sudden sound of gunfire over their heads, and so did Steve, raising his shield slightly. They turned to see Sam, returning fire at another man.

“Go! I got this!” He yelled. Steve looked at Fox, earnestness all over his battle worn face. Her heart panged.

“I’m so sorry.” He said softly, lifting one hand towards her slightly. “Are you-?”

“Get out of here, Captain.” She cut him off, and turned away from him before he could do anything else, hearing his footsteps fade away behind her. She crept forwards, ducking behind a car.

She puffed out a breath, and steeled herself – jumping up and firing at the man who Sam was having trouble with.

He collapsed, as her direct hit punctured his lung. She stopped, stuck in place, with the rifle still lifted. She had done many bad things in her life. Cheating, lying, stealing, drinking, drugs. But she had never, _never_ killed someone.

She turned her head from the pool of red that was spreading around him, fighting the urge to vomit.

 _There was no time for this_. She’d have a crisis later.

 _Now_ , Natasha and Steve were in danger, and she’d be dammed if she let them die too. She lurched to her feet, and started running in the direction Steve had gone. _No more deaths on her conscience, thank you very much._ She felt the tell-tale surge of pain at the base of her skull, and paused, holding onto a nearby car as the vision took over.

_The metal man, with his face bare, looks at Steve in confusion. “Who the hell is Bucky?”_

_He pulls out another knife, and slashes downwards, and catches Steve’s abdomen. He buckles, blood spurting from the wound, looking at the Metal man in sorrow. The street is filled with smoking vehicles._

“No, no, no, no!” She muttered, changing the direction of her mad rush, and heading for the street. She knew where it would happen. Super soldier or not, that wound would kill him. She couldn’t fight the scream, as another vision violently took hold of her.

_Natasha slumps over in the back of a car, bleeding from her shoulder. “We need to get a doctor here. We don't put pressure on that wound; she's gonna bleed out here in the truck.” Sam says, looking desperately at black armoured guards._

Fox came back to herself, just as she was about to hit the ground. She thrust her hands out to break her fall. “I have _got_ to get that under control.” She growled at herself, breaking out into another sprint. She raced around a park bench, jumping over a park gate and onto the street.

She saw Natasha first, curling into herself, back pressed against the car. Fox ran, landing heavily on her knees beside the red head. “Natasha…” she breathed, hands hovering over the wound. The woman grunted, breath heavy.

“Steve!” she managed to gasp, juddering her head over her shoulder slightly. Fox’s head jerked up, and looked up over the car to see the metal man struggle to his feet. She leapt over the car, her eyes scanning Steve’s for injury. She saw none, and turned back to the man as she halted beside Steve. His mask lay in front of him, and he turned.

Everything froze.

Steve gaped, eyes suddenly glistening. Fox’s eyes opened wide. She knew those grey eyes.

“Bucky?” Steve asked softly, voice full of a longing and a wonder that she couldn’t fathom. Fox knew then, that this was someone Steve had loved for many, many years. The man’s face changed from slight anger to confused rage.

“Who the hell is _Bucky_?” he asked, starting for them.

_Steve was frozen in shock._

From his side he produced a knife.

_Steve still wasn’t moving._

Fox’s vision went white, and she hurled herself forwards. Steve jumped out of his trance at the sudden movement from the woman he hadn’t even noticed beside him. The shift in Bucky’s attention to her was dangerous enough – let alone the shine of the knife in his grip.

“ _Fox_!” he cried in warning. _She was going to get killed._

His stomach dropped as Bucky lifted the blade. But – somehow – she dodged around his swing down at her, flipping over the leg that had extended to kick her. In an astonishing display of gymnastic ability, she threw herself up into the air, rebounding off a parked car, and solidly punched him in the face. He growled, and lowered his stance.  

Steve watched helplessly from the sidelines, still in shock. One minute ago, Bucky had been dead, and Fox had never fired a gun. Now his old, friend? _Lover_? Was back, and engaging in hand-to-hand combat with a suddenly skilled Fox. _It was almost as if…_ he watched as she effortlessly avoided a complicated series of punches.

_As if she could see the moves he would make before he made them._

She swung round to face him, darting out of Bucky’s reach and he saw her blank face, eyes staring wide, glowing with the white film of a vision. She seemed to be intent on getting to his neck; she scrabbled at his neckline every chance she got, and then dancing away again.

Fox came out of her trance with a sudden jolt that left her gasping. She had no idea what had just happened. She focussed instantly on the man she had been fighting – this ‘Bucky’. He was fury incarnate as he swung at her. She yelped and ducked away, backing up until she hit a car.

He ran at her again, and she could see a flash of pale skin on his neck, where she had apparently ripped his clothing away. A flash of realization hit her, and she met him in the middle, blindingly thrusting her hands forward until they connected with the exposed skin on his neck. Her eyes rolled back as pain overcame her. Her head pounded as usual, but her hip throbbed with a sudden flaring burn.

_Horns blare and the voices of thousands of people bite at his eardrums. The city is loud, even at night._

_He walks. Not fast enough to raise suspicion, but fast enough to put some distance between him and his holders. He’d be dammed if he was going back._

It changes to a snowy setting;

_He is sitting on the top of a ridge. Snow falls._

_It is cold, but he doesn’t dare move to draw his coat closer. On a mission, you don’t move until you need to. A balding man steps into his vision and he pulls the trigger._

It is warm, he is angry.

_The man on the bridge is looking at him helplessly. He throws another vase._

_“What the ever-loving fuck is going on here?” He turns at the voice. A young woman, face drawn with anger and exhaustion stands in the doorway. She is familiar. Safe. He is fading._

Fox came back to herself with her centre of gravity falling backwards, pushed away from the man. Then she became aware of the awful, all consuming pain all over her body. It was particularly bad in her hip. She fainted before she had even hit the ground.

Steve watched in horror as Fox’s hands reached for Bucky’s throat. As she pressed there, Bucky’s hand jabbed sideways, and the woman jolted as the long knife pierced her. She didn’t scream, merely stiffened. Bucky shoved her roughly away from himself, and she fell backwards, eyes flickering open, before they shut again.

She collided hard with the cement.

“Fox!” he yelled, starting towards her, panic rising bitterly in the back of his throat, as Bucky turned, pulling out a gun and aiming it at his face. Steve didn’t even consider what he was running into, as his eyes fell on Fox’s immobile frame. Then Sam appeared, kicking Bucky in the back of the head as he landed. Bucky straightened, looking thrown, but levelled the gun again, the removed anger replacing the shock quickly. A gun sounded, and Steve ducked instinctively, but something soared from behind him, creating an explosion near Bucky. He turned to see Natasha steady herself on the car, holding the grenade launcher, and looking weary.

When he turned back, Bucky was gone.

His stomach dropped.

_Bucky was gone._

The wailing of sirens in the distance brought Steve back to the present, and he started towards Fox’s body, looking for the rise and fall of her chest.

_Please be okay._

HYDRA agents swarmed the area and he stopped short, as he was cut off.

He shot the still woman another fretful look. She hadn’t moved since she hit the ground. He couldn’t tell if she had suffered a head injury from where he was either. He couldn’t think straight, even as he was forced to the ground. _Bucky…_

 

* * *

 

Rumlow watched impassively with his arms folded, as the three fugitives were loaded into the back of a van. “Rumlow!” He turned, spotting one of his agents bent over a body with pastel purple hair obscuring the face. He walked over, and nudged her with his foot, until her body rolled enough so that her hair fell away from her face. He recognized the woman as Fox Fable, the one that had gotten away from him earlier in the week. She wasn’t moving, and a large pool of blood was staining the ground underneath her. “What do we do?” the agent asked him.

He pondered briefly. “Leave her.” He said finally, voice disinterested. “She won’t be alive much longer if that thing keeps bleeding.” The agent nodded, and stood up. Rumlow followed him and climbed into another vehicle.

_Rest in peace, bitch._

 

* * *

 

Smoke wafted over the street, obscuring most of the damage to the surroundings – and the solitary prone figure on the ground. Sirens got closer, as emergency services started their obligatory rounds.

Fox was still. The only evidence of her life was the shallow rise and fall of her chest, and the faintest of heartbeats. Then her luck changed, and with it, the wind, ruffling her purple locks as it did so. The smoke was blown back and in the distance, a paramedic on break just made out her form. She was lifted carefully onto a stretcher, and rushed to the nearest emergency ward.

The next two hours were touch and go. She had lost a lot of blood, not just from her hip wound, also from the large gash in the back of her head. She was stabilised, and the surgeons set to work on trying to piece together what was left of her hip joint. They weren’t sure whether or not she’d be able to walk again, but they tried their hardest.

The surgery lasted a total of ten hours, after they had done the best on her hip, they started repairing some muscle damage in her back and legs. It looked like she’d been in a car accident, and they could only guess at how she had managed to keep going for so long. They couldn’t have her awake to jostle her hip or back, so she was put under.

Fox slept on.

Across town, SHIELD was falling.


	4. 4

Flashes of confusing images roiled behind Fox’s closed eyelids. Her fingers twitched, fists clenching every now and then.

_Gunfire. Blood. Screams. Rage. Red. Gold. Green. Blue. Silver. Red again. A heartbeat. A derelict warehouse. A nightmare. Darkness. Light. Strong arms. Tousled hair. Screams. Blood. Gunfire._

Fox dreamt, but what she saw was only fantasy because it hadn’t come to pass. She slipped deeper and deeper into her own mind. She kept catching herself on the tiny glowing threads that were crisscrossing her psyche like a broken spider web. Each time she touched one, she would see. Antonio, slicing meat. Justine, flexing her toes, preparing to pointe. Glenda, warming up milk on the stove. Mary, sobbing over a picture of her and her husband. What were these, these threads? Why hadn’t she seen them like this before? Clearly each one was stretching mentally, between her and the person she’d touched. Could she break them? Sever the connection?

She became aware of a dull throbbing ache deep in her side. It pulled her out of herself, and the images came back as she neared the first layer of her consciousness.

Fox woke up to the sound of a heart monitor. There were other sounds too, the rustling of pages, and crunching. She blinked open her eyes, focussing on the white ceiling. The room wasn’t lit by the harsh white of the standard hospital lights, as it had been the other three times she had woken. Instead, a glowing yellow sunlight illuminated the cool blue tiling of the ceiling. She turned her head to see Natasha, Sam and Steve sitting on the couch and chair that were the only available spots. Natasha sat next to Sam on the couch, head tilted back, eyes closed. Sam was eating a bag of crisps, as she watched, he tilted the crumbs into his mouth. Steve was flicking through the pages of a book, eyebrows creased slightly.

“You’re all alive.” Her voice was soft and croaky from disuse, but the speed at which the three whipped their heads up was astonishing. Sam’s face broke out into an instant grin, and Natasha both quirked their lips slightly.

“Hey.” Sam moved to sit at the chair next to her, pouring her a glass of water. He handed it to you. “Good to see you awake.” She drank it thirstily, wincing as the arm movement pulled at the IV in her arm.

“Didn’t expect to see you guys.” She said honestly, studying the bottom of the glass, suddenly wishing it had been vodka.

“What?” Steve said, sounding incredulous. She looked up. He was frowning. “You got stabbed for us, cracked your head open, suffered extreme compression on your back and leg muscles, and were in a coma for two days.” He shook his head slightly, smiling. “Of course we would come to see you.”

She smiled back hesitantly. Natasha stood, walking over, arms crossed. She paused at the foot of Fox’s bed. “Why did you let him stab you? From what I saw, you were handling yourself pretty well before that.” Fox bowed her head.

“Lots of reasons. The most important one?” she looked up at three who were standing around her bed. “I couldn’t let America loose it’s Captain.” Steve’s eyebrows shot upwards in shock, and Natasha smiled faintly. She sat up slightly, wincing. “Now. Get me out of here.” Sam exchanged looks with the other two.

“Why do you think we’re here?”

 

* * *

 

Sam and Fox stood on either side of Steve. They stood looking at the former director of SHIELD, who was standing over his own grave. “So, you've experienced this sort of thing before?”

“You get used to it.” Steve said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“We've been data-mining HYDRA's files. Looks Like a lot of rats didn't go down with the ship. I'm heading to Europe tonight, wanted to ask if you'd come.”

Fury turned to Steve, but he shook his head. “There's something I gotta do first.”

Fury looked at Sam. “How about it, Wilson?”

Sam chuckled. “I'm more of a soldier than a spy.”

“What about you, Fable.” It took Fox a moment to realize he was talking to her. “I could use a woman with your abilities.”

Fox looked at the ground, adjusting her crutches. She looked at Steve, who looked worried for some reason. She shook her head. “No thanks. I’ve got things I need to work on.”

Fury didn’t seem that surprised. “Alright then.” Sam and Steve shook hands with the ex-director, and Fox nodded her head. Whilst she had many questions for the man, she figured it wold probably be better to ask them another time. “Anybody asks for me, tell them they can find me right here.” Fury indicated the gravestone, and turned, walking off. Fox looked after him. Fox turned as Natasha walked up to them. She offered the woman a small smile, which she returned.

“You should be honoured, that's about as close as he gets to saying thank you.” Fox ducked her head again, chuckling lightly.

“Not going with him?” Steve asked, looking Natasha over.

“No.” the red head said shortly.

“Not staying here?” Fox asked quietly. She had kind of hoped the woman would stay. She liked Natasha, and had seen her in her future.

Natasha shook her head, smiling ruefully. “I blew all my covers, I gotta go figure out a new one.”

“That might take a while.” Steve said, sounding a little worried.

Natasha smirked. “I'm counting on it.” Her smile faded. “That thing you asked for, I called in a few favours from Kiev.” She pulled out a manila folder and handed it to the super soldier. “Will you do me a favour? Call that nurse.”

Steve looked at her. “She's not a nurse.”

“And you're not a SHIELD agent.” Natasha threw back.

Steve squinted in defeat. “What was her name again?”

Natasha smirked. “Sharon. She's nice.” She kissed Steve on the cheek, and pressed a quick peck to Fox’s forehead, leaving her stunned. She turned to go, but looked back around. “Be careful, Steve. You might not want to pull on that thread.” Steve nodded. He opened the file, and Fox saw that it was about the man who had stabbed her, the man Steve loved. The winter soldier.

Sam approached the two. “You're going after him?”

Steve looked between the young woman on crutches and the tall man beside her. “You two don't have to come with me.”

Sam chuckled. “I know. When do we start?” Steve looked slightly relieved, and turned to Fox, who was looking broodingly into space.

She looked into his blue gaze suddenly. “I had nothing before this. I have even less now. Let’s find your man.” Fox had heard her words echo before her in time before she had even spoken. There was no way she was allowing James Barnes to slip through her fingers.

Steve was too invested in him, and Fox was too invested in Steve.


	5. 5

The problem, Fox thought irritably, was that Bucky, or the Soldier – whoever he was, was altogether too random with his thought patterns and decisions.

They had quickly remembered after Fury and Natasha had left – at dinner, at Sam’s house – that Fox had managed skin-to-skin contact with Bucky/Soldier, and had actually cemented a link between them. The issue was, was that his mind had been in entirely Soldier mode. Steve quickly reiterated the fact that Bucky had actually come a little bit back to himself, as he had dragged Steve from the lake. Which meant he was only having flashes of acting and making decisions, as the Soldier.

But even when Fox did pick up a vision, he was prone to changing his mind quickly. Meaning a lot of false leads and starts. And whilst Steve was as patient and grateful as ever, Fox was slowly starting to hate the Bucky/Soldier and whoever had taught the Bucky/Soldier how to evade capture.

Fox’s eyes flew open in vexation. She let loose with a steady stream of cursing, “This motherfucking bastard with his fucking shit-dick-ass way of making fucking decisions! Son of a fucking bitch ass, little prick, ball face, dammed rotten bastard!” There was a quiet sound from behind her, and she twisted from her position on the floor to see Steve looking at her in horror. He was blushing slightly, and Fox smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. Forgot you were there.”

He looked at her sympathetically. “Hard to see?” he took a seat on the edge of the hotel bed, facing her. She rolled her eyes, throwing herself backwards dramatically, an arm over her face.

“You have no idea.” She said, voice slightly muffled. He chuckled, standing up.

“Come on. I’ll buy you dinner.” She peeked at him and his outstretched hand. Sighing, she took it, letting him pull her easily to her feet. She ignored the faint twinge in her hip, instead walking to her purse and fishing out her heavy duty painkillers. “Should you be having those?” Steve asked her dubiously.

“These are the only things that dull the-” she made a wriggly motion around her head with her fingers. “Somewhat. If I want a normal dinner out…” she raised her hand to her mouth, and downed them dry. “Then this is it.”

“It doesn’t seem healthy.” Steve said, picking up her worn jacket from her bed, and slipping it on her absently, “haven’t you been working on a way to quiet it all down, and select who you want to see? A natural solution?”

Fox was momentarily distracted by his hands ghosting down her arms as he helped her into her coat. “Wha-? Oh, yeah. But I’m also trying to focus on _him._ One thing at a time, right?” Steve looked slightly guilty, but nodded his head, opening the door and ushering her out. She forced back the blush at his actions. It was times like these when he made it harder for her to concentrate on not falling down the path she’d seen. But he was so, so, just so… _good_.

She shook her head. Where had that come from? Maybe she _should_ ease up on the medication. She’d taken some earlier, when Steve had been in the bathroom, to try and dull the other connections whilst she fished for Bucky/Soldier.

“Fox?” it took her a minute to realize that Steve had been talking to her, and that they were walking down the street.

“Sorry. What did you say?” She asked him, the streetlamps leaving trails of sparks of gold in her vision.

“I asked you if you were okay.” He said worriedly, taking note of how dilated her pupils were. She broke the stare, and started walking again.

“I’m hungry!” she called back over her shoulder. He caught up to her, and watched as she played with the purple strands of her hair. “I want to re do this. It’s fading and you can see my roots.” He could indeed see the darker brown roots. She sighed, looking up at him. “Can we get pizza?”

He smiled, putting a hand to the small of her back, and directed her into a little Italian place he had spotted the night before. It was cold in Switzerland this time of year, but snow wasn’t due for another week or so.

-

Fox played with her food, cutting up the slices into tiny squares. Steve regarded her sternly. “Eat it.” She wrinkled her nose, but speared some of the little portions and chewed, swallowing quickly. Steve looked around the warm restaurant. It was family owned, Fox had spoken to the owners in Italian, securing them a private booth, and quick service. “Hey, Fox.”

“Yeah?” she took a sip of the large glass of red wine in front of her.

“How come you can speak Italian?” he was genuinely curious. She had claimed many times that her only talent/curse, was that she could sometimes see the future. She smiled, eyes drifting. Her gaze grew far away, unfocussed. She shook herself out of it, and smirked at him.

“I wouldn’t say I was fluent…” Steve raised his eyebrows. “But one of my people,” she tapped the side of her head, “Antonio. He owns a deli, and he speaks Italian quite a lot. Sometimes I wanted to know what he was saying, so I looked it up.”

Steve nodded in wonder. “Any other skills I should know about?” she raised an eyebrow, finishing her glass.

“Gotta keep some secrets, Steve.” She said coyly, standing up. The friendly waiter noticed her movement and smiled, bringing over the bill automatically. “ _Grazie mille. Era assolutamente delizioso_.” (Thank you. It was absolutely delicious.) The waiter shook her hand enthusiastically,

 _“No, no, no! Grazie, davvero.”_ (No, no, no! thank you, really.) They left the warm restaurant - Fox shivering, even through her coat. Steve tugged her closer instinctively. Fox blushed.

“I’m going to give it another try when we get back.” Fox said, shrugging off Steve’s arm on the pretence of jumping over a puddle. She could tell the meds were wearing off, as her hip jolted painfully as she landed. It was manageable though, no worse than the occasional headaches she got when a vision hurt her.

“Are you sure you’re up for it?” Steve asked, walking around the puddle. Fox spun around to walk backwards. She gave him an evil look. He held up his hands in surrender. “Okay! Just asking.”

She turned back around and examined the dark street. “I feel like I’m close. We’re close.” She let him go up the steps inside the hotel first. He unlocked the door, holding it open for her. “Thanks.”

“No problem. You want the bathroom first?” She nodded, and Steve settled on his bed with a book.

He watched her surreptitiously as she walked around the room, collecting what she needed. She always tried to mask it when she though he wasn’t looking – but when she thought she was unobserved – a faint limp made her walk uneven. She winced as she bent to get out some clothing from her duffle bag, and he felt his brow crease in concern.

He was unbelievably grateful for her help, but he didn’t entirely understand why she had thrown everything aside to go gallivanting around the world looking for a man who had stabbed. For a man that he loved, but to whom, she had no connection. She walked into the bathroom, pulling it as shut as it would go. Steve couldn’t seem to pull his eyes away.

She pulled off her jeans, exposing those long legs. Her top came next, and he flushed as he became aware that she hadn’t been wearing a bra. Her back was to him, and as she breathed, he could see her ribs and muscles shift under the pale skin. She lifted her long locks, securing them in a knot on the top of her head. She turned, pulling down her panties and then she was naked, bare for Steve to see. He snapped out of it, blushing furiously. He ducked his head into the book, and rolled so he couldn’t be tempted again. A stirring in his groin made him shift uncomfortably. Fox was beautiful, there was no doubt, but he loved Buck. _Bucky._ What was he doing… just starved for anything, anything at all. No matter how bright the hazel of the eyes were, or how plump and pink the lips were, parted slightly. Or how smooth the skin was, how perfectly formed her…

He sat up, walking out of the hotel room. He paused at the top of the stairs, letting the chill air beat some semblance of composure into him. He stood there for a while, thinking of anything but Bucky or Fox naked…

-

Fox finished up in the shower quickly, walking out, but not seeing Steve anywhere. She frowned, hands on her hips. She figured he just needed air or something. She walked to her bed, and climbed on. She fished for the bottle of painkillers, but instead of immediately taking one, Fox examined them contemplatively.

Did she really need them?

A deep craving inside her, calling for the comforting numbness screamed yes. A more rational voice inside her head asked her calmly to put them back. She swallowed throat suddenly dry. With shaking fingers, she threw them back down, listening to the container roll under the bed. She rubbed her temples with her fingertips. Fox lay back on the bed, closing her eyes and resting her hands on her stomach.

Her brow furrowed as she sought around for the thread that stretched between her and the Soldier. Every so often she accidentally twanged on a wrong thread, and she was set back by a visions of the people she’d left behind in America. Despite herself, her lips twitched. Liam was due for a large promotion in a month, he’d be able to buy the car he wanted.

-

Unbeknownst to her, Steve re-entered. He took in her form, deathly still but for the occasional eyelid twitch. A faint shine was coming from where her eyelids weren’t entirely shut. He shook his head, and went for his shower.

-

Fox was twisted up in Amelia and Cooper’s threads. Every time she tried to leave one of their timelines, she tripped over the other one. Eventually she got free. She made her way carefully through the twisting labyrinth. Sometimes she forgot which threads were which, and took a look.

She tapped onto Natasha’s and watched her hug a young girl. A man and woman stood with a young boy behind her. Steve was there. It ended with a toaster springing up freshly cooked toast.

She was getting closer. She could sometimes sense a sort of order, but it was beyond her to attempt to actually sort out the mess. Of course the whole tangled threads thing was just the way she visualized it, but it made it easier for her to sort it out.

She caught sight of the thread that sometimes didn’t glow like the others. She figured that when it was glowing, he was the Soldier and less of whatever Bucky was in him. She stretched the hand of her mental figure, and grasped it firmly. She was sucked into a vision.

_He looks around. He’s lingered here too long now. Whoever it was that was tracking him, and he was being tracked, was very good. Almost as if they knew his movements. He places the knives carefully in a concealed sheaths all over his body and stands up. The German sunset isn’t as spectacular as the Australian one had been, but he doesn’t care. The Soldier doesn’t care about trivial things like beauty. There is only the mission. To escape. He leaves and hijacks a car to drive him to the airport._

_Flashes of a busy marketplace, and a dark haired man. Then he is talking to the man, and the man points in the direction of a side road and takes the money._

-

Steve jumped a little at the sudden ringing of his mobile. Natasha’s contact details flashed on the screen, and he pressed accept.

“ _Steve.”_ Her voice was urgent and he sat up, planting his feet on the ground. Ready for action he supposed.

“Is everything okay, Natasha?”

_“We’ve just received information that HYDRA has Loki’s sceptre in one of the bases.”_

Steve’s forehead creased, and he stood, looking to where his shield rested in the corner. “Do we know where?”

 _“No, unfortunately. Thor’s on earth and he’s asking for our help to sort it out.”_ Steve looked between his shield and the prone woman on the bed next to him. “ _Steve, Fox and Sam will be able to do this on their own. Bucky will be there after. We’re not sure what HYDRA wants with the sceptre though.”_ Steve sighed, bowing his head.

“Okay. Alright.” He started walking around the room, gathering his things. “Am I meeting you at Stark’s?”

 _“Yep. I’ll see you soon. Give Fox my best.”_ The call ended. Steve looked at the woman. She was twitching all over, and her nose wrinkled before her eyes fluttered open. She sat up.

Steve could see her pupils struggling to focus before she blinked hard. She looked to him, taking in his packed bag, and shield. “What’s going on?” Steve held up the phone.

“Natasha called. HYDRA has Loki’s sceptre and I’m needed.” She nodded, hunching over, rubbing her head. “She says to give you her best.”

“Alright. I saw him.” Steve crossed to her quickly, crouching in front of her, grasping her hands in his.

“Really?!” he searched her tired face, “What happened?”

“A contact. He has a contact in India. He’ll be there. I don’t know when, but…” she sighed, “I’ll go there whilst you sort that mess out.” Steve’s face broke into a large grin, and he yanked her up, spinning her once.

He pecked her on both cheeks. “Thank you! Thank you so much, Fox!” he laughed. Fox couldn’t help the smile that spread across her cheeks at his joy. He sobered. “I hate to leave you like this. Are you sure you’ll be okay?” she withdrew her hands from his grasp, taking a few steps back.

“Yes. I’ll be fine Steve.” She gave him a smirk that curled one half of her lips up. “I’ll find him for you. Oh, and tell Tasha she should definitely cut her hair that short.” Steve thanked her again, and left. She stood in the centre of the room silently long after he had left, staring at the wall.

Her cheeks felt warm.


	6. 6

Steve looked at his phone. He hadn’t asked her to call, but something inside him wished she would. He had grown accustomed to Fox’s presence. They’d spent a good 5 months together, and he liked to think that he knew her a little. He knew that she had a sweet tooth. He had once come back to their motel room to find her surrounded by candy wrappers, deep in a vision. He knew that when she couldn’t get alcohol, she drank coffee. He knew that she drank too much alcohol… god knows he’d tried to address that before. It had ended with her getting defiantly smashed with a group of Chinese men in a dingy bar. He knew she always wanted the bed nearest the window, and that she slept with the windows unlocked, but closed. He knew that she hated being cold, and had often found her swaddled in one of his large coats. He knew that she hadn’t come from wealth, and that her apartment was dingy.

He didn’t know much about her past, but neither did she about him. He knew that it wasn’t just horrifying visions of the future that stopped her sleeping at night. She had once drunkenly told him she wished she could stop seeing her family when she slept. He had developed a relationship with the small woman, with her purple hair and occasionally glowing eyes, and taste for hard liquor. The first morning back at the tower without her, he had turned looking for her. When he hadn’t seen her, some irrational thought had told him she was probably in the bathroom. Then he had remembered that he had left her halfway around the world, 2 months ago, and he hadn’t heard from her since.

He comforted himself with the thought that she would probably be able to evade whatever HYDRA was looking for her, and she would be able to see her death before it happened. It still didn’t ease the nagging feeling at him when he thought about Bucky and Fox alone in the world. So capable, both of them, but still…

They were damaged.

He flicked through his phone again, smiling at the occasional selfie on his camera roll of Fox.

-

Fox shook hands with the stall vendor. She felt him grasp the crisp bills in her hand as they drew apart. “ _Mainne use dekha tha pichhalee baar, vah naee dillee mein kiya gaya tha._ ” (Last time I saw him, he was in New Delhi.) She nodded, and grasping one of the shiny red apples sauntered away. Bengaluru had been her third stop in India so far. She had been to Mumbai last, and had been directed to speak with the apple vendor in the city’s central market. She’d missed him the first week, but eventually found him. Now she was being directed to New Delhi in search of the contact that Soldier/Bucky would speak to. Soldier really, if she was being honest. She threw her apple core at a pile of trash, stepping neatly over a crack in the pavement and ducking. A second later, a large wad of stinking fabric went soaring over her head. The thrower called out an apology that was quickly lost in the loud marketplace. She had seen it coming though, so there was no hard feelings. She made her way to the motorcycle she had bought when she first arrived in India. She only had a vague idea of how to drive it. Harrison was a part time motorbike racer, so she had the basics stored in her head. She gunned the engine, startling a mangy dog that was nosing in some empty wrappers. The loose shirt she was wearing fluttered behind her as she raced out of the crowded town centre, neatly dodging and anticipating traffic. She pulled up at the motel she’d been staying up and raced to her room. She threw what she had spread across the hot airy room back into her duffle bag. She paused as she drew out two guns. One was a regular handgun that she’d used twice, and the other was a high-tech tranquilliser gun. She had once hoped to talk Bucky into coming quietly, but the longer she had been on the chase, the more she realized she’d probably have to drop him and drag his unconscious body onto a plane.

She was sick of India. Sure it was beautiful, but there was nothing worse than being stuck somewhere waiting. There’d been no signs of Buck/Soldier for 2 months, and she’d visited every tourist spot twice, whilst keeping feelers out for mention of either Bucky/Soldier or his contact, which she now knew was called Aarav Munijab. He was a black market arms dealer, and hung around with some very unsavoury folks, some of which she was sure were HYDRA. She avoided asking too many questions when any of those names came up, hightailing it out of the hotel she was in, and avoiding contact with the person she’d been talking to.

-

Steve called. He gave up waiting for some response. It went to her message bank, and he hung up. Clint looked at him curiously. “Girlfriend not calling you back?”

“What?!” Steve was honestly startled. “No! No. you know Fox Fable?”

Clint nodded his head, smiling faintly. “Yeah, I know her. I tailed her for a year or so a while ago. I was her ‘neighbour’ for a while.” He took a sip of his drink. “She’s alright. Not as evil as some people think.”

Steve felt a corner of his mouth pull up in a fond smile. “Yeah. She’s a good one, no matter how much she tries to hide it.” He shoved his phone back into his pocket, and set about making himself some food.

-

Fox looked through the binoculars onto the market. Whilst she was currently drowning in her own sweat, her high vantage point made it easy for her to look over the whole bustling marketplace. She was looking for Aarav Munijab, easily recognisable because of a large scar stretching from his ear down his neck. “Where are you…” she muttered, scanning over a group of women wearing bright yellow shoes. She paused in her search to look quickly back a group of tourists. Her gaze landed on a man wearing a scarf, looking around shiftily. She squinted, standing up, to move closer to the edge of the building she was perched on. He looked around, and Fox could see a scar stretching down his neck. Her eyes widened, and she dropped the binoculars, scrambling for the ladder that had been attached to the side of building and slid down. She started shoving her way through people, ignoring their disgruntled remarks.

He looked over at her, and they both froze. Then, he turned and sprinted away from her. She cracked her neck and raced after him. In her pocket, her newly restored phone started ringing. The informant knocked over a crate of oranges, and it distracted her enough to forget to answer it. After she cleared the spilled fruit, she looked down for a second to see a missed call from Steve. She hit the call button, holding it to her ear as she followed the fleeing man.

-

Steve nodded to Hill, who signed off. The quinjet’s engines started up and everyone fell into their pre-battle routine. He pulled out his phone, turning it over in his hands. He sighed, giving in to the urge.

Steve dialled Fox again, hearing it ring out.

“ _This is Fox. You should know what to do.”_ BEEEEEEEP.

“Fox. Please pick up, or call me back.” He turned away from the team, “I’m getting worried. Just – just check in, please.” He hung up. Natasha was looking at him,

“Is she okay?” She sounded uncharacteristically concerned, but Steve knew that Natasha cared for Fox more than Fox thought she did. He shoved his phone into the bag.

“I don’t know. I haven’t heard from her in 3 months, and you know that’s not like her.” He sighed, “I’m just worried about her.” Natasha put a hand on his arm, smiling, even as her smile was tinged with worry. Then his phone rung loudly,

“ _You can gaze into the future (future, future)_

_You might think life would be a breeze (life is a breeze)_

_Seeing trouble from a distance (Yeah!) (Go Rae)_

_But then it's not that easy (oh no)-”_

Blushing he fished out his phone. Fox’s caller id was flashing on the screen, a selfie of her raising her eyes at a strange advert for sex toys in Sweden. He pressed accept quickly, frowning at Tony as he bent over laughing.

“Fox! Are you okay?” he asked quickly. At first all he could hear was noise, lots of people talking, then panting.

“Steve – I’m – fine!” Fox gasped, “I’m – chasing – down – an – informant – literally – he might know – where – Bucky – is.” She gave a strangled yelp, and he heard yelling, and the sound of something crashing. “Sorry!”

“Fox, where are you?” Steve asked, voice tense. It had gone quiet on the other side of the line, and he suspected she had ducked into a building of some kind. Then she gasped. “Fox?!” There was a harsh clatter, and Steve realized she must have dropped the phone. Natasha stepped closer, gaze questioning. He pressed loudspeaker. Fox groaned, and even Tony looked worried.

“Steve.” She was whispering,

“Fox. You have to tell us where you are, are you okay?” Natasha said, in her no-options voice.

“Tasha. Tasha he’s – he’s here.” Fox sounded breathless, “Or he’s going to be here.”

“Who? Who’s going to be there?” Natasha asked again. All they could hear was Fox breathing, and her occasional footstep. “Where are you?!” she barked.

“India, New Delhi.” She breathed softly, “The miller’s district. In the red warehouse. That’s where I’ll be. That’s where the Soldier will be.” At that, Steve put the phone back his ear, and Nat waved away the others.

“Fox, are you sure?” he asked. If Fox was right – which she almost always was – then he could have… he could have his Bucky back.

“Yes.”

Then the phone line went dead.

-

Fox stepped cautiously into the warehouse, she had scanned ahead for any dangers to herself, because her connection to the Soldier wasn’t working. That was a good thing. It meant that he was more Bucky – or that he wasn’t there anymore. She made her way around a tile she had seen would shatter and make a loud noise, and kept creeping towards the main floor. She swung herself up onto a walkway that ran along the outside of the main floor, and ran along it silently.

In the centre of the room, the man she had been chasing for 3 months was crouched, fiddling with something. In her surprise and excitement, she stepped wrong, and stumbled, making some metal clatter together noisily. She pressed herself into the shadows as he shot to his feet, and looked around suspiciously. He was as terrifyingly big in real life as he had been in her visions of him, but she noticed that he was leaning, favouring one leg. She glanced at the things he had left on the ground and saw bandages. She frowned, and then he was limping lowly towards her.

Fox’s eyes widened, and she fumbled behind herself frantically. She grasped a loose piece of metal, and threw it quickly over his head. It clanged loudly across the warehouse making him whip around again. She breathed a relived sigh. A step closer and he would have been able to see her if he looked up. She took out the hunter’s tranquiliser gun, and aimed it at the back of his neck – exposed with his hair swing forward. Fox breathed in. She had one shot. She pressed the trigger, and he jolted.


	7. 7

Something went clattering. He looked around nervously. He couldn’t be found by his handlers – he had run too far – he didn’t want to think of the punishment, and he didn’t want to kill anymore. He had been pursued as well. He didn’t know if they were Hydra, or if they were that man from the helicarrier. He had known him –

No.

He screwed up his face as his head throbbed. Trying to remember was too painful.

Whoever had been chasing him was good. It was almost as if they knew his movements before he did. But he hadn’t had any signs of them for 3 months now, and he was hoping they had given up.

There was movement in the shadows on the catwalk above, and he walked forward carefully. Then from behind him, another sound. He whipped around, body on high alert. If they had him surrounded, he would fight, but he really didn’t want to any longer. He was tired of the endless orders and blood on his hands.

He didn’t even know who he was anymore. Last year he never would have had a thought to stop his work for Hydra, he wouldn’t have hesitated at the thought of killing, and he wouldn’t have wanted to stop fighting. In fact, he wouldn’t have _wanted_ anything. He peered into the darkness, very aware of his bleeding leg. Then something pricked the back of his neck, and everything went foggy, and he slumped down, sprawled on the dusty warehouse floor. Footsteps echoed around his head, and he fought against the darkness and his other-self that was clawing to overwhelm him.

“Go Easy.” A woman’s voice was floating, the sound silky. Who went easy? Was it him? Who else would she be talking to? The room rolled, and then he was on his back, staring into a pair of golden eyes. They blinked slowly, and came closer and closer, until he was swallowed by the pupils. “Sleep now, James.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky moaned, and then went slack. Fox smiled ruefully. Then the door the warehouse exploded inwards, she raised the gun quickly, aiming it at the person who stepped through the door. She pulled the trigger. There was a ping, and a yelp, “Fox!” Steve stepped into the light.

“Oh god! I’m sorry, Steve! I thought you were Hydra.” She lowered the gun, and got up from her crouch over Bucky’s body. Steve’s eyes widened, and he threw his shield to the ground.

“What did you do to him?” he asked, hurrying over and bending over beside his unconscious friend. Fox smirked, twirling the tranquilizer gun.

“I pumped him full of enough tranqs to take down a male silverback. He’ll be fine. It just makes him easier to transport.” She squatted over Bucky’s leg. “He’s injured though, but I can treat that on the way back. You do have a plane right?”

Natasha walked into the warehouse. “Cap, the perimeter’s clear, no sign of Fox or Barnes yet.” She walked into the light and saw the three of them, “Oh.”

“Surprise!” Fox said, twinkling her fingers. “Good to see you, Tasha. Love the haircut. Now, let’s bring the plane around shall we?”

 

* * *

 

He became aware of the temperature first, it was cold. Just like the ice. He struggled, he didn’t want to go back under. He couldn’t move – he was so heavy – and there was only the faint murmur of noises, as if speaking in a deep cave. It was so dark! How could he-? Oh.

He struggled to open his eyes. At first it was still dark, and he panicked – had he gone blind? – Then his eyes focused, and so did his hearing. He realized that he was in a darkened room, and that the noises were people talking quietly. There was a faint beeping, and if he could convince his muscles to work – yes! – There was a monitor next to him. He recognized it was displaying his vitals, when he reached for it and felt a tug in his wrist. Then he realized that the voices had stopped. He frowned.

“Hey, Bucky.”

He flinched at the sound of the voice. The man, the man. He had to kill him! But he didn’t... Didn’t have to? Didn’t want to? He didn’t know.

And why did he insist on calling him ‘Bucky’. He shot the man with blue eyes a killing look, straining unintentionally against his bonds. The man stepped back, hands slightly raised, looking around for someone. Then a red head entered, eyeing him. He recognised her too, but her face didn’t rebound painfully around in his head, telling him ‘ _I know you. I’m with you to the end of the line. **Bucky**._ ’

He snarled, thrashing around, willing the awful headache to stop. It was because of him! “GET AWAY FROM ME! I’LL KILL YOU!” he bellowed. The red head’s eyes widened, and she shoved him out. Bucky turned his face away from the heartbroken expression on the blue eyed man’s face. He _didn’t_ know him. How could he?

 

* * *

 

Fox stood at the yelling from the other room. They had brought Bucky back to the tower and converted Steve’s sitting room into a little medical room. Perhaps it wasn’t such a good idea. Steve was suddenly being shoved back into the kitchen by Natasha, who turned to Fox.

“We need you to go in there and get him to relax. He’ll damage his leg more moving around like that. Clearly the sight of Steve and I, is antagonising right now.” Fox nodded, trepidation spread across her features. She pulled on her elbow length gloves over her long sleeves, and walked for the other room.

Bucky/Soldier was thrashing, pulling at the restraints across his torso and upper body. She furrowed her eyebrows, suddenly feeling an unexpected rush of pity. She’d read his file. Whilst the restraints were necessary, looking at them now, she could see how distressing they would be. Along with seeing a man he kind of knew. Her footsteps were soft, but he stilled as he heard them, and turned his head slowly to hers. She almost recoiled. His eyes were empty. Like grey pits of nothing, where emotion went to die. Something like recognition flittered over his face. He hadn’t relaxed, but he hadn’t moved either, so she continued her path to the IV next to his bed. She checked all the readouts, turning it off like she had been taught by the doctor in her head, and very slowly reached for his right arm. His skin was warm even through her leather gloves, and he was rigid. She slid the needle from his vein. He just continued to watch her with that nerve wracking expression. Maybe he though she was too small to be a threat - but he had to have recognised her.

She walked carefully around to his left side, very aware of his metal arm. The one that had drove the blade through her hip joint, to the hilt. She undid the fastening on his legs, and then worked her way upwards.

Her hands had barely left the restraints, when his hands shot out and grasped her around the throat. She didn’t make a sound, but her eyes grew impossibly wide, and darted around frantically. Bucky/Soldier – Fox would bet it was mostly or all Soldier – tugged her to him. His eyes had changed, now they looked wild, angry. She could feel the force on her neck slowly increasing. Spots danced across her vision. With the last of her breath, she looked met his gaze.

“Do you want something to eat?” she choked out.

The simple question startled him enough to loosen his grip and let her take in a shuddering breath. She eyed him, and his stomach gave out an audible growl. At the sound, he let go of her completely. She stumbled back, but refused to give him the satisfaction/turmoil of seeing her in pain. She walked into the kitchen, grabbing her scarf off her seat and looping it quickly around her throat before Steve or Natasha could have a better look at her. Steve stood, looking at her anxiously. She ignored his questioning gaze, searching his fridge. “Do you have any meat? Or bread?”

“What happened? Is he okay? Did he say anything?” Steve blurted out. Fox turned slowly, holding a bowl of cold chicken. She glared at him, making him look down.

“I am going to make your boyfriend a sandwich, check his leg, and then get him to sleep some more. Then we will talk.”

“He’s not my-” she sent him another quelling look, and he sat down. Steve nodded mutely. She pulled out four slices of bread, spreading mayo on one and just butter on the other. She didn’t know what he liked, and from the looks of things, neither did he. And mayo was a strange thing, you either ate it or you hated it. She piled on generous amounts of chicken, and neatly placed lettuce leaves on top. She sliced them into diagonal triangles, creating a giant square of sandwich on a large plate which she picked up and swept past the two sitting at the table. Bucky/Soldier hadn’t moved from the bed, but he had manoeuvred himself to a sitting position and was eyeing the room distrustfully. His eyes flickered instantly to her as she stepped back in. Fox met his gaze evenly, and handed him the plate. He scowled at them suspiciously. “These have mayo, these don’t.” she pointed at the different ones. She raised an eyebrow at his expression. “Eat none, eat both, I don’t care. But you are going to let me look at your leg.” She held his gaze for a minute longer. She had decided he was currently less soldier, because although the glare was intimidating, it was significantly less terrifying than the gazes from before. Finally he nodded.

She hid her victorious smirk from him, and lifted the cover from his leg. She ghosted her gloved hands over the wound. It had started bleeding through the bandage again, but it was only a light speckling. She cut through the bandages, and lifted. The second little pad underneath is soaked through, but the wound itself looked almost a 100 times better than the day before. Fox filed away that he had speedy healing. Maybe not as fast as Steve, but still fast. She cleaned it quickly and re-bandaged it. She stood and looked at the dark haired man who hadn’t taken his eyes off her since she stepped into the room. She’d find it creepy if she didn’t know how he operated. “Okay. I want you to go to sleep. Whilst you sleep, I’m going to talk to-” he stiffened, and she amended what she was going to say. “I’m going to talk to _people_ about what we’re doing next. I just want you to know that you leaving is not going to be an option.” There was a pause, and then another jerky nod. She handed him three of her handy sleeping pills, and watched him take them. He closed his eyes, and she waited until he was asleep, or at least pretending to be asleep. Better than nothing.

Steve looked like he wanted to jump out of his seat again, but refrained himself. She sat down, tugging gently at the ends of her scarf as she did so. She looked at Steve, steeling herself. “I don’t think it’s good for you to see him right now.”

He physically flinched, like she’d slapped him. He looked so heartbroken, that Fox felt something inside herself break a little. “What?” he asked softly. Natasha sat back in her seat, crossing her arms. She looked between Fox and Steve impassively.

“You’re triggering him right now. By physically being there as your modern self, all you’re going to get out of him might be the occasional recognition. But I can guarantee you that he’ll keep seeing you as a target, because that – right now – is his only knowledge of you he can fully rely on.” Steve lowered his gaze. “Let me get him adjusted to being HYDRA-less and then we can try to re-adjust him to you, okay?”


	8. 8

Fox surveyed her apartment. It had been completely torn apart by those HYDRA bastards. Natasha crossed her arms. She shot the small woman a sideways glance. “Maybe not.”

Fox grunted in reply, still fixated on the sight of her belongings strewn and broken. She shook herself out of it. “I need to find a new apartment.” Natasha nodded, giving Fox a barely disguised look of pity.

“Come on. I’m sure Steve will help. God knows that you deserve it right now.” Natasha hooked her arm through Fox’s and half dragged her from the ruins of her apartment.

-

Fox made a second sandwich, keeping an ear out for noise from Bucky/Soldier’s current room at Steve’s place. Not that she’d hear a noise if he didn’t want her to, but the thought was there. The door opening from the other direction made her start slightly, and turn as Steve came through the door. “Everything’s fine.” She told him before he could ask. He flushed and nodded.

“I found you a place.” He handed her some documents, and she signed them with one hand, eating her sandwich in the other. “It’s got two bedrooms, laundry, kitchen, sitting room and a balcony. It’s already been furnished, and food will be delivered every week.” She smiled faintly.

“Sounds great, Steve.” She straightened. “How are we going to get him there?” Steve shrugged.

“I don’t know. I know he won’t like being drugged, so…” he pondered, and Fox heard the bed springs creak in the other room. She shook her head, and picked up the other sandwich, carrying it into the other room. Bucky was half out of the bed, and his eyes flashed up to hers with an almost guilty expression. She raised an eyebrow, holding out the sandwich. He took it, and sat back on the bed, regarding her with that same piercing intent.

“Listen. Tonight you and I are going back to my apartment.” He didn’t say anything, but she foresaw that. “Okay?” she rolled her eyes at his lack of reaction, “One blink yes, two blinks no! Something! Anything! Just let me know you heard me.” He nodded his head. She left the room, “I’ll be back in an hour. Don’t break anything.”

Steve was waiting in the same position she’d left him. “Is he going to go?” she nodded.

“Yep. I’ll take him in a taxi. Is the address on this?” she asked him, shaking the contracts at him.

“Yes.” she gave him a half smile, and headed for the exit. “Fox.” She turned, one hand on the doorframe. “Thank you… I don’t know-” he looked frustrated, “I don’t know how, how I can ever repay you. For finding him, bringing him home, looking after him… I don’t-” Steve felt emotion rise up in his throat as he regarded the small woman in the doorway. So fragile looking, yet he could see where that fire flickered out of her. She had her hair up today, and he lost himself in the delicate swoop of her neck and jaw line. She was beautiful, he realized, he thought she was beautiful. Inside and out. Her full lips curved up into a soft smile that he had only seen directed at him.

“Steve…” she seemed to be searching for something, “If you knew what I-” she stopped herself, shaking her head, “you don’t have to thank me. You give me so much.” her voice was impossibly small. Then she was gone, and Steve felt something inside him simultaneously break and tighten. He sat down, resisting the urge to go check on Bucky, knowing that probably wouldn’t end well.

-

Fox closed her eyes, feeling a ridiculous amount of sadness for her shitty apartment. It wasn’t as if anything great had happened here, in fact she was usually unconscious here. Drunk, asleep, or high. But it didn’t stop a tiny flake of loss to float through her psyche. She set about going through her things.

She pulled out all of the alcohol that hadn’t been smashed. She still had a bottle of vodka in her freezer, but it wasn’t cold because the power had been shut down ages ago. She finished off the dregs of whiskey in the bottom of a bottle, relishing the burn. It made her supply dwindle down to three full bottles of alcohol.

Her clothes hadn’t fared much better. She was down to five shirts and two pairs of dark jeans. One pair of which she was wearing. She had her jacket and her boots still at Steve’s because she was wearing the military jacket and boots from Natasha, which were still a bit big. She had to go shopping. She folded up her blue blanket that she usually slept under when her duvet wasn’t enough. She shoved the other miscellaneous items into bags.

At the end of her clean up, she had two garbage bags of her things. That was sad. She rolled her eyes at herself, and swung the bags over her shoulder, and left the apartment for the last time. She didn’t look back.

-

He sat waiting for her. What else was there to do? She would find him again if he tried to leave. He didn’t know how she had the first time, she was clearly untrained in _anything_ he did, so that left her with sort of ability. He racked his brains for any information he had on her – it would be easier if he knew her name, but all he had to go on, was her appearance. Purple hair and hazel eyes, and a small frame. He frowned to himself. She was a mystery definitely.

He vaguely remembered running into her before, but that was when he was more… Soldier like. Rather than what he was now. Whatever he was. Whoever he was.

The clattering of someone else entering the place he was in drew him back to the present. He recognised her footsteps, quiet and the faintest limp. He listened to her talk quietly with the man. He supposed it was wise that they didn’t see each other. He knew that something happened when he saw the blue eyed man’s face. She appeared in the doorway then. He unconsciously straightened his posture, as she shuffled around the room, switching off the various medical equipment. He waited, until finally she paused in front of him. She quickly undid his bandage with that same absent expression falling over her face as she did so. He looked down at her as her eyes flickered up to meet his. “Ready to go?” he nodded for her benefit. He stood up as she did, noting the way she carefully moved away from him as he loomed over her suddenly. It had been subtle, and he gave her props for that. He followed her out of the floor he had been holed up in, and stood silently in the elevator as it went down to the bottom where a taxi was waiting for them. He didn’t know if it was normal for wherever he was to be so people free, or if they had been cleared out because he was about. Either way he appreciated the clutter free corridors.

He watched the passing city as the woman made awkward chatter with the taxi driver. It was clear she wanted to be as silent as he was being, but the cab driver didn’t get the hint. The apartment building was nondescript, but he could already see seven entrance and exit points that weren’t the front door. He frowned to himself. He would have deal with that later.

The apartment itself was spacious, and the balcony gave a view over the street. His frown deepened. That was just asking for invasion. The woman caught where he was looking and his expression. “Right. Balcony. Let’s remember that for next time.” She said softly, but he still heard her. He followed her through the rest of the apartment, for lack of anything else to do. Eventually they ended up back in the living room. She shoved her hands into the back pockets of her jeans and they regarded each other.

“So,” She said. “What do you want to do?” He just regarded her. Not because he was rude, but because he honestly had no idea of what to do with himself. He’d never been able to have anything like ‘free time’, or ‘free will’. It was clearly showing on his face, because her own expression softened. “Why don’t you watch TV or something while I make dinner?”

He nodded briefly, and sat on the couch, flicking on the television to a random channel. He could feel her gaze on him for a second longer, before he heard her move into the kitchen.


	9. 9

As Fox banged around in the kitchen, looking for pots, pans and other useful items, she grasped the note pad hanging on the fridge.

On the top of it she wrote:

THE NO-NO LIST:

She stuck it back up, in full view of whoever walked into the kitchen, and put the pen back in its holder. There.

She theorised he would recover better if he was allowed to make his own decisions on what he liked and disliked, and so having a list he could add to would be good. Sudden jolt went through her, and then a burst of pain followed by an image.

_He rolls his eyes at her, hiding his grin as he writes **DOGS** in large bold lettering. “Dogs aren’t actually that bad… I don’t mind them.” _

_Fox shakes shook her head adamantly. “No. I remember you saying, **very** explicitly; ‘I am a cat person, and dogs are stupid’.” He doesn’t bother hiding his laughter. _

_“Two things, doll. One, I am sure I didn’t say that, and two, what the hell was that voice?!”_

She took in a sharp breath as the vision faded. Shaking her head slightly, she rifled around for pasta. Simple tomato based sauce with bacon and spaghetti.

-

Fox stepped slowly towards the dining table, laden with full pasta dishes, cheese, salt, pepper, napkins, cutlery and garlic bread. One wrong move…

A hand appeared out of the corner of her eye, and she jumped, dropping the parmesan and salt. The hand flashed out and caught them easily. She met Bucky’s grey eyes with a sheepish grin. “Time for dinner?”

Fox watched as he went to say something, opening his mouth, then shutting it again. He shook his head uneasily, and just set down the cheese and salt, moving back to her to grasp the plates of pasta and setting them down. Fox eyed him carefully as he placed the plates as far apart as they could go on the table. He took his seat, facing the balcony and door.

Slowly and deliberately, she pushed the plate to the seat across from him, blocking his gaze. His eyes widened, then darkened, and she raised an eyebrow in challenge. He didn’t say anything.

Fox knew another thing would be to make it clear to him that this apartment wasn’t somewhere he had to watch all the entrances and exits constantly. This would be his _home_ whether he wanted it to be or not, whether Fox had to tie him to the couch and feed him comfort food. She pictured him with his sullen gaze, scowling at her as she force-fed popcorn whilst FRIENDS played in the background. She snickered.

-

He couldn’t help the frown that spread across his face as she smirked to herself. He knew he was a basket case, but she could be a little more sensitive. He understood why she had sat there, though. He didn’t even know himself why he had picked the seat he did.

Well, he did.

He met her gaze accidentally as she reached for a garlic bread. What he was thinking must have been showing, because her eyes softened, and she gave him a small smile. “I was just envisioning force feeding you and making you watch FRIENDS.” This time his frown was from confusion.

Friends? What was that? Watching the red headed Russian and the Blonde man? That sounded more than a little boring. To hide his confusion, he curled his fork around the long pasta and shoved it into his mouth.

He slowed his hurried eating once he realized, it was actually really good. The best pasta he’d ever had…

That he could remember.

Out of the blue, the faintest brush of a memory hit him. _A dark haired woman placing a bowl of pasta in front of him and smiling. “Eat up, darling!”_

His face tightened. He strained, trying to remember more. A sharp pain made him clench his fist and growl.

-

Fox’s eyes widened as Bucky’s face grew stony and tight, expression darkening. His face twitched, and he clenched his fists and let out a low growl. She jumped a little.

“Hey…” she said softly. He looked at her, eyes wild. Slowly, she pushed the garlic bread towards him. “Try this.” he seemed thankful for the distraction, and took one, chewing absently as his gaze wandered. She wondered what he had been thinking. Clearly something about her pasta had triggered something, hopefully something good. He still had table manners, she noted, but was somewhat awkward about taking anything that wasn’t directly on his plate. Now she didn’t know whether that was because he didn’t like the food, or whether it was just him.

She cleared most of everything away, placing them next to the sink to be washed later. Turning to get the detergent, she jumped as a clink sounded right next to her. She turned to see Bucky placing down his and her dinner dishes. Then he stood there with a blank expression. Fox raised an eyebrow, and waved a hand just in view. He blinked, looking around in confusion. “Thanks.” She said, placing the dishes in the now filed sink. He just retreated to the living room, leaving Fox alone with a head full of questions and a sink full of dishes.

-

Fox curled herself up tight in the blankets. She hated being cold, and she couldn’t figure out where the heating was. A gust of wind whistled under her door, and she scowled. _Someone –_ meaning the only other person in the goddamn apartment – had left a door or a window open. She unrolled herself, landing with a light thud on the floor. She wrapped her blue blanket around herself like a cape.

She padded down the hallway, stopping to listen at Bucky’s door. She couldn’t hear anything, but a faint light emanating from the kitchen and living space told her that he was most likely there. She headed out to see both balcony doors wide open, and a figure standing motionless. She closed her eyes and sighed. This would take more than she had thought.

She stepped out, careful to make sure she could be heard coming out onto the balcony. There was no good getting accidentally killed trying to get him inside. He didn’t move as she came to stand beside him. Fox took in his rigid position, both arms at his sides. She supposed that if he had had a weapon in a holster, that’s where he would be resting his hands.

“Why don’t you come inside and sleep?” she asked softly. He twitched. “You’ll freeze out here.” As she said freeze he jolted and looked at her, eyes wide.

“They are always freezing me. If I sleep, I might not-” he cut himself off, swallowing visibly. Fox closed her eyes, filled with sorrow for the man. He was so cold, he thought that he might be put back in the ice chamber they held him in between missions. If he closed his eyes, he might wake up to be in a different year, back in their clutches. She unhooked her hands from the blanket near her throat, and slowly draped it over him. Immediately, the cold air hit her, and she shivered involuntarily. He looked almost surprised at the fluffy blanket, but he didn’t protest, nor did he stop her when she grasped his left hand – cold and metal though it was – and guided him inside.

She sat him down on the couch, arranged the pillows around him, and flicked on the television, landing it on a late night talk show. She shut and locked the balcony and closed the blinds. Turning back to him as she stood in the doorway of her room, she found him staring at her, with that same steely intent. She offered a smile, then closed her door.


	10. 10

The days mostly started the same way. Fox would wake up and find Bucky either on the couch watching the morning news or he’d be standing on the balcony. She knew he was getting restless. She knew she was.

She assumed he was like Steve, and usually woke up at 4:00 to do some crazy amount of exercise before she was even awake. But because they were both essentially under house arrest until he was a little more in control, he’d been cooped up. It was a Saturday night, and she made a split decision. She set her alarm for 3:30 – shedding a tear or four – and set out a pair of trainers.

-

He was awoken by a light tapping on his door. He sat bolt upright, and assessed himself. His internal clock told him it was about 4:00 in the morning. He checked the clock beside his bed anyway. Yep, 4:03 am.

He crossed to his door and opened it slowly, left arm ready to swing. Standing outside his door was the woman he shared this apartment with. He realized he never been introduced to her. She obviously knew his name, sometimes he’d heard her talking on the phone about him, in a low hushed voice. He supposed it would be a bit rude to ask her now. He’d just have to ask-

Ask who?

Rogers?

For the first time since the helicarrier, the thought of the man didn’t inspire any sudden changes in his demeanour. He frowned, both at the odd sensation, and the sight of the woman in black sport leggings and a tank top, with her hair tied up and trainers on her feet.

“Hey. Sorry to wake you. Or not wake you.” She looked him over with her green-yellow eyes. “I was wondering if you wanted to get out of the house for a while. Go for a run, or whatever you would do if you didn’t have to hang out with me all the time.”

It was on the tip of his tongue to say that he didn’t really mind ‘hanging out’ with her. She was remarkable unobtrusive and quiet, and cooked good food. She also had an uncanny ability to know when he was going to be triggered by something, and would usually float out of whatever room he was in. he hadn’t had any particularly violent outbursts, so that reaction usually suited them both fine. And he liked the NO-NO list that was on the fridge. He kept the thought to himself.

He just nodded and went to get changed. He couldn’t really remember what he would do without her… it was kind of disturbing to realize that the only free will he could remember was with this woman he didn’t even know the name of.

-

He followed her, resisting the urge to stick to the shadows and keep his footsteps silent. He knew that it unnerved her. It was still pitch black, but his enhanced eyes could pick up a hint of light on the horizon. She led him across a main road to a park, and he could see the words ‘runner’s circuit’ emblazoned on a small green sign next to a trail. It was a Sunday, so even the avid runners would be taking a break. He smiled slightly. She was smarter than she seemed.

She turned back to him suddenly, and he hurriedly schooled his features into something blank. It was clearly more angry/scary than he had hoped, because she blanched and moved a quick step backwards. He softened his features, and she offered a weak smile. There was a streetlight a few meters away providing a dim light that only illuminated little of her face, but highlighted the dark under eye circles. He knew she didn’t sleep much. He often heard her moving around, well after 12:00.

“So, uh. Please don’t run away or anything. Because while I _will_ catch you,” he frowned at the surety in her voice, “It is a major waste of energy for both of us, and it is super early in the morning. But have fun.”

“I won’t.” His voice was gruffer than he had wanted, but as she creased her brows in confusion he realized what he had said. “Won’t run away.” She laughed lightly, and gestured towards the dark path. He squared his shoulders, taking a few steps away from her, looking back despite himself. She was stifling a yawn, but as she met his gaze, she gave him an encouraging nod. He frowned.

Why did he need _her_ encouragement?

It wasn’t like she was his-his friend or anything…

Was she?

No. she was like a caretaker.

His jaw jumped angrily at the confusing emotions in his head, and unbidden, his thoughts turned to the blue eyed blonde man, who he knew and didn’t know at all. Pouring his frustrations out, he began to take long fast strides, speeding away from the woman with gold eyes and the man with blue eyes.

-

All of a sudden he was gone. Fox blinked as Bucky’s form was suddenly swallowed by the darkness. Clearly he was much the same as Steve in terms of ability and stamina. She wondered how they would compare to each other. An image of the two men locked in a passionate embrace, using all of their _stamina_ popped up in her brain, and she blushed. Her thrice-be-dammed fantasy centre whirled out another image, of _her_ in-between them. She felt hot suddenly, despite the cool air.

She shook her head, and started forward on the dark path.

-

It was a little scary running in the dark, Fox decided. You didn’t know what was on either side of you, and anything could jump out behind you or in front of you. Bucky had already passed her once, and so she was already on guard for that-

“On your right.”

Fox squeaked in alarm, and lost her footing. She started to tumble forward, but was caught under the elbow in a freezing metal grip. She looked up sheepishly, meeting Bucky’s dark gaze. To her own surprise, he was also looking guilty. “Sorry. I should’ve made a sound earlier.” She fought a grin at his easy speech. It looked like he had relaxed a lot in the half an hour they’d been separated.

“No, it’s fine. I was just working myself up, and then you came out of nowhere.” She smiled at him, and he seemed to realize he was still holding her elbow. He stepped away, and avoided her gaze.

“Well, then. I’ll do another two or three of this, then you’ll be finished and we can go back.” He said, starting walking backwards away from her.

She started to nod, before his words caught up with her. “Hey! No way! I can be faster than that!”

He laughed, “I’ll believe it when I see it, doll.” They both froze, him looking horrified and confused, and her in disbelief. Then Fox’s eyes narrowed, and taking advantage of his sudden stop, she suddenly sprinted forward and past him, laughing wildly.

-

Fox sprinted for about 2 minutes before she began to slow down. She was begging to feel a stitch in her side. Then, from behind her, she heard footsteps. Her lip curled and reached down for some sort of energy reserve. She threw herself forward just as he came round the corner.

He reached her side, and to her horror, she realized that he could overtake her. She pushed herself harder, and kept pace with him. A 1km marker told her that they were nearly there, but she could feel herself slowly _dying_. She let out a crazy sort of screech as she saw where they began, the water taps shining under the rising sun. She kept up the speed until she reached a thick patch of grass. Then she just threw herself down.

Fox couldn’t breathe. Her throat was tight, she was seeing spots and her whole body was shaking. _And it felt like her legs were being melted by acid_.

-

Bucky looked down at the prone woman, who was twitching slightly. She probably never run that hard in her life. He probably could have pulled out in front, but it had been fun to run with her. She was fast, but clearly not built for long distance at that pace. “You okay?”

She made a muffled sort of moan. He chuckled. The run had done him good. He felt lighter. Freer.

“Do you need to be carried?”

She made a pathetic little whimper and nodded, face still pressed against the grass. He rolled his eyes, and in one smooth movement, picked her up, and threw her over his left shoulder. She let out an indignant spluttering sound; “Excuse me, caveman!”  

He shrugged. “You didn’t say how to carry you.”

“Yeah well.” She huffed a breath. “It wasn’t like I expected you to carry me like a new bride. You could have at least have given me a piggyback or something.” He sighed, and flipped her around, giving her an opportunity to grasp around her waist and neck.

A sudden flash of another time, with a little girl he’d seen before.

_“I wanna a piggyback, Buck!” she pouted, rosebud lips turned down playfully._

_“Fine, fine.” She let out a high pitched squeal, and secured herself to him. He laughed and sprinted down the cobblestoned alley._

“Hey.” Her voice was soft, but right next to his ear. “Okay?”

He swallowed, feeling the light press of her arms. “Yeah.”


	11. 11

****

He carried her back, intensely aware of her breath against the side of his neck. It was just a stupid piggyback, but somehow it felt… intimate.

He could feel her chest expanding as she took in air. A brush of hair across the back of his neck as she shifted. He held her legs, just under her calves, and he could feel them tensing and relaxing occasionally. He eventually became aware that she had fallen asleep.

A small smile spread across his face, as he made his way carefully back to their apartment, and balanced the small woman, opening their door, and laying her on the couch. As he let go of her, she made a small whispering whimper, and he felt a little burst of _something_ inside him.

He stood for a moment, unsure of himself. He tried to remember what he did for food in the mornings. With a small flush of embarrassment, he realized that she was the one who provided the food. He wandered into the kitchen, opening and shutting doors until he found what looked vaguely familiar.

In the back of his mind, a scene began to play out. He followed the unconscious movements, cracking eggs and sifting flours and sugars.

 

* * *

 

Fox woke up to the sound of quiet humming. Immediately she was on guard.

Who else was in the house?

She ran silently into her room, and reached under her pillow for her gun. Yeah, so _maybe_ it was dangerous having a loaded weapon that close to her face, but she honestly didn’t want to take any chances.

She crept back down the hall, clicking the safety off, and darted round the gap and into the kitchen doorway, pointing the gun.

Bucky turned around, and she immediately put the gun out of sight. He had a smudge of flour on one cheek, and behind him, she could see a stack of pancakes all-ready cooked. Another was fluffing up in the pan on the stove. He gave her a confused look, and Fox smiled awkwardly. “Making breakfast?” she said, as a way to break the silence.

He nodded, his face still the most relaxed she’d ever seen it. “Yeah, ‘spose it’s bout time I start pulling my weight. Hardly fair that you cook every day.” A Brooklyn accent pulled on some of the words, and she couldn’t help the wide smile that spread across her face. He seemed surprised at it. She immediately schooled her features back into her neutral expression.

“Well, thanks.” They stood for a moment more. “Uh, you have a bit of flour on your cheek.” He brushed his fingers across his cheek, missing it. She smirked, “Here.” She crossed the floor, and reached up her hand, swiping two fingers across his cheekbone.

Then she realised how close they were. He remained frozen, eyes on her, but while his gaze was intense, it wasn’t cold like it usually was. It was, well, _hot_ on her skin. She swallowed, and dropped her hand, stepping back.

“I’m just-”

“The pancake-”

They both started at the same time, and they both tried to amend it.

“You go-”

“Sorry-”

Fox grimaced awkwardly, and jabbed her thumb in the direction of her bedroom. “I’m just going to go have a shower.” She almost ran out of the kitchen, leaving the tall man staring after her.

The hot water washed at her body, and she became very aware of all her aching muscles. She shouldn’t have pushed that hard, and even so – she glared at the wall where she assumed he was behind – he probably still could’ve left her behind.

 

* * *

 

He set out the toppings, making sure to get out the syrups that she loved. Chocolate, maple, strawberry, cinnamon cream, raspberry, banana-toffee and marshmallow flavoured. He honestly occasionally worried for her. Her love for the sugary flavoured syrups bordered on obsession. He wasn’t adverse to the occasional sweet treat, but she would probably eat ice cream and chocolate for every meal and drink syrup like water if she could.

Oh, and the sour gummy worms. Can’t forget the sour gummy worms. She _loved_ them.

He shook his head at the memory of coming out of his bedroom one night to find her surrounded by empty gummy worm and marshmallow packets, passed out on the couch. Of course there had also been a whiskey bottle, but he had just removed that. He had put her to bed and in the morning she hadn’t remembered anything.

 

* * *

 

Fox wandered back in and found the table set, with collection of syrups spread out. She smiled. That had been her own little selfish treat. Steve had said that she should feel free to add anything to the shopping list and so she had requested all the syrups she could think of. Damn, she loved her syrups.

Bucky came back out, arms laden with the mountain of pancakes. She sat down compliantly, wincing at her aching legs. He noticed and gave her a knowing smirk. “Legs hurting?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Maybe.” She grabbed a pancake, turning her nose up, “But I wouldn’t tell you if they were.”

“Yeah. Not a good idea to tell me your weaknesses.”

Fox looked back up sharply, but he was smiling slightly, and his eyes were light. She went back to spraying the whipped cream on her pancake. “Huh. Like that’d stop you… Carrying me about like a sack of onions.” She grumbled, putting another pancake on top of her chocolate-cream covered pancake, making a sandwich out of them. He raised his eyebrows as she poured more syrup on top again, and she shoved a massive bite in her mouth and gave him a defiant look.

“Hey, you said to carry you – ya never said how.” He shoved some pancake and chewed thoughtfully, watching her contemplatively. “Hey, listen.” Fox made a humming noise. “What if I told you that I wanted to know more about – about who I was before? About, about, you know – St-Steve and I.”

Fox choked. She inhaled so sharply, that a piece of pancake hit the back of her throat. She bent over, hacking, eyes watering. Bucky looked concerned, and half rose from his seat. She waved him off, swallowing finally. “You wanna – wanna know about James Buchanan Barnes. Who you used to be?” He nodded, clearly analysing her reaction carefully. She nodded, still taken aback. “O-okay then. I thought that thinking about Steve, made you a bit, uh, _angry_.”

He ducked his head. “Not recently.”

Fox sat back, “And you didn’t think to mention that?” Bucky avoided her gaze.

“I just wanted to be sure I wasn’t going to flip out. On you.”

Fox nodded. “Okay. When do you want to start?” he looked up,

“Well as soon as possible.” He looked sad, “If he’s really as big a part in my life as I suspect he is…”

“Let me finish my pancake, then we can get started.” Fox started cutting up her pancake, and shoving pieces into her mouth, Bucky looked surprised,

“Really? Right now?”

“Mmmhmm.” She nodded, cheeks bulging. Bucky smiled slightly. She swallowed thickly, “I have some stuff that I was hoping to use later. But I need to know how much you can remember… anything at all.” He went to speak, but she held up her fork. “Not right now. Just think while I go get the stuff and a stiff drink.”

She hopped up, grabbing the whipped cream, spraying it into her mouth as she left the room. Bucky stood up and started clearing the kitchen.

As soon as she was out of sight, Fox pulled out her phone and pulled up Steve’s number. She sent him a quick text.

_He said your name._


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! i'm actually looking for a beta, so if you feel up to the task, or you know someone who is, pls hmu

Steve’s phone lit up with a short buzz. He was just running over some files for Natasha, and his breakfast dishes were sitting in the sink still. He pulled it over to himself, knowing it was unusual for anyone to have his number, let alone text him, so it was generally something important. Fox’s contact showed up – just a fox head emoji she had set, and he unlocked the message eagerly.

It had been near radio silence from Fox. Just the occasional ‘all good here’ message. And he would admit easily, he missed her. Missed her night owl tendencies, and her snark and attitude, so different from anyone he’d ever known.

The phone clattered to the table.

It landed face up and the words glowed against the grey.

_He said your name._

He swore his heart stopped beating. He – Bucky, said his name then that meant he was getting better! Oh, Fox. Sweet, sweet, miracle worker.

 

* * *

 

Fox pulled out the photo album and the small box of little keepsakes. She had kept them under her bed for obvious reasons. No room but her bedroom was safe from his occasional methodical check overs. She didn’t think even _he_ knew why he did them, or what he was looking for. It was probably just to keep a sense of security.

He respected her privacy, which was all that mattered.

Her phone buzzed, and she pulled it out, expecting a text from Steve. Yep. SR .

_Thank you – just tell me when I can see him._

It was short, but Fox knew he was probably beside himself.

 

* * *

 

He watched as she came back in, a heavy looking album and a box under one arm, and a bottle of whiskey in the other. He raised an eyebrow. Another thing that concerned him about her health; her sometimes excessive drinking. She placed the box and album gingerly in between them on the couch, throwing herself down after.

“I remember little bit of a woman who looks like me. She made spaghetti like yours.” He wasted no time, and she just sat back, pushing her faded greyish-purple hair back behind her ears. It was well overdue for a re-dye, because the roots were well and truly showing. She had light brown hair, almost coppery. “Uh-” he had gotten distracted, “And sometimes, I can hear, _remember,_ Ste-Steve’s voice. And I remembered how to make pancakes, and that I used to hate green apples. And a bunch of other little things...”

She just nodded, and twisted off the cap with her teeth, neatly blowing it out of her mouth and catching it, whilst taking a swig. Neat party trick. “Alright.” She flicked through the album and pulled out a picture. It was yellowing around the edges and in the black and white picture, and young Bucky smiled cheekily out. He was missing one of his front teeth.

She smiled slightly, and handed over the photo. Their fingers brushed, but as she always was, her near-shoulder gloves protected her from any accidental connection with him. He didn’t really know her, or what she could do, and she didn’t want to invade his privacy until he was ready. Steve had been an unfortunate accident.

He studied the photo intently, and she took the moment to study him. He really was _handsome_. He would’ve been beautiful – with his thick dark lashes and high cheekbones, and deep grey eyes. But he was too masculine somehow. His heavy gaze, cut jawline and muscled body reminded her he was _very_ much a man. More than just a man. You were always more than a man if you had been unmade, and come back. To her, he was more than a mortal. She wasn’t quite mortal either. They’d both seen things – done things – that made them a little worse, but a little above most. Steve wasn’t mortal either. He was too _good_. The opposite of the two of them.

That wasn’t to say that they were immortal – far from it – everyday Fox was reminded of the cruel weight of time and death that preyed on everyone and everything. Whilst her visions had been quiet of late, the nightmares didn’t exactly leave her sleeping like a baby.

 

* * *

 

They kept going like this until they’d gotten up to just before he joined the army. She had decided to save that for another time, as well as the box of paintings and other odds and ends. He had to agree. He was starting to get a head ache, both from trying to remember, and squinting at some of the faded photographs.

“Okay, I think we’re both ready for bed.” She stood up after him, almost sitting right back down as the alcohol she’d drunk hit her. He automatically reached out and steadied her, his hand falling on her hip. She looked down at him, pupils blown, and hair in a slight state of disarray. Her lips were parted, and he realised how full they were. Her top was dragged down a little, and most of her cleavage was exposed, and the edge of a black bra. And even though she looked so very tempting, he restrained himself, because despite the sudden desire that was making his skin hot, just as strong was the overwhelming desire to protect her and help her. He didn’t want to take advantage of her in this state.

He half carried, half dragged her to her bedroom, and lay her on top of her bed clothes, throwing the fluffy blue blanket she loved over her. She made a little contented sound, and curled up. He looked her over again.

He didn’t know what it was. Maybe because she was the first person that he’d spoken to – and been spoken to by – that treated him normally. Maybe it was because she was so delicate. Maybe because she seemed a little damaged. Maybe because she was the only person he really trusted…

He frowned to himself.

Trust?

He didn’t even know her name.

He crossed to her bed side table, and opened her wallet. Inside, a driver’s licence showed her staring blankly at the camera, a gazed look in her eyes. Her hair was the copper-brown of her roots.

**_Fox Fable_ **

**_Born: 7.6.86_ **

A painful throb behind his eyes caused him to drop the wallet. 


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howdy kiddies! still looking for a beta! wiling to pay with amusing Australian anecdotes....

Fox didn’t know what had woken her up. She blinked open her eyes, a pounding headache that had everything to do with the alcohol she’d had earlier slamming around in her head. The room was dark, and nothing seemed to be out of place. She sighed, and rolled over.

A dark figure stood beside her bed.

Fox yelped, and threw herself away from the person, landing with a thud on the floor. The figure moved forward, and was caught in a beam of street light from the window. Bucky’s eyes were blank and ice cold. There was none of the man she had been spending her day with.

“B-bucky-” she choked out nervously, standing up and holding out her hands jerkily. He twitched, and his eyes flashed. She swallowed, eyes flickering to her gun that was just peeking out from under her pillow. She grasped her duvet, curing the fact she’d left her blanket in the living room – it was easier to throw - and started very slowly balling it up. Then in one quick movement that surprised even her, she threw it at him. He started, and jolted forward, but the distraction gave her just enough time to grab the gun, and throw herself for the door handle. She bolted down the hall, but before she could reach her mobile phone on the table, she felt something close around the back of her neck, and swing her sideways.

Fox hit the wall with a thud, and slid down, letting out a low moan. Something was definitely broken. Bucky/soldier started towards her, and she groped for the gun that had fallen beside her. A booted foot slammed down on her hand, and she screamed, feeling several bones crush. She whimpered, trying to crawl away.

The metal hand closed around her throat and lifted her to just above his eye level. Fox choked scrabbled at the silver fist with her left hand, right dangling uselessly by her side. Spots danced around her vision.

“Mission 337. Foresight ability. You are to be brought in for questioning and scanning. Are you Fox Fable?” His voice was flat, and robotic. Fox felt tears trickle down her face, squeezed out unwillingly. When she didn’t respond, he slammed her back against the wall. “ **Are you Fox Fable?”** he snarled,

Fox let out a gurgling breath, and half choked another back into her lungs. “Buc- you’re James Bucky Barnes- I’m the drunkard you live with-” she gasped as his hand tightened, “Not-not mission 337… please! I like chocolate syrup on anything, and you like my garlic bread and hate green apples, and I drink too much, you like to sit for hours and stare at things, and we both sleep too little-”

He growled, and threw her again. She flew across the room like a rag doll, and hit the balcony windows. There was a crack, and Fox’s head span. He started towards her again, and Fox knew she was going to die. A sudden pounding sound that had nothing to her current position made her vision go white.

_“Come on, Fox! Stay with me darlin’!” Steve’s hand warms her cheek. Fox blinks open her eyes, they are dim, and blood trickles from her lips and hairline. Steve breathes a sigh of relief._

Fox regained her vision just as the soldier reached her. He stretched out his arm to grab her again, but a voice from the doorway made him freeze;

“Buck! Leave her alone!”

Fox sucked in a rattling breath, and her gaze fell on Steve who looked calm, but his eyes were full of barely disguised panic. His shield throwing arm was cocked, and he looked about half a second away from exploding. Fox’s lips twitched up in a smile, and as her vision went black her head fell forward onto her chest.

 

* * *

 

Steve burst into the tiny apartment, eyes finding the two inhabitants immediately. He felt his stomach drop at the sight of Fox. Bruising stood out starkly against her throat, in the clear shape of a hand. Blood trickled from her lips and hairline. Her eyes met his, and there was relief in them, but he also saw shame. Then she slumped forward. He let out a little choked sound and started forward. Bucky stepped forward, and met him in the centre of the room. Steve swung at the other man, bringing his shield up at the same time, and as Bucky caught his fist, the edge of the shield caught him under the chin and sent him stumbling back. He growled and came at Steve again, but this time Steve knew how he fought, and instead of being surprised by the powerful kick, he blocked with his shield again, and socked Bucky hard in the jaw. Bucky stumbled back a few paces, and almost tripped over. Steve watched as his gaze fell on the object that had tangled his feet a little. A navy blue blanket, fluffy with fraying edges.

Steve watched as something changed within him. His faces contorted and almost looked confused, then the expression turned to horror as he looked from the blanket to the woman slumped against the balcony window. He assumed he wasn’t going to attack again, and didn’t give Bucky another glance, hurrying to Fox’s side. A part of Steve was aching for the lost looking man behind him, but another part – almost all consuming him – was a terrifying fear for the motionless Fox.

He rested his hand on her cheek, and used the other to check her pulse. It was wavering. He waited for her to open her eyes, but they remained shut. “Come on, Fox!” he shouted suddenly. Her eyelids fluttered, “Stay with me, darlin’.” Her eyes blinked open, the usual bright – almost gold – hazel dim. She looked at him unfocusedly, and he heaved a sigh of relief. Thank god.

“Steve…” she rasped. He almost didn’t hear her. “Bucky – he was-” she coughed weakly, “triggered by my name… he had never said it before – before now…” he nodded, brushing her hair back, and along her cheekbones,

“Okay, Fox. I just need you to-”

“Stevie.” Bucky’s quiet voice from behind him made him pause, and turn slowly, half in wariness and half in disbelief. He couldn’t remember the last time Bucky had called him that. “Is she- is she okay?” his voice broke. Steve looked down at the small woman, her face obscured by his form.

Her eyes had widened at his voice, and her breathing was audibly rasping faster in her throat. “Buck – I think you should-”

“Yeah. Yeah. I need- I’ll just…” Steve listened to him leave the room, and a door slammed down the hallway. Steve reached into his pocket for his phone and called Tony. Hopefully he wouldn’t ask too many questions. And he was the only person Steve trusted to make sure Fox got completely healed.


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're welcome...
> 
> but also give me some feedback on the texts at the end, does it work/not work?

Steve watched with his arms folded as Fox was loaded carefully onto a stretcher on Tony’s private ambulance vehicle. He couldn’t ignore the ache he felt as he watched her small body being taken away from him, but he knew he had to talk to Bucky.

He walked slowly back up the stairs, dreading the talk with his former lover. He really didn’t want to have to fight anymore. As he came back into the living room, he became aware of the destruction. There was glass from various dishes and glasses on the floor, as well as chips of paint and other strewn belongings. There was two dents in the plaster of the wall, one about his waist height and the other just above his eye line. A smear of blood across one dent made his heart jump a beat. The contents of the room were shoved all over the place and there was a faint crack in the glass where Fox had been lying, as well as more blood. He felt sick.

A sudden crash from down the hall made him move quickly towards the room. He opened the door, just as the man inside launched the whole bed across the room. The rest of the bedroom was in a shambles. Bucky had stopped after the bed hit the wall with a loud crash. His shoulders were heaving, and both his hands were clenched into hard fists. Steve advanced slowly. “Buck…”

“Don’t.”

His voice was harsh in the quiet room. “Don’t try and make this better, Stevie.”

“She’ll live, Buck. You didn’t kill her.” Steve moved closer, and reached out a hand to grasp the other man’s shoulder. The dark haired man whirled, and Steve saw that his eyes were full of unshed tears.

“ _I didn’t kill her?_ Oh that’s a great comfort!” he spat, scrubbing a hand quickly across his eyes furiously. “I probably would’ve if you were a second late. And all because I saw her fucking _name._ ”

“You couldn’t have known that would trigger you-” Steve tried.

Bucky laughed sardonically. “Exactly! Who knows what will set me off? I’m a fucking weapon, and everything is my _trigger_! You would’ve been better off just killing me.” Steve felt like he’d just been sucker punched in the stomach.

“Don’t you _ever_ say that.” He said quietly. He was trembling. “Don’t you know? Don’t you remember?” he stepped closer to Bucky, and placed a hand firmly against the back of his head, anchoring him in place. He was an inch or two taller than the man, thanks to the serum. He angled his forehead down, but still carefully enough so that Bucky could escape, and pressed their foreheads together. Bucky’s eyes – still the same, even after all those years – searched his, and Steve hoped he found what he was looking for. “I love you.”

Then he threw caution to the wind, and pressed his lips against Bucky’s.

And then he knew he was home.

 

* * *

 

Fox floated in and out of conscious. Through her eyelids she was aware of an annoying bright light, and beeping. She groaned, knowing she wasn’t going to be able to sleep in with all of the distractions. She opened her eyes and moved to sit up. A painful tug at the crook of her elbow, and a sudden burst of agony in her head, ribs, back, shoulder and hand made her stop short. Then a hand was on her chest, pushing her back against the pillow. “Easy, tiger.”

Fox’s vision was unfocussed, and she had to blink slowly to centre on the figure beside her bed. All that was clear was the bright red hair. “Nnnn…Tashaaa?” she slurred. Her tongue felt numb.

“Yes.” The woman’s face drifted into focus, and Fox saw that her mouth was pressed into a hard line, and worry was creasing her forehead. Natasha tried to offer a smile, but it came off as a grimace. “We have to stop meeting like this.” Fox giggled weakly, then started coughing. Her throat felt tight, and suddenly it was hard to breathe. She was very aware of a deep bruising pounding from her neck, and she tried to reach up to touch it. Natasha restricted the movement again. Her face grew impossibly sad. “Just sleep, Fox. I’m sorry you’re here.”

Fox looked around for Steve or Bucky, “Whe… Steeff… Buuhhy.” Natasha frowned.

“Bucky?” she sounded suspicious. Fox nodded sleepily. Something was making her dreadfully tired. Her eyelids almost closed without her permission. “Why do you need _him?_ ”

Fox shrugged. She didn’t really know. “My… houssse hubby…” she smiled. “Greee ‘pple luffer…” then she gave in to the sleep.

 

* * *

 

Natasha sat back as Fox relaxed into sleep again. She adjusted the pain medication on the dial, and then unlocked her phone to send a message to Steve.

_She was asking for you two._

A reply was almost instantaneous.

**_How is she? I’m sorry I wasn’t there when she woke up._ **

Natasha started typing out a reply, but another text came in;

**_Wait… the two of us? As in Bucky as well?_ **

She rolled her eyes.

_Yes. James and yourself. She’s quite out of it, she called the sergeant her ‘house husband’. Otherwise, she doesn’t seem to be in complete agony as long as she doesn’t move too much._

_No thanks to him._

**_Nat, he’s really sorry. He feels awful and he really wants to see her._ **

_Well until I think she actually wants to speak to him, HE can just wait. Its his fault she’s like this._

**_Nattgt25538 #yhdb_ **

**_Listen Romanoff. If she wants to see me, she will see me. I need to apologize, and make sure it won’t happen again._ **

_Sergeant you’re lucky I haven’t called for your arrest. When she’s sober she can choose. Until then, I don’t want you in a 200 metre radius of her._

**_Fair enough._ **

**_Can you tell her if she wakes up again, that I’ll buy her some more syrup._ **

_stay away._

Natasha flicked her phone off. She wasn’t going to be that _monster’s_ personal post service. Her gaze softened as it fell on Fox’s sleeping form. This woman meant too much to her.


	15. 15

Steve stood locked in a standoff. Facing him down, with one of her infamous killing looks was the Black Widow.

He tried to edge past her again, but she simply moved to block him again. “Natasha.” His voice was quietly warning.

She just raised a carefully sculpted eyebrow, her arms crossed. “Don’t think you’re off the hook either, Rogers. You were the one who approved the stupid idea to let them be alone together.” She glanced back at the room. “She might not want to see you.”

Steve hadn’t considered that. He faltered, suddenly unsure. It was true. It had been his stupid idea. It _was_ partly his fault that Fox was even in here. What if she didn’t want to see him again?

An image of Fox’s face, eyes filled with fear and tears, turning her head from him, made him draw a sharp breath. He couldn’t –

“Tasha?” a raspy voice made them both look to the source. “Who’s there? If it’s Rhodey, tell him that I won’t go out with him until I don’t sound like a man.” Then coughing. Natasha gave him a look, then turned and headed for Fox. Steve followed, despite the warning look. He quickly disguised his look of shock at Fox’s appearance. She looked impossibly small in the large white hospital bed, surrounded by various machines. Her right arm was in a sling, and the hand cast covered all of her fingers. She was coughing, the other hand weakly fluttering at her bruised throat. There were bruises on her cheek as well, and one on her collarbone, which had been exposed as the hospital gown had slipped off her shoulder. She had an abandoned notepad on her lap, and Steve absently noted child-like writing on it. He headed for her side instinctively, wanting to soothe the pained cough somehow.

She took a few rattling breaths, and closed her eyes. “Tasha… pass me a glass of water, would you?” she asked hoarsely. Steve reached quickly for the cool glass beside him, and pressed it into her hand. She took a sip, and opened her eyes. Her eyes widened as she took him in, and she flinched away. He withdrew, standing up and moving back to give her space. He turned away from her, he didn’t want her to see the hurt on his face. “Steve?”

He turned to face her. “Fox. I am so, so sorry-”

She held up a hand. “It’s not okay, but it will be alright. Eventually.” Steve nodded, and took that as an invitation to sit down next to her again. Fox glanced at Natasha. “It’s cool, Tasha. Thanks.” Natasha nodded, and after throwing Steve another warning look, she left the room. Fox looked Steve over. “Are you feeling okay? You look tired.”

He was. He’d been up almost a week, going over things with Bucky, and worrying about Fox. They were trying to work out some more of his triggers, and desensitize him to Fox’s own trigger. There hadn’t been much time for more of anything _physical,_ and although Steve missed that, he knew that making everything right first was more important. He ducked his head. “Don’t worry about me.”

Fox looked sceptical, but seemed to drop the subject. She looked around the room. “So.” Steve fiddled with his zipper. “Where’s James?” He looked up sharply. She raised her eyebrows expectantly. “I’m assuming you’ve been working things through with him?”

Steve half-smiled, worried about how she had said ‘James’. “Yeah. To be completely honest, he’s actually down in the car, hoping you’ll let him come up.” Fox nodded, face carefully blank. “Can- can he come up?”

She swallowed with obvious difficulty, and touched her throat absently. “Yes…”

Steve sent a quick text to Bucky.

**_Come up._ **

The door to the room opened, and Steve looked up, surprised that he had gotten up here so quickly. He was surprised to see Bruce step quietly in. he looked up from the clipboard he was holding to see Steve, and smiled. “Hello, Captain. Didn’t know we were expecting any visitors.” He gave a reproachful look to Fox who rolled her eyes.

“Come on, Dr. B. it’s not as if I’m in danger of staring my voice. I could whisper and his super hearing would pick it up.” Bruce shook his head, and headed for the machines next to her.

“That’s not the point. You need to be taking it easy, resting your voice, body and mind. Usually that would mean no visitors.” He fiddled with a dial, turning it back up when Fox winced. “Your hand and forearm are broken, so that cast stays on for another 5 or so weeks. Your head injuries need to be inspected once every 12 hours, and your hip and back also need to be rested. Your throat – well it all depends on whether or not you are determined to talk to everyone, or just rest your voice like I said.” Fox scowled. Bruce threw up his hands. “But whatever, don’t listen to me. It’s not like I have a PhD or anything.” Steve smiled at the doctor’s exchange with his girl. He furrowed his brow. He meant, his _friend_. They all turned to look as a muffled sound came from the end of the room. Bucky stood there, half in the room, half out. Bruce raised his eyebrows, looking at Fox for confirmation.

She made the tiniest shooing motion, and he left, edging around Bucky. Bucky stood frozen, and in his eyes, Steve watched various emotions flicker around in his eyes, and willed the man to stay calm. Finally he made the smallest movement forwards. Steve stepped back so he could watch the both of them. Fox’s eyes were wide, and Steve saw her good hand clenching the sheets. Bucky watched her face. Fox watched his eyes. Steve watched the both of them.

“I am Fox Fable.” Bucky flinched at the sudden sound of her voice in the room, and Steve gulped. “I am a subtle alcoholic and you are my roommate who doesn’t like balconies.” Bucky nodded imperceptivity. Fox cleared her throat and continued jaggedly. “I am not mission 337.”

Bucky reached her side, and crouched next to her. “You are not and you _never_ will be a mission.” From the back pack he was wearing he pulled out the tightly folded blue blanket. She let out a soft gasp, and grasped it to herself tightly. “I know that there is no way you can forgive me right now, but I just want to let you know that I will never hurt you again. I promise.” Steve could hear the heartbreak in his voice, and Fox obviously did too, because she lifted her hand, and brushed the hair back from Bucky’s face.

“I believe you.”


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUTSMUTSMUTSMUT  
> WARNINGWARNINGWARNING  
> SMUTTTTTTTTTTSMUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTT  
> MY 1ST TIME SMUT SO NO JUDGING

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SMUT WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!

Steve heard a crash from the kitchen, and then a muffled curse. He was on his feet before he had processed what was happening, and was half way to the kitchen, when Bucky appeared at his side. They both stepped into the kitchen at the same time, ready to fight.

Fox stood surrounded by pieces of broken glass, and her chocolate milk. Bucky stepped towards her quickly, and scooped her up and over the glass, and placed her safely on the kitchen bench next to him, and kept a hand on her in case she tried to move. Moving almost the same time, Steve collecting the dustpan and broom, sweeping up the larger chunks and left to get the vacuum.

Bucky felt Fox heave a big sigh beneath his palm. He looked at her, one eyebrow raised. She gave him a challenging look. “I could’ve handled it.”

He shook his head. “That’s not the point. You know that you can’t use your left hand as well as your right, and the reason you are staying with us is because we were going to look after you until you were 100% better.” he helped her down, passing Steve with the vacuum cleaner, and guided her to the couch, hand absently on the base of her spine. She shivered as the hand trailed higher as she sat. “Just let someone else look after you for a change.” He ran a hand through his hair. “It’s the least I can do.”

Fox bowed her head, feeling a sympathetic twinge in her hip. Her neck wasn’t that bad now. She just was on a liquid diet at the moment, and speaking above a mildly forceful level was painful. She still had 4 weeks left in the stupid cast, and as sweet as Steve and Bucky were, she was feeling cooped up – and honestly – a little horny. She’d been forced to avert her gaze so often. The two men seemed to think it was fine to parade around the kitchen in nothing but a towel and wet skin. She shivered again. And if that wasn’t bad enough, she had to pretend she didn’t see the hot gazes the two men sent each other across the dinner table. Steve had a whole floor on the tower, and still, he only had one large bed, and a guest room just next door. And you could hear anything. Luckily Steve seemed to realise that – or maybe it was Bucky. She felt like Steve was still a little shy.

But weirdest of all, she’d somehow managed to avoid skin to skin contact with Bucky, and it honestly sometimes felt like her skin was crawling whenever they were near, like it wanted her to get it over with. Not to mention the other visions. They’d been worse the whole week, and sometimes – when she slept – she’d see flashes of other things. A girl with deep dark green eyes, and a boy with hair like a cloud, a robot who looked like a human, and a robot who spoke like a human. She didn’t know what to make of it, and she wondered if it was even connected – or just the wanderings of an overtired mind. The only other person she’d had contact with that lived in the tower was Dr. Banner. He would come up occasionally to check up on her, adjust her bandages and her medication. He was nice, if quiet. He was a welcome relief from the penetrating stares from Bucky, and the horribly disguised worried looks from Steve.

And now she wasn’t even allowed to get a chocolate milk by herself.

She was going insane. She was _this_ close to calling Sam to bust her out. But no. She tilted her head back so she was staring at the ceiling aimlessly. Bucky had since gone to get her a chocolate milk – thank you, Butler Bucky – and Steve had said he was going to the gym. Sam would call her out, probably tell Steve or Bucky or _both –_ god forbid – that she was going out.

She had no one.

But –

Fox sat up, and fished for her phone. Who ever said that a girl couldn’t have use a booty call?

She flicked through her contacts and selected a one ‘J. Rhodes’.

_Hey. Come bust me out of my heavily guarded prison and you can take me out to dinner + drinks._

She sent it, and then thinking quickly sent another.

_p.s. come as War Machine. There might be some areal acrobatics._

Bucky came back with her milk. She smiled at him warmly. “Thank you so much, Buck. I really do appreciate it.” She downed it in one, as he sat next to her and flicked on the T.V. her phone vibrated, and she yawned. Loudly.

“Hey, why don’t cha go get some rest?” Bucky looked at her, and gave her a clinical once over. She tried to school her features into sickly/tired. “In fact, that might be a good idea.” He furrowed his brows.

Fox stood up, “You’re right. I am so sleepy! Must be the meds,” she made her retreat, “Goodnight!” she closed the guest bedroom door behind her, sighing. Maybe she did feel guilty about lying to Bucky, but she had to get the hell out of here. Might as well get some free drinks, and maybe an orgasm while she was at it.

She pulled open the chest of drawers, and selected the sexiest things without buttons. Her left hand was shit at doing up buttons. <http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=192760469> (A/N there’s the outfit if anyone cares) She added some heels to the outfit and a dark lip. Her phone buzzed again, and she took it out to read it.

**_Got it. Top secret mission._ **

**_Outside your widow._ **

She turned and drew up the blinds that covered the large bay window. Sure enough, there floated the War Machine suit. Rhodey flipped the visor up and motioned for her to flick open the latch of the window. The window only opened a crack on one side, but it was just enough for her to squeeze through. For a terrifying second she was falling, then the cold hard armour closed around her, and they were off. Rhodey zipped around the buildings, going fast, but clearly slow enough so that she could enjoy the view. And she did. New York was so beautiful at night.

He finally set her down on top of a building, where some 70 other people were already dancing under fairy lights to a DJ – whose booth hid their landing.

“Rooftop bar?” Fox asked. The suit made metallic whirring sounds as Rhodey stepped out of it. He was dressed for the occasion which surprised her. He smiled at her, smile bright in the glow of the lights and offered her his hand.

“Thought it would be a nice first date.” She laughed, but took the proffered limb.

“Date?” she shook her head, smirk still firmly in place, “Nah uh, I’m sorry James, but you’re my booty call.”

“Well two things,” they stopped at the bar, “One; then why on earth did I put this much thought into it, and two; technically you texted me, and I quote – ‘I’ll let you take me out’.” They both laughed and ordered drinks. This was easy. Fox thought. He was kind, and funny enough to keep the conversation going, and he wasn't hard on the eyes.

Nothing compared to her two super soldiers –

She cut herself off, slamming down a shot and grabbing Rhodey by the wrist. “Come prove your worth, _bootytext._ ”

The song changed to one charged with energy, and most of the girls on the dancefloor screamed in delight. Fox moved sinuously, despite her cast, grinding up against her ‘date/bootytext’. He gripped her hips, and once again, her thoughts turned to Steve’s careful hands, and Bucky’s firm grasp. She swallowed. She was here to _escape_ the two men, not fucking pine over their hands. She didn’t even know why.

She turned, and kissed Rhodey. The skin to skin contact was electric as it always was, and she got quick flashes of the man.

_“Fox, I want to present this asshole.”_

_“Asshole, I want to introduce the lovely Fox Fable.” She shakes hands with a man wearing a smirk. Rhodey stands back, looking vaguely worried._

_“I drop it at his feet, and I’m like BOOM, you lookin’ for this?” Rhodey nods in satisfaction as the group he sits with laughs._

_Fox shakes her head. “I’m sorry, Rhodey. The times we had were great-”_

_“I don’t see why they still can be.” He is determined._

_Fox smiles regretfully, “I know. But I can see, and I promise you, I am no good for you.”_

Fox broke away from the kiss first. Rhodey stood there, eyes wide and glazed. “What the hell was that?” he asked,

“Chemistry?” Fox shrugged. Then she leaned in, whispering into his ear. “Wanna take me home, colonel?” he nodded, and they headed back to the suit.

* * *

 

Fox ran her left hand over Rhodey’s chest. “I know it’s a weird time to say this, but I haven’t had sex without my right hand before. This will be a new experience for both of us.”

Rhodey smiled, and moved closer to her, kissing her neck. She closed her eyes, losing herself as best she could in the sensation. As he massaged her hip, his other hand moved to the side zipper of her top, and he jerked it down awkwardly. It fell off, and Fox remembered she hadn’t worn a bra with it.

Rhodey stooped, and latched on to one of her hardened nipples, kissing and biting softly. Fox gasped, as a zing of hot energy washed through her. She pushed him back and onto the bed, and shimmied as best she could, out of the tight leather leggings. She walked over to him, and crouched between his legs. Looking up at him, Fox batted her eyelids as she started palming his erection through his dark jeans. He panted and grabbed her as he slid back further on the bed, fumbling with the button on his pants as he did. Then they were kissing as Fox ran her hands all over his exposed chest. What was it about superheroes, that they all had abs?

Granted, Rhodey’s torso was nowhere as near cut as Steve or Bucky’s.

She shook the thought of the two away again.

Jesus she was sad.

She focussed again on Rhodey, and watched as he fished a condom out of his bedside drawer. “Don’t worry, I have an IUD.” His face turned into pure delight. It’s the little things, Fox supposed. Getting the first scoop of a new peanut butter, fucking raw. The little things.

He stroked down her torso, from her clavicle to the top of her pelvic bone, and stopped there. Fox grasped his member, and it throbbed suddenly in her hand, hot. He groaned, and kissed her throat. His hands continued their descent, and slid into her folds. They both knew she wasn’t enough yet, so he circled her clit. He rolled her over, until they were lying on their sides, and he separated her legs a little.

He alternated between slow circles, and fast up and down strokes, and soon she felt the tingling in her toes and belly. “Okay, okay…” she breathed, and guided his cock into her tight opening.

They let out a sigh in tandem as he ended up balls deep. Slowly, he started a rhythm, and Fox worked to deepen it the thrust, rolling her hips forward in time with his. Soon the room was filled with Rhodey’s deep groans and Fox’s small sharp intakes of breath. She had never been loud in bed.

She could tell he was close, his thrusts starting to come slower and sloppier. She reached between them, and rubbed her clit, harder and faster, building up her own release. He reached for her breast, kneading it, and running a hand over the nipple. Fox felt the sensation of a balloon expanding – if a balloon was sex filled and pleasure giving – and then it popped. She gasped her orgasm, clenching her pussy walls around Rhodey, as he twitched and emptied inside of her.

Fox let him pull out, and lay there, slightly sweaty and sore. But not from being pounded into the mattress, just from her joints and previous injuries.

The city lights shone through the window. Fox closed her eyes.


	17. 17

The sex had been…

Nice?

Not earth shattering.

They’d both orgasmed, which is more than she could say for some of her partners – not that she’d had many. The first time she’d had sex was the first time her ability had manifested. Poor Peter Wood had put his cock inside of her, then she’d had the terrifying vision of his death. She’d moved schools afterwards, and a month later Peter met his untimely death at the hands of a tree branch. Needless to say, she hadn’t had sex for a good 5-6 years after that, until she just wanted to experience _something_. It was just as bad. She learnt it was better to make the connection before you went down to do the do.

She’d first met Rhodey when he had followed Bruce in one day, pestering him about Stark’s work habits or something. For some damn reason, he had been attracted to her broken body, and put his number in her phone. She had put a password on it after that. They’d texted back and forth a few times, and Fox didn’t dislike him… she just didn’t find a great connection with him.

But yes. It had been _nice._ She rolled over, and sat up, looking at Rhodey sprawled next to her. He snored quietly. She crept around the room, gathering up her clothes, and awkwardly pulling them on with her left arm. She headed for the bathroom and washed out her mouth and attempted to fix her hair. She gave up, winding it into a knot on the top of her head. Then she made the mistake of fishing out her phone from her pocket.

**_ 89 missed calls _ **

**_ 57 text messages _ **

 

Fox shook her head violently, and shoved it back into her back pocket. Let’s not go down that road so early in the morning.

Holding her shoes by the straps, she padded silently for the door, and made her way out into the New York streets. It was 7:00am on a Sunday so everything was relatively quiet for the area she was in. She oriented herself, turning and heading in the direction of the looming Avenger’s tower. The concrete pressed into the soles of her feet, relieving them of the pain from the heels from the night before. She bought a coffee from a vendor, and sipped the drink as she crossed the road. Across the street she spotted another woman, blonde hair in a messy ponytail, holding her shoes as she was. Making eye contact, Fox lifted the paper cup in a mock salute. The other woman laughed, and waved the heels back enthusiastically. Fox continued on her journey back, a faint smile on her lips.

 

* * *

 

It faded when she hit the lobby. The receptionist stood up immediately at the sight of her and gave a gasp. “Miss Fable!” she cried, and pressed a button. Fox scowled. Fuck those two. They’d probably sent out a city wide alert.

The elevator hissed open, and she gave a tight smile to the receptionist, who was given her a reproachful, condescending look. It closed and Fox leant back against the cool metal.

‘ _Welcome back, Miss Fable._ ’

Fox jumped, spinning in a circle before feeling like an idiot. “Oh. Right.” She looked at the ceiling, squinting. She’d been told about Stark’s bodiless butler before, but she’d never experienced him, because Steve felt uncomfortable with him in his room. “Uh, hi, JARVIS – right?”

 _‘That’s right, miss.’_ There was a pause, and then it continued, in an almost laughing tone. _‘Mr. Stark would like to congratulate you on single handily giving two of the most fearless men in America aneurysms.’_

Fox ducked her head sheepishly. “Are they super angry?”

‘ _I believe so. But also extremely upset.’_

Fox groaned. That was even worse! A sad Steve was just depressing. He did the whole ‘wounded-but-still-loving-puppy’ thing way too well. Guilt tripped her like a mother fucker. And Bucky was a master of the ‘I’m-not-just-angry-I’m-also-disappointed’. God. The two of them. They’d probably never let her _breathe_ without one of them being present.

Which she didn’t understand.

_Why did they care so much?_

_What was she to them? –_ Except an apparent health risk.

Fox chugged the rest of the coffee, and stepped out of the elevator on Steve’s floor. She keyed in her name, letting the machine scan her fingers as she did so. The door unlocked and she pushed it open hesitantly.

She tiptoed quietly through to the large lounge room which was connected to the two bedrooms. She headed for the guest bedroom, planning to jump inside and lock the door and face the two when she was showered. A deliberate footstep from behind her made her freeze – two steps from the door.

For a wild second she debated just sprinting for the safety of the room anyway, but decided against it. Knowing them, they’d somehow manage to stop her anyway. Use some of whatever freakish speed they had. With a deep sigh, she turned slowly.

Both men were standing behind her, arms crossed and faces equally dark. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes like a teenager being caught out by her parents. Instead she pulled her face into a smile.

“Morning! Did-”

“Where the hell were you?” Bucky’s voice was almost a growl as he cut her off. His eyes raked her figure and she fought the blush in her cheeks as his eye lingered on her bare feet, messy hair – and, she assumed – the hickey on her neck. “Did you even know him? Who were you with? Are you still drunk? Did he hurt you? Are you hungover?”

The questions came quickly, and Fox opened her mouth to reply, but Steve held up a hand. “Fox, I don’t think you understand how worried we were. Hydra is still out there. You could’ve been dead for all we knew.” He shook his head, and shot her the guilt look. “We just want to keep you safe.”

At that, Fox scowled, and threw the heels to the side. She clenched her fists, prepared for a fight. “ _You want to keep me safe?”_

“Yes. Of course, Fox.” Steve looked confused. Fox laughed sardonically.

“Are you serious?” She looked to Bucky for confirmation, but he just clenched his jaw. “Can you hear yourself? You are so _full_ of shit! You don’t even-” she broke off, shaking her head. “You don’t know me from eve! I’m only here because you feel _obligated._ Seriously, _why_? Why do you care where I was? Or even if Hydra had me? **_Why?_**!”

Steve flinched back, and dropped his stance. Bucky looked like she’d just hit him. Steve frowned to himself, “Because – because-”

“Exactly. I get it! I know that I’m done here! I’m only here right now because you two felt guilty. I helped fix up Bucky, and now you two can go on living your fairy-tale. I do actually know I’m in the way – I’m not as pathetic as to think that I’m wanted now, or liked or anything. I’m sorry to have been here as long as I have. You don’t have to pretend to be worried about me anymore.” Her voice broke, and an image flashed across her mind.

_“You love me.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Of course, Doll.”_

Fox ducked her head, and fumbled behind her for the doorknob, trying to get inside before traitorous tears started falling.

Too late. Tears blurred her sight of the two men before she closed the door and locked it. Fox slid down the door, sobbing quietly. She bit her fist, holding her cast to her chest.

Stupid, just fucking stupid.

Number one rule of her life was to never get attached.

Fuck.


	18. 18

Fox turned on the shower mechanically. She didn’t know why she was surprised at the turn of events. All throughout her life _everyone_ she had gotten close to had either left her, or not loved her back. Of course it was worse with Steve because she had been _sure_ that they had a chance. Her visions were right 99% of the time. Of course, trust the one good thing in her life to blow up.

He was good. Good for her, and good to her. She didn’t deserve the kindness he showed her – the patience.

Why did she have call it out? She could have let it go on until it was acceptable for her to quietly leave. But no. she fucked it up, like she screwed up everything else.

And Bucky. God.

He was so broken, but she had done all she could.

She knew him, knew this new man – a little mix of the soldier, a bit of old Bucky and this new man she’d lived with for 6 months. And maybe, maybe she could have loved him. Loved the man who would let her finish the whipped cream, open doors for her, throw her over his shoulder like a ragdoll, share his story with her, watch terrible TV late at night when they couldn’t sleep because nightmares kept them awake.

Maybe.

Not that it mattered. Not now.

She stripped and stood under the steaming spray. Now at least she couldn’t tell if she was crying – what with the water running over her face. She scrubbed hard at her skin, trying to erase – _something_.

It was fine. She would be fine. She’d get over the two beautiful men, and she’d keep living her life, drinking herself into an early grave. She groaned. She sunk down into the bottom of the shower, and curled up. What had she become?

Fox got out of the shower and got dressed in her trackpants and large shirt. She blanched as she realized it was one of Bucky’s, and pulled it off. She pulled out her phone and dialled Natasha.

_“Hello? Fox? What’s wrong?”_

That was all she needed. Fox let out a huge sob, and just cried into the phone. To her credit, Natasha remained silent until she could get herself under control.

_“Alright, what the hell happened? Who do I need to beat up?”_

Fox smiled weakly. “I honestly don’t know. Me probably.” Fox could practically see the frown forming on the other woman’s face.

_“Why? I doubt I would need to beat you up, Fox.”_

“Yeah, but you didn’t hear the way I was yelling at America’s favourite captain and his terrifying-yet-adorable metal armed friend.” Fox sighed. “I fucked up, Tasha. I am actually the world’s loneliest and most pathetic woman. I can’t think of one relationship that I haven’t messed up, or seen being messed up.”

_“Excuse me!”_ Natasha sounded offended, “ _What the hell are we? Mortal enemies? Last time I checked, you were one of my nearest and dearest.”_

Fox laughed. “I’m sorry, Tasha.” She was sorry. “You are, by default, my _bestest_ friend I have ever had, and apparently ever will have.” She said ruefully.

“ _Hah. I’m honoured.”_ Natasha said dryly _. “But really, how’s all of that vision stuff going?”_

“Well, honestly, it’s a lot better than a year ago. I think it has something to do with how much time I’m spending with other people, how much time my mind is occupied in conversation rather than by nothing.” Fox sunk back against the pillows, feeling a little better already. Maybe Tasha would let her stay with her.

_“That’s good, Fox. But now you have to tell me what happened.”_ Natasha’s voice held no room for argument.

“Well I called out Steve and Bucky for just letting me stay because they felt guilty.”

_“What?!”_ Natasha almost shouted.

“Yep. I mean, I knew that was the reason ages ago, but I guess it all just boiled over this morning.” Fox chuckled humourlessly. “And to think that I had actually seen a future with Steve.”

_“You saw **what**_?”

“Yeah, I saw _that_ the first time we ever met. Kinda made it hard to stay away. That and I’m a sucker for a man with a nice ass.” Fox stood up, and tucked the phone against her shoulder and cheek. “Anyway, now that ship is burning in the water, I need to get out of here and never see them again.”

“ _Them_?”

“Bucky also kinda hit my sweet spot. That’s fine though, because he and Steve can get back to their romance for the ages thing. I won’t be in the way of that anymore.”

“ _Fox_ ,” Natasha’s voice was careful. “ _Have you ever considered that they **might not mind?”**_

“I-I-” Fox stopped packing.

 

* * *

 

Steve was frozen, it was like her words were still hitting him – over and over and _over_ – like little knives. _“I’m only here right now because you two felt guilty. I helped fix up Bucky, and now you two can go on living your fairy-tale.”_

_“I get it. I’ll go.”_

Steve felt like something was blocking his throat. He finally turned and looked at Bucky. He was sitting on the couch, head in his hands. Steve wasn’t – he wouldn’t – he didn’t – he _couldn’t_ think about a future where Fox wasn’t there, on the couch drinking her whiskey or chocolate milk, asleep on floor next to the TV, trying making breakfast when they came in after a run – even though her right hand was out of commission.

Was that what she had seen? Had she had a vision where she left them? Or did something end badly? Scenarios started rushing through Steve’s head, and he sat down next to Bucky. Bucky lowered his hands and tilted his head back.

“Fucked that one up.” He said bleakly. Steve eyed him. “She’s got a point though, Stevie.”

Steve sat up straight and looked at the other man. “What?!”

Bucky shrugged. “What _is_ your reason for having her around? When were you going to let her go?”

“I wasn’t- _let her go?_ ” Steve didn’t know what Bucky was trying to say. “She’s my friend – _our_ friend. She’s done so much for us.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow, looking entirely unconvinced. “When I went at her,” he looked regretful, “Who were you more worried about? Your _friend_? Or me – your _lover_?

Steve stood up, and paced. All he could remember was the stifling fear for Fox’s broken form, and Bucky’s blank face. He remembered feeling terrified for Fox, and that his heart had stopped when he had thought – thought she wasn’t _alive. How he hadn’t wanted to live without her, but Bucky was still **right** there._

But that was normal, right?

She was a friend…

That’s what friends did. They felt fear, and pain, and happiness… and love for each other.

Bucky stood. “I don’t know what you’re thinking, Steve, but I think… I think I love her.”

Steve froze.


	19. 19

Natasha keyed in her own code to Steve’s floor, and let herself in quietly. It was dark, and her vision could just make out the two slumped figures in the sitting room. Light from the open window glinted off Barnes’ metal arm on the sofa, meaning Steve was the one at the table. She shook her head. They were all idiots, truly. For all Fox’s foresight, and the two men’s special training – they were blind.

Natasha remembered a scene in this very living room, not four days ago.

_“Fox, Nat’s here-” Steve froze, and looked to Natasha hopelessly. “Oh.”_

_‘Oh.’ Was right._

_She felt the corners of her mouth twitch despite herself, as she looked over the dark haired sergeant on the couch, protectively curled around Fox’s form. The two of them were fast asleep, and Fox’s head rested comfortably in the junction between Barnes’ neck and shoulder, face pressed against his shirt. His metal arm was wrapped tightly around her back, and his other arm was holding her legs in his lap. His own head rested on top of her hair, and his face was the most relaxed she’d ever seen it._

_She turned to talk to Steve, but his expression made her stop. Now, she’d known Steve for a long time now, and she prided herself on being able to know someone quickly – but Natasha had never seen his face like this._

_He was smiling softly, one corner of his lips pulled up. His eyes were full of so much emotion that Natasha had to look away for a second. She’d known that Steve and Barnes had been best friends-come-lovers, before the ice – but looking at the way he was gazing at the **two** on the couch…_

_Natasha wasn’t a betting woman, but she’d put hard cash on the love that Steven Rogers held for the man and woman on his living room sofa._

_Almost as if he had sensed their arrival into the room, Barnes stirred, opening his eyes slowly. His eyes found Fox’s face first, and carefully tugged down her top that had ridden up at the back. He obviously knew that she hated skin-to-skin contact, additionally to her gift. He looked up at them after he’d adjusted her so she was lying in a less scrunched position. He smiled at Steve. “She was tired, but she didn’t want to sleep until Romanoff got here.” He met Natasha’s eyes, and nodded once in terse greeting. “I got her to have a nap. She wasn’t sleeping last night.” He whispered, looking down at her. Natasha frowned as the sergeant’s smile turned soft._

_Surely not._

_But…_

_She’d seen crazier things – and who was she to get in the way of **L-O-V-E**?_

_Unless Fox wasn’t for it – in which case she’d whisk the woman away for an extra-extended vacation somewhere Barnes couldn’t track them down._

Natasha rolled her eyes, and started edging around them, heading for Fox’s guest bedroom. If Fox wanted to get out of here, then she’d get her out of here. Even if she had everything completely wrong.

 

* * *

 

Fox watched the buildings and streetlights go by, leaving slashes of gold and white against the back of her eyelids. She could sense Natasha looking over to her every few seconds, but she didn’t say anything. For that, Fox was grateful. She felt tired, and cold down to her very bones. A pang went through her head, and she shuddered slightly as a vision overtook her.

Natasha watched Fox as she tensed, and in the reflection of the car window, she saw the glowing points of white which were her eyes. She slumped back, and heaved a deep sigh, and her shoulders sank. Natasha could see the exhaustion in every line of her profile. She pursed her lips, thinking back to the file she had read about the woman.

_Fox Reed Fable_

_Birth: 5.7.92_

_Family: Reed Young impregnated Hannah Fable at the age of 18. As H. Fable was still in school, F. Fable was given up for adoption. Fable was adopted at 7 to Theodore and Jessica Harper. Fable took off on her own at 16._

_Location: KNOWN_

_Medical conditions: slight allergy to red pepper, insomnia – medication is taken_

_Abilities: Fable has a tested ability of foresight. Ability is activated in stress, or when physical touch is stimulated. Large events have been shown to activate a long vision. VISION IS OCCAISIONALLY DETRIMENTAL TO HEALTH. FABLE HAS REQUIRED SHIELD INTERVENTION BEFORE – DESCRETION IS ADVISED._

_Affiliations: NONE_

_Threat assessment: Fable possesses a powerful and potentially dangerous power. As of now, Fable has shown no signs of wanting recognition or using ability for anything but survival. Intervention between police and Fable is necessary._

_Level: 9_

_Natasha flicked through the other four pages quickly before she looked up from the manila folder to Fury. “Why are you showing me this, sir?” she frowned, “And why haven’t I heard about her before?”_

_Fury pressed fingertips together. “I’m showing you this folder because there has been a recent development with Fable. Your partner, Barton, he’s been working undercover with Fable for the past three months reported apparent surveillance from another party. I need you to go in and make sure that the other party is removed from the equation. Last time Fable got jumpy, it took 4 months to recover her position.” Natasha nodded, concealing her slightly betrayed expression. Why hadn’t Barton told her about this?_

_Natasha pulled up outside the dirty looking apartment block, and was just about to exit the car, when she caught sight of the young woman. She was walking across the road, looking swamped by the large grey sweater she was wearing, the sleeves frayed and pulled down over her hands. Her hair was down, and it covered half of her pale face. The circles under her eyes were like bruises, and Natasha picked up various alcohol bottles in the plastic bag she was carrying._

_She walked past the car, gaze distant, and reached for the buildings door. Then she disappeared inside, and Natasha was left wondering; why such a small, tired woman was considered a threat level 9._

 

* * *

 

Fox dropped her rucksack next to the couch at Natasha’s. She sat, scrubbing her face with her hands tiredly. Natasha shut the door behind them, and turned to face the woman, who’s once purple hair was looking decidedly grey. She could see the woman’s coppery hair as strands fell down over her lowered face.

“Fox.” She said. The woman lifted her face slowly, and Natasha hadn’t seen her looking this tired since the first time she’d ever seen her. Her lecture died in her throat, as Fox’s bloodshot eyes looked into her own. She smiled a tight sympathetic smile, “Never mind. You get some sleep okay? I’ll see you in the morning.” She backed out of the room, turning of the light and leaving Fox silhouetted against the window.

“Tasha.” She looked back at Fox’s soft voice. She couldn’t make out her face in the darkness, but she could practically see the exhausted smile. “Thank you.” Natasha nodded, and headed for bed.

Fox lay out on the couch, staring at the light playing on the ceiling from the street below. This would be a good time to go. Just get up and leave, start new, somewhere where she wouldn’t be consumed with the thoughts that she was. Somewhere where nothing reminded her of them. Because she hadn’t realized until now, how much she’d integrated them into herself.

And that was the worst and best thing.


	20. 20

Fox yawned as Natasha set a large mug of coffee in front of her in the kitchen, chugging half of it before the scalding pain affected her. Natasha watched her, scanning her body. Fox smiled sheepishly. “Kinda needed the buzz.”

“You didn’t sleep well last night?” Natasha leaned on the counter, Fox masked another yawn.

“Try ‘not at all’.” Fox stretched in her seat. While she hadn’t slept, she’d used the long hours toplan what she was going to do next. “But I’m good. I know what I’m doing.”

“Mmm?” Natasha raised her eyebrows, and Fox nodded.

“Yeah. I have enough saved to buy a ticket to England. I think it’ll be good to start fresh there.” She smiled at Natasha. “You’ve been nice, and I can’t thank you enough, but I’ll get out of your hair. It’ll be good. For everyone.”

Natasha kept her face carefully blank, staring Fox down. Fox’s smile turned worried, and her eyes darted around, subconsciously looking for an exit. “Good for everyone?” Fox nodded slowly, face unsure. “Can I ask you something?”

“Uh, yeah…” Fox said nervously,

“What is Steve’s favourite drink?”

Fox frowned, but answered instantly; “Um, plain mineral water – if it’s fizzy and orange juice without the pulp.” Natasha smirked,

“And what about Barnes’ most hated television show?”

“Mad Men. Why?”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “I guarantee that _no one_ else, except for the other knows that. I also guarantee that they know things about you that no one else does.”

“What’s the damn point of this conversation, Tasha?” Fox frowned.

“You three! Can’t you see that you fit each other so well? You can calm down Barnes like no one else, and he can reassure Steve, and Steve can manage you so well. And vice versa!” Natasha shook her head, shooting Fox a disbelieving look. “I’ve never seen people so determined to sacrifice themselves for another, and so determined to not see what’s there.”

“What?” Fox was genuinely confused. “I-I don’t-”

“You do. Come on, Fox. Look at me and tell me you want to leave them behind.” Natasha met Fox’s gold-hazel eyes. Fox dropped her gaze.

“I can’t.” she said quietly. Natasha smiled, satisfied.

“Great! Now we’ve got that settled-”

“No.” Fox’s voice was sharp, and she looked up, meeting Natasha’s gaze squarely. “No, you don’t understand. _I can’t_. I can’t stay… I can’t let myself get attached like that… they don’t _love_ me, they love each other. I’m in the way. And I can’t… I can’t watch more people die. Everyone I touch, everyone I _see_ … they suffer.” Her eyes were tear filled, but they didn’t fall, and her jaw was clenched firmly.

Natasha could almost hear their heartbeats in the silence.

“That’s why I need to leave. I can’t risk you as well.” Fox said, grasping Natasha hand, and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

 

* * *

 

Steve woke first, and shook Bucky awake gently. He couldn’t help the rush of warmth that flooded him at the sight of his grey eyes, his again, after so long.

They made their way over to the closed door of Fox’s room, frowning in unison at the silence from behind the door. It swung open easily, and Steve crossed quickly to look in the ensuite, but Bucky stepped towards the bed, which was still rumpled, and picked up the note in careful lettering.

_Hey. I’m sorry for yelling._

_I’m crashing at Natasha’s until I get my head on straight._

_Don’t freak out please._

  * _Fox_



He smiled, despite himself. He traced Fox’s name lightly, and then passed the note to Steve. Steve read it through quickly.

“Okay, so let’s go get her. Not that I don’t trust Nat, but I’d feel better if she was with us.” Bucky frowned. They still hadn’t had a proper conversation about what he’d confessed the night before. Steve was already half way to the door, but Bucky grasped his arm.

“Steve.” The blonde man stopped where he was, but didn’t look at the other man. “How do you feel about me?” Steve turned at that, a bemused expression on his face,

“Bucky, you know that I love you. I’ve always loved you, and I always will.” Bucky couldn’t help himself, and pressed a soft open mouthed kiss on his Steve’s mouth. He pulled back slightly, and hovered a few inches away.

“And how do you feel about Fox?” Steve frowned.

“I don’t-” Steve stopped himself. “I feel protective,” he started carefully, “and worried, and she makes me happy, and she makes you happy.”

“Have you ever thought about fucking her?” Bucky said bluntly, and Steve flushed. Bucky leaned closer, and kissed just below his ear lobe, before whispering into his ear, “Because I have. On the couch, bent over the kitchen table, holding her in the shower,” Steve swore that he had never felt so embarrassed, but at the same time, he couldn’t stop thinking about the visions that Bucky was supplying; Fox’s lithe form, supported by Bucky’s silver arm, pounding in and out of her tight opening, as she ran her hands all over his cut form.

“Fucking you, fucking her. All of us…” Bucky murmured, and Steve felt blood rush to his cock at the thought.

“Yes.” he whispered. Bucky pulled back, smirking.

“So, you want her, and you want _her_. Steve, it’s not unheard of, what we feel.” Bucky stroked Steve’s face. “Love has no boundaries.”

“Love...” Steve said. He was old fashioned; he had been celibate for a good 70 years, and had no idea how to work an iPad. It was new. And strange. For as long as he could remember, it had been Bucky, and that was all he had needed, but now – deep down, he knew – that he needed Fox as well. She was the balance, the middle ground. She was something familiar. She’d given him hope, laughter, and she’d given him Bucky. She was so soft, but so hard at the same time. And he knew that she needed them too. And Bucky clearly needed her, because there wasn’t one flashback he’d seen in the past 2 weeks that Fox hadn’t calmed gently. She was light, and she was dark.

Just like Bucky, and just like him.

 

* * *

 

Natasha watched Fox repack her things. “Are you sure about this?”

Fox rolled her eyes at the same question. “Yeah.” She threw he bag over her shoulder and gave Natasha a quick grin. “Thank you. I’ll call you when I get to London.”

Natasha nodded. She couldn’t stop her, but she could make things easier. She’d called a driver to take Fox to and from the airports. Fox passed her, but before she could close the door, Fox darted back inside and gripped her in a fierce embrace. By the time she had recovered from the shock, Fox was already down the stairs. A faint smile touched her lips, as she watched the woman hail a taxi.

Not 10 minutes later, her phone rang. She picked it up; “Hello?”

“ _Nat, is Fox still with you?”_ Steve’s voice was jubilant, and she smiled at the enthusiasm a second, before processing the question,

“She just left for the airport.”

“ _What?!”_ there was muffled cursing, and Steve sucked in a loud breath, “ _Why the hell is she going to the airport, Romanoff?!”_ Natasha bristled at his sudden anger,

“Don’t bitch at me, Rogers,” She stood, “She left for the airport 10 minutes ago, and her flights almost as soon as she gets there.”

“ _Where is she headed?”_ Natasha sighed.

“I’m not even supposed to be telling you she’s gone.”

“ _And why the fuck not?”_ the sergeant’s voice was unmistakable, the growl echoing down the line, threating.

“Because she is convinced that you guys just think she’s in the way, and everyone she touches dies. All of that rubbish.” Natasha frowned. The two men on the other end of the line muttered a string of incomprehensible words. “Which of course, could have been avoided if you two had manned up and said something about your _feelings_.” She hissed. It was silent.

“ _We’re going to get her.”_ Steve said finally. “ _And we won’t let her go again.”_


	21. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for your patience and comments + kudos! it means a lot!

The two men didn’t speak, parking the car quickly, and running for the airport building. As they reached the door, a plane roared over their heads, and they paused to watch it quickly. Bucky frowned, taking in the airline name on the side of the plane; UK INTERNATIONAL. His eyes widened, and he sprinted inside, and skidded to a halt in front of the flight board. Up the top, the flight to London flashed red, before disappearing as flown. He felt like he’d been sucker punched in the gut. He stepped back, avoiding Steve’s hand, and went to sit heavily on a plastic bench. He dropped his head into his hands, feeling a rising sense of crushing panic.

He tried to breathe normally, but he could feel _him_ rising in the back of his mind at his rapid pulse and fluxing emotions. He was dimly aware of Steve crouching next to him, but when the man put a comforting hand on him, he couldn’t help it – and he shoved the man roughly away from him, feeling cornered. Steve went skidding a few feet away, but looked more surprised than hurt. Bucky met the eyes of a few other people who had seen the exchange, and away again quickly. Steve stood slowly, and held his hands out in front of him, trying to calm Bucky. Bucky himself was struggling to reign himself in.

Fox was a stabilising agent, he knew that. The fact that she’d left, thinking-

Bucky growled under his breath.

And now he’d probably never see her again.

His frame shook, and he could feel himself sinking into the Soldier. A quick look at Steve made him aware that he was getting ready to stop him. And unfortunately, his mind supplied him a list of ways to take Steve down. He closed his eyes, trying to stop.

It was too loud – too many voices – too many people – targets – he couldn’t –

“Bucky?”

His eyes flew open at the soft voice. He’d pick that out of millions.

Then all he could see was her, and just like the first time he’d seen her, he was drowning in gold. He sucked in a startled breath, and took a shaky step back. No, no, no! She couldn’t be here, not when he was so unstable – what if he _hurt_ her again. Where was his Steve? He could get her out of here before –

 

* * *

 

Fox waited impatiently at the gate. Her flight had been delayed because of some weird fuel thing, and now she had to wait here. She tapped her fingers over the plastic of the chair arms, and counted the clouds she could see out of the window. She got to 27 before her flight came over the announcement, and she stood up eagerly. She lined up behind a middle aged woman, and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. She could feel a rising headache, and rubbed her temples, eyes screwed up. She stepped forward, and handed her boarding pass to the young man, who gave her an appreciative smile. She smiled tightly at him.

“Have a great flight!” he said brightly, giving her a wink. Fox cringed. What the hell was that supposed to mean? She nodded to him politely, and started for the jet bridge. She faltered for a second, feeling a sudden surge of regret. What was she doing? How could she go like this?

Fox barely remembered her childhood. She didn’t know if that was because of some trauma thing, or just because her ability required more brain space. But she could remember that she had never let herself want something. Never let herself have something or someone for the pure reason of feeling self-fulfillment. And even if she gave herself a taste, she’d always find some reason to leave.

She needed to stop.

She didn’t know what it was about these two men that were making her act the way she was. Everything she’d done in the past year or so was uncharacteristic of the Fox Fable she had been. But she didn’t want to be the old Fox Fable.

“Hey, lady! Are you gonna move or what?”

Fox jolted out of her stupor, and apologized to the people behind her. The man scanning the passes called after her as she jumped over the barrier and started running for the main building. She was going to get her boys, and she was going to tell them how she felt, and if they hated her, so be it. She was tired of running.

 

* * *

 

Fox slowed as she neared the large lobby, and frowned at the flux of voices. She peeked in, and saw people creating a half circle around two men. Her eyes were drawn to the one who was facing her, face screwed and fists balled tightly at his sides, one hand covered by a glove. She’d know that face anywhere.

Her frown deepened as she watched him shudder, and she realised he was trying to fight off an episode. She’d seen him do this before.

Before she thought it through fully, she was pushing people out of her way, and running towards him. She stopped in front of him, and his face twisted, “Bucky?” she whispered.

His eyes opened quickly, and she fought the urge to step back. He looked panicked, and his breath picked up. His eyes darted around wildly, and she saw them flickering with that same cold darkness she knew and hated so much. She clenched her jaw, and did the only thing she could.

She reached out, and with one quick movement, brought his head down to hers, and pressed her lips firmly to his. He froze, but she didn’t pull away, moving her lips slowly against his, begging, _hoping_ that this was enough to bring him back from the edge. The familiar jolt of electricity surged between them, and he shuddered under her hands, and then stilled. She closed her eyes, moving back as a slew of images assaulted her.

_“All that sugar can’t be good for you.” Fox rolls her eyes at Steve across from her. Beside her, Bucky reached over, and pecked her quickly on the cheek._

_“Well she isn’t this sweet without help.” He says simply, sending her a wink. Fox smiles into her milkshake._

_*_

_Bucky watches the snow against the window absently, thankful for the warmth of Fox next to him. He misses Steve, but he knows that Fox is right, they’ll come back when they need to._

_“You okay?” he looks over at Fox, and finds her watching him with wide gold eyes. He smiles, and tugs her closer, to lay against his chest._

_“I’m fine, doll.”_

_*_

_Bucky swings Fox around in a little twirl. She laughs happily, but then her eyes find Steve. He dances awkwardly. Bucky bites his lips to stop from laughing. Steve was standing as far as possible away from the young woman he’d been saddled with. He scowls unhappily at both of them, and Fox knocks her face into his chest, shaking with silent laughter._

_*_

_“Bring the popcorn!” Bucky calls. Steve snuggles into him, despite his slightly large frame._

_“When did I get demoted to slave?” Fox’s voice floats back across the room, but she still walks towards them, two super soldier size bowls of popcorn balanced. With surprising grace, she slides the bowls into the two men’s arms, and as they sit up to hold it, she neatly jumps in between them, settling herself across their laps. One hand flicked through t.v. channels, an the other reached for some of Steve’s popcorn. Bucky smiled lightly, as Steve playfully pulled it out of her reach, making her pout._

_God he loved them._

_*_

Fox came to, with Bucky holding her up around the waist. He searched her face for a second, and she opened her mouth to say something, but he covered her mouth in a soft kiss. She got her footing back, and broke away from him reluctantly. Most of the crowd had cleared, and she looked around, her eyes falling on Steve.

“Steve!” she said eagerly, and waved him closer. When he didn’t move, she frowned, her face dropping. Bucky leaned down and whispered in her ear.

“You’ve just thrown his whole plan out of the window. I think you’d better bring him over here.” She turned back to him, question in his eyes. He smiled lightly, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear gently. “I’m fine now. We _all_ need to talk.”

She nodded, and moved out of his loose embrace, and slowly over to Steve. Gently, she reached out and gripped one of his hands in hers, turning and walking with him out of the airport. Bucky had somehow found her bag, and was waiting for them outside. Silently, the three of them got in the car.

As they drove, Fox found herself getting more and more anxious. They had said nothing. What if they were only here to tell her that they couldn’t see her again? What if Bucky hadn’t wanted to be kissed? What if _Steve_ didn’t want him to kiss? What if they were both furious with her, and didn’t want to make a scene when they chewed her out?

Fox got out of the car, moving stiffly to the boot, and grabbing her bag before Bucky could get to it. Ignoring the gazes on her, she stared at the elevator ceiling instead.

They got off at Steve’s floor, and Fox stood by the door as the two entered, and settled on the couch. Bucky seemed to be having a conversation with Steve simply by looking at him. Finally, Steve turned and looked at her. “Fox. You don’t have to look so-”

“Terrified?” Fox supplied, laughing nervously. She dropped it and came to stand shyly in front of the two men on the couch. Steve looked down at his hands, which he was twisting nervously in front of him. Bucky was watching Steve intently.

Finally he looked up, and met Fox’s gaze. “Fox. The thing is – you are – sometimes I-” he stumbled over his words, and instinctively, much like she did with Bucky, she moved closer to him, crouched, and grasped his hands. At her touch, he focused, and swallowed. “Fox Fable. I don’t know why it took me – us – so long to see it, but I – we, that is, well we-”

Fox rolled her eyes, and said the words that had been dancing around her head since she’d left with Natasha. “I love you. I love you, Steve, and I love you, James. Bucky.” She looked to him as she said his name, and saw him watching her intently, a slow smile spreading across his face.

“You do?!” Steve said excitedly, “I mean; you do?” he amended hastily. “That’s great, because, well, I sort of, well no, _definitely-”_

Fox leaned forward and kissed him gently, stopping his babbling. Even after all these years, it seemed that the captain still couldn’t talk to girls. She pulled back, and watched his sky blue eyes flutter open. He looked at her in disbelief, then at Bucky, as if to say ‘did you see that?’ Bucky rolled his eyes, and leaned over to kiss Steve himself, holding him firmly by the roots of his hair. Fox sat back on her heels, watching the two beautiful men, feeling heat rise up inside her at their passionate embrace. Before she could move too far away, Bucky’s other hand – his silver left tangled in Steve’s hair – shot out and grasped her arm, yanking her to him. She ended up pressed against the two men’s legs as they sat angled together on the couch. Breaking away from Steve, he pressed a firm kiss to her slightly parted lips. With no small thrill, Fox realised she could taste Steve on his lips. He pulled back, and pulled her up slightly, sitting her half on his lap. He bent his head down to her ear.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that? And how long I’ve been waiting for that _zing_?” he pressed his lips to her cheek, whispering to the both of them like it was some crazy confession. “When you found me, Fox, I didn’t know what to do. Here was this little scrap of a girl taking me to god knows where, and I couldn’t do anything about it, because I was trapped by your eyes. And then you helped me find myself, and I found Steve again,” he gave Steve a look so filled with heat that Steve blushed. Fox’s eyes were half closed. “And I found you. Or you found me.”

Fox smiled, and Steve watched as she carefully moved herself so she was sat between them, and could see both of their faces. “I knew since the very moment you threw me across the street that you were for me, Steve.” Steve blushed at the teasing reminder of their meeting. “I tried to fight it at first, especially when we were looking for James.” She looked to Bucky smiling lightly, “but with you, it was different. You were just Steve’s love when I found you, and it made me happy to make him happy, but then I started to know you, and you were more than a broken man.” She closed her eyes for a second. “I have seen such pain and death and in my life, just as we all have, and I’ve never taken more than I needed. But I guess, somehow, the universe had to balance that out somehow.”

Steve brought his head to hers, and Bucky did the same, gripping Steve’s fingers tightly. “We’re here now, and that’s all that matters, okay?” Steve whispered to the two of them, and felt his heart expand as the grey and gold gazes of his heart met his.


	22. 22

The threesome didn’t move far from each other that night. They stayed on the couch, drinking in each other’s comforting presence. They whispered together of things that they had never told anyone, and Fox learnt about the world before the war they’d fought in. Steve told them both again about his sad childhood, and Bucky spoke about what he had recollected of his childhood, with Steve helping to fill in the gaps. They both turned to her, quietly expectant. Fox lowered her gaze.

“The truth is,” she settled further against the two men, relishing their overheated bodies, “I never knew my parents – at least I don’t remember if I do.” The two men both frowned in confusion, but Fox wasn’t going to stop. She’d never said anything to anyone about her past life, and it felt good to get it out in the open. “I don’t know if it has something to do with my ability, but I can’t clearly remember anything past my 7th birthday – which was coincidentally a day after I was adopted.” He eyes glazed over as she thought back to it,

“Hannah and Theodore Harper were lovely people, truly. They never asked anything of me that I couldn’t give. I wasn’t _seeing_ things back then, but I do remember getting odd feelings about certain things. I wasn’t liked in school. I was too quiet and too smart. But somehow, I still managed to attract a boyfriend,” she didn’t notice the sudden bristling of the two men sandwiching her. “He was nice, and I was naïve. I didn’t realise that he’d taken a bet. Who could get into the weird adopted girl’s pants?  He convinced me to sleep with him, and I did – at least I would’ve if when he put his cock inside me it hadn’t started the connection. I saw him die, and I was having a fit on the bed. Kind of a turn off.” She smiled bitterly.

“Back then, when it first started, it was more like that big vision – the one you saw,” she said to Steve, and he blanched, remembering the terrifying fit she’d had with the scary voices. “I left. I hit the streets when I was 16. Eventually I got it under control, enough so that I wouldn’t convulse on someone after touching them. But it was hard. The streets were hard. But I managed to get on my feet, and then I was in my shitty apartment, hoping for some sort of end or beginning.” She smiled at them, “And then I guess I found you.”

“I guess you did.” Steve said quietly, pressing a kiss to her temple, and squeezing Bucky’s hand.

 

* * *

 

They fell asleep on the couch, and Fox was woken by the sun coming in through the window without a blind. She blinked open her eyes sleepily, wincing at the painful crick in her neck, and realized that she was still delightfully warm. She finally realized that what she had thought was a heavy blanket of some sort was in fact the two men she’d confessed everything to. A sudden blush coloured her cheeks, and she swallowed nervously, feeling suddenly uncomfortable, and moved to get up.

“Don’t you dare move.” A husky voice mumbled. Bucky’s arm tightened around her, and she looked to the man who was gazing at her, eyes heavy with sleep, but still aware. The sunlight made his grey eyes look a blue colour. “Best sleep I’ve had in years.” He yawned sleepily, and she quirked her lips.

“I’m glad, but I have such a sore neck now.” she grumbled. Carefully, the two of them manoeuvred their way out of Steve’s embrace. “So much for super hearing.” She said softly to Bucky, grinning.

“I can hear you.” Steve’s muffled voice came from behind them. “I’m just choosing to let you go.”

“Mmm. I’m sure.” Fox said teasingly, smiling as Steve cracked open one eye, and growled half-heartedly at her. Bucky came up behind her, and she stiffened, but he ignored her. He pressed his solid body to her back, and bent to place a lingering kiss on the side of her neck. She shivered, and felt his delighted chuckle. Steve was watching them, a crushing hunger in his eyes. She felt a sudden claustrophobia, and ducked out of Bucky’s embrace, and darted for the kitchen, calling out; “I’m starving!” after herself.

She rested herself for a second in the kitchen. She had never been used to contact, let alone suddenly being intimate with two very large, very strong men. She felt very breakable just then, pressed against the kitchen wall, cool stone against her back. She took a calming breath, and shook herself mentally. _Honestly, chill out, Fox_. She berated, looking through the fridge. She pulled out a mouldy plate of _something_ , and grimaced with disgust.

“Hey, uh, Steve!” she called.

“What’s wrong, Fox?” he answered quickly, and she heard footsteps enter the kitchen. The faintest whirring of machinery alerted her to the fact it was Bucky. She frowned lightly. It shouldn’t be heard just casually. She’d ask him if he felt comfortable letting someone look at later. Now there was the current predicament of starvation.

She turned, and Steve walked in, looking mildly worried. She placed her hands on her hips, cast awkwardly angling off. “When was the last time you went shopping?” Steve shrugged. “Where did all the food go?” Fox wondered aloud. There had been plenty when she had been there last, but then again, they did end up eating takeout a lot. Like, _a lot._

“We ate it. We eat a lot, doll.” Bucky said lazily, leaning against the counter. “Super-fast metabolism and all.” She nodded, she did remember that from feeding Bucky for two months.

“Okay.” She clapped her hands together, eyes shining mischievously. “Shopping.” The two men looked between themselves with slight trepidation, and Fox pouted, “Oh come on you two! It’s not like I’m asking you to storm an enemy camp!”

“Rather the enemy camp.” Bucky muttered, but Fox caught it. She sobered.

“If you really don’t want to go, I understand. I can go. I’ll just have to work out some way to get everything up here…” she said, looking back into the fridge, mentally making a list. “And I need to get to my apartment and get my syrups if I’m eating here again.”

“I’ll come.” Bucky blurted, and Steve nodded. “Maybe Steve can go get your stuff from the apartment?” he offered.

“Stuff?” Fox frowned.

Steve smirked. “You’ll be living here now.” Fox almost blanched, but caught herself.

“ _Here? With you?_ As in superhero central?” she grimaced. Steve frowned, and Bucky looked suddenly thoughtful.

“She’s right. It might be better if we get a different place, less conspicuous for part time.” Bucky said to Steve.

The blond man nodded thoughtfully, “True. Less risk during missions and other emergencies. Also better to have somewhere just to ourselves. Fox would probably prefer somewhere less in the public eye…”

“Right here, super two!” Fox said exasperatedly. “And who says I even want to move in with you?”

“Do you?” Steve asked.

“Well…” Fox began awkwardly.


	23. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEFINITELY A FILLER, BUT I'M FEELIN' SOME SMUT SOON

“Well…” Fox shifted nervously, squirming under the sudden heavy gazes of the two men, “It’s just weird! I mean, how many people do you know who just move in together after confessing their feelings? I mean, I haven’t even seen you guys naked yet.” She blushed as she realized how it sounded, and Bucky smirked.

“That can most certainly be arranged.” She scowled, and softened the smirk, “Come on, Fox. I know it’s not normal, but…” he gestured at all of them. “Is any of _this_ really normal?”

Fox sighed. Steve smiled sweetly. “I’ve just got Bucky back, and I’ve just got you. If there’s one thing I want more than anything, it’s to keep you two safe. And it’s easiest to do that if we’re all together.” He shot her the puppy dog eyes, and despite her resolve, Fox felt herself softening.

“Fine! We can try it!” she threw her hands up. Damn those baby-blues… the two men perked up adorably,

“That’s all we want. If it really doesn’t work out…” Bucky said. Fox nodded, and they made preparations for the day. Fox usually just winged it, but she knew that the two men – Bucky especially – would benefit from a set plan.

 

* * *

 

Fox parked the car, and looked across at Bucky, who looked like he was trying not to run for the hills. Fox reached across, and ran a gentle hand down the length of his metal arm, and laced her fingers with his. He looked at her, and huffed out a breath, offering her a small smile.

“If you need to go at any time, just go, okay?” she said softly. He squeezed her hand, and she marvelled at the amount of care it took to do such a small thing. That arm could rip off car doors.

“I won’t need to. He lifted her hand, and she followed it as he pressed his lips to it. “You’re my nuclear deterrent.” She grinned and he got out of the car gracefully. She made to exit, but he was already at her door, and helped her out, smiling sweetly.

He pulled on a glove, and tugged down his sleeve a bit further as they neared the doors. New York was different to Washington, but Fox liked it better. She took his hand deliberately, and started swinging it exaggeratedly. He rolled his eyes at her, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw him smile a little. She hummed under her breath as they entered the store, and she whipped out her shopping list, and her phone as it started ringing. She handed the list to Bucky and pointed him towards the trolleys and accepted the call.

“This is Fox.”

“ _Hey, Fox_.” She smiled at Steve’s voice.

“Hey! What’s up?” she asked, and took a small run and jump towards the trolley, hanging on the front as Bucky pushed it.

“ _Just wondering where you guys are, I’ve cleared out your things.”_

“Huh. That was super-fast.” She said, absently knocking a box of coco-pops into the trolley as Bucky grasped some Cornflakes.

“ _Well they don’t call me ‘super’ for nothing.”_ Steve said, a hint of sass in his voice. Fox giggled.

“m’kay, super-packing man. We’re at that Aldi near the nice coffee place.” She pointed wildly at a packet of gummy bears, but Bucky shook his head. She pouted, and fluttered her eyelashes. He sighed and put them reluctantly in the trolley.

“ _Okay, I’ll be there soon.”_

“See ya!” she hung up. Bucky looked at her questioningly. “Steve’s on his way.” Bucky smiled, and it was so like sunshine she died a little inside.

A few people passed them, and despite him shying away, no one commented on Bucky at all. Fox smiled at him as he grew more and more confident.

 

* * *

 

Steve entered the Aldi, and started looking for his two. He walked idly down the toiletries isle, keeping an eye and ear out for them.

Then, a trolley whizzed past at high speed, and he had the fleeting impression of a tall man and a small woman on the front.

“STOOOOOP!” Fox’s cry came, and he heard the sound of wheels screeching. A second later, the trolley was reversed into the isle, and Steve watched amusedly as the two pulled up next to him, smiling sheepishly. Fox’s was distinctly less apologetic, and he got the definite sense of whose idea it had been. “Hey, _honey.”_ She said sweetly, leaning over to peck him on the cheek. Bucky repeated the action, taking a quick nip at his ear lobe as he did so. Steve flushed lightly.

God, these two.

“So, where are we with shopping?” he asked sternly, eyeing the assorted goods. There was certainly enough to feed them, but a good portion of it all seemed to be extremely sugary. He raised an eyebrow at Fox, who shrugged. “Is there anything but,” he picked up a packet, “gummy bears?”

“Ya huh!” Fox said brightly, digging around in the trolley, and producing a packet, “there’s also M&M’s!” Steve sighed long sufferingly.

“We need actual people food.” He said. “At least we do. Sugar won’t give us energy for very long.”

Fox rolled her eyes, and jumped down from the trolley. “Don’t go all logical on me, Stevie.” Steve smiled at the nickname. “Don’t worry! We filled another trolley.” She bounced off down the aisle, and Steve turned to Bucky.

“It’s not good for her, Buck.”

Bucky grinned, “I know, but she loves it, and she’s funny when she’s hyped up.” Steve sighed.

Fox came back round the corner, pushing a stocked trolley. Steve held out a hand to help stop it, and she dug her heels in to stop it. “Phew!” she wiped her forehead, “That’s my exercise for the year.” Steve shook his head, but took over pushing the trolley for her, and she trotted alongside the two of them as they pushed the heavy trolleys. They scanned all the items, Steve and Bucky trying to ignore the pointed flirtation from the check-out chick, whilst Fox scowled sullenly. She stalked out ahead of them, trying to disguise the struggle of the weight of the shopping bags.

She dumped them in the boot of the car, and made to sit huffily in the front, but Steve grasped her elbow and tugged her easily to his chest, and pressed a firm kiss on her lips. He pulled back, smiling at her cheekily, “Jealous?”

She shook her head, looking dazed. “Definitely not.” She tugged him down for another kiss, and pulled away, a small smile on her lips, and let Bucky open the car door for her. Steve pecked Bucky quickly on the lips, but the look on his face told Steve that he was planning something. He was instantly nervous as he went to the car. Bucky’s plans were always something that had led to Steve or him being in a slightly compromising position when they were younger.


	24. 24

Fox listened intently as Bucky explained his idea to her. She felt a slow smirk spread across her face as he kept talking and felt herself start to get ready for it. Bucky himself was already ready from watching the two of them embrace.

 

* * *

 

Steve got home after the other two, but when he walked in, he could see them anywhere. Frowning, he looked at the shopping bags that had just been left on the bench. A giggle he immediately identified made him turn to his large bedroom. Another rustle made him start for the bedroom. “Bucky? Fox? What’re you up to?” he pushed open the door to see the two of them sprawled out on the bed. Teasingly, Fox patted the bed beside her. Steve flushed, but walked over to them slowly, shedding his jacket uncertainly. When he sat, Fox reached for him, and kissed him softly. Steve was smiling as she pulled away, and stood up, heading for the bathroom. Steve missed the wink she sent Bucky.

“Stevie.” Bucky’s voice was a low rasp, a tone Steve hadn’t heard in years. He flushed, remembering the implications of such a tone. The men inched towards each other, and Steve’s hand slid up unconsciously to tangle in his hair, tugging out the elastic he was using to hold it back. Their mouths connected, and Steve moaned into Bucky’s mouth, cutting off as the brunette bit down on his bottom lip.

It had been so long since he’d been kissed like this.

He was tugged into the centre of the bed, and Steve eagerly removed his shirt. Bucky’s hands ran down the centre of the blonde man’s chest, smirking at the tensing muscles. He pulled away, and watched as Fox re-entered, smiling shyly. He nodded to her, and kissed Steve again, half watching as Fox crept onto the bed behind them. Steve gasped as her hands found his nipples, and her lips kissed down his neck.

“What’re you-” Steve broke off with a moan, “What are you two doing?” Fox giggled.

“We’re gonna make you feel good, baby.” He groaned at the suggestive tone, and then again louder as she found his sweet spot on his neck. Steve panted as they both drew away from him.

Fox was lifted neatly around him by Bucky, and settled neatly on the silver armed man’s lap. She bit her lip, looking at him with hot eyes. He flushed as her gaze dropped lower and lower. “Why?” he asked lowly. Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Is it a sin to wanna blow your boyfriend?” Fox shook her head, and pressed a kiss just under Bucky’s jaw. His eyelids fluttered for a second, before he reached out and pushed Steve down onto the bed.

“Now, Fox, honey.” He said seriously to Fox, who blinked at him. “As you’ve never done this before, are you opposed to some friendly pointers?”

Fox smirked. “Of course not, Buck.” They looked at each other deviously, looking to him for a second before looking back in sync.

The slowly removed the rest of Steve’s clothing, much to his annoyance. He must’ve made some sort of sound as Bucky began to slowly edge down the hem of his boxers. “Oh, look, doll!” he said, and Fox ripped her gaze away from the outline of Steve’s cock. “Exhibit A. if Stevie flushes _all_ over, then you know you’re on the right track.”

Fox followed the pink tinge of Steve’s full body blush, and smiled, feeling a pinging sense of pride and adoration. “Okay. Got it. What if we have some of this?” she trailed her fingers over his cock, smiling as Steve thumped his head back against the bed. Slowly, she eased down his boxers, eyebrows leaping at the size of his member.

“Nice.” Bucky said, leaning forward, and kissing Steve with bruising force. “Go ahead, doll. You’ll be his first female mouth.” Fox’s lips quirked, and as Bucky ran his hands over Steve’s torso, she lowered her head, and licked a broad stripe up his pulsing shaft.

Steve groaned under Bucky, and jolted. Bucky broke away to smile at her. “Under his head is particularly sensitive.” Steve bit his lip as he watched Fox lift his cock – which was just about standing on its own – and press a kiss under the tip. A bolt of white hot energy shot through him, and he moaned again. Fox grinned, and slowly and deliberately, drew him into her mouth.

“Oh, oh, g-god…” Steve grunted out, and reached for Bucky desperately. He was lost in his two partners. Bucky’s hands, metal and flesh were dancing over his nipples sending little tickles of arousal to the pit growing in his stomach. He couldn’t see Fox, not with Bucky obscuring his vision, but he could _feel_ her, hot mouth around his cock, tongue running up and down the vein along the shaft quickly.

Fox’s head rose and fell, trying to take in more of him each time. He was huge, and she was unsure if that was a serum side effect or just magical endowment – but she wasn’t complaining. What her mouth couldn’t cover, she grasped with her hands, and let some of the saliva and precum mixture drip down the hot member.

He was twitching underneath her, and she breathed in deeply through her nose, and at the same time, relaxed her throat muscles as best as she could, swallowing him down. Steve let out a strangled scream, and she felt his cock throb once, twice, and then salty cum was released down into her throat. Just as she felt herself start gagging, she withdrew, eyes watering slightly. Bucky was watching her, and Steve was still breathing heavily, eyes closed. Fox swallowed what little seed was left in her mouth, and made to swipe at her lips with the back of her hand, when Bucky surged towards her, kissing her.

His tongue parted her lips, swirling around her mouth, and Fox melted into his strong grip. He broke back with a hum of contentment, and snuggled down next to Steve, who was seemingly returning to himself. He blinked up at her slowly, smiling goofily. Fox’s eyes widened as she realized something.

“Steve, was that your first orgasm since 1944?” Steve flushed. Bucky sat bolt upright, and looked at his boyfriend.

“Steven Rogers.” He looked astounded. “Are you meaning to tell me ya haven’t got your rocks off since the last time we saw each other. That would make it what, 1942, 43?” Steve lowered his head, blushing even brighter. Fox turned away from the two men as Bucky buried his face into Steve’s neck. Some things she knew she would never be a part of. She was an outsider, she knew that. They’d known each other for so much longer than she could ever hope to make up the time for.

But she was just happy to have the two of them.

Fox rifled through drawers until she found track pants and t-shirts for the two men. She turned and threw them on the bed beside the two, and left the room quietly.


	25. 25

Fox hummed softly as she put away the various things they had bought earlier. She opened one of the large gummy bear packs, and chewed absently.

“Dinner… dinner… what do we want for dinner?” she tapped her feet, looking hard at the stove.

“How about chicken and salad?” arms snaked around her waist as she jumped. She rolled her eyes, and turned in Bucky’s embrace.

“You need to stop sneaking up on me!” she caught sight of Steve sitting comfortably just behind them, eating her gummy bears. She narrowed her eyes. “Both of you.” Steve shot her a grin, and shook the contents of the packet into his mouth.

“Anything for you, darling.” Bucky said, pecking her on the lips. “Need any help?”

Fox nodded, and moved out of his embrace. “You and Steve can make the salad then.” She turned to the fridge to get out some chicken breasts.

“Okay, sweetheart.” Steve flushed at the pet name that slipped out, looking at Fox guiltily. She hadn’t seemed to notice, and was crouching at the fridge. Bucky flashed him a knowing smile as he crossed to the cabinet with the glass serving dishes in them.

Bucky swung open the door, and reached for one with his left hand.

 

* * *

 

Fox stiffened as a pang in her head made her stop, and a quick image of shattered glass burst across her vision. Turning quickly, she leapt towards Bucky, who had just lifted down a large glass bowl. Reaching out with her cast free hand, she watched wide eyed as his metal hand spasmed, and released its grip on the bowl. It landed solidly atop of her palm, and she scooped it into her chest as all three stared at each other wide eyed.

“What-” Steve started, half off the counter in concern. Bucky turned his gaze to his silver arm, flexing it experimentally. A quiet sound like gears grinding made them all wince, and he relaxed his grip, swallowing nervously. Fox placed the bowl down softly, and placed a hand on Bucky’s side as he lifted his arm.

“Bucky?” she asked softly. “Honey, do you want to go and have a sit down?” he nodded wide-eyed, as the hand failed to even move the fingers. Fox put her hands on the small of his back, and propelled him gently out of the room, nodding her head to Steve and then the food.

Bucky sat on the couch, and lifted the arm into his lap, running his other hand over it gently. Fox hovered before him, unsure how to help. Bucky had an uneasy relationship with his arm at best; it was a constant thing, had saved him, but it had also hurt and killed. She didn’t know what would happen if it stopped working. He looked up at her, and forced a smile. “I’m fine, doll. I’m sure it’ll be better later.” She nodded, and gave him an equally fake smile, backing off into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Steve turned as Fox re-entered the kitchen, wearing a questioning look. “What’s wrong with it?” he asked.

“I don’t know.” She shook her head, lowering her voice. “I don’t even think he knows. I doubt Hydra would’ve let him in on the workings of the machinery, lest he do something.”

Steve looked worried. “Do you think we should tell Stark?”

Fox shook her head, “No. I don’t think he’d be comfortable with it. The only thing I can think of, is sourcing out a Hydra mechanic, but god knows where we’d find one.” She scrubbed a hand over her face. “It’ll be fine.” She said softly, almost reassuring herself, and Steve pulled her into a one armed hug, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“On the other hand, those were some pretty good reflexes.” He said lightly, trying to ease the tension. They heard the shower start in the other room. Fox’s lips quirked, and Steve smiled back.

“I guess. I don’t know. I just saw it really quickly, and I knew that I didn’t want glass everywhere.” She waved her cast around. “I’ll be even better with this off.” She said pointedly. Steve grinned.

“I promise I’ll take you to get it off tomorrow.” She beamed, and pecked him on the cheek, reaching for her abandoned chicken.

They worked in companionable silence, with small touches every now and again as one or the other walked by.

Fox smiled to herself over the seasoning.

 

* * *

 

Bucky was quiet as he ate his dinner one-handed. Steve and Fox joked uneasily, trying to prompt more than a tight smile out of the dark eyed man. Steve eyed Bucky subtly, and bit his lip in frustration. He didn’t know how to help – and Fox was right. Tony would just make Bucky uncomfortable, and if he was honest, he didn’t really want Tony around Bucky _or_ Fox anyway.

Might try and steal them. Steve thought grouchily.

Bucky standing up suddenly made Steve snap out of his thoughts.

“Thanks for dinner.”

Fox nodded wordlessly as he left the table, dropping his plate into the kitchen before stalking hurriedly towards the bedroom. When he was out of sight, Steve watched as Fox’s mouth twisted, and her eyes dropped, shoulders slumping.

He wrapped an arm around her. “It’ll be better in the morning, Fox.”

She shook her head. “It won’t.”

“How do you know?”

“Steve. I always _know._ ”

 

* * *

 

Fox paced back and forth, long after Steve had joined Bucky, despite the invitation.

She had been truthful.

She had seen that Bucky’s arm got worse and worse, until it pulled on him painfully, making him bleed.

Now what she wanted was something else. She wanted a _helpful_ vision for once in her fucking life. She screwed her eyes shut against the strip of light that filtered in through the blinds, and stood stock still, muscles tense, sinking into her mind.

The strings in her mind buzzed, as she brushed against them, with more activity than she had ever seen before.

 

* * *

 

Some 5000 miles away, a brunette woman sat bolt upright on the thin cot she had been sleeping on.

There had been a stirring within her mind.

She knew how minds worked – in fact, she would say she was an expert – but she had never experienced something like that. She closed her eyes, trying desperately to remember what she had seen.

A woman.

She had short blonde hair – which was neither here nor there, it didn’t help her remember anything.

What had been most terrifying about the vision, was the woman’s eyes; a solid white – glowing so bright that she saw them imprinted on her retinas – and the white energy pulsing under her skin and through her veins.

And the fact that she had her hands wrapped tightly around the woman’s skull, pressing hard enough to bruise. And that the woman hadn’t seemed to care.


	26. 26

Steve yawned, and rolled away from Bucky’s hot body next to him. He sat up, frowning at the lack of Fox.

He left the bedroom silently, pulling on a shirt. He rubbed at his eyes, looking around for a sign of the woman. Then his eyes fell on the feet protruding from beside the couch.

“Oh- Fox.” He ran to her, dropping to his knees beside her prone figure. He ghosted his hands over her anxiously, noting the trickle of dried blood coming from her nose, and her terrifying slow breaths. “Bucky. Bucky!” the other man appeared next to him in seconds, eyes heavy with tiredness, but focussed sharply once they took in the scene.

“Jesus.” He crouched beside her, and gently sat her up, wincing as her head lolled back. “Fox. Fox, baby, c’mon.” he muttered, and Steve grabbed her limp hand. A soft moan fell from her lips, and she stirred weakly.

Fox coughed a few times, and her eyes flew open, pupils blown so that the gold was a thin ring around the black. She hunched over, holding her hands to her head. “My god…” she murmured.

“What? Fox, are you okay? What happened?” Fox waved away Steve’s question’s weakly.

“I just – I think you should call Tasha.” She said quietly to the blonde, voice cool and removed. He frowned, but got up, and walked into the bedroom for his phone.

Bucky stayed where he was, silver arm still hanging limp, looking at Fox questioningly. She seemed to be waiting for something. Then, “I’m on my way.”

Steve exited the bedroom a few moments later. He looked impossibly guilty. “Fox, Buck. I’m so sorry about this, but I really gotta go. They think they’ve found something in Sokovia. I’ll be back soon.” At the word, Fox closed her eyes, and hummed to herself. Bucky’s brow creased as Steve bent down to kiss him, and the top of Fox’s head. Then, still obviously torn, he turned and headed for the door.

 

* * *

 

Fox couldn’t take it. She jumped up, startling Bucky next to her, and ran to Steve. He caught her, and smiled as she gave him a burning kiss. She whispered into his ear. “I promise everything will turn out okay.” He frowned but nodded. Fox’s last sight of Steve, was his smile he threw over his shoulder. She held her own grin until he was out of sight, before crumpling back.

Bucky was there in an instant, and held her. Fox let herself cry.

“Fox, doll, what’s wrong?” she shook her head, and he scooped her up, carrying her to the couch. “Baby, you gotta tell me what’s got you in such a state.” He said, cradling her in his lap.

Fox sucked in a few calming breaths.

“We have to leave.”

“What?!” Bucky scowled. “Why?”

Fox closed her eyes, and a shudder ran through her. “I saw – I saw…” she gathered herself. “I saw an army of robots, and a giant metal man. I saw Steve, and Tasha, and even Bruce, and others… they were fighting, but they couldn’t win. I Sokovia crashing into the earth like a giant meteorite, and everyone dead.” Bucky made to move, to warn Steve, but Fox dug her nails into his flesh arm. “You don’t understand!”

“What? What don’t understand – aside from you being ready to let Steve die?” His eyes were dark, furious.

“No.” it was a broken sound. “It’s me! It’s me and you. He has you – and at first it’s just a ransom. We want the girl for the boy – easy. Then when I give myself over, he doesn’t let you go. You die, and then somehow I’m fighting for him, and because I know exactly what’s going to happen, how he could lose – he doesn’t.” Bucky was frozen. Fox bowed her head. “We have to go before he can reach us. I don’t know how or when, but we have to go.”

 

* * *

 

Fox stood in the centre of the room as Bucky shoved things into 2 duffle bags, privately terrified of his casual gun collection. “Doll, if we’re going undercover, you need to change. You’re the target, so we know that whoever this metal man is, he’ll be keeping an eye out for you.” Fox stared unseeingly at his left arm, which was dangling uselessly. He saw where she was looking, and pulled out a sling from the cupboard, and set it up. “Fox!”

“Wha- yes?” she said quickly, shaking her head.

“We need to change your appearance, okay?” Fox nodded dumbly. She trusted his judgement. He’d been on the run before.

“Alright…”

“I’m going to the store, and I don’t want you to move from this spot.” She trembled slightly as he placed a handgun in her hands. She had killed a man with a gun before. Sometimes she still had nightmares about it. “Fire this at anyone apart from me, okay?” she nodded, and he pressed a kiss to her cheek before leaving the room quickly and silently.

Fox was grateful that he had believed her. If he hadn’t, she didn’t know what she would’ve done. Drug him again, and drag him behind her as she attempted to run.

Fox smiled humourlessly, and sat shakily on the bed. “Fuck.” Her whisper was loud in the silence.

Then a thought struck her. “JARVIS?”

_“Miss Fable. Is everything quite alright?”_

Fox chuckled. “No it is not. But that doesn’t matter right now… Can you do something for me?”

_“Of course.”_

“I need you to erase all record of me or Bucky ever being in this tower. Photographs, videos, voice recognition. Everything. And if Steve asks where we are – I need you to hold him off as long as possible.”

JARVIS was silent. She looked up at the ceiling, eyes pleading. “ _It wouldn’t do any good to ask you where you are intending on going, would it, Miss Fable?”_

She shook her head, looking down at her hands. “No. but I promise it’s for the good of _everyone_.”

“ _Very well. In 40 minutes, you and Mr. Barnes will be new to the tower.”_ She smiled.

“Thank you, JARVIS. I hope we’ll speak again soon.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky came in to see Fox holding a note pad. “What’re you doing, doll?”

“I’m leaving a note. Do you want to write first?”

Bucky nodded, taking the pen and paper from her with his right hand, and scrawling a message with his right hand.

Fox took it back from him, and turned away, giving herself privacy, and allowing Bucky access to the bags.

She read through Bucky’s message;

**_Hey punk. Don’t worry. We’ll be safe, and I’ll look after her. See you soon._ **

Fox bit her lip, trying to think of something to say.

She began writing unsteadily, keeping a tight grip on her bottom lip. She ripped off the sheet, and shoved it to the back of the drawer.

She deliberately left the notepad on top of the drawer, knowing that Steve would find it odd, as they never had paper in the bedroom.

“Ready?”

She turned to Bucky, and nodded, grasping his hand and walking with him out of the tower.


	27. 27

They drove in silence. Fox was holding in sobs, and Bucky was holding in a scream of frustration.

They had been happy – why wasn’t it enough for them to just have a moment of joy without it getting fucked up?

Well he knew why it kept happening to him. He’d done enough terrible things to warrant some sort of universal retribution.

But Fox, Steve…

They didn’t deserve this.

“We have to find someone to fix your arm.”

He looked at Fox to see her watching him.

“Who exactly could fix it?” he asked, and his voice came out sharper than he had intended, and she turned away, a hurt look on her face.

“I’m not sure… but I’ll find someone, I promise.”

He turned back to the road, and saw Fox in his periphery, curl up to sleep.

Now he needed to find somewhere where they could stay for now.

 

* * *

 

_Fox stood opposite to the brunette woman._

_“Who are you?” she demanded, but her voice came out as a whisper._

_The woman frowned, face tense – straining for something._

_“Я знаю, что ты там!” she shouted suddenly, and Fox felt something brush against her. **I know you’re out there.** “But I cannot see you…” her voice turned dark._

_Fox frowned, as a darkness began to creep up around them. It obscured her face, and Fox struggled against it as it clung to her legs._

_It wrapped itself around her, and she began thrashing and screaming._

_“Fox!”_

“FOX!”

Fox gasped, eyes flying open, and meeting Bucky’s concerned gaze. “I’m okay… I’m okay…”

He looked at her disbelievingly, but got out of the car, heading for the boot. Fox looked around at their surroundings, trying to calm her racing heart.

It was green. Trees stretched for as far as she could see on her left, and on her right there was a collection of fields across a series of hills. A little down the dirt road there was a small house with a red roof, and a low fence.

She got out of the car, shivering at the crisp air. “Where are we?”

Bucky slammed the boot shut, and swung the two bags over his shoulder. “Safe house outside Cincinnatus.”

He opened the door, and cautiously entered out the house, leaving Fox outside. Her eyes followed the horizon, watching as the sun began to set.

 

* * *

 

Fox ate her soup slowly, trying to think. They needed to find someone who could fix Bucky’s arm. They weren’t safe like this. If they were found, how could he defend himself, how could she?

“Teach me how to fight.”

She startled even herself, and Bucky met her eyes sharply. “What?”

“Teach me how to fight.”

“Yeah I got that.” he said, placing his spoon down. “What makes you think that’s a good idea?”

Fox frowned, “Well, what happens if someone jumps me? You two won’t always be there to protect me.”

Bucky scowled. “That will never happen.”

“You don’t know that!” Fox cried suddenly. “You can’t see what I see. I’ve seen so much, Bucky. So much that could’ve been avoided if maybe they had left the club a minute earlier, or had crossed to the other side of the street, or hadn’t turned at the sound of their name, or hadn’t gone down that alley.” She closed her eyes, “So much pain and death that could’ve been avoided. And maybe I’m crazy for wanting to able to avoid some of that, but I don’t think I am.”

Bucky was silent, looking at her with sad eyes. “I’ve seen things as well. Hell, I’ve done most of them.”

“Oh god – I didn’t-” Fox stuttered,

“It’s alright. I get it. We just wanted to keep you away from this stuff as much as possible.” He sighed. “I’ll teach you – god knows what Steve will say. But if I ever get, uh, you know… just run.”

She frowned, but nodded. “Okay.”

He stood, looking suddenly exhausted. “I’ll wake you in the morning. Try and get some sleep.”

She nodded, waiting until he was out of sight before darting for her laptop bag. Opening it, she plugged in a USB she had gotten JARVIS to get for her.

A warning sign flashed on the screen before it blanked and then loaded up again, with lines of green code. Then it went back to her normal wallpaper, but instead of her internet explorer icon, there was a little Stark logo. She opened the window, and typed in her search request;

**Winter Soldier, Hydra, Mechanic**

**_31 search result(s)._ **

Eyes wide and hopeful, she clicked on the link, gasping slightly as blueprints and files and documents popped up on her screen.

 

* * *

 

Hours went by until she found a name.

Andrei Petrov.

After another search showed that he had a close relative living in Switzerland, studying at ETH Zurich.

“Just like his great-grandaddy.” Fox said under her breath, scrolling the various awards for engineering. She knew where they had to go next.

 

* * *

 

“Fox.” Bucky whispered next to the woman’s ear, grinning as she jolted waking up from her slumped over position.

“Wha-” her eyes focussed on his face, and he grinned at the smile that crept across her face.

“Up and at ‘em.” He said, clapping his hands.

“Too early…” Fox groaned, and he swooped at her, scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She squeaked.

“This is what you wanted.” He laughed as she pounded on his back softly.

“This is _not_ what I said!” she squawked. “I said train me! Not toss me around like a sack of potatoes!”

Bucky continued out of the house, out into the field behind the house. He dropped her into the springy grass, and Fox let out a huff of air. “Get up.”

Fox jumped up at his sudden change of voice, all trace of playfulness gone.

She gulped at the sudden look in his eyes, and cautiously widened her stance, like she’d seen Steve do right before he struck.

Then he leapt at her.


	28. 28

Fox shut her eyes instinctively as Bucky’s bulk came at her suddenly, throwing her hands up, and thumping to the ground as he simply pushed her over.

“Lesson number one.” He said, spinning on his heel and returning to his starting position, leaving her to get up herself. “Don’t close your eyes when your opponent comes at you.” Fox nodded, and he appraised her quickly, “Good. Keep that solid base,” Fox checked her stance quickly, “keep your hands up – no, open palm for now.” Fox did as he said, and waited.

“Now what?”

“Now I’m going to come at you again, and you’re going to aim your palm at the middle of my throat, and either keep me at bay, or push me back.” She nodded, and bounced slightly on her toes.

Then he surged forward, and Fox kept her eyes open diligently, and just as he instructed, thrust her hand forward to meet his exposed throat. She missed, and it bounced off his chest, jarring her wrist slightly. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, but he noticed. He sighed. “Okay. Good try. Why don’t we start with some grappling then?” she nodded, shaking out her hand.

 

* * *

 

It was the middle of the day by the time they stopped for a break, and Fox was sweating and aching in places she’d never sweated or ached in before. She was reasonably fit, just not very strong. Bucky had picked up quickly that she was adept at dodging attacks rather than directly countering them.

She had mastered a simple gun disarming trick, and managed to trip him once in a very slowed down attack. Bucky suspected that it was simply because she had had a vision of where to place her foot.

She was sitting with her head slumped into her arms at the backdoor, as Bucky got them both some water.

Out of curiosity, Bucky looked at her open laptop screen. Clicking away the low battery notification, his eyes were immediately drawn to the two open pages. He scowled.

 

* * *

 

“What the hell is this?” Fox looked up at Bucky’s irate voice, and her eyes widened at her laptop in his grasp.

“It’s just-”

“Hydra! It’s Hydra! What are you doing?” she stood, placing her hands on his chest, trying to soothe him.

“Buck – I don’t know what you’re thinking – but it’s not what you think. I’m pretty sure I’ve found someone who can fix your arm!” he took a deep breath, and handed her the laptop.

“I’m sorry. I just-”

“No, I’m sorry. It’s okay. I should’ve told you what I had found straight away.” she smiled gently. “Why don’t we have lunch and talk about what we want to do?”

He nodded, eyes faraway. He let her steer him back inside, and sat heavily at the kitchen table. Fox put down her laptop, and finished getting water for them.

 

* * *

 

Bucky nodded absently as Fox finished laying out her plan. He was feeling a headache coming on. They’d been happening a lot lately, buzzing around in his ears and skull, and sometimes he’d forget what he had done a few minutes ago. They never lasted long though. Luckily.

“Sounds good.” He said, and smiled in her direction. She stood and crossed to him, crouching down and pressing a kiss to his lips. He lifted his working arm, twining it into her hair. She pulled back, and he let her go. “What was that for?”

She shook her head, smirking. “Am I not allowed to kiss one of my boyfriends?”

“Boyfriend, huh?” he grinned, and pulled her to him, so she landed on his lap. She blushed.

“Well, only if that’s okay with you-”

“Of course, doll.” He kissed her parted lips, slipping in his tongue. She was adorable when she was nervous. She gasped, and bit down on his bottom lip lightly, making him groan.

Without breaking the kiss, she got up on the table, and he swivelled, in-between her legs. She ran her nails lightly down his neck, with a tingling sensation that made him shiver. He ran his hand down her back, standing up and pushing her back.

She sprawled back on the table, hair splayed out, and lips glistening and pink. He bent to kiss her again, but she held up a hand.

“Are you sure?” she asked quietly.

“What do you mean?” he whispered, pushing against the hand on his chest so that he could reach her neck and collarbones.

“I mean – ah!” she gasped as he nipped at her neck. She continued breathlessly, “What about Steve?”

Bucky frowned, pulling back. “Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.” Fox sat up, still trapped with her legs on either side of Bucky. “Don’t get me wrong. I would _love_ to have a little stress relief, but it just feels weird knowing that Steve isn’t-”

“Isn’t here. Or even knows where we are.” Bucky finished for her. She wrapped her arms around him instinctively.

“I’m sorry. I know how much he means to you. And it’s my fault that we’re here.”

Bucky frowned, pulling out of her embrace. “Hey, hey. How much you _both_ mean to me. And you’re just keeping us all safe. You can’t help it. No one can.”

She nodded, and he accepted her arms around his neck again, burying her face in his shoulder. With his one arm, he held her tight.

 

* * *

 

Their flight was in two days, and they had been training for the last three. Fox was now confident in her ability to hold her own against a mugger with a gun. Bucky was confident of her ability to defend herself against a few angry bees.

Maybe.

Either way, she was not going out of his sight. It was raining outside, so Bucky had decided against rousing the sleeping woman by his side. She curled into him, body cool compared to his high temperature. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and was rewarded by a sleepy sigh of contentment.

“What time is it…” her voice was rough from sleep.

“Did I wake you?” he murmured. She shook her head weakly,

“Nah. I think my body was just preparing to get beaten up again.” She blinked up at him, and a smile curved his lips at her heavy lids.

“It’s raining, so I decided to spare you.” she kissed his bare chest.

“Thank you, oh my gracious, kind hero.” She nestled back into him, and they lay there in silence. Neither of them said what was on their minds.

Steve.


	29. 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AYYYEEEE OFFICIALLY INTO AOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Steve leant against the railing, watching the party below.

JARVIS had said that Bucky and Fox had gone to see one of Fox’s friends, and they would get back in an hour, but they didn’t wish to attend the party, but something still wasn’t sitting right.

Why hadn’t they called him?

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he went to join the party. But still, it niggled in the back of his mind.

 

* * *

 

“We have accomplished nothing!” Fox declared, rolling off the couch and landing with a thump on the floor. Bucky eyed her strangely, as she sat up, and jogged around the living room table.

“What are you doing?” he asked hesitantly.

“I don’t really know. I just feel like something’s up, you know?” she paused in front of him, hands on his hips.

“Not really.” He said, amused, “you _are_ the one with the fortune-telling powers.”

She rolled her eyes. “God, I hate it when people call it that. Because I’m not a gypsy woman waiting to read your palm and tell you everything you want to hear. I just sort of know your _fate_ rather than fortune.” Bucky nodded.

“Fair enough.” He patted the couch again. “Sit down. Unless you’re hungry.” She nodded eagerly, and he rolled his eyes, standing up and following her to the kitchen. They set about making pasta with the pesto Fox had brought with them – despite Bucky’s warning about impracticality – when Fox froze up.

Bucky watched as she shuddered visibly, then crumpled backwards. Dropping the pasta in the sink, he reached out, dropping to the floor with her, and easing her head onto his lap.

Her eyes were that glowing, terrifying white, and she bucked in his arms. “Easy, easy…” he stroked her hair back, rocking her.

Finally the tremors stopped, and her eyes dulled and faded away into her usual green-gold. She was sweating. Eyes wide and terrified, she met his gaze. “It will begin tonight.” She whispered.

Bucky clenched his jaw, and gathered her up, holding her as she shivered.

 

* * *

 

Steve froze as the legionnaire robots flew through the walls, thoughts immediately flying to Fox and Bucky in their rooms.

He snapped out of it just in time to throw a robot at the wall, and fought hard, trying to finish the battle quickly so he could check on his two.

 

* * *

 

Steve met Natasha’s gaze across the room, and her eyebrows leapt as she realized what Steve was thinking.

The two of them ran from the room, leaving the others behind, confused.

Steve keyed in his code, and entered the rooms cautiously, shield held up in readiness.

“Buck? Fox?” he called out. Natasha frowned, and walked from his side into the kitchen. It was eerily silent. “Guys?”

He walked towards the bedroom door, which was slightly ajar. He pushed it open, dropping his shield. There were clothes everywhere, pulled out of the wardrobe, and Bucky’s gun stash was empty.

Natasha appeared behind him, and he spared her a look. She looked troubled.

“The milk’s off.” She said.

Steve scowled. “What the hell does that mean?!” he sat with a thump on the bed. “What happened? JARVIS?” there was no response from the robotic butler.

“Steve-”

“No! No! Where are they? Did the legionnaires do this?” Steve slammed around the room, opening and shutting drawers. Fox’s few clothes were gone.

His eyes fell upon the side drawer next to the bed. A corner of a notebook was peeking out of the drawer. He frowned, and moved towards it, pulling out the notepad. A quick look showed that there was nothing written on it, but faint indentations showed that something had been written before.

He pulled out the drawer completely, and pulled out the folded piece of paper that had been stuck to the back of the drawer.

_Steve._

He swallowed, and unfolded it.

**_Hey punk. Don’t worry. We’ll be safe, and I’ll look after her. See you soon._ **

Bucky’s message was brief. His eyes trailed to Fox’s loopy handwriting.

_Steve, I’m so sorry. I wish this didn’t have to happen, but it’s the best thing for everyone._

_We have to go, but you’ll see us when this is all over. Please don’t try and find us, and please don’t try and contact us. Please try not to blame Stark too much for what will happen. I can’t tell you much, because I don’t know if it will affect the outcome, but know that I’m rooting for you and I love you so, so much. Be safe._

_I love you._

_Fox._

Steve breathed heavily, scrunching the message accidentally with his flux of emotion. Natasha was talking, saying something about how they must’ve left a few days ago. He didn’t want to hear it.

How could he have been so stupid?

He should’ve sensed that something was wrong with Fox, that Bucky had had that flighty look in his eyes.

He stood up, refolding the letter and shoving it in his back pocket.

He strode from the room.

“Steve?” Natasha called after his rigid form. He didn’t respond. “Shit.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey.” Fox leant against the doorframe, looking in at Bucky, who was sitting in the arm chair near to the window. Light from outside reflected off a gun in his lap. He turned to look at her, so that his face was in shadow.

“You feelin’ better, doll?”

She nodded, and walked over to him. “Why’re you still up?”

He shrugged, “Not really sure. I guess I just couldn’t sleep, knowing that it’s all begun.” Fox ducked her head, hovering awkwardly at the arm of his chair. He looked up at her. “C’mere.” She smiled gratefully, and snuggled into his lap, ignoring the gun in his free hand. “Hey, honey?”

“Mm?” she answered him softly.

“How attached to your hair are you?”

She sat up a little. “Why?” she asked warily.

He shook his head, “nothing terrible, I promise. But we just need to change it a little before we leave, okay? I don’t want you to be recognized.”

She nodded, still a little suspicious, but closed her eyes again, listening to the beat of his heart.


	30. 30

“YOU SAID A LITTLE DIFFERENT!”

Fox looked horrified at her reflection. What had once been lightly waving hair, falling to just below her shoulder blades, was cut to a short bob, just skimming her chin. It curled slightly, no longer weighed down by the length.

Bucky stood behind her, his face grim.

“We’re not done.”

Fox groaned, and ran her hands over her face, getting a grip on herself. It was just hair. “Okay, okay, okay, alright. I’m fine. I’m good.” She breathed evenly, meeting Bucky’s eyes in the mirror. “Go.”

She watched interestedly as he massaged stuff into her scalp evenly. “Were you a hairdresser or something?”

He scowled at her playfully. “No. I’m just following the instructions on the bottle.”

“Sure, sure.” Fox nodded sagely. “The Winter Hairdresser.” She muttered to herself, giggling quietly. Bucky rolled his eyes.

“You’re impossible.” He tilted her head back, working in the bleach to the roots.

 

* * *

 

Fox watched herself in the mirror as she towel dried the platinum blonde bob. She wasn’t sure about it, but it wasn’t ugly. It was just nothing she was used to.

A knock on the bathroom door sounded. “Come in!”

Bucky peeked his head around the door. “What do ya think?” His accent roughened with his nervousness. She smiled at him, dropping the towel so he could see properly. He scanned her face, and she crossed to him, wrapping her arms around his torso, and kissing him on the collar-bone.

“I think I like it.” It was true. It gave her a different look. More grown-up, and less cute. He relaxed.

“Good.” He looked down at her. “I think there’s time for another session.”

She groaned, but followed him out into the field.

-

Fox could immediately tell something was different. Something throbbed behind her eyes, and Bucky looked positively dangerous.

She lowered herself into a crouch, and he noticed, cocking his head before lowering himself to mirror her.

Then he sprang.

And the throbbing washed over her and her vision went white.

 

* * *

 

Bucky watched disbelievingly as Fox ducked and spun under him, sticking out her leg behind her, and kicking him firmly in the back of the leg. He buckled forward, just able to catch himself with his working hand. He pushed himself up, and turned, just in time to see Fox’s fist coming at him. He grabbed it and twisted, but she was already falling with him, using his twist to curl in closer to him until he was holding her hand straight out, and her back was to his front. She popped her head up, slamming his jaw shut, and making him bite his tongue. He growled, releasing her involuntarily. As he rubbed his jaw, she came at him again, leaping a good few feet in the air, and slamming into him with both of her feet, and he crumpled backwards, her falling on top of him. She landed straddling him, and in a strange spiderlike movement, pushed herself up with her hands and flipped feet over head into a standing position, and stood over him, waiting.

Bucky lay there.

What the actual fuck was that?!

He looked up at her, and noticed for the first time, the white glowing eyes. But the veins around her eyes were standing up in white beneath the skin as well. He watched as she shook her head slightly, and the veins’ glowing disappeared, and her eyes faded out. She looked around then looked down to him, seeming surprised to see him there.

“Why’re you on the ground?” she asked, brow creasing in confusion. He frowned at her, accepting her help up.

“Don’t you remember? You just went full Sugar Ray on me!” 

Fox frowned. “I-I don’t remember… I just remember coming out here and then… and then I got a headache.”

“Your eyes were glowing. Like when you have a vision.” Bucky gripped her shoulder. “I’m not expert, but I think that was your body’s reaction to being seriously attacked. Maybe it gives you special abilities.”

Fox rubbed her eyes. “I don’t – I don’t know. You’d think I’d remember if I lost chunks of my life like that, but… I don’t really remember anything from my childhood from before 16…”

He pulled her into a one armed hug. “It’s okay. We don’t have to have all the answers. Right now, I think that as long as you can trigger that in a real fight, you’ll be okay.”

She nodded, and they stood in the dewy grass for a few minutes more.

 

* * *

 

Ultron was annoyed. He’d scanned through all the files he could find in that hateful butler system, and there seemed to be a few large missing chunks of data.

Finally he arrived at a video recording from a few days ago. It had been buried deep for some reason.

_“JARVIS?”_

There was a small woman standing in one of the rooms in the tower, eyes turned hopefully towards the ceiling.

_“Miss Fable. Is everything quite alright?”_

She chuckled, but he eyes were dark. The thermal recording was showing a strange swirling flux of heat travelling through her. If Ultron could frown in confusion, he would.

_“No it is not. But that doesn’t matter right now… Can you do something for me?”_

_“Of course.”_

_“I need you to erase all record of me or Bucky ever being in this tower. Photographs, videos, voice recognition. Everything. And if Steve asks where we are – I need you to hold him off as long as possible.”_

Now _that_ was interesting.

_“It wouldn’t do any good to ask you where you are intending on going, would it, Miss Fable?”_

_“No. but I promise it’s for the good of everyone.”_

_“Very well. In 40 minutes, you and Mr. Barnes will be new to the tower.”_

_“Thank you, JARVIS. I hope we’ll speak again soon.”_

The recording finished, and began to play again, but Ultron dismissed it, instead opening a search for the woman – Fable – and whoever her travelling companion was, the Bucky Barnes.

Ultron smiled wickedly as strings of data began flooding to him.

Well. Miss Fable might just be worth paying a visit to.

 

* * *

 

Fox tapped her feet on the floor of the plane anxiously. She really wasn’t a fan of flying.

Bucky grabbed her hand.

There had been a bit of trouble with his arm, before Fox had managed to see a way out, and so now, she was carrying a prosthetic permit signed by a ‘military commander’, that she had managed to think up.

She squeezed his hand, and smiled at him.

“You alright?” he asked softly. She nodded. Then shook her head.

“No. I don’t like flying.” He smiled sympathetically, and she rested her head on his shoulder, determined to sleep through it.

 _Switzerland, here we come_. She thought to herself as she drifted to sleep, with Bucky’s hand running through her short hair.


	31. 31

It was cold.

That was her first thought.

Her second thought was just scrambled worry for Bucky because she knew how much he would hate the cold. She turned to him, and felt pangs of pity and remorse through her body as she saw a little crease of distress on his forehead.

“We’ll get out of this weather.”

He nodded, and kissed her forehead gratefully.

 

* * *

 

Their hotel room was small, but thankfully the heater worked. Fox immediately jumped onto the bed, kicking off her shoes and socks frantically and shedding all her outer layers until she was in her underwear and shirt. She burrowed under the covers, and opened her laptop, composing an email to Timothy Petrov.

Bucky slid in next to her, sliding his hand under her and scooping her closer. She slid over with a small grunt, and sent the email, closing the laptop and putting it on the bedside table. She stared uncomfortably at the obvious space on her right where another body could fit.

She sighed.

“I miss Steve.”

Bucky smiled sadly. “Me too, doll.” He pecked her on the lips, “But it’s for the best, and it’s not like we’ll never see him again.”

“I guess…” she looked unconvinced. He stroked her face gently, and grasped her jaw to pull her closer to him and captured her lips with his own.

She kissed down his jaw, and down his neck, before coming back up to press a soft, sweet kiss to his lips. She pulled away, and rolled on top of him, spread eagled across him.

He chuckled as she closed her eyes.

“You’re so weird.”

“Weirdly awesome, I know.” She responded, voice muffled by his chest.

 

* * *

 

Steve fiddled with the note as the jet flew through the air.

Natasha sat down next to him.

“Steve, I’m sure they’re okay.” He opened his mouth to reply,

“Who?” the two looked up to see Tony standing over them curiously. “What’s up, Cap? You’ve been looking down since we left.”

Steve shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it, Tony.” He stood, walking towards the cockpit.

“Why?” Tony followed him, genuine curiosity in his eyes as he followed the path Steve’s hand made as he shoved the note into his suit again. “What’s on the paper?”

“Nothing!” Steve snapped. “You ask again, Stark, and I will personally see to it that all of your suits are destroyed.”

Tony held up his hands defensively. “No need to shout. I get it…” he walked backwards, and Steve scowled at him as he left his side.

 

* * *

 

“Stephanie Felio?” Fox turned at the call of her fake name.

“Hello! Yes!” she said, in a flawless Italian accent. Bucky gave her a look but didn’t say anything. He followed her to the cafeteria table where a white blonde man was sitting, bouncing eagerly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure’s all mine.” They shook hands, and Timothy looked at Bucky eagerly. “This is your husband?”

Bucky shot Fox another look, but she ignored him again. “Yes. This is my husband, Jack. I believe your great-grandfather worked on a prosthetic model similar to the one he received in the military medical?”

Bucky rolled up his sleeve. Timothy’s eyes widened, and he blew out an impressed breath. “Wow.” He stroked his chin, “That is some heavy grade prosthetic.”

“Yes. We are prepared to pay handsomely for your efforts.” Fox rubbed Bucky’s shoulder. “Aren’t we, honey?”

“Sì.”

Fox bit back the grin at Bucky’s gruff voice.

 

* * *

 

Three hours later, Bucky sat uncomfortably with his left arm, open on Timothy’s work-space. He was glaring daggers at Fox, who was flirting shamelessly with Timothy as he worked on his arm.

It turned out that Timothy actually knew a bit of Italian, and Fox as it turned out, was fluent. He growled as Timothy tightened something that pulled painfully on his shoulder.

“Oh, sorry.” He flashed an apologetic smile at Bucky. Bucky just narrowed his eyes. He looked back down into his work, brow creasing slightly. “I have to say, this looks near identical to the prosthetic my great-grand father used to talk about. He was part of a top secret organization, so cool right?”

He looked eagerly between the two, and Fox smiled and nodded, but Bucky saw panic flare in her eyes for a second. “Yes. I think the colonel that ordered it for my husband was a fan of this organization.”

“So you know.” Timothy’s voice dropped to a near whisper. “Hydra.”

Fox blinked rapidly as she struggled to keep the benign smile on her face. “Si. Hydra.”

“You know, I’ve always hoped that they would’ve contacted me. After all, I was related to someone who worked with the Winter Soldier.” Bucky’s fist tightened at his side, and Fox sent him a warning look. “And I think the work they were doing was amazing! Such an interesting philosophy.” He shook his head, chuckling merrily. He returned to his work, missing the silent and furious communication happening over his head.

Bucky’s eyes screamed murder, Fox’s screamed no.

He frowned as she went rigid, grasping the table for balance as her eyes flashed white. A sudden buzzing through his arm let him know it was back online. He flexed his fingers, looking at Fox anxiously. She shook her head slightly as she returned to the present. She met his gaze, with scared eyes.

“Uh, Timothy, how far away are we?”

Timothy turned to her, waving a screwdriver. “I just need to close the port. It was simply a slipped gear, fixed in no time!”

“Excellent, thank you.”

He turned back to the arm, and Fox waited until the arm was closed, and he was tightening the screws before she reached for the tools beside her, and picked up a heavy spanner. Bucky’s eyes widened, but before anyone could do anything, Fox brought down the tool across the back of Timothy’s head.

Timothy went slumping to the ground, dropping his tools. Fox crouched beside him, checking his pulse. “He’s alive.” She breathed a sigh of relief.

Above her, Bucky flexed his arm. “I gotta say, doll,” he helped her up, familiar cool metal closing around her hand, “That was rather unexpected.”

She smiled tightly. “Well obviously we have nothing to pay him. How’s your arm?”

Bucky picked up a wrench, crushing it out of shape easily. “Great.”

She nodded. “Okay, good. We gotta go. There’s some robot looking things coming after us. They’ll drop here in a few hours.”

Bucky’s face hardened, and he nodded. “Let’s get out of here.”


	32. 32

They had decided to steal a plane.

Fox had no idea how she had reached this point in her life, but, here she was, skulking around an airbase, waiting for Bucky to call her.

She ducked behind a luggage train as a few airport workers crossed ahead of her. From her vantage point, she could see Bucky’s dark form against the white of the small private jet. He was on top of it, making his way down to the cockpit door. The sun was just setting, and she knew they had half an hour until the domestic flight JQ7895 took off, and then there would be people in the watchtower.

Finally her phone buzzed, and she ran across the tarmac, keeping close to the ground as the lights on the ground illuminated her form every few metres. The stairs were descended, and lying at the base of them was an unconscious man in a suit. She winced, but stepped over him, heading for the inside of the plane. Bucky had the cockpit open, and she smiled at him as he turned to look at her. He nodded, and closed the door, sealing them in.

They made their way out onto the tarmac, as the watchtower’s lights began to flash in alarm.

“I think they’ve noticed we’ve stolen a plane!” Fox called up to him, strapping herself in as he approached the take-off strip.

“You don’t say?” somehow his voice was light and excited.

“Are you actually enjoying this?!” she yelled disbelievingly. He threw his head back and laughed, flicking controls and thrusting the plane forward. She was thrown back in her seat as the plane started forward quickly.

Angry Swiss voices started pouring from the cockpit’s speakers, but Bucky switched off the comms, and then they were up and away in the air.

Fox grinned, shaking her head as they made an unnecessary turn around the watchtower, before jetting into the night sky.

“Get some sleep.” Bucky’s voice came over the comm, and she looked at his profile in the pilot’s seat. “We’re able to make it back on one tank.”

Fox did as she was told, tilting her chair back and closing her eyes to the hum of the engines.

 

* * *

 

_“Fox! Get in here! Now!”_

_Bucky taps on the fuel gauge. A quick glance at the surrounding’s scanner shows the three bogies converging on them. “Shit!”_

_Fox stumbles in, rubbing her eyes tiredly. A blast rocks the plane, and Fox falls, barely grabbing the co-pilot’s seat in time. Bucky throws the plane into a crazy dive, trying to avoid whatever is firing at them._

_Fox gasps as a robot resembling a bug version of an Ironman suit soars in front of the plane, and sends a scanning light into the cockpit. Seconds later, it disappears, and then a terrible boom from behind the cockpit explodes, and Fox is suddenly dragged backwards by the drop in air pressure as the back of the plane is blown open. Bucky turns, grabbing the parachute under the seat, and runs at Fox’s falling body, grasping her with his metal arm, and leaping out of the plane as it dives towards the ground._

Fox gasped, eyes shooting open as the vision ends.

“Fox! Get in here! Now!” she stumbled out of her seat as loud beeping reached her ears from the cockpit, and the jet shivered. She made her way shakily to the cockpit, and Bucky glanced back at her, eyes wild. He tapped on a gauge above her head. “Shit.” He swore. Thinking quickly, Fox reached under the pilot’s seat as Bucky threw the plane into a steep dive. The bright light from whatever drone flashed above her as she scrabbled for the parachutes. She pulled on a parachute, before getting one out for Bucky. She thrust it at him as the back of the plane was blown open. She let herself go, ignoring Bucky’s cry of alarm, and steadied herself near the hole in the back of the plane.

Then, taking a deep breath, she threw herself out, immediately being sucked into the planes jet stream and being blown a few feet in the air. Bucky’s shape appeared next, and she threw her body sideways to avoid his body. Below them, the plane crashed into the ground, and she spread her arms wide, trying to slow her descent.

Fox was suddenly terrified. The wind pulled and pushed at her, and she couldn’t see anything or even breathe. She started scrabbling wildly at her parachute, suddenly unable to pull it.

Then, two hands grabbed her. One, warm flesh, closed around her hands, and pulled them away. The other, cold, strong metal, closed around her torso, turning her and pulling her into Bucky’s chest, as he released her hands to pull at his own parachute. There was a jerking sensation, and Fox felt herself slip a little as the parachute slowed their descent almost to a stop. She locked her legs around his torso quickly, and his metal arm tightened its grip to near pain. She didn’t care. Below them, the burning wreckage provided some light, and she could see silver glinting forms buzzing over the wreckage.

She shivered and turned her face back into Bucky’s chest, as they approached the ground. There was a thud as Bucky landed solidly, but she didn’t release her grip around his waist or neck. He didn’t make her, as he awkwardly undid his parachute pack. Finally, she got the confidence to lower herself to the ground.

In the dark, with the fire just shining through the trees, Bucky’s face was all sharp shadows and angles. She swallowed. She wanted to cry.

He moved forward then, grasping her to him, and kissed her fiercely.

“Don’t. You. _Ever._ Do. That. Again.” He growled. She nodded violently. “What were you thinking? Have you ever even been skydiving before? Let alone by yourself, at night?”

“No… I just, I saw us going together and I thought it might save time if I went first.” He lowered his forehead to touch hers, and she matched her breathing to his, slow and deep.

“We just need to lie low. I think we can camp here for tonight, before I get where we are.”

Bucky gathered up the parachute and wrapped himself and Fox in it, and she lay against his front, both of them keeping a tired eye on the wreckage as the drones flew in and around it.

 

* * *

 

“You know, I’d never been to Missouri.” Fox said, stumbling down the rocky path after Bucky, a chunk of the parachute wrapped around her like a strange cape. Bucky jumped down from a large boulder, turning and lifting her down absently.

“Oh yeah? Well now you can say you have.” He didn’t release the grip he had on her hand, and she swung it as they continued.

“Yeah! That’s true.” Her face dropped a little. “Do you reckon it counts if you haven’t actually seen anything but Missouri forest? Do you think you need to say you’ve been to a town or something?”

Bucky deliberated, “I guess it counts. Because that’s like saying you haven’t been to Russia unless you’ve had vodka brewed in someone’s basement, even though you know you’re neck deep in snow.”

“What?” Fox frowned. “I don’t get that metaphor.”

“That’s because you’ve never been to Russia.” Bucky half threw Fox over a log, and she landed lightly on her feet, waiting for him to re-join her. She relinked their fingers.

“Huh. I guess you’re right.”

He nodded sagely. “I’m always right.” She wrinkled her nose at him.

“You are not.”

“Whatever you say, dearest.”

He stumbled as Fox pushed him in annoyance, smirking at her scowling face.

 

* * *

 

“Negative! If that truck crashes, the gem could level the city. We need to draw out Ultron.” Steve yelled into the comm, taking a flying leap onto the top of the truck. He fell as a blast shot open the door he was clinging to, and held on as it swung wildly, and then collapsed down onto the ground. “Well, he's definitely unhappy! I'm gonna try and keep him that way.”

“ _You're not a match for him, Cap_.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Thanks, Barton.” He tried to re-enter the truck, and just dodged a beam of energy shot by Ultron, landing on a car behind it and cracking the windscreen. Swinging himself off a garbage truck, he landed with another thud, back on the roof of the truck. Ultron flew up behind him, and he turned, letting the shot fired at him bounce off his shield.

“You know what's in that cradle? The power to make real change, and that terrifies you.” Ultron said lowly.

“I wouldn't call it a comfort.” He threw his shield at Ultron and engaged him.

He knocked Steve down, placing his fist around his throat. “You’re the captain – Steve Rogers. And you’re friends with Sargent Barnes, and the Fable woman.”

Steve’s eyes widened, and he kicked Ultron off him. “What the hell do you know about them?” he asked, blocking a punch.

“I know that they’re dead.”

Steve froze, and it was all it took for Ultron to shoot him down, and kicked away his shield. Another blast sent Steve rolling over and just grabbing the top of the cab of the truck to keep from falling.

He considered letting go.

Bucky… Fox…

How could they be?

He didn’t want to think about it.

He heaved himself up, sure that Ultron was lying to bait him.

 

* * *

 

Bucky lead Fox into the town. It was night again, so no one saw the dirty and exhausted pair as they – in Fox’s case – stumbled tiredly around the darkened streets. Fox kept watch awkwardly as Bucky broke into a car, whistling quietly.

Bucky eyed her. “It’s more suspicious if you whistle.” She shot him a grin, teeth shining in the darkness.

He ushered her into the front seat, and she let herself in, grateful for the break from the cold night. She watched him root around in the boot, and shook some bottles of water at her.

He ducked in beside her, throwing a bottle onto her lap, which she drank down quickly, as he hotwired the car.

The car’s hum was comforting as they drove into the night.

Fox was thankful that Bucky had a near perfect recall of every road in America, and she suspected, the world.

They were far from safe, she knew that, but she also knew that right now, in the dead of night, that holding Bucky’s hand with the car heater on, was as close to home as she was going to get.


	33. 33

It was with a heavy heart that Steve flicked on the news.

_“In other news, Swiss authorities report the alleged plane thieves are American citizens, and footage of the two arriving at the airport, three days ago has been forwarded to us.”_

The newsreader turned expectantly to the small screen.

The black and white footage popped up, and Steve saw as a woman with a beanie on, obscuring her hair and most of her face, argued vehemently with a security guard. She turned to the camera and the tall man beside her glanced directly into the lens.

There was no mistaking those faces. Steve swore that he felt his heart stop.

Fox and Bucky had been at the Swiss airport. But where did they go after that?

“ _11 hours after taking off, the plane crashed, and was found by authorities early this morning. It is believed that not one of pair survived the crash_.”

Steve couldn’t breathe.

 

* * *

 

Fox looked up at the Tower.

“They’re not here.”

Beside her, Bucky nodded. “Where do you think they went?” he looked down at Fox. She turned to him, face thoughtful.

“I have no idea.” She shook her head, before her face lit up. “Check the news! If they’re not at the tower, then they’re avenging somewhere!”

Bucky grinned. How had he not thought of that?

Leaving Fox to watch the car, he jogged across the road to look inside a pub to check the TV. A group of people were gathered around the screen, gasping audibly. His own eye widened at the live footage.

 

* * *

 

Fox tilted her head back, thinking.

There had been an alarming decrease in visions for both Natasha, Rhodey and Steve. She didn’t know what it meant, but she got a strange sense that she would know soon enough. She had also been feeling a weird pull to her old apartment, but she didn’t know why.

What had also been happening lately, was a lot more disturbing. The dreams she’d been having, about the strange brunette, they were happening with a rapid pace that sometimes made her wake up breathless.

“Fox!”

She turned at Bucky’s voice, brow creasing as she saw the panic in his expression. She met him halfway, grasping his forearms. “What? What’s wrong?”

“It’s Steve… they’re _on_ Sokovia.” He was panicking, only the grip Fox had on his arms keeping him grounded.

“On?” she questioned, brows raising, he nodded,

“Sokovia, it’s _flying_ somehow, I don’t know, but it’s getting higher and higher, and they’re saying if it comes down we’ll all be wiped out.”

Fox embraced him, vaguely aware of others in the streets crying and running in fear, as the news was spread. “It’ll be okay. It’ll be fine.”

“How do you know?” Bucky murmured. She tilted her head to meet his eyes, smirking lightly.

“Who the hell do you think you’re talking to?”

He smiled weakly, rocking them back and forth.

In truth, Fox didn’t know. She couldn’t _see_. And it terrified her.

 

* * *

 

Steve panted atop the flying city. Beside him, Natasha stood, quiet.

“They’re dead.” He said finally.

Natasha’s eyes widened, and she looked at him sharply. “How do you know?”

Steve lowered his gaze. “I saw a news report. The plane they stole… it crashed, and there were no survivors.” He stared out into the clouds unseeingly. He felt Natasha’s hand on his arm, and a tear slip down his cheek.

“So fight for their memory.”

Steve looked at Natasha, taking in everything and nothing. She looked at him intensely, and he was flooded with memories of the two he had left behind. Slowly, he nodded. “Yes. And if we die-”

“There could be worse ways to go.” Natasha interrupted him. “Where else am I gonna get a view like this?” Steve smiled brokenly as the two of them looked out onto the vast expanse of sky.

 

* * *

 

Fox and Bucky drove. Bucky wasn’t sure why, but Fox had wanted to see her apartment block one last time. The windows were open, and her hair was blowing back in the wind, eyes half closed. He thought she looked beautiful.

She got out of the car, wincing as she landed awkwardly, one hand going to hip, then fluttering away again as she noticed his eyes on her.

They made their way up the steps, and with one kick at the door, they walked into her old apartment.

“Fox.” She paused in her methodical inspection of the cabinets.

“Yeah?”

He half smiled at her, “Why’re we really here?”

He expected a smirk and an easy response, but instead, she turned away from him, wrapping her arms around herself. “I don’t know.”

Her voice was small in the empty space. He crossed to her, and turned her to face him. “Why don’t you go get a blanket from the car? We can wait for a while, see if anything comes to mind.” She nodded gratefully, and made her way down the stairs.

 

* * *

 

Across the hall, opposite the apartment that Clint Barton had once occupied, a message had been sent out and a recording.

Of course, there was next to no one to receive it, but one young man with some terrible, terrible connections heard a blip from an old laptop, long covered in dust.

He lifted the lid cautiously, eyes widening as he read through the text. A slow smile crept across his lips, and Zemo searched through some records until he found what he was looking for.

His luck was finally turning.

To have Fate, _and_ the Winter Soldier appear like this?

It almost seemed too easy.


	34. 34

Fox didn’t sleep. And it wasn’t just because she sprawled on the hard floor of her old apartment.

Her head was _pounding_.

Like a dam about to burst.

Bucky snored lightly beside her, face relaxed in sleep. She trailed her hand lightly down his metal arm, exposed in the short sleeved thermal he was wearing.

He screwed up his nose slightly, and she removed her hand before he woke up. Rolling away from his side, she got up, and walked to the long window that was smashed open. Ducking through the sharp shards, she emerged on the tiny balcony. More of a fire escape really.

The night air was crisp and cold.

The world hadn’t ended, which was good.

She laughed lightly at her thoughts. What kind of person was only mildly happy that the whole world wasn’t destroyed?

“Who the fuck am I?” she asked the night, breath curling up like smoke. It was silent, except for a dog barking a way away. “A bit fucking crazy.” She answered herself.

That was okay. It was even a bit expected, considering that she was in love with two 90-something year olds, who could probably kill someone with one finger, and that every now and again she saw glimpses of the future.

Just as long as she didn’t go fully off the deep end, and start blowing up buildings. 

She leant on the railing, looking out to the distant lights of the city.

They’d have to head back to New York soon.

Everyone was okay, thank god. She’d searched up further coverage of the Sokovia disaster, and Steve had walked away alright, thanks to some old Shield allies.

There had been the death of a boy. Peter – no – Pietro.

He’d been an enhanced that had been helping to fight the army of metal men, and had died saving another Avenger.

She shivered.

Sacrifice. A concept she wasn’t altogether too familiar with.

 

* * *

 

Steve was numb.

Well, the wounds on his torso and legs hurt like a bitch – but he was numb inside.

What was he supposed to do now?

The two people that he had just wanted to hold were now gone, ripped from him by Ultron.

The giant robot had told him – taunted him – how he had sent two drones to retrieve Fox, but had ended up causing the crash instead.

Of course, the others had had next to no idea what he was talking about, but Natasha had sympathised.

And now he was here, back for his wounds to be checked, and bandages changed, and then he would be back out in the grounds, running, running, running.

But you can’t outrun memory.

 

* * *

 

“What the actual fuck!”

Bucky winced at the shrill tone that came from Fox.

“Hey, doll, don’t worry! We’ll find them, okay?”

Fox threw herself to the ground dramatically, and Bucky rolled his eyes, walking over to her form, and dropping down on top of her, making her huff out an angry breath. He lifted some of his weight from her. The ‘Avenger’ tower, was no longer the ‘Avenger’ tower. In fact, the ‘A’ had been removed, and it was apparently closed for renovations, and the location of the new base of operations was top secret.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, and fuck again!” she swore, scowling deeply. Bucky pecked her on the lips.

“Baby-doll, seriously. I promise you that we’ll find them.” She refused to meet his gaze, so he grasped her chin, angling her face to his, and pressing his lips to hers with near bruising force.

Fox made a pleased sort of hum in the back of her throat, and Bucky pulled back, sitting up and dragging her with him, until she was straddling his lap. The small park beside the tower was abandoned, and so she had no qualms about kissing him forcefully.

“I believe you.” she said finally, resting her head above his heart. He smiled, and stroked her hair, and they sat in the warm sun, feeling tentatively hopeful.

 

* * *

 

“ _Ja. Ich erwarte, dass sie für ihre Freunde auf der Suche zu sein_.” **_Yes. I expect them to be on the lookout for their friends._**

Zemo spoke into the phone, reading through more files on the Winter Soldier, and his current companion.

Admittedly, he was more interested in getting the Winter Soldier at the moment, but he could see the clear benefits of having someone as skilled as the woman on his side.

He frowned at the response from the other end of the line, leaning away from the table. “ _Nein. Die Frau scheint keine Gefahr zu sein. Subdue ihr, und der Soldat schnell folgen._ ” **_No. The woman does not appear to be any danger. Subdue her, and the Soldier will follow quickly._**

The answering affirmative made him smile in delight. Soon he would have all he desired within his grasp.

He looked back at the sheet. The one fraise that he needed wasn’t on the file, but he had a code that would allow him to reset the Soldier to the state just before a memory wipe, which should be enough to allow the men he was sending to take him down easier. He wasn’t sure how long it would last, considering that it was a code for nothing more than stopping any activity, and he had been out of the ice for some time now.

But, only time will tell.

 

* * *

 

Bucky frowned, glancing at the sleeping woman on the bed. He didn’t know why Steve hadn’t attempted to contact them at all, or why Fox hadn’t had a vision concerning his whereabouts.

He was worried about her.

He wasn’t stupid or blind, he did see that she had reverted to her old insomnia. She would wake, shaking and shivering and leave his embrace for hours until she returned – cold from the outside air, and pretend to sleep until morning. And they weren’t the usual visions that woke her up.

No. he knew what a nightmare looked like.

He just wished she would talk to him – god knows that Steve and him had used her as someone to confide in.


	35. 35

Fox was losing hope.

Not that she would ever admit it if asked, but her visions – even those who had no connection to her soldier – either weren’t happening at all, or in flashes so quick and so painful that it left her dizzy, and without direction.

And Steve hadn’t even attempted to contact them in any way.

It was like he had realised that they weren’t right for each other anymore. Maybe he didn’t want Fox to be a part of the picture anymore… he could be waiting to contact Bucky separately…

Fox groaned, sitting straighter in her meditative position on the floor. Those thoughts were _not_ cool. Doubt and negativity wouldn’t get her anywhere.

What she needed, was a steadying drink, and to try and go deep, access that part of her mind that she had touched with Steve once.

She got up, cracking her neck, and walked to the hotel minibar. She swung open the tiny fridge, and pulled out a small bottle of jack. She unscrewed it, and gulped the contents quickly.

One thing about being a retired alcoholic – you never really lost the ability to take the sweet burn.

She settled herself back on the green rug, and closed her eyes, using the warm sensation of the liquor in her stomach to centre herself.

Slowly, she slipped down, down, down…

 

* * *

 

_It wasn’t the same as last time._

_It seemed quieter now, and the different strings were still._

_As she examined the space, she realised what it actually was – Space._

_The capital ‘S’, void of life and rife with tiny little dots of light. But why had it taken on this appearance – her dream body spun and twisted in the space. Like last time, there was a dance to avoid touching any of the strings. She cleared them though, and then she was staring into the void._

_She was so tiny._

_So insignificant compared to this… this… vastness._

_But it-_

_Something stirred behind her, and she whirled – but it wasn’t as fast as she would have liked, suspended as she was._

_Out of the corner of her eye, something swirled and she turned again, startled by a figure suddenly in front of her._

_“ **Hmmmm…”**_

_She couldn’t see its face, but she could sense something strange about it. Him. The voice was too deep to be a female._

_“ **You have an energy about you… one I have not sensed since…”** he lifted his hand, and Fox was startled to see that his hand had an extra finger._

_She swallowed nervously, as he stroked along her face, relaxing as she realized that she couldn’t feel the sensation. He seemed to realize it, and he drew back from her. “ **Who are you? Speak! You project yourself, and hold the stone’s power within you.”**_

_Fox swallowed as he grew larger and larger, drawing closer to her, and swallowing up her vision, until all she could see was the darkness under his hood and faint pinpricks that could be his eyes._

_Fox panicked, and she thrust herself backwards, almost ripping at those mental strings in her haste –_

Fox fell forward gasping, and felt a trickle of wet leave her nose. She lifted herself up off the ground, and walked to the window. The sun had gone down whilst she was under, and she could see the faint reflection of herself in the window. Her pupils were blown, and she smeared away the blood that had collected on her upper lip.

Her heart beat was still racing, and she became suddenly aware she was alone in the hotel room.

She frowned – Bucky had said he would be home after lunch, but it was long past that. Fox walked into the bedroom, and rooted around in the bedside table for her phone.

She pulled it out and groaned when she saw it was dead. She plugged it in, and went to the bathroom, turning on a hot shower to try and relax herself further.

 

* * *

 

Fox walked out of the steamy bathroom, wrapped in the fluffy bathrobe provided, and settled herself on the bed, reaching for her phone. She switched it on.

The screen lit up, a candid snap of Steve and Bucky laughing on the couch, and then it started buzzing as notifications began popping up on the screen.

Fox’s eyes widened.

_Buck <3: 18 missed calls_

_Buck <3: 1 new voicemail_

_Buck <3: 3 messages_

Fingers shaking, Fox unlocked the phone, and pressed play on the voicemail.

There was the muffled sound of traffic, and then it cut off as Bucky obviously ducked into a building.

“ _Fox, I don’t know why you haven’t picked up, and I just hope they haven’t-”_

There was a clatter, and Fox realised he had dropped the phone as the sounds of conflict reached her, Bucky’s grunts familiar. She pressed a hand to her mouth, swallowing hard. Then another voice reached her, faintly;

“ ** _solntse, ubit', tri, zhiraf, vniz, padayut_!”**

All sounds stopped, and then there was a click and a body thumping to the ground. There was another click as the phone was picked up. The same voice, heavily accented laughed. “ _Little **Lisa**. We will catch you soon. Say your goodbyes to your little soldier_.” The message ended.

Fox let a sort of strangled cry, and dropped her phone, watching it fall to the ground as if in slow motion. They had her Bucky…

How?

He said something… Russian… a code? A trigger?

Her mind was moving slowly, like she was running through syrup.

There were messages.

Messages…

Fox picked her phone back up, and selected the messages from Bucky.

_Hey doll, I’m heading back soon. I think I know where Stevie is – check out Stark’s old warehouses_

_Fox I’m being followed stay in the hotel until I get you k?_

_I love you doll please be okay. X_

Fox stared unseeingly at the messages, her thoughts going in painstaking circles.

_Where. Is. Bucky?_

She didn’t know how long she sat there – but as the light touched her face from the open window, she knew she had to make a choice;

Go – and try and find Steve.

Stay – get caught by whoever had taken Bucky.

For once in her life, Fox was guided in a decision with nothing more than her gut feeling.

She hated it.


	36. 36

Fox sat back under the shade of the large tree, and crossed off another warehouse location from the list.

She shuddered as a frigid wind ruffled across the back of her neck, her short hair doing little to protect her from the cold. She tightened the grey scarf, and flicked through the list. She had three more to go. She’d been examining the list of warehouses in an increasing circle of distance, looking at those furthest from New York, thinking that they would be smarter to build a new place further away from New York. She frowned – but perhaps she was wrong. Maybe they had just moved somewhere easy to move themselves…

She jumped up. There was only one other warehouse that would make sense – the one in upstate New York. Feeling almost giddy with her sudden revelation, she jumped into her stolen car eagerly, and broke the speed limit in her drive out of state.

 

* * *

 

Steve flipped the book’s page down, and stood, leaving it on his bedside table. He couldn’t focus on the words, all he could think about was-

A knock on the door sounded. “Come in.” he called blearily.

The door swung open, and a tired looking Wanda entered. Steve forced a smile on his face as Wanda took a seat on his bed, patting next to her. He sat.

“How’re your headaches?”

She smiled weakly, “they are the same. Worse maybe. But I deal with them. How are you dealing?” her gaze was piercing – for a second she reminded him of someone else.

Steve ducked his head. “I’m fine.”

She smiled sweetly, and grasped his hand. “You’re not – and that is okay. It will get better with time – I promise.”

Steve nodded, and she patted his hand, before standing up. “Come and have lunch. You’ll do no one any good to starve.”

He nodded, and followed her out into the spacious kitchen and living area.

 

* * *

 

Fox ducked down behind the large wall as another group of runners circled.

“Okay, Fox. You got this. You have five minute interval until they come back round – and there doesn’t seem to be any cameras. You can do it.” Fox breathed in and out slowly and steadily, and listened to the footfalls of the people draw away.

She turned back the way she came, then made a running start. She scaled most of the wall, and pulled herself up and over the top, pausing for a moment as she took in the scale of the ‘warehouse’.

“Oh shit.” She said quietly. She rolled over the edge of the wall, and realized as she fell, that she really had no idea what she was doing. Fox landed with a thud on the ground, all the air pushed out of her.

Fox stared up at the grey sky, feeling helpless. What was she even going to say when she saw Steve – if he was even here?

She had lost Bucky, and she had abandoned him. Fuck. She had not thought this through.

Groaning, she rolled over and stood up, unaware of the motion sensors being triggered all around her, and cameras focussing in on her. She rolled her shoulders back, and tugged the hat further down over her eyes. The bulky jacket of Bucky’s and the cap hid her somewhat, but it also provided her with a bit of weird security. She shrunk back behind a tree as a truck roared past, and then jogged for the building.

She was blindsided by something crashing warm against her side, sending her skidding sideways.

Fox threw her gaze sideways, eyes widening as she took in the woman striding towards her, hands and eyes glowing with the familiar red of her dreams. A sudden blinding flash of pain made her wince, and through her screwed up eyes, she watched as the woman stopped in her tracks, hands flying to her temples. She let out a screech of pain that Fox could hear from where she was.

“STOP!” with an angry cry, the woman flung her hands down, and large bolt of red energy came racing towards her, and Fox could do nothing but watch with wide eyes as it came hurtling for her chest.

Fox closed her eyes as the energy came at her. She gasped as she felt an odd sucking, hot sensation from her torso, and she was moved only a little off balance. She panted, looking from her unsinged skin showing through the tattered clothing where it had hit, to the woman who was looking at her in confusion. Fox realized her hat had been blown off, and she looked back at the woman as her red eyes widened.

“You…” she growled. Fox swallowed and held up her hands.

“Listen, lady, I don’t want any trouble-”

“Who are you? Why are you here?” the woman demanded, advancing on Fox menacingly.

When Fox said nothing, she spat something under her breath and fired energy at her. Again, it seemed to just pass into her harmlessly, only effecting her clothing. Fox looked at her beseechingly, “I don’t want to start a fight here.”

“Well you’ve gotten one.” The woman growled. “Sam, Steve, some backup!”

“Steve!” Fox cried without thinking. In her distraction, the woman leapt at her, and they both toppled to the ground as fox was completely unbalanced. Thinking on autopilot, Fox kicked the woman off her, as Bucky’s training fell into place.

The woman let out a huff of breath, and got to her feet, hands and arms beginning to glow again. Fox put up her fists warily. The woman came at her, blazing. Fox could feel it now, like uncomfortable static shocks on her skin. Fox ducked under her out swept arm, and punched her square in the nose. There was a small pop of pain in one of her knuckles, but the woman folded backwards, clutching her bleeding nose. She looked up, expression murderous.

She threw herself at Fox again, eyes blazing, every exposed part of her skin red with the energy. Fox was starting to feel it even more, and gritted her teeth, feeling something in her chest start to push with her as her temples started to ache. She flinched as a particularly sharp burst of pain lanced across her head, rendering her vision white for a second. Taking advantage of it, the woman grasped Fox by her temples, squeezing, and Fox’s eyes snapped open, and she couldn’t see but she could see everything.

 

* * *

 

_“Where will I go?!”_

_The teen looked terrified, eyes wide and body tense. The older woman had brown hair streaked with grey, she held the teens shoulders._

_“You know how to survive on the streets. Once I wipe you, it’ll be all you know, okay?”_

_“I don’t-I can’t-”_

_“You can. And you will.”_

**_An agonized scream._ **

**_A bright white light._ **

**_Stars. Empty space._ **

**_A six fingered man._ **

**_An American flag. It changes into a uniform._ **

**_Steve Rogers smiles gently._ **

**_A grey eyed man smirks._ **

**_“I love you.”_ **

**_It echoes. Bounces in and off and around white-gold threads, glowing._ **

**_“I love you.”_ **

**_“I love you.”_ **

**_“I love you.”_ **

**_“ I love-”_ **

 

* * *

 

Wanda broke herself free from the dizzying depths of the woman’s mind. The woman looked terrifying, still caught in her grip. Her eyes were glowing, and veins of the same bright white trailed downwards. The woman’s hands were gripping Wanda’s shoulders with the same ferocious grip that Wanda had on the woman’s temples.

 

* * *

 

_“Everybody’s afraid of something…”_

**_“ What am I afraid of?”_ **

**_Rubble. Dust filters thick through the air. Ears are ringing._ **

**_“Pietro!”_ **

**_“Wanda! Get under the bed!”_ **

**_STARK._ **

**_“Every shift in the rubble… every move to try and save us… I think, this is it…”_ **

**_Mistake._ **

**_My brother…_ **

**_Ultron must be destroyed. Our fault. My fault._ **

**_My brother…_ **

**_“PIETRO! NO!”_ **

**_My brother…_ **

**_I have lost him… I am dead…_ **

**_My brother…_ **

**_My brother…_ **

****

* * *

 

Fox gasped a heaving painful breath. Her eyes focussed on the only thing near her. Wanda…

“Wanda…”

The woman flinched back at Fox’s rasp, and dropped her hands. Fox released Wanda as well, and swayed for a moment, before feeling a dizzy wave of nausea pass over her.

She bent, placing her hands on her knees to steady herself.

“Fox?”

She froze.

 

* * *

 

Steve straightened as soon as he heard Wanda’s voice, looking to Sam who nodded. He grasped his shield and ran outside, following Sam’s form.

He slowed his jog as he watched Wanda look up at her assailant, clutching her bleeding nose. Before he could step in, the two intercepted each other, and ended up a strange embrace. An explosion of Wanda’s red energy burst from the two, and he lifted his shield hastily.

As it died down, to just a glow from Wanda’s hands on the other’s temple, he was able to see that it was a woman. She was small, swamped in the tattered remains of a large jacket, and her short blonde hair was blowing free. There was something familiar about her, something he couldn’t put his finger on… the curve of her neck, and her small wrists…

Then there was an audible drop in pressure, and the two women stumbled apart.

Steve gasped as he saw the blonde woman’s face.

His shield clattered to the ground, and he almost fell over, as Fox steadied herself.

“Fox?”


	37. 37

Fox slowly straightened, until she was looking right at the man she’d been wanting to see for the past year. And she wanted to go and hide under a rock.

“Fox…” his voice was hesitant, disbelieving. She sniffed, feeling tears welling up in her eyes without bidding. “You- you’re alive?”

She frowned at him, and was surprised to see tears in his eyes as well. “Of course I’m alive, where’d you think I was?” her voice was angrier than she had meant, choked up with suppressing the emotion. He flinched back, and she ducked her head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t – I am so, so, sorry-”

She was cut off by his arms around her. he was holding her so tightly, she thought she would snap, but she didn’t want him to let go.

“Fox…”

“Steve…”

They looked into each other’s eyes, and Fox felt a tear drop onto her cheek. She couldn’t wait anymore. Taking a breath, she pressed her lips to his.

And she was home.

He released her slightly, moving one arm under her ass to pick her up, cradling her to his chest, so that she was slightly above him. She was crying now, and so was he, and it was wet and disgusting, but so good.

“Steve, I’m sorry I left…” she whispered against his lips. She felt him quirk a tiny smile.

“I thought guys were dead.” She frowned, and drew back slightly. “Ultron told me – wait. Where’s Bucky.”

Fox dropped her gaze, and made to move out of his embrace, but he held her tighter. “Fox. Where’s Bucky?” his voice was rising in pitch, and his eyes were wide and anxious. She shook, her head, holding his cheeks, so that he would look at her.

“I don’t know. He told me to get out of there before I got taken- but I should have stayed, I know – I know, I should have tried to help him.” She spoke quickly, trying to get him to understand how torn she was.

“Okay, okay.” He kissed her gently, stopping the flow of words. “I know that if Bucky was taken, then you would’ve been too. And I can’t lose both of you.” Fox could see how much it was costing him to say it, and buried her face in the crook of his neck. His hand ghosted up her side, making her shiver. She was wearing tattered scraps of clothing from the energy. “I have a lot of questions, but I think we should take it easy for a little, don’t you think?”

She nodded.

Steve didn’t want to let her go again, so he carried her inside, warding off the confused and curious looks of Sam, Wanda and other agents.

 

* * *

 

Steve kicked open his bedroom door, and shut it with his foot. Then, still with that awful gentleness that left Fox breathless, he lowered her onto his bed, and she rolled over, kicking off her shoes. He pushed off his own, and curled around her.

Fox breathed in slow and deep, in the warm cocoon that Steve had created.

“What happened?” Steve’s voice vibrated against her forehead in his chest.

“I had a vision. I saw Ultron winning, all because of me. He would have used Bucky as a hostage, and you and I would’ve done whatever. I would have believed him when he told me that I had to come and get Bucky alone. I would have watched Bucky die, and then I would be controlled by a sceptre thing, and then I would have helped Ultron destroy the world.”

Fox felt a relief flood through her as she related her and Bucky’s story.

Steve tensed at the plane crash, and laughed as she described Bucky trying to choose between red liquorice and black liquorice. He fell still and silent as she told him what she had heard on the phone, and her indecision, and then held her tightly as she told him how happy she was that they were together again.

“We’ll find him. I promise.” he whispered, and Fox had never believed anything more.

 

* * *

 

Fox woke up alone, and for a second she was terrified, sure that she had imagined the whole thing.

Then the thrum of a shower cut off, and Steve walked out a second later, wearing only a white towel around his waist. Water ran down his pecs and abs, and those delicious biceps. Fox smirked at him lewdly, and he blushed. It appear some things really didn’t change.

“How’re you feeling?” he asked her, rummaging in his chest of drawers. Fox sat up fully, wincing as her ruined bra swayed precariously. She clasped her hands over her boobs, keeping the tatters of fabric there.

“I could do with some new clothes.” she said. She looked at the clock. It was 5:00 in the morning. “How long did I sleep?”

“16 hours.”

“Shit.” She stood up. “I needed it.”

Steve smiled at her, and threw her a shirt and some boxers, which she caught with one hand. He watched unashamedly as she threw her old clothes off, and ducked into the bathroom. She was just as beautiful as he remembered.

 

* * *

 

Fox relaxed in the shower, letting the hot water and steam relieve the tension in her back just like it had at Sam’s.

Sam!

She should have said hello before – and Natasha – god what would Natasha say? Where was Natasha?

Fox pulled on the boxers and shirt gratefully, revelling in the familiar scent of Steve. She exited the bathroom, running her hand through her wet hair, willing it to dry faster.

“Hey, Stevie, where’s Tasha?”

Steve looked like a deer in the headlights for a second, before he looked guilty. “Oh no. she’s gonna hit me.” He muttered reaching for his mobile phone. He grimaced at Fox, “She’s been taking your death almost as well as me. She’s on a reconnaissance mission in Italy. I really should have called her earlier…” he finished to himself. Fox shook her head, smiling.

“I’m going to go and borrow some underwear from her, so if you could tell me where her room is…”

“Yeah, sure, baby.” Steve said absently, and Fox blushed at the pet name. “I’ll get Sam to show you.” he sent a text, and then pressed Natasha’s number.

A knock on the door sounded, then it swung open, and Sam was standing there, looking excited for some reason. Before Fox had a chance to say or do anything, Sam had embraced her, and was laughing.

“Fox Fable, am I glad to see your sorry ass alive!” he kissed her on both cheeks with big smacking noises, and gave her another squeeze before backing off. Fox couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face at Sam’s enthusiasm.

“Hey, Sam. How are you?” She followed him down the white corridor.

“I’m great, sugar, how about you? I like the haircut.”

Fox’s hand flew to her hair, smoothing itself consciously, and grinned at Sam. “Thanks. I’m okay, I guess. I just need to work out what’s going on, you know?”

Sam nodded sagely, “Yeah, yeah, I feel ya. Get your head screwed on straight.” She nodded.


	38. 38

“Hey, Fox, do you feel up to meeting everyone?” Steve poked his head into the room. “You, know – whoever’s here.”

Fox looked up from the book of Steve’s she was examining, and smiled back at his eager grin. “Yeah, sure. That’d be great.”

Steve beamed, and she walked over to him, accepting his hand, and walking through the corridors. They appeared to be in the residential area, and it was modern and airy. She liked it.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The kitchen was lit mostly by natural light from frosted glass panels, and a group of people were gathered around the marble kitchen island. She was already regretting her decision. She knew Steve, and she knew Sam, and she knew-

“Rhodey?!”

The cry slipped from her lips before she could stop it, and the dark skinned man smiled widely. “Fox?! Oh my god? What are you doing here? I thought you’d gone to London?” Fox half jogged to meet him in the middle of the room, and relaxed into his hug, as he laughed.

“Yeah – I guess that was the plan. Ages ago, at least.” Fox bounced up and down on her heels. A shortish man behind them cleared his throat exaggeratedly.

“So are the rest of us ever going to be introduced – or is this the Rhodey Reunited party?” Fox flushed slightly. Rhodey rolled his eyes, and turned to the man.

“Fox, I want to present this asshole.” He indicated the man, who stuck out his hand. “Asshole, I want to introduce the lovely Fox Fable.” She pumped his hand, and shot a look at Rhodey and Steve, who were both looking vaguely worried – and Steve looked confused.

“Ha. Very funny, Rhodey.” The man smiled sarcastically at Rhodey, before kissing the back of her hand lightly. “ _Normal_ people call me Stark, Tony Stark.” Fox’s eyebrows rose in recognition. “So you do know me?”

Fox shot a look over her shoulder at Steve. “I’ve heard some things. Steve doesn’t tell me much unfortunately – not that we’ve been able to talk much at all lately…”

Her only warning that Steve was suddenly behind her, was his warm hand on the small of her back, reassuring her, as well as propelling her past Tony. She hid her grin. Her eyes fell first on a very tall, very red, odd looking man, standing at the back of the group, next to Wanda. Wanda was looking at her murderously. She averted her gaze.

A man wearing a short sleeve shirt with large biceps stuck his hand out. “We’ve never officially met. My names Clint. I was-”

“You were my next door neighbour!” Fox gaped with the recognition. “You moved out, but you were there for – god – ages.” She sighed. “Was anyone I knew _not_ a SHIELD agent?”

Clint chuckled ruefully. “Uh, the old lady next to me. I’m pretty sure.” Fox laughed lightly.

“Miss Fable.”

Her attention was drawn away from Clint by another crisp, familiar voice. She eyed the red man who had spoken. “JARVIS? What happened?”

The man looked vaguely apologetic. “Uh, no. I am no longer JARVIS. My name is Vision. I am an android – powered by the mind stone. I originally intended to be Ultron’s new body – but-”

“Okay, whoa!” Fox threw her hands up. “way too many nouns. I honestly know next to nothing.” Her eyes fell on Wanda. “and I think you and I need to talk.”

Wanda looked at her for a moment longer, before she nodded shortly. “Yes. I think that would be best.” She looked past Fox to Steve, noting his slightly anxious expression and softened. “But not today. I believe that both you and Steve deserve some alone time.” Fox ducked her head, ignoring Sam’s catcalls, and Tony’s confused voice as Steve steered her from the room.

 

* * *

 

“Phew!” Steve sighed loudly the second they were alone, and kissed her on the temple apologetically. “I’m sorry about all of them – they’re all pretty full on-”

Fox smiled at him, lacing his fingers with hers. “Hey! It’s all okay. I liked them – even if I already knew most of them.”

Steve frowned at her words. “Yeah. How exactly did you know Rhodey – and how did he know you were planning to go to London?”

Fox flushed. “Uh… long and funny story. Why don’t you tell me about Sokovia first?”

Steve’s face hardened, but he nodded anyway. “It was brutal – and nothing like I’d ever experienced before.”

 

* * *

 

Fox’s eyes were burning with unshed tears when Steve finished talking. “Oh my god…” she whispered. “Poor Wanda. Poor Natasha. Poor you!” she pulled him close, giving him a long slow kiss. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I’m sorry that you thought we were dead.”

Steve bowed his head, pressing his forehead to hers. “I’m just glad it’s over, and I know you’re alive – even if Bucky isn’t here. But we’ll find him, and we’ll live happily ever after.” Fox smiled at his words, but Steve tensed suddenly. “Actually – you might not. Natasha was furious on the phone. You may actually die when she gets here.”

Fox sat up. “She’s coming? When?” Fox made to get out of bed, but Steve’s gentle, but immovable arm circled around her waist, stilling her movements.

“Well I called her about 6 hours ago, and it usually takes her 10 hours to get back from Rome-”

“Usually? How often does she go to Italy?” Fox furrowed her brows, as Steve tugged her back down.

“Well she goes a lot because-” he stopped himself. “Actually, I want you to ask her when you see her. Well, them.” Fox scowled at him. “What? Not my story to tell – and it’s also very complicated. Gives us a run for our money. Either way, we can expect her at about midnight.”

“You’re impossible.” She sighed, and collapsed back onto him. “better get some sleep then.”

He huffed against her hair. “You better.” He held her until he could feel her breath even out into sleep, before he allowed himself to relax.


	39. 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is where we start crossing over into my Angels & Demons fic. you don't have to read it, but it gives you depth into Natasha and Lilith's relationship and all about our resident half-demon.

Fox awoke to the horrible sensation of being pushed out of bed. She jumped straight back up, and looked around wildly, eyes falling on the figure who had just dumped her on the floor.

The bedside lamp flickered on, but she didn’t even look over to see how, because she was too focussed on the red head in front of her. “Nat-”

Before she could finish, Natasha leapt at her – and the two women went thumping onto the bed behind Fox. Natasha was shaking slightly, and Fox pushed her off slightly, scared that she was crying – because that would not be right – but there had been no need to worry.

Natasha was laughing – which was admittedly just as weird – but Fox was touched, as Natasha hugged her tightly. “Fuck you!” she gasped at Fox, sitting up with the smaller women firmly squashed in her embrace. Fox’s teeth rattled slightly as Natasha shook her. “What the hell were you thinking?” She stopped laughing, and let Fox go, and Fox scooted back, “and what the hell happened to your hair?”

Fox ducked her gaze. “I’m so sorry, Tasha! I never thought to contact you- and I’m so sorry! I just wanted to get to Steve, you know?” Natasha rubbed her hand gently.

“It’s okay. I understand.” She said earnestly.

“You know she does.”

Fox gasped and jumped into Natasha at the sudden cold voice. Natasha just rolled her eyes. “Stop being so dramatic and come into the light.”

There was a scoff, and then the overhead lights came on, revealing a tall woman leaning broodily in the corner of the room. Fox swallowed as she took in the woman’s appearance. She was perfectly formed, with a stunning face and long muscled limbs. Black tattoos were visible everywhere, even on her neck and fingers, leaving only her face free. They were odd – unique, strange, and yet beautiful, and some made her eyes hurt to look at for some reason. Long black hair was pulled back in a messy bun, exposing the darkest, and deepest green eyes she’d ever seen, that were _piercing_ her – utterly terrifying and chilling her to the core as she looked-

“Cut it out, Lil!” Natasha’s sharp reproach made the woman – Lil? – blink and break her gaze. Fox breathed a shaky breath. “I’m sorry about her. She’s not good with _people_.” She hissed the word, glaring at the woman. Fox looked between them with wide eyes. Surely Natasha wasn’t taunting this, this, this-

“Lilith Mauvais. Hunter. Demon. Entrepreneur.” The woman was suddenly in front of Fox, extending her hand. Fox looked down at her own bare hand – not sure that she wanted to make a connection. But sensing that Lilith probably wouldn’t appreciate being ignored, she shook it – waiting gingerly for the buzz.

None came.

A gasp let her mouth, and the woman looked at her sharply, before a wicked grin spread across her face. She looked at Natasha triumphantly. “Hah! HAH! Told you! I told you!” Fox was clearly confused, both at the woman’s strong English accent, and her jab at Natasha, who was rolling her eyes again. Lilith turned to Fox, grinning at her, displaying oddly sharp canines. “I formulated a rune I was pretty sure would keep me out of you sights a while ago – sorry, darling, but I would rather not be spied on – and I re-activated it just before I got here. And the connection didn’t take. Like I said.”

“A-a rune?” Fox asked, fear giving way to curiosity. The other woman nodded enthusiastically.

“Don’t get her started…” Natasha groaned, but Lilith ignored her, literally picking Natasha up with ease and moving her over so she could wriggle between them. Fox eyed her warily.

“Yes! Runes, love. Black magic – activated with my blood. I either paint them on – or tattoo them on, with ink made up of my condensed blood, and then the incantation will activate or re-activate it.” She traced a few large ones on her upper arm. “This one is for strength – and so is this one.” She pointed to an identical one on her other arm. “the stronger they are, the more I have to refresh them.” She yanked up her tank top, displaying abs, scars and more rune tattoos, and jabbed at one above her rib. “This one is stop you from seeing me. Of course I had to put some of your DNA in it. Hope you don’t mind so much – but what’s done is done.”

Fox looked at the design. It was primarily an eye, with two pupils, within a square, with other smaller symbols running along the outside of the square. It was quite beautiful, but like some of the others, it was giving her a headache. Lilith dropped her shirt, and looked at Fox expectantly. “Oh! Uh, they’re very beautiful.” She said, smiling at Lilith.

Lilith gave her a genuine smile this time, and Fox was momentarily dazzled, as she leaned closer to Fox. Fox could feel that the temperature of her skin was oddly freezing. “She doesn’t care for them.” She stage-whispered to Fox, and Natasha sighed.

“I never said that, I said that they’re not good for you – and you know that, _radost' moya_.” Natasha shook her head at Lilith, smiling affectionately at her. Fox frowned, at the pet name, and the little smile on Natasha’s face she’d never seen before.

“How exactly do you guys know each other?”

Lilith ducked her head, chuckling lightly. “This is all yours, _Cuore mio._ ” She stood up. “I’m going to go find Clint and say hello.”

“Don’t scare him too much this time. You almost gave him a heart attack last time.” Natasha called after Lilith, who shot her a dark smirk.

“I can’t help that he’s getting old. No promises, darling.” Then she left, and the room seemed to warm a few degrees and lighten somehow. Fox let out a breath.

“You have some explaining to do.” Fox said sternly, making Natasha laugh.

“Hypocrite. But fine.” She settled against the headboard, and Fox went to join her, before she realised something.

“Wait. Where’s Steve?” Fox frowned, looking around the room. Natasha laughed quietly.

“Sorry. I told Lilith I wanted to talk to you, and she was a little over enthusiastic in getting Steve out so we could chat. He’s a little scared of her.”

Fox snorted. “No kidding. She’s terrifying.” Natasha looked a bit sad all of a sudden, and Fox hastened to reassure her. “but so were you when we first met! I’m sure she’s just as nice as you are.”

Natasha smiled. “Yeah. Sure.” She sighed. “So. Where to begin?”

“At the beginning?”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Shut up. Anyway. The first time I met her, she put me under a persuasion charm, made me spill my guts about SHIELD and my codename and stuff, and I was about to board a plane to Russia before I came to my senses. So, furious, I naturally decided to track her down and make her pay.”

“Naturally.” Fox snorted. Natasha hit her lightly.

“I tracked her across America – not knowing her name, not knowing _anything_ about her, except that she was English and that she had powers. Of course, the next time we came face to face, she beat me up pretty good again. But this time, I saw what she really was – and I got a name.”

“What was she?” Fox asked quietly.

“is. And she told you. She’s essentially half demon.” Fox gasped, and Natasha smiled ruefully. “My reaction. But anyway, I dug deeper, and found out that she’s a part of the Vatican guard, MIA. So I contacted her partner and best friend – this guy called Gabriel, who’s half angel.” Fox gasped again, and Natasha laughed. “Again, me. And with his help, I finally brought her in. She was in custody for a while, because they were trying to figure out if the Pope wanted her back. Some shit went down at her lockup, and I was caught in the cross fire. She saved me, and we had to go on the run for a while. She looked after me, nursed me back to health – and in the process I _saw_ her, you know. Really saw her. Her other side. The real her. Because everyone had this preconceived idea of her – that she really didn’t help, what with being generally creepy and cocky, _all_ the time – I had that idea too, but when I actually got to know her, I realized I was wrong. And we parted ways again, but friends. And then casual sex got involved. I guess it’s only recently that we’ve – well I – have realized that I, uh, I guess I love her.” Natasha gave a half smile to the ceiling.

“Wow.” Fox was speechless. “Steve was right. That does give us a run for our money.”

Natasha laughed. “Yeah? Well, I don’t know. However much I think I know her, she’s sometimes impossible for even me to read. So I don’t even know how she really feels about me. Sometimes I think that we’re on the same page – and then sometimes I think she’s a few chapters behind.” She shook her head. “The work she does… it leaves an impression.”

“What does she do?” Fox asked.

“Nothing you want to know about.” Lilith’s voice from the dark doorway made them both jump, Natasha tense. “Before you ask, dearest, no I only heard the last sentence. I respect your privacy.” She stepped out of the darkness she was blending into.

Natasha relaxed slightly. “Always surprising me with random boundaries, babe.”

“Yeah, well, even demons get privacy.” Lilith shot Fox a wink. “Hey, Clint wants to chat. And Steve’s getting anxious to make sure I haven’t harvested her soul yet or something.”

Fox’s eyes widened. “You can do that?”

“ _No._ ”

“ _Yes._ ”

Natasha and Lilith spoke over each other. Natasha turned to Fox, smiling reassuringly. “She can’t. don’t worry.”

“Well I can.” Lilith sounded affronted. “If she’s a naughty girl I can. That’s how it works.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Natasha got off the bed in her lithe movement, smiling at Fox. “I’ll see you tomorrow, and we can chat about you then.” She pushed Lilith, who was blocking the doorway. Lilith didn’t even move.

She smiled at Fox. “It was good to meet you, Fox. Finally put a face to the name.” Fox grinned back. Natasha shoved again, and Lilith stepped back obediently, smiling down at Natasha now, as the red head muttered something in Russian. Lilith laughed as they disappeared and Fox caught a glimpse of the other side that Natasha spoke about.


	40. 40

Fox woke up to the soft sound of bedsheets whispering, and she rolled over to face Steve, who was getting back in bed. He met her eyes with a guilty expression, holding the duvet.

“Sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to wake you.” He whispered. Fox just smiled, sleep making her eyes heavy.

“C’m’ere…” she mumbled, and rolled closer to him as he lay down. She was instantly warmer, and snuggled into him. Steve smiled against her hair, eyes drifting closed. She was cool to his warmer skin, and despite the fact that Bucky wasn’t with them – he was still happier than he’d been in weeks.

 

* * *

 

Fox drifted into the kitchen the next morning, wrapped in the duvet and wearing nothing but Steve’s shirt and underwear underneath. Still half asleep, she didn’t register the various people already present in the kitchen, and rooted around in the fridge for a good five minutes before a low chuckle – obviously hard fought – made her straighten quickly.

She whirled, and Tony almost burst out laughing again at her wide-eyed look of horror. Wanda scowled – although he wasn’t sure if it was at him or at Fox. “Good morning, sunshine! Finally awake I see.”

“Like you can talk, Stark.” Wanda snapped. “You’ve been up for, what, thirty minutes?” Tony stuck his tongue out at her, making the brunette roll her eyes.

“Well, I can tell when I’m not wanted.” He stood up, and dumped his plate in the sink and flounced out, throwing Fox a wink. Fox looked back at Wanda, eyes still bug-like. Wanda sighed.

“Listen. I need – no, want – to apologize for the other day.” She said stiffly. Fox blinked rapidly.

“Oh… Oh! Right!” Fox shook her head. “Sorry – I’m superslow in the morning.”

“That I can see.” Wanda said, smiling over the rim of her mug.

“Right… well, forgiven and forgotten – if you can tell me why your red energy stuff wasn’t doing anything.” Fox said quickly, quirking her eyebrows hopefully. Wanda sighed again, putting down her mug and looking frustrated.

“Unfortunately, this is where we are both confused.” She said slowly, accent tinging her speech. “I have spoken to Vision about this, but he says until he has a chance to do more research… nothing.” She waved her hand around dramatically.

Both women turned at the sound of footsteps and chatter from the glass door at the opposite end of the room. It slid open smoothly, and Steve stepped through, face brightening instantly at the sight of Fox. Before she could say anything, he had swooped in and captured her mouth. She wrinkled her nose slightly at the gross dampness, and he drew back, wincing. “Yeah, sorry. I’m really sweaty.”

“You know it, old man!” Fox drew back from Steve’s embrace, finding Lilith and Clint in the room as well, only Lilith looking fresh, if panting slightly, Clint looked wrecked. She smiled at Fox, “Gave your boyfriend a work out for once.”

Steve laughed nervously. “I had you on the ropes.” Lilith laughed brightly, and chugged a bottle of water, throwing one to Clint and Steve.

“You wish, Captain Senior Citizen. Morning, Wan.” Lilith greeted Wanda. Fox was surprised when the woman bounced excitedly out of her seat, and gave Lilith a warm hug. Lilith smiled lightly, before gently easing out of the embrace.

“I didn’t realize that you were here!” Wanda said, smiling more than Fox had seen. Lilith smirked, and took the seat next to Wanda as the younger woman chattered excitedly.

Steve leant down to whisper in Fox’s ear. “Lilith helped out in Sokovia with the clean-up. She really got Wanda through her brother’s death, helped her cope with her abilities. Wanda has a little bit of a crush on her I think.” Fox smiled.

“That’s so sweet.” She whispered back. Lilith eyed them.

“Listen, babes – Fox for the first time, Steve for the millionth – I can actually hear you.” She said, smirking slightly. Fox and Steve flushed identically. “I think you’ll find, love, that I’m really not that sweet at all. Not that it’s a bad thing.” Lilith eyed Fox lewdly, leaning across the bench.

“Leave her alone, Lil, it’s too early.” Natasha grumbled from the doorway, and Lilith retreated, smiling at her girlfriend.

“I’m sorry, _dulcia._ Were you jealous?” she said lowly, licking her lips as she very obviously checked out Natasha’s bare legs in her sleep shorts.

Clint groaned. “Okay, enough! Go eye-fuck – or actually fuck – somewhere else!” Lilith moved so suddenly and quickly it made Fox start, and pecked both Wanda and Clint on the cheek as she darted for Natasha. Natasha straightened, bracing herself for Lilith, but let out a squeak as the other woman simply stooped and threw the woman over her shoulder.

“ _Ho intenzione di scoparti così bene..._ _Ti verrà urlando ..._ ” Came Lilith’s growl from the corridor, before the door shut. Clint swallowed, looking faintly nauseous.

“I’m guessing I’m glad I don’t know Italian.” Steve laughed at Fox and Clint’s expressions. He shook his head.

“Very glad.” He sighed, looking wistful. “I miss my wife.”

“Ew, Clint.” Wanda said, wrinkling her nose. Clint shrugged, and slid off his chair.

“Well I’m off for a shower and then a good long sleep.” He groaned as he stretched, and walked out, rubbing his back, muttering; “God, I hate it when she decides to work out with me.”

Fox laughed.

 

* * *

 

Fox had finally put on normal people clothes by the time Steve had asked her to come down to one of the many briefing rooms. She had decided that she didn’t want him to come get her, and instead walked through the large base. In various rooms, she could see people doing different top secret stuff, even a few training rooms.

Eventually she wandered into the conference room, where she could see Steve sitting, eyes staring intently at some holographic displays. A white haired man was gesturing as he spoke, and Tony, Sam, Steve, Lilith and Natasha were all seated around a long table. The screens flashed between many different news reports, but it all appeared centred on one man.

Brock Rumlow.

Fox slid timidly into the seat beside Steve and leaned over to him, “I thought we were looking for Bucky?” she whispered. The white haired man up the front of the room paused only briefly at her arrival, but continued his speech. Steve sighed lowly, but Fox knew it wasn’t directed at her.

“Not legally or publically. I don’t want…” he trailed off, looking meaningfully at the man at the head of the table. Fox looked his way, and found him looking at her intently.

“I’m Thaddeus Ross. You must be Fox Fable. The girl with the fortune telling powers.” He inclined his head. “I’ve read your file.”

“Then you’d know that they’re nothing to do with any gypsy fortune telling bullshit.” Fox snapped, surprised at her bold words, even as she said it. “it’s a neural connection that allows me to see glimpses of someone’s future – but it’s not set in stone. It’s not their destiny, or _fate._ ”

Steve was gaping slightly, and Tony looked like he was about to cry from holding back his laughter. Lilith just looked impressed. Natasha cleared her throat. “Continue, secretary.”

Fox settled back, as Ross turned away from her, but she couldn’t help the blush that spread across her face as Steve continued to stare open mouthed. “Shut up.” She hissed, bumping him.

He laughed quietly. “I didn’t say anything…”

 

* * *

 

Fox had been given instructions by Ross to train to a suitable standard before she was going to be allowed on missions with Steve and the rest. Steve hadn’t been happy about any of it, but she knew that it was the best way to get clearance – therefore the best way to track Bucky.

She followed Natasha to the centre of the pristine training room, trying to ignore the smirking Lilith, who settled near the doorway.

Natasha eyed her, walking around her and inspecting her from head to toe. “You’re not as soft.” She said. Fox frowned, and opened her mouth, ready to reply indignantly. “Still slender, but more muscle.” She finished, and looked to Lilith. “What do you think?”

“I think stamina, and strength need the most work.” She said thoughtfully. “She looks quick. But not built for long distance.” Natasha nodded in agreement, and Fox realized with sudden clarity, that Natasha had completely removed herself from the role of Fox’s friend. Right now, she was Fox’s trainer and teacher – prepared to do anything to get her into fighting shape.

“What do you think about her abilities? Will they factor in much?” Natasha asked, lifting and rotating Fox’s wrists and elbows. Fox watched as Lilith bit her lip in thought.

“Just factor in extra sessions with Wanda and Vision. I can be there to supervise, and maybe get some info from the other realms.”

Fox couldn’t help herself. “Other realms...” she said timidly. Both women ignored her, and she filed away the question for another time.

Natasha had her begin with weight reps, interspersed with bursts of boxing, with complicated combinations that Fox honestly would’ve struggled with more if she hadn’t been keeping an eye on where she was going to mess up. Lilith had given her a suspicious look every time her eyes flashed white, but she hadn’t said anything to Natasha.

 

* * *

 

Fox fell into bed that night aching everywhere. She was asleep before Steve had the chance to even get ready for bed.

He stood at the end of the bed, a bemused expression on his face as he watched the heavily sleeping Fox. She was different, and not just because of her hair. something had changed in her, made her harder than she had been.

He could still remember that morning in Sam’s kitchen, the night after that episode she had, and she had looked so delicate – illuminated by the morning sun – but still so determined.

Whilst she was still slender, there was something about the set of her mouth, even in sleep, that made her look hard.

Steve sighed, and climbed into bed next her, dragging her slight weight over to him, letting her settle into his side.


	41. 41

It was the scent of the syrup on the pancakes that the driver was eating that brought him back to his senses.

Although he couldn’t be sure. He wasn’t sure of anything.

He felt displaced – and the only thing he was sure of, was that he wanted to get out of here and away from his captors. And that he’d definitely smelt that artificial strawberry before.

His head ached, and he knew something was wrong – he felt almost a void inside him – like something was missing. He had to – he had to get out of here-

_Barnes._

Yes. Yes. He had his name.

Or a last name at least. Or something. But it was his, and if it was his, it meant that there were other things out there that also belonged to him.

 

* * *

 

He wasn’t very offended at the way the young man jumped back from him as he stumbled out of the alleyway later.

His shirt was still splattered with their blood.

_They had been shattered under his silver weapon – which he realized he knew how to use all too well._

But he was out, and free, but he still had no idea.

Well, he had some idea. He knew that he was – formerly _was_ – the Winter Soldier. The ultimate weapon. Before that he was a sergeant. Although technically he still was, but he was sure something had happened to help him come out of the Soldier. He just couldn’t think what.

Not fully anyway.

He remembered being triggered again, back to that blank slate stage, but he couldn’t remember what he was doing before that. He had flashes.

_Pale purple. Green-gold. The warmth and curve of pink lips._

Of course the one thing he could really, truly, remember, was _Steve. Captain Rogers._ He had hurt him. Fucked him. Loved him.

Lost him, apparently.

Well it was a start, and as far as he was concerned, the best thing to do was to start at the start and find your way forward.

So first, find clothes. Cover his arm, and his face. Head to the museum. If he wasn’t imagining all of the backstory, then Steve was famous. He’d be willing to bet there would be an exhibition, somewhere.

 

* * *

 

Fox sat up, a scream tangled in her throat, and sweat trickling down her back.

And here she was thinking that she was past the fucking nightmares.

“Hey. What’s wrong?” Steve’s voice, thick with sleep made her jump, before she remembered exactly where she was.

His large hand stroked up her spine. She shivered. “Nothing. Go back to sleep.”

He grunted. “Nuh uh.” He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down, and she let out a squeak as she landed splayed across his front. His blinked slowly, eyes heavy. “Tell me.” He whispered.

Fox sighed, and let herself relax on to him. “Overactive imagination.” She rolled over, squishing herself against his side. She grabbed his arm, wrapping it around herself and fiddling with his fingers. “I just saw everyone fighting. People were getting hurt.”

“Everyone?” Steve asked.

“You, Bucky, Sam, Natasha, Clint. Tony, Lilith, Wanda, Vision, Rhodey. Everyone.” She closed her eyes. “It was horrible.”

He chuckled. “Overactive imagination.” He agreed quietly. “It’s fine, doll. Just sleep now.”

She nodded, and buried her face in his side, letting his steady breath lull her off.

 

* * *

 

It was an endless cycle.

Punch, punch, duck, kick, punch, kick, duck.

Fox wasn’t sure if she was improving or her ability was going crazy, but either way she was terrifically bored today, as Lilith held out the pads, and Natasha watched carefully.

Fox rolled her eyes as Natasha called out another combination, and just as she was supposed to kick, she straightened up, and landed a solid uppercut to Lilith’s chin, sending the woman stumbling backwards.

Almost as soon as she’d done it, she felt awful. She covered her mouth with her hands, and watched wide eyed as Lilith dropped the pad and massaged her jaw. “Oh, god. I am so sorry; I don’t know what-”

“You were bored. And you finally took initiative.” Lilith said, smirking at her. “I knew you’d snap – but I was betting it would take another few weeks.” She scowled at Natasha.

Fox looked to Natasha, who was hiding her own grin. Lilith reached into her sports bra and pulled out a crumpled 20. She handed to Natasha who took it, allowing her face to split in a smile as her girlfriend snorted angrily, and jogged over to her water bottle.

Fox was still wide-eyed. “I-”

“She’s fine. Just pissed about losing the bet.” Natasha crossed her arms and moved in front of her. “Now. I want you to hit me.”

Fox’s eyebrows jumped in surprise. “What? No!”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “You had no problem hitting Lil.”

“Yeah, but that’s different… she’s… solid.” Fox said awkwardly. Lilith cackled from the sidelines.

“Go on, Fox. Hit her. At least _try._ ” She said, giving her an encouraging nod. Fox shook her head, still uncertain.

Then Natasha’s fist whipped out and connected sharply with Fox’s cheek. Her head snapped to the side, eyes wide in shock. She lifted her hand to cradle her cheek, more surprised than hurt. Natasha had shifted her stance. “Hit. Me.” She said slowly.

Knowing she wasn’t going to leave without performing in this… test – or whatever it was, Fox brought herself into a fighting stance.

In a flash, she saw the next few moves of their encounter, and she changed her attack plan accordingly. Instead of punching out for Natasha’s face, she feinted, and kicked her squarely in the stomach. Natasha huffed out a breath and scooted back, out of Fox’s range.

The next few exchanged blows were lightning fast and Fox was breathless quickly. Mostly due to Natasha’s elbow to her ribs – but still. Breathless.

She tentatively reached out to the thread of Natasha in her mind, and tried to touch it gently, and closer to herself.

To her surprise, she was supplied with the vision of herself getting solidly pounded into the mat.

She smirked slowly. Well, not anymore, if she had any say in the matter.

 

* * *

 

Lilith was near howling with laughter as Natasha kept attempting different tricks, each one getting into dirtier and dirtier tactics. Each one was almost easily rebutted by Fox.

Lilith was impressed. For all the girl’s bluster about her ‘struggle to control’, she was clearly able to access it under pressure. Then it went downhill. She saw it gathering just before it happened.

In a particularly violent hit, Natasha’s fist soared towards Fox’s throat. The blonde caught her fist, and there was a faint crackle, and Natasha screamed, flying backwards, holding her hand.

Fox gasped, and Lilith watched as the same pale light that made her eyes glow, receded from the palm of her hand. The Seol side of her itched to go and see what the energy was, and where it was coming from. But her rational human mind – plus her heart – made her run over to Natasha, who was taking wheezing, pained breaths, half crouched.

“Hey, hey, hey…” Lilith scooped Natasha up, cradling her in her arms. The woman’s familiar weight barely registered, and she placed her on the sidelines, running a hand down her face worriedly, before rounding on Fox. “How the hell did you do that?” she asked, crossing to the terrified woman.

Fox shook her head, “I don’t – I don’t-”

Lilith cut her off impatiently; “never mind. Just go and find Wanda and Vision and tell them that we need to talk.”

Fox nodded, and scurried out, throwing Natasha one last apologetic look.


	42. 42

Fox hurried down to the little room she always went to with Vision. Wanda had stayed away from her quite a bit, but occasionally she’d sit in the room with them. Something had changed.

She’d never experienced a reaction like that before.

Natasha was almost atop her, and then – just like it had the very first time – her power had manifested in her emotion. Of course it wasn’t quite the same, considering that she wasn’t engaged sexually with Natasha, but there was still the strong surge that had triggered it. To her, it felt like she was transmitting a small static shock – but clearly it had been much more.

The room was a calming dove grey, with nothing but a small table, with three comfortable chairs around it – which Wanda usually dragged hers to the back of the room. The clear glass door slid open at her approach and a cool female voice told her that Vision, Wanda and Lilith were on their way.

Fox took a seat at the table, and took a deep breath.

She was trembling.

She stared at her hands, which were shaking slightly. The air felt cold against her slightly sweaty skin, and she was terrified. What was happening to her?

The door slid open and she looked up, jumping slightly. Lilith swept in, flanked by Wanda and Vision. As they drew closer, Fox shied away slightly.

Instantly, Lilith’s hard face softened, and she slowed her movements. “It’s alright, love. Nobody is angry. We just want to know what’s going on.” Fox nodded mutely, and Lilith took a seat across from her, Vision sitting down as well, as Wanda hovered near the doorway. Lilith reached out slightly, but before she could properly process it – Fox jerked back her hands.

As she realized what she’d done, she was almost sidelined by a sudden memory of Bucky – doing the same thing before. She pressed her lips together at the sudden emotion. Lilith cocked her head, and looked at Wanda and Vision pointedly. Obviously some sort of communication occurred, and then Lilith reached into her pocket.

She pulled out a delicate gold scalpel, emblazoned with runes, and cut a tiny, intricate symbol onto each wrist. It welled up with blood instantly, dramatically dark against her pale skin. It didn’t go anywhere and after another second, it seemed to sink back down. Deliberately and slowly, Lilith reached for Fox. Hesitantly, Fox put her hands in Lilith’s. there was a faint crackle, and Lilith winced almost imperceptibly, before she tightened her grip.

“Miss Fable, we need to take a proper look inside your head.” Vision’s soothing voice cut through Lilith’s intense gaze, and Fox looked at the android. He was looking apologetic. “I understand that it would be difficult – for everyone involved, but right now, it is the only option. In our past sessions, we’ve talked about your memory loss from before you were 16. We believe that there may be something in your mind to explain how and why your abilities came to be.”

Fox nodded, but a thought occurred to her. “But what if Wanda can’t… Wanda can’t get inside – she’s tried, remember?”

Vision bowed his head, “Yes. We believe it will take all of our efforts.” Fox looked between the three, unconvinced. “Lilith will ground the session, taking us all to a mental platform to base this on – then, to put it indelicately – I will attempt to, uh, blow the way open for Wanda to slip inside.”

Fox swallowed. “That sounds kind of… dangerous.”

“Dangerous? Dangerous is allowing you to run rampant with a past and powers we don’t know about or understand. This is the only way.” Lilith’s voice was even, and although the words stung slightly, Fox knew that they weren’t meant to hurt her.

Fox finally nodded. “Okay.”

Lilith grimaced. “Sorry guys. This is the gross part.” She fished around in her back pocket and pulled out three small vials of black liquid. Her blood. “If you could just…” she mimed taking a shot. Fox felt her face contort, but she did as she was told. Vision’s face was smooth as he swallowed the blood. Wanda winced slightly as she did so, a tiny bit of black residue on her lips. Fox took a tentative taste, and almost gagged at the sickly sweet taste. It was slightly off – an edge of something under the burnt syrupy flavour. It felt oddly heavy as well, but Fox held her breath as she did so.

Lilith drew a small symbol on each of their arms with another pen that contained the same dark liquid. “This can’t be sanitary.” Fox blurted out. Lilith gave her a feral grin.

“It is, sweet cheeks, don’t worry. I’m not a carrier for any human diseases. Demonic? Well, lucky you’re not demons.”

The symbol burned a bit, making Fox’s eyes water. As she looked at it, her vision started swimming, and she felt an odd drop in her stomach. The last thing she saw, as she looked up worriedly to Lilith, was her black eyes. They grew bigger and bigger in her vision, until she was swallowed in blackness.

 

* * *

 

_Fox’s footsteps echoed in the darkness. It was pitch black, and even when she held a hand up, she couldn’t see it. The floor was hard, though, and whatever shoes she was wearing were clacking loudly._

_Eventually, up ahead, she spotted a square outline of light, like that around a door. She picked up her pace, and threw it open immediately._

_The room behind it was magnificent._

_The floor was white marble, shot through with veins of gold and silver. Large black marble pillars arched up, supporting the domed roof, which had a large skylight, in the shape of a crescent moon. Gold gilding wrapped around the base and tops of the pillars and gold steps led up to a beautiful table and chairs, which were set against a large balcony. All around her, past the pillars, were huge open windows. Outside, the sun was setting, turning everything inside a warm gold orange. There was an unfamiliar city outside – an odd mixture of old fashioned, and modern buildings – but all in marble and glass._

_She focussed on the figure sitting in on of the chairs. She looked familiar, but she couldn’t quite see her face – as the sun was creating a halo behind her. She was wearing a beautiful red dress, and she stood up then, two slits in the dress fluttering slightly to showcase her legs. It was secured around the waist by a thin gold belt that glittered with rubies, and the top was held up like a halter with another gold circlet around her throat._

_She descended the stairs, and she came out of the light slightly, and Fox stepped back slightly at the sight of the gently smiling Natasha Romanoff, lips as red as her dress. Her hair tumbled loosely down her back, and she looked past Fox._

_“You’re home, my love.” Even her voice was slightly different – more sensual, and softer somehow._

_Fox turned to see who ‘Natasha’ was talking to. Her eyes widened at the sight of Lilith walking towards the both of them. She was wearing intimidating black armour – and a long cape fluttered behind her, black on the outside, and a dark gold on the inside. On her head was a black and gold circlet, a matching hair clasp at the end of her braid. She looked terrifying._

_She strode past Fox, and kissed ‘Natasha’ firmly on the lips, then she pulled back and waved her arms slightly. ‘Natasha’ sighed and dissipated, like smoke. Fox let out a small squeak, and Lilith turned to her. She threw her arms wide, armour creaking slightly, “Welcome to my mind.”_

_Fox gaped. “What was that? Where are we? Why is this a throne room?” she shut herself up at Lilith’s look._

_“We’re in my mind, my, uh, happy place.” She sighed. “We are in my house in Zion. This is the greeting hall, and that was my projection of Natasha.” There were footsteps behind them. Fox whirled again, to see Wanda and Vision hurrying towards them. Vision looked slightly disoriented, but Wanda looked like she’d been here before. She probably had. “So.” She turned back to Lilith, to see that the armour had disappeared, and in its place was a black Grecian style dress, with a built in cape. “Shall we get started?”_

_Vision turned to Fox, and before she could do anything, he placed his hands on her shoulders and then her mind was attacked._

 

* * *

**_She could feel herself automatically trying to fight back, and attempted to stop it – but failed. They were spinning, Vision and her, locked in their positions in a galaxy she’d never seen. Different scenes kept flashing around them, but never stayed long enough for her to see. Then out of the blue, Wanda appeared, and Fox felt an uncomfortable tearing sensation and then red magic was all she could see._ **

 

* * *

****

_“Ah, yes. Casandra. Like the prophet of old. But people will believe you – they must.”_

_Casandra Fable blinked up at the man. Doctor Heinzatt. He was nicer than the others, but he still hurt her with his big buzzing machine. “Come on then, Casandra. You have a session with the trainers now.”_

_She followed obediently. For what else was there to do?_

_She was kicked around for two hours before she was shoved under freezing water for a minute and then dumped in her room. Cell. Whichever._

_10 years old, and she’d never met another kid._

 

* * *

_She should have been better at this, she knew it, but for some reason, she couldn’t switch on the trance for long enough._

_Within a second she had been flipped on her back, with a loud thud, which winded her. Her opponent’s grinning face appeared above her, and because she was sick of him, she reached up and pressed her fingers to the base of his skull. With expert precision, she sent a jolt of energy directly to his brain and spine. He twitched away from her and she got up as the alarm buzzed. Five more guards came rushing in to check on the man, and another three shoved her against the wall. She was silent – reasonable. Of course it was too late for the man on the ground. She felt a spike of pity before she remembered who she was. It didn’t matter. None of it did._

_13 years old, and this was not her first kill._

 

* * *

_She knew that these handlers were different. They didn’t see her as an asset – not like the other ones – no, they saw her as a kid. They spoke to her, asked her gentle questions. Sure, she still had to train for 4 hours every day, and undergo strict schooling another 5, but they were different._

_She didn’t go on as many missions as she used to, and she never had to wear the collar. Aside from the times where the doctors would come to check on her – then of course, she had to put on the red, glowing restricting collar. All she knew about it, was that it had some sort of energy that cancelled out her own. Stopped the visions, cut the flow of energy. It gave her fits afterwards._

_She shouldn’t have let herself love them._

_But apparently, that was one part of her that Hydra couldn’t stamp out._

_Maybe her mother had been loving – or her father. Whoever he was._

_She knew instantly when they’d been found out, and their game of ‘happy families’ had to stop. She told them that she could leave – make it look like she’d overpowered them. But they had said no._

_After a long discussion, they decided to free her, and they told her what she needed to do, before wiping her memory one last time, as well as all her files, and she woke up in the streets with an I.D. saying ‘Fox Fable,’ and no memory of anything aside from that she’d run away from her adopted parents, Jessica and Theodore._

 

* * *

**_Vision suddenly appeared as Wanda released whatever hold she had on Fox. Wanda’s form fell unconscious and disappeared. Vision gave Fox a look, before closing his eyes, the gem on his forehead flashing._ **

 

* * *

****

_And then they were back in Lilith’s mind._

_The half-demon woman looked up from her position beside the unconscious Wanda, question in her eyes. Fox felt dazed._

_Lilith pressed a kiss to Wanda’s lips, and as she pulled away, Fox watched as black liquid seeped from Wanda’s mouth. She jolted and then her body disappeared. Vision stooped obediently to Lilith’s level, and she captured him in a kiss as well. He disappeared and then it was them, alone in the throne room._

_“Are you alright?” Lilith asked, squeezing Fox’s hand gently. She felt warm here. “You don’t have to go back just yet if you don’t want to.”_

_Fox swallowed. It was tempting. But Steve… and all the memories she’d just dug up. “Thank you, but I have to go back.”_

_Lilith nodded, smirking. “Brave girl.” Before Fox could protest, she pressed her lips to Fox’s and she felt a swooping, tugging sensation in her throat and stomach._

_-_

Fox jolted as she woke, eyes fluttering open. Vision was already awake, black blood trickling from his left ear. Wanda had a little trail from her mouth, but she didn’t move from her slumped position on the floor. Lilith coughed slightly as she came out of her mediative state, and smiled at Fox.

“How’re you feeling, love?”

Fox took a deep breath. And cried.


	43. 43

_**Smut lol.** _

* * *

 

Steve couldn’t understand it.

In the morning, Fox had been fine, smiling and leaning on him as she watched the other avengers have breakfast.

But when he’d come to see her after her training session with Lilith and Nat, she wasn’t in the bedroom, shower or gym.

When he’d finally given up, and asked Friday to locate her, Friday said she was under instruction to not let anyone see her. So he’d tracked her down.

He knocked on Natasha’s door again. “What is going on?” he said loudly through the door.

Fox’s sobs ceased for a second, and he heard whispering. He heard steps coming towards the door, and stepped back slightly. The door opened a crack, and Lilith’s head appeared, looking worried and annoyed. “Steve. It’s great that you’re all supportive, but if you could please be supportive somewhere else. Fox doesn’t need this right now. We’re trying to sort this out.” She slammed the door in his face. Steve was stuck frozen for a second.

Trying to sort out what? What doesn’t Fox need?

He raised his fist ready to bang on the door again, when Fox’s faint voice stopped him.

“Steve, I know you’re there still. Could you please just-” her voice broke. “Just go. Go!”

Steve recoiled, and with one last look at the door, he turned and jogged away. Behind him, Fox broke down again.

 

* * *

 

Fox lay on the floor, where she’d thrown herself earlier. Natasha was stroking her hair lightly, and Wanda sat in the corner, face still, but eyes concerned. Lilith was on the phone, talking rapidly in Italian.

Vision was gone, gone to some international data base to look for files on Casandra Fable. On her.

She closed her eyes, but even as her eyes prickled, no tears came. She was cried out. Natasha shifted slightly.

“Fox-” Natasha began.

“I’m not Fox.” She said sharply, eyes flickering open. “I don’t know who I am.”

“Okay… well, I think you should talk to Steve about this. It would help.”

“No.” her voice was final. “I’m not who he knows anymore. I’m someone else. Some experimental weapon.”

“And he isn’t?” Natasha said gently. “Steve was made to be an experimental soldier, a weapon, just like you.”

“He was fighting for good. I was made for bad.”

Natasha sighed. “We’re going to figure out who exactly you are, okay? But in the meantime, you have to keep going. Don’t forget that there are actual bad guys out there. And Bucky. He’s lost.”

Fox winced at the mention of Bucky. God she missed him.

“Okay… alright. I’ll talk to him…” she ran a hand over her face. “I need a shower first.”

She stood up, very aware of the uncomfortable silence in the room. Almost as soon as the bathroom door shut, they began talking. She shut her eyes and leant against the door.

The tiles were cool on her bare feet, and she made no noise as she padded to in front of the large mirror. Slowly, she began stripping her clothing off.

Her body looked the same, maybe a little leaner, and her collarbones a bit more prominent, but she looked mostly the same.

Her eyes were different.

She leaned closer to her reflection, trying to see where the difference was. The colour was the same, green flecks, in eyes so light brown they were almost yellow.

But the emotion there. It was dark, guarded.

She’d never looked like this before. Or maybe she had, whilst she was… Casandra.

She still technically was Casandra.

Now she was aware of it, the large gap of memory was very noticeable, and it hurt to think about. Was this how Bucky felt? Aware of something wrong, but unable to change it.

She leaned forward, closing her eyes at the sensation of the cold mirror on her hot forehead.

 

* * *

 

Steve rubbed his eyes tiredly, placing his book down with the bookmark in neatly. He flicked off the lamp, leaving the room in darkness. The sound of the door opening made him sit up and focus on Fox’s slumped form as she snuck in.

He turned on the lamp and she turned to him tiredly. Clearly she’d been expecting him to be there. “Hey.” She said lowly.

He frowned, trying to muster up the frustration he’d felt earlier, when she wouldn’t see him, but found that he couldn’t. She looked too defeated. Instead, he stood, and took her hand, leading her to the bed. “What’s going on, Fox.”

She swallowed, and looked up at him, the gold light from the lamp lighting her eyes. “I just found out that I was made in a lab. And that I used to kill people for an organization.”

Steve sucked in a startled breath. “You-”

“Yes. Yes, and I was handled like Bucky, and I was wiped by my last handlers, and sent to be free on the streets as ‘Fox Fable.’” She lowered her gaze, and Steve was startled to see tears shining on her lower lashes. “My real name is Casandra.” Her voice broke.

Unable to say anything, mind reeling, Steve just gathered the shaking girl into his arms. She sniffled slightly, and raised her face to his. “Kiss me.” She whispered. “Kiss me and tell me you still love me.”

“I love you.” He murmured, and pressed his lips to her forehead. “I love you.” He kissed her cheeks. “I love you, and I won’t stop loving you. No matter who you are.” He whispered against her lips, before he finally joined them.

She kissed him back hungrily, tongues dancing. Her hands roamed from his neck down his body, scraping lightly over his pecs and making him shiver.

He released her with one arm, and lowered her down gently, using the other to run down her waist. Fox moaned as he gripped her ass. Steve bit down on her bottom lip gently, a move she knew he copied from Bucky.

She took a breath, and reached down between them, and gripped his hardening member. He hissed, and tensed, and got off her slightly. She looked at him in question, chest heaving.

“But, Bucky.” He said lowly. He looked embarrassed for a second. “And I haven’t… not with a woman before…” he said hesitantly.

“Bucky… Bucky would understand.” Fox said quietly. She wanted this… needed this. A distraction. “Please. It’s okay. I’ll guide you through it. But please.”

He looked torn for another second, but nodded. Slowly, she grabbed his hands, and put one on her left breast, and the other on her hip. Then she drew him closer, and kissed passionately, until he was just as breathless as her. His hands eased up the hem of her shirt, and splayed on her waist.

He gripped her breast through her bra, and she wiggled impatiently. “Take it off…” she groaned against his neck. He nodded, and his hands fiddled with the clasp at the back. They were both surprised when he managed to undo it.

They looked at each other, Fox with eyebrows raised, and Steve with hilariously wide eyes. “Did I break it?” he asked in a horrified voice. Before she could stop herself, Fox giggled. Steve buried his face in her neck, groaning in embarrassment. “Shut up…” he grunted, cheeks flaming.

“Make me…” Fox said laughingly. Steve raised himself up, a challenging look on his face. in one swift movement, he ripped her shirt in half, leaving her torso exposed. She gasped, and moved to cover herself instinctively. He gripped her wrists, and pressed them above her head with one hand. He lowered his head, and took a nipple into his mouth. She threw her head back, as his other hand teased at the other. “Christ, Steve. I thought you hadn’t done this…” she moaned out.

“I haven’t… but Bucky liked to run his mouth about the girls he did.” He muttered. He swapped nipples, and one hand trailed uncertainly to the waistband of her trackpants. She wiggled her hips in invitation. “Can I-?”

“Yes! God, yes.”

He pulled them down, and she was left in only black boy shorts. He was about to kiss her again, when she tugged at his clothes. “Oh. Right.” He flushed again, as he pulled his shirt off, and kicked off his jeans hurriedly.

Sinuously, he rolled over her, crushing their bodies together, and she moaned at his hot cock through his boxers. Her hands wandered down, palming him slowly. He bit down on his lip, and did that beautiful full body flush. She couldn’t help herself, and kissed him all over, little pecks that made him squirm.

Then he put two fingers down her panties. She stopped what she was doing, and looked at him, waiting. Slowly, he ran his fingers down her slit, eyes widening at the amount of slick there. She shrugged. “You get me wet, Stevie.” His eyelids fluttered at her words, and she pushed her hips up, so that his fingers slipped into her slightly, just hitting the entrance. He looked at her, and she held up one finger. He swallowed, and pushed in one finger. She clenched around him, and tilted her head back as he slid out slowly, then back in. “Go on…” she said breathlessly. Fox reached down, and touched her clit, which Steve watched avidly. A second later, his thumb pushed her fingers away, and began making small slow circles. She moaned loudly, and he took her slight distraction to push another finger in. “Ffffuck!” she cried.

He stopped, “Did I hurt you?!” he asked, and she shook her head, lips pressed tightly together.

“Fuck… no, baby. Keep on going.” She was surprised at herself, usually she was quiet in bed. Something about Steve just made her want to scream. He grinned, and picked up a punishing pace. She started moaning on every out breath, and she could feel herself tightening, and she gripped the bed sheet, and the back of Steve’s neck. “I’m gonna….”

And then she came, with a cry of Steve’s name.

He watched her with wide eyes, as she came down. She blinked open her eyes to see him watching her, and grinned. “Come on… let’s go.”

He blustered for a second, and she pushed his boxers down, and smiled as his cock bounced up on his stomach. He flushed again, and closed his eyes as she stroked him, long and hard. “Okay… okay.” He said finally, and she kicked off her panties.

He positioned himself at her entrance, and slowly, he pushed in. Fox’s eyes slid shut, and she pressed her lips together. Seeing it, and blowing was one thing, but actually having his cock inside her…

“Are you alright?” Steve asked her quietly. His voice was strained. She nodded.

“Just go.” She grunted. He pushed in, bottoming out. “FUCK!” she yelped.

Her hands fluttered madly, clawing at his defined chest. He made a low hissing sound. “You feel so good…” Steve said finally. She opened her eyes, and brought his head down to hers. She kissed him, and pushed her hips up to his. He took the hint, and pulled out slowly, pushing back in at the same pace. She sucked in a deep breath, bumping their faces together as she shivered.

He did another slow body roll, and she thought she would explode. “Fuck me, baby.” She whispered against his ear. His eyes darkened, and he snapped his hips into hers suddenly, and she bit down so hard on her lip that it drew blood.

He kept up the fast pace, and soon, she was running her hands down his back. He grunted, and his thrusts got sloppier, as he reached his edge. A particularly hard stroke hit that secret place inside her, and she came without warning.

Her pussy clenched around him, and Steve saw stars, and he came with a shout.

He collapsed boneless on top of her, feeling their sweaty chests heaving together. Knowing he could crush her, he rolled over. Fox made a little contented sound, and curled up next to him.

It smelt like sex and Fox, and Steve went to sleep faster than he had in years.


	44. 44

The buzzing of Steve’s phone woke both of the bed’s occupants.

Fox woke up blearily, and was instantly hit with the remnants of the sensations of the night before. She flushed, and sighed happily, ignoring the faint sound, and stood up. She pressed a sleepy kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth and headed for the bathroom.

Steve was tense.

They knew he wasn’t to be disturbed for anything lower than an 8-level if he was in his room. It was his one private space, and with Fox back, that privacy just became doubly important...

He was distracted by the thought of her lithe body, wrapped around him.

The phone buzzed again.

“Shit.” He groaned, and reached over. “Yes?”

“ _We’ve locked down Rumlow’s position. Somewhere in Nigeria.”_

Natasha’s voice sounded tired as well, and considering it was already 11:00 – he _had_ slept in – it was a little odd.

“Have you been working all night?” he asked, rolling over to face the ceiling.

She grunted in annoyance. “ _Goddam right I have been. And Lilith is god-knows where. Or hell-knows. Whatever._ ”

“Lilith?” he asked confusedly. “Why did you need her? Is she going in with you?”

 _“Hah!”_ Natasha barked a laugh. “ _The opposite actually. She’ll be babysitting the complex whilst we’re away.”_

“We?” Steve asked hesitantly.

“ _Yes. You, me, Sam, Wanda. It’ll just be Vision and Lilith here, holding down the fort_.”

“So Fox is coming with us.” Steve knew he was being annoyingly and deliberately obtuse but he didn’t want to think about the possibility of being split up.

Again.

“ _Steve. Don’t make this difficult_.”

“I’m not making anything-” Steve began,

_“You know she can’t come. We don’t even know who she is-”_

“Do you not trust her now?” Steve was furious. “Think she’s some kind of double agent, _Natasha?_ ”

“ _No. Don’t twist my words. She could have a fit, she might get hurt – honestly, the list is nearly endless. Steve, she has to stay.”_ Natasha was apologetic, but Steve knew that she wouldn’t budge an inch on the matter.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” He said finally.

The shower turned off in the other room.

 

* * *

 

Fox hummed as she wrapped herself in the large Steve-sized towel. As she had woken up and showered in the light filled bathroom, all of the stupid crisis she’d been having seemed just that – stupid.

She was here in America – the country of dreams, with Steve, and they would find Bucky and they would be superheroes, and they’d come home to her every night.

No matter what she’d done in the past.

If Bucky could begin to move past it, then so could she.

She padded across the cream carpet to Steve, who was half dressed, back muscles flexing as he searched in his chest of drawers for something.

“Stevie?” she said softly. He turned around to her, an all-too familiar guilty look on his face. “Oh no.”

“What?” he asked instantly, “What’s wrong?”

“You’re leaving again.” She said, and suddenly had a flash of somewhere.

_Red hair. Natasha._

_An airport sign. Lagos._

“To Africa? Lagos?” she cried. “That’s halfway around the world.”

“Lagos?” Steve asked curiously. She threw up her hands.

“You tell me, Steve. Is Bucky there? Why don’t I come?” Fox knew that she was only making him feel worse, and tried to hold back.

“You _are_ the one with the future-sight, you know.” Steve snapped. “Look. I’m sorry.” He held up his hands in supplication. “I have to go in. It’s Rumlow, not Bucky. So far as I know. It won’t be long, and Lilith and Vision will be here. I promise I’ll come right back to you.”

“Promise?”

Fox’s voice was tiny.

Steve nodded. “I promise.” He wrapped her in a hug, feeling her short hair dripping water onto his chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” They were quiet for a second, both wanting to say things, but not knowing how. “Now you better come home, or I’ll kill you.” She said finally, shoving him lightly. He chuckled, glad to have something to break the tension.

“Yes, ma’am.” He saluted, and pulled his shirt over his head, and headed for the door. She laughed.

Then he was gone and the gold tinged room turned cold.

 

* * *

 

Lilith also woke up to the buzzing of her phone.

She turned on the screen just as she missed the call – which was from Fox, and her eyes shot up at the 59 missed calls from Natasha, which began from the night before at 8:00, which was when she’d been told she was officially going to be employed as a part-time Avenger and therefore she must participate in all mandatory tests, exams and duties – the first of which was to babysit the damn complex whilst everyone else was off having a good time in Nigeria. Including her girlfriend.

She had promptly told Ross to fuck off, and gone and got hammered, which she was now regretting.

Not just because of the headache – which was already going – but because now she was _sure_ Natasha would be mad at her.

She’d been acting weirdly ever since that night when she’d walked in on the end of Natasha and Fox’s conversation about her, but she didn’t want to bring it up.

Lilith didn’t exactly know how.

But she did know how to reply to calls.

She dialled Tasha’s number and it ended immediately, meaning she had declined the call.

“Fuck.” She pressed the phone to her forehead, the cold metal not registering. “I am in deep shit.”

She re-called Fox.

_“Hey, Lilith. Are you in the complex?”_

Fox’s voice was light, but there was an undercurrent of something else, and Lilith looked out of the hotel’s window.

“Uh… no.”

“ _Oh_.”

She sighed, knowing she would have to head back anyway – and Fox sounded pathetically lonely.

“I’m on my way. Have coffee ready.” She ended the call and stretched. Poor girl. Maybe she should have been nicer.

 

* * *

 

Fox sat at the breakfast bar, mug of steaming coffee next to her, as she stared out of the skylight. She wondered how lonely she really was to be reaching out to _Lilith_ of all people. Unbidden, her mind wandered to the mind palace she’d seen – and Natasha, shimmering in that dress, and Lilith gleaming dangerously in that strange armour.

She had a vague pang of missing the times before all of this – back when she was living off sleeping pills and whiskey.

Back when it had been easy.

But she hadn’t had her soldiers. She wouldn’t have Steve’s earnest blue stare, or Bucky’s silent emotion.

She wouldn’t have love.

She groaned, and threw her head forward with a thump.

“Hmmm. Something tells me that isn’t quite healthy.” The cool accented voice of Lilith made Fox sit up. The woman sauntered over to the fridge and pulled out some cold chicken.

“Morning.” She said quietly. Lilith gave her a grimace that she assumed was supposed to be a smile. Her eyes fell on the coffee.

“Wow. You are _docile_.” She smirked, and drank the coffee in one swallow. “What shall we do today, hmm? Perhaps we should read your file?”

Fox jolted in surprise. “It’s here? Now?” she asked, looking around as if Lilith was making it hover in the corner. Lilith raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.” She said slowly. “We can get it off Vision.”

Fox nodded so hard she felt like a jackhammer. “Please.” She said, begging Lilith with her eyes. Lilith’s face softened, and she gave Fox an indulging, fond smile.

“Come on. I’m sure Mr. Robot is just staring at his walls without Wanda to engage him.” She strode from the kitchen and Fox followed, scrambling off the stool.

Fox hung back as Lilith simply barged into Vision’s quarters.

True to what she had said, Vision was standing in the middle of his room, hands clasped behind his back, eyes unfocused as he gazed at one grey wall.

“I bought you that painting so that you didn’t have to stare at nothing.” Lilith said conversationally, and Fox poked her head in to see a beautiful painting, depicting a grey haired man being carried by angels and winged creatures wreathed in clouds. “What a waste.” She said.

Vision smiled ruefully. “I apologize, my friend. It is truly a thoughtful gift.”

“The Vision of Ezekiel, Raphael Sanzio.” Lilith said quietly. Fox gasped at the name.

“Raphael?! That’s by Raphael? How much-” she stopped herself, as both Vision and Lilith looked at her with faint smiles.

“Oh I stole it. But I figured Vision would appreciate it more. Guess I was wrong.” Lilith shot him a playfully annoyed look, whilst Fox gaped.

“You stole a _Raphael_ painting?”

Lilith nodded. “Well, I was promised ‘any payment I could dream of’ to eradicate a certain pest around the area of Florence. They probably expected me to ask for money, but at that time I considered myself something of an art connoisseur. So I took some things from the gallery.” She grinned. “Natasha has a beautiful jade handled dagger that belonged to a prince.”

“Wow.” Fox could only say.

Lilith nodded, looking off into the distance with Vision again. Fox felt impatience rise up in her again, and cleared her throat. Lilith shook her head slightly, and nudged Vision. “Fox’s file?”

“Oh yes, of course.” The android glided over to his small bedside table, and handed Lilith a manila file. “I haven’t read any of it, for obvious reasons. But, Fox, know that there is no pressure for you to read it either.”

Fox took the folder from Lilith, and looked down at it. “Thank you, but… I don’t think I’d ever be able to sleep without knowing who I really am.”

Lilith touched her cheek softly, a pained look in her eyes. “We’ll be here, whatever you need.” Fox nodded, and backed out of the room, grateful for Lilith’s sudden human empathy.

 

* * *

 

Fox settled outside, the sun shining weakly down at her, and she paused for a moment – sending out a thought.

_I love you Steve._

_I love you Bucky._

She mouthed the words silently, and pictured their faces for a moment, before she looked down at the file in her lap.

With one last breath, she opened the file.

Her eyes fell instantly on the picture of a sickly looking young girl - about 4 years old, staring defiantly out of the page with almost gold eyes.

Her eyes.


	45. Chapter 45

**_File #13_ **

**CODENAME: Fate**

**NAME: Casandra Fable -** _Fate’s birth was entirely unexpected as past 12 experiments had failed._

_The irradiated embryo implanted into Hannah Fable drained her of all energy, and during childbirth, she passed away. The child lived, and training began at 4 years of age. Normal schooling as well as military skill sets are necessary to growth and development._

**NATIONALITY: American, by birth mother**

**DESCRIPTION: Born 5-7-92, Essen, Germany, 5”2, hazel eyes – white when activated, olive complexion, copper hair.**

**STATUS: ~~Active~~ MIA**

-

 **ABILITIES:** Fate can access the imminent future of a person she has made contact with (skin-to-skin) – was well as her own fate. Able to access a ‘trance,’ which also gives her more speed and strength – she can see the events of a fight just before they happen, giving her the advantage. She can release bursts of energy directly by skin-to-skin contact, which can kill if directed properly. This stems from her foresight ability, where creating a connection creates a small burst of energy for the both of them, however this is directed and amplified. Training in martial arts, as well as weapons training.

  * _Note: Fate’s unique abilities stem from the radiation drained from the weapons left over from Hydra’s first attempt at domination. Further testing is needed to completely understand what this energy is. – Dr. Heinzatt_



**MISSIONS/KILLS:** Assassination of ----------------, Covert information gathering in ----------, connection formed with the --------- of ---------, connection formed with -------------, connection formed and termination of ------------

**HANDLERS: ---------------- -------------- & \------------------- --------------**

\------------- ---- & \----------------- -------

\----- ---------------- & \------- ---------

\------- --------- & \----------- -------------

Jessica Harper & Theodore Harper (TERMINATED FOR TREASON)

 

* * *

 

Fox scanned through the pages that detailed her missions, feeling a numbness wash over her. This was insane. She didn’t appear to have been an assassin, but she had killed. Most of them seemed to be illegal intelligence gathering, and forming connections to ‘watch’ people.

But she had killed. She had killed, and hurt and invaded the privacy of so many people, for an organization that was inherently evil.

Did that mean she was evil too?

And her adopted parents – not her parents. She didn’t even have a real father. Even her mother was only her mother because she had carried the embryo that she became.

Her last handlers had apparently become attached to her, and had wiped her memory and set her free. They had been killed for that.

Subconsciously, she must have kept her head down, kept on the run – until she ended up in Washington. This also explained why she never made any friends – why she never formed any lasting relationships that would have meant revealing herself.

She knew from Steve that all the Hydra factions in Germany had been wiped out – which is probably why she had also begun to open up to them.

Was everything a lie?

 

* * *

 

Steve was silent on the ride home. He couldn’t bring himself to look at anyone.

This was his fault as much as Wanda’s.

Another quiet sob from the girl in question made him close his eyes, and rest his head against the cool metal behind him.

His body _ached._

But not as much as his heart.

“ _…Your Bucky…”_

_His Bucky._

Unbidden, a choked cry rose in his throat. He clenched his jaw, and kept it to himself. Just get back to Fox.

_Just get back to her, back to home._

_They would find him. They had to._

 

* * *

 

Fox was waiting when they landed. Their arrival home hadn’t been announced or radioed in, but she had known. She always knew.

He stumbled off towards her wearily, taking in her red rimmed eyes. “What-?”

“No.” she cut him off, and reached up, taking his face in her hands. “Let me take care of you.” she whispered. The urge to scream again stopped him from talking. He nodded, and she led him inside.

Behind them, Lilith was holding Natasha, and they were both murmuring in harsh voices.

 

* * *

 

Steve sat down on the bed, as Fox bustled around him.

What was wrong with him?

She pushed a steaming mug into his hands and he sipped automatically. The salty taste made him refocus.

“It’s soup.” Fox said, and handed him a spoon. “Here. Eat that. I’m going to get the medical kit.”

Medical kit?

He became aware of the pain in his back, and the lacerations all over his body.

Of course she knew.

He ate the soup on auto pilot, letting Fox crouch in front of him, to tend to the scratch near his hairline. He would heal, but it felt good to be looked after.

“What happened?”

Her quiet voice broke through his reverie.

He looked at her, gold meeting blue. “You know what happened.”

“That’s not what I mean. What happened to make you…” she gestured awkwardly. He pulled away from her and stood up.

“I’m going to have a shower.” He mumbled, and practically sprinted for the bathroom.

“Stevie…” he heard her sigh.

He turned on the shower and stepped in, trying to get the hot water to wash away his thoughts and pain.

Then, small arms wrapped around his waist. He stiffened as Fox leant her head against his back, and hugged him tightly. Hot, tight emotion choked him, and then he was crying.

Fox held Steve as he sobbed, silently crying tears of her own against the shower water.

 

* * *

 

Fox lay awake long after Steve had finally gone to sleep, running her fingers through his hair.

They needed Bucky.

They needed him to be the middle ground. Fox wasn’t strong enough.

They were unbalanced – and in the middle of all this, Steve was crumbling and she had just discovered she was barely human.

She felt like she was becoming unhinged.

Something was coming. Something was going to throw them further off course than any of them could ever dream and there was nothing they could do about it. She couldn’t see.

Goddamn it, why couldn’t she just _see_.


	46. 46

Fox left Steve to his own devices for the next two days, knowing he would talk about it when he was ready. Instead, she threw herself into training, both Lilith and Natasha appearing to need some sort of distraction, and they pushed her hard.

It was 10:30 in the morning by the time they released her, so she dragged her body up to Steve’s room, wanting to take a shower before she had lunch.

The door was open, and she frowned as she heard the cool tones of a reporter.

“ _11 Wakandans were among those killed during a confrontation between the Avengers, and a group of mercenaries in Lagos, Nigeria, last month. The traditionally reclusive Wakandans were on an outreach mission in Lagos, when the attack occurred…_ ”

Fox walked into the room, feet silent on the carpet. Steve sat with his back to her, at his desk, watching the large screen. The Wakandan king appeared on screen,

“ **Our people's blood is spilled on foreign soil. Not only the cause of the actions are criminals, but by the indifference of those pledged to stop them. Victory at the expense of the innocent, is no victory at all.”**

_“The Wakanda King then went on to-”_

Fox pressed the power button on the remote. Steve turned to look at her, eyebrows raised.

She tilted her head, eyes worried. “Stevie, you have to-”

He stood, and held a finger to his lips. She stopped speaking, and then became aware of another TV set from across the hall. He looked at her slightly guiltily. “Sorry. Do you mind if I...?”

Ever-polite.

A quick flash showed her that she wouldn’t be seeing him alone for the rest of the day. She ducked her head so he wouldn’t see the annoyed look cross her face, but then nodded, smiling at him. “Yeah. Go. Its fine.”

The Secretary of State was here. She sighed, and let her head thump forward on the shower wall. She’d better look presentable. 

 

* * *

 

She arrived down at the boardroom as Lilith did. The black haired woman raised her eyebrows at Lilith.

“Could you smell his foul stench from upstairs, too?” she asked lightly. Despite herself, Fox laughed.

“Nah. Just saw us in the boardroom.” She said. Lilith nodded. Steve and Sam were talking, and she listened as he started to speak,

“We need to get Lilith down here at the very least. If she’s on the team, she needs to be here for this. Fox-”

“Fox is here.” Fox finished loudly. Steve jumped around, and Sam grinned as he saw her. Only faintest strain in his smile, and the bags under his eyes were a marker of the stress he must have been feeling.

“Oh, hey. I was just going to call you down. And you too, Lilith.” Steve nodded in greeting at the two of them, giving Fox a small smile. She pretended she didn’t see it, and instead gave Sam a hug.

“Yeah. No need. I have a sixth sense for when politicians are around.” Lilith said, stretching her arms above her head, and looking around. Steve looked genuinely interested.

“Really?”

Lilith nodded sagely. She tapped her nose, “Oh yeah. When I start smelling bullshit, I know that they’re around here _somewhere.”_ She said, sniffing exaggeratedly. Steve rolled his eyes, and Sam laughed.

“Just get your ass inside, crazy demon lady!” Sam chuckled, shoving Lilith slightly, to push her into the conference room. Fox’s eyebrows jumped as Lilith made no disparaging comment, or even reacted to Sam’s casual playfulness.

“They’re friends?” she asked Steve lowly. He smiled.

“Yeah. Weird, isn’t it? But I guess Sam is easy to get on with.”

She nodded, frowning slightly, but before Steve could say anything else, she darted into the boardroom.

“Miss Fable.” She looked up at Secretary Ross.

“Sir.” She said coolly, and shook his hand. She released it quickly, and turned to look for a place to sit. Lilith had taken a seat right up the front, next to Wanda, and was currently staring unblinkingly at Ross, a faint smirk on her face. Fox smothered a smile, and quickly took the empty spot next to at the very end, near Natasha, next to the back corner, where Tony was skulking. He smiled at her tightly, and she gave an uncomfortable grin back.

Then Steve sat next to her and Natasha and tried to catch her gaze. She ignored him, looking instead at Ross, who had cleared his throat.

“5 years ago, I had a heart attack. I dropped right in the middle of my back swing. Turned out, it was the best round of my life, because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass, I found something 40 years in the army never taught me:” he paused and looked at them. “Perspective. The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. You've... fought for us. Protected us. Risked your lives. While a great many people see you as heroes. There are some... would prefer the word ‘vigilantes.’”

Fox watched as Lilith’s face dropped into a scowl. “And what word would you use, _Mr. Secretary?_ ” she said mockingly. Ross’ lips thinned.

“How about ‘dangerous,’ Miss Mauvais.” He snapped back. Lilith’s mouth curled into a snarl, but then a thump under the table, and a dangerous look from Natasha made her quiet down. “What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals, who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind them.”

Fox frowned and Lilith made to scoff. But Ross simply stepped back, and footage began playing on the screen.

“New York.”

Rubble and aliens flew through the air. Fox could instantly pick out Steve in his blue suit, wielding his shield with confidence. There was the roar of the Hulk, gunfire, and then the camera went black.

“Washington D.C.”

Fox froze. She still had nightmares about what had happened there. She had killed for the first time there. She had responsibility for the lives lost there. She bit her lip to stop it trembling as, on screen, a helicarrier crashed into the water. The camera cut.

“Sokovia.”

She watched as everyone in the room reacted. Especially Wanda. She saw Lilith reach back, allowing Wanda to link her fingers with her own. She looked away quickly. It haunted her as well. After the event, bits and pieces of the large vision she’d had in Washington began coming back to her. If only she had been able to remember… So much life would have been saved.

“Lagos.”

There were screams, and body bags, stretchers rolled out and disoriented civilians stumbling around. A close up of a dead woman made her look away.

“Okay. That’s enough.” Steve said, with a note of finality that was unarguable.

“For the past 4 years, you operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution.” Ross said. He took a heavy stack of papers from his assistant. He put it down with a thud, in front of Wanda and Lilith. The latter glared at him until he backed away. Wanda picked it up with slightly trembling fingers. “The Sokovia accords. Approved by 117 countries. It states, that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization.” Lilith took it out of Wanda’s slack grip and passed it across to Rhodey.

“…Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations Panel, only when and if that Panel deems it necessary.” Ross paced around the table. Fox kept her gaze down, firmly fixed on Lilith’s biceps, which were flexing every time she clenched her fists, as she glared daggers at Ross.

“The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that.” Steve said, fixing his eyes on the documents.

“Tell me captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?” Ross asked. Steve looked up, jaw clenched. “If I misplaced a couple of 30 mega tonne nukes, you can bet there'd be consequences. Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground.” Ross walked to the front of the room.

“So, there are contingencies…” Rhodey began, tapping the accords.

“3 days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords. So, talk it over.” Ross said, turning to walk out.

“And if we come to a decision you don’t like?” Natasha piped up for the first time. Lilith shot her a sharp look.

“Then you retire.” Ross said coolly. His eyes were dangerous, and Natasha nodded, a faint smile on her face.

Fox tipped her head back with a faint groan after he left. The room descended into chatter almost immediately.

_A storm was coming._


	47. 47

Fox sat next to Lilith.

She felt like they were probably in the same boat, only just beginning their inauguration into the Avengers, and therefore didn’t have much of a say.

But personally, Fox didn’t want the Accords signed. As Sam and Rhodey argued, Lilith nudged her. Of course Lilith would still put her say in.

“What do you think?” she asked lowly.

Fox shrugged. “I don’t like it. I don’t think its needed. It’ll just stop so many people from being saved in time. Politicians-”

“Like the sound of their own voices.” Lilith finished for her, nodding. “Between you and me, if this thing does end up being signed, I'm hightailing back to Rome, I don’t care what anyone says.” She looked furtively at Natasha, an odd longing in her eyes.

“Why do you care so much it’s not signed?” Fox asked curiously.

Lilith swallowed. “All my life, I have been under someone else’s authority. Whether it was learning about the job, training for the job, or doing the jobs, I was always under scrutiny. When I left my original employer, I was freelance for a couple of months – the best months of my life. And then SHIELD picked me up, and I was under their thumb. Then I go their trust and I was allowed free-reign within reason.” She shook her head. “And now, just when I think that working for and with the good guys is a good idea, they slap on some chains. I won’t work for another bunch of people who have no idea what’s going on.” she spat.

Fox patted her shoulder gingerly, eyes wide. She shook her head, and leant forward out of Fox’s touch. Vision’s voice silenced the bickering between Rhodey and Sam;

“Have an equation.”

“Oh, this will clear it up.” Sam said sardonically.

“In the 8 years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of noted enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And during the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commissive rate.” He said. The words made Fox’s head swim a bit, but Lilith just scowled, and stood up.

“Are you saying it’s our fault?” Lilith asked angrily. Vision shook his head,

“I’m saying there may be a causality.” He said calmly. “Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict... breeds catastrophe.” He ran his eyes over everyone in the room. Fox lowered her gaze. “Oversight. Oversight is not an idea that could be dismissed out-of-hand.”

“Boom.” Rhodey said to Sam, who rolled his eyes.

Natasha looked at Tony. “Tony, you're being uncharacteristically non-hyper verbal.” She said smoothly, smirking slightly. Lilith quirked a quick smile.

“That’s because he’s already made up his mind.” Steve said, a hint of frustration in his voice. He shut the accords with a snap. Tony looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“Boy, you know me so well.” He said lowly, and sat up. “Actually, I'm nursing my electromagnetic headache. That's what's going on, Cap.” He made his way over to the kitchen, and fiddled with the dishes in the sink. “It's just pain… it’s discomfort. Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?”

He pulled out his phone, and tapped it, setting it down as a holographic image popped up. “Oh, that's Charles Spencer by the way. He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree. 3.6 GPA. Had a floor level gig, at Intel planned for the fall.

“But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul. Before he parked it behind a desk. See the world, maybe be of service. Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas – which is what I would do – he didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam. Sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer, building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where, Sokovia. He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him, while we were _kicking ass_.”

Tony fixed them all with a piercing stare. “There's no decision making process here. We need to be put in check. Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, we're boundless, we're no better than the bad guys.”

Fox swallowed dryly. This… this was true… but she couldn’t see how some of them were a danger. In fact, wasn’t Clint safely retired?

“Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don’t give up.” Steve said wearily.

“Who says we’re giving up?” Tony asked, Steve shook his head.

“We are if we’re not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blame.” Steve said. Lilith was nodding above her.

“Sorry. Steve, that... That is dangerously arrogant. This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not the world security council, it's not SHIELD, it's not HYDRA-” Rhodey cut in, sounding disbelieving.

Fox couldn’t stop herself. “Maybe not, but its run by people with _agendas_.” She stressed, “And agendas change.”

“That’s good. That’s why I'm here.” Tony snapped. She flinched as he pointed at her, walking forwards. “When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stopped manufacturing them.”

“Tony. You chose to do that.” Steve said. “If we sign these, we surrender our right to choose. What if this Panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if it's somewhere we need to go, and they don't let us?” Steve questioned. “We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own.”

“If we don't do this now, it's going to be done to us later. That's a fact.” Tony said back, voice dangerously low. “That won't be pretty.”

“You’re saying they will come for me, and Lilith probably.” Wanda said, fear tinging her voice. Lilith shifted uneasily, eyes fluttering towards the exit. Natasha tried to catch her gaze.

“We will protect you two.” Vision said calmly.

“Maybe Tony’s right.” Natasha said. Everyone in the room looked at her in shock. Lilith looked slightly betrayed. “If, we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer.” She said tentatively. Lilith snorted. “What?” she snapped at the black haired woman.

“Aren’t you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?” Lilith asked sneeringly.

“I’m just… reading the terrain.” Natasha said, looking at Steve and Lilith imploringly. Lilith shook her head, smiling disbelievingly. “We have made some very public mistakes. We need to win our trust back.”

“No. You’re reading your own fucking terrain. The fact remains, _Romanoff_ , that Wanda and I – maybe even Fox – will probably be locked up, because to them, we are dangerous, and untrustworthy.”  Lilith snarled. Wanda looked down, and Fox looked at Steve in horror. He tried to give her a calming smile, but she just shook her head, shifting closer to Lilith’s standing form.

In the awkward silence that followed, Tony cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, did I just mishear, or did you agree with me?”

“Oh, I want to take it back…” Natasha muttered. Lilith rolled her eyes.

“No, no, no, you can’t retract that! Thank you, unprecedented…”

Fox’s eyes were suddenly drawn back to Steve, who had taken out his phone. In a sudden flash, her vision went white.

_“…But I just knew her as Aunt Peggy. She had a photograph in her office. Aunt Peggy standing next to JFK. As a kid, that was pretty cool. But, it was a lot to live up to. Which is why I never told anyone we were related…”_

_A blonde woman stands on top of a podium, reading a speech. It is a funeral. Steve can barely bring himself to keep looking at the pictures of Peggy Carter. He had loved that woman, almost like he loves Fox._

_Where was Fox? He needs her…_

Fox gasped, sitting up straight again.

The room was looking at her worriedly. Steve was half out of his seat, phone clutched tightly in his hands. Fox frowned to herself, ignoring Sam’s worried question. Why hadn’t she been at the funeral?

She knew about Peggy. Of course Steve hadn’t told her that he had loved her… but that wasn’t the point right now.

“Steve I think-” she began, leaning towards him. His eyebrows jumped in question.

Then an even more violent vision made her keel forwards. Lilith stooped, easily catching her before she hit the ground, as the rest of the room surged forwards.

“Easy, Fox, easy, easy…” the demon-woman whispered, resting her on the couch as her trembled slightly, eyes wide open and glowing white.

“Tell me no one else thinks that’s terrifying.” Tony murmured loudly. Steve shot him an angry look as he bent over her twitching form.

“Come on, darling.” He whispered, brushing back her short blonde hair gently. Natasha was a quiet presence beside him, and Sam looked on worriedly from the head of the couch. Lilith was also still oddly present, looking down at the small woman with laser like focus, and something like concern. The rest of the room slowly cleared, until it was just them."

 

* * *

 

 

With a gasp like she was coming out of deep water, Fox sat up quickly, eyes fading back. she shot Steve a nervous look. “I think you should go.” She said finally. He recoiled.

“What? What do you- no. Are you okay?” He asked her.

“Yes, I'm fine. But you need to go. You know.” she nodded at the phone in his hand, and his face tightened. “Go. I’m fine.” She smiled, as he nodded and left the room. As soon as he was out of sight, her face drooped, and she slumped forwards into a ball.

“Fox?” Natasha asked softly. She didn’t respond.

She didn’t know if she could. Natasha was… well she certainly wasn’t on their side.

Fox peeked out at Lilith, trying to convey her need to leave.

Lilith nodded slightly. “Sam. Romanoff. I've got this.” She said. Natasha gawked at her. Clearly she hadn’t expected this level of anger from the half-demon.

“Lil… come on-”

“Maybe what I should have said was ‘go away.’” Lilith snapped, not even looking Natasha. She looked up, fixing her with an icy stare, “Or was I not clear enough? I should have read the terrain better. My apologies.”

Natasha’s face shifted between guilt, hurt and anger. Finally, she withdrew a step, facing closing off, until it was the blank mask she often wore. She and Lilith stared at each other for a minute, both with equally cold stares. Then, Natasha turned and strode from the room. Sam blinked for a couple of seconds, before he nodded, and followed Steve.

Lilith looked down at Fox, who was also gaping. She shrugged, pulling an awkward smile.

“Lilith…” Fox began slowly.

The woman shook her head. “Let’s not talk about it. What’s up with you? Why’d you want to talk to me of all people?” she asked bitterly.

“I need your help. Because I hope – know – I can trust you.” Fox amended quickly. Lilith tilted her head, intrigued.

“Go on then, little Fox.” She said lowly, “How can I help you?”


	48. 48

“Who else signed?” Steve asked, trying to distract himself.

“Tony, Rhodey, Vision.” Natasha said with a small smile.

“Wanda?”

“TBD.” Natasha said knowingly. Steve hesitated.

“What about Fox or Lilith?” he asked softly.

Natasha’s face dropped slightly. “Lilith would sooner kill herself than sign it. She’s MIA at the moment. The jet’s gone, but I can’t track it, and she’s ditched her phone. And I haven’t seen Fox since I left. But I can only assume she’ll do what you do.”

Steve clenched his jaw. Fox had sent him a vague text saying to call her if he needed anything, and that she was going to be doing some intense training with Lilith.

She had lied then.

What was she doing with the half-demon woman?

Not that he didn’t trust her… but he didn’t trust her.

“I'm off to Vienna for the signing of the Accords. There is plenty of room on the jet.” Natasha said coaxingly. Steve didn’t budge, face still tense. “Just because it's the path of least resistance doesn’t mean it's the wrong path. Staying together is more important than how we stay together.” She said finally.

Steve shook his head, smiling ruefully. “What are we giving up to do it? Sorry, Nat. I can't sign it.” He was genuinely sorry. But he knew what he believed in – and he knew that what Lilith had said was true. The three woman would probably end up in chains. The government knew that Wanda’s powers were dangerous – they had already had experience with Lilith’s darkness, and fickle nature. Fox was a variable. They couldn’t trust her, and her powers meant that she could be used for good or evil.

He couldn’t let that happen to her.

“I know.” Natasha said.

“Well then. What are you doing here?” he asked, confused.

“Fox and I didn’t want you to be alone.” She said softly. “Come here.”

He fell into her embrace, trying to pretend that Fox was here too. And Bucky.

He sobbed harder.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Lilith looked at the small woman in the co-pilot’s seat. Fox nodded. “Well, I guess if the Captain kills me because I ‘kidnapped’ you, then it’ll be a fun story to tell at my funeral.” She laughed.

Fox smiled weakly. “I wouldn’t let that happen. I really do appreciate this you know.”

Lilith hummed. “I know you do. I know what it’s like to be separated from someone you-” she stopped. Fox raised her eyebrows.

“Someone you _what_ , Lilith? Love?!” she couldn’t help the notes of hope and disbelief in her voice. “Is this about Natasha?” Lilith was silent, but her fingers gripped the steering wheel tightly, her tattooed knuckles going white. “You can tell me; I promise I’m very good at keeping-”

“Yes.” Lilith interrupted quietly. “Yes. I love her with all my twisted, black, dead heart.” She sighed, grip relaxing. “I can’t tell her that though. Not right now.”

Fox cocked her head. “Why not?”

“Because she doesn’t love me back. How could anyone love a demon?” she said. “And especially now, with all this accords shit. I know she’ll sign it. And I know she knows I won’t. And the fact that both of us are stubborner than a pair of asses, just means that this will tear us apart. The last thing she needs is some stupid, love-sick fool proclaiming love to her. Especially after how rude I was before. I haven’t lashed out like that for a while. But I suppose it’s just in my nature to be cruel. To hit people where it hurts the most. That’s why I can’t tell her I love her.”

That was the most Fox had ever heard Lilith speak. She gaped slightly. Finally, she found her voice. “You know, you’re more human than you think.”

Lilith snorted. “And you’re far too soft for this line of work.” Fox could tell there wasn’t any real malice behind the comment.

“Anyway. I feel like her response would surprise you.” Fox said brightly. “Also, how far away are we from Romania?”

“We’re about another 10 hours out. You should try and get some shut eye. If you wanna catch your boyfriend, you’ll need energy.” Lilith said, flicking a few buttons.

“What about you?” Fox asked. “Is there an autopilot or something?”

Lilith laughed. “No. I can run on 2 hours of sleep for a full week. I got a good three hours last night. I'm good.”

Fox nodded, and left the cabin, curling up in a large chair towards the back of the plane, where it was darkest.

“ _I’m coming for you, Bucky.”_ She whispered into the darkness.

 

* * *

 

Fox rifled through her purse as Lilith loomed behind her. She was radiating impatience. The shopkeeper was clearly terrified of the black haired woman as he accepted the money with trembling hands.

“Finally!” Lilith snapped, throwing up her hands. The shopkeeper whimpered slightly, and withdrew. Fox shook her head, and pressed an apple into Lilith’s hands. She chewed on it thoughtfully. “Now… if I was an ex-assassin who lost my memory, got my memory back, then lost it again, where would I hide in Romania?”

Fox shrugged. “No idea. I just know he’s here somewhere.”

They both looked around at the busy market. People were everywhere, talking, haggling, laughing. The sky was grey, and there was a chill in the air, making Fox tighten her scarf. The cobblestones were slightly uneven and cracked, but the swooping grandeur of the older buildings across the streets made the whole thing feel very pure.

“Reminds me of Italy.” Lilith said quietly. With a small sigh, she turned and began walking, black trench coat fluttering behind her slightly.

Fox jumped after her, ducking through a family of tourists. “You live in Italy don’t you?”

Lilith nodded, “Yeah. But I have apartments all through Europe…”

She trailed off, coming to a sudden stop. “What?! What is it?” Fox asked, hoping she had seen something.

“Fox, I know someone who can help us find your man! Come on! Follow me!” with that, she took off running.

She was extremely fast, and Fox was quickly left behind. She watched as the woman took a running leap over a small stall and then was swallowed by the crowd. She skidded to a halt, sighing. “Damn it!”

She bent over, panting. “Come on, Fox!” she looked up to see Lilith waiting for her. “Jump on!” she said merrily. Fox’s eyebrows leapt as Lilith indicated her back. Swallowing nervously, she climbed up, fixing her arms and legs around Lilith’s shoulders and waist. With a slight adjustment, Lilith was off again, only a little slower than before, dodging and ducking around obstacles. “I remembered…” she yelled back to Fox, “I did a job here once – and I met a guy who knows all the, uh, underworld, shall we say. He probably can help us locate Barnes.”

“What job?” Fox asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

“Never you mind.” Lilith muttered, rounding a corner, and stopping sharply. Fox dismounted, and Lilith grimaced, cracking her back. When she was composed again, she indicated a dark brown door, leading into a shop with dusty and darkened windows.

Fox swallowed nervously, and entered.

There was a dull tinkle from a little bell above the door, but it was quiet in the musty dark silence of the shop. Rows upon rows of shelves lined the walls and made a maze through the store.

Her eyes widened as she realized that the shelf closest to them displayed various skulls. Some looked too human for comfort. Lilith brushed past her.

“Gustav? Where are you, you little _pest_?” she asked loudly. Fox walked slowly behind her, feeling oddly like she was being watched. A portrait hanging on the wall seemed to stare at her. She shivered, and hurried to catch up with the tall woman.

“Lilith Mauvais?”

A croaky voice came out of nowhere, and Fox jumped. There was a whoosh and a creaking, and then a ladder came speeding down the long wall of shelves. Lilith put a hand out, catching it neatly and stopping it. Fox stepped back as a tiny man give a squeal of joy, and slid down the ladder a little way, stopping at Lilith’s eye level.

He was squat, but had oddly large hands with extremely long fingers. On each finger there was one or two glittering rings. His teeth were cracked and yellow, and his hair was green, as was the stubble on his chin. “I thought I would never see you again, my beautiful honey-suckle.”

Lilith rolled her eyes. “Shut up. I need you to do something for me.”

He beamed. “Of course, my sweet dove,” then his face changed, and his smile grew sinister. “But it will cost you.” His voice darkened. Then his eyes fell on Fox, and he brightened again. “Oh, and who’s this lovely young thing?”

“That is my wife, you moss covered creep.” Lilith said, sounding almost bored. “She’s not up for sale, sacrifice or sex.” Gustav pouted. Fox’s eyes widened even further, but she pressed herself against Lilith’s side, as Lilith delicately put an arm around her. Gustav sighed.

“Very well. If she is indeed your wife I shall not touch her.” He chuckled. “Come on now! Come to the back room, and let’s get your favour sorted.”

“Just don’t say anything. Let me do the talking.” Lilith whispered to Fox, as Gustav shoved himself along on the ladder. Fox gulped and nodded.

They filed into a small room, the walls painted a shocking red, with white symbols all around the walls. Fox realised she’d seen some of them before; tattooed on Lilith’s body.

What was this place?

They sat in a circle, as Lilith spoke to Gustav in a language she’d never heard before. It was deep and guttural.

But she knew they were on the right track, the word ‘Barnes’ was being thrown around. They seemed to be getting nowhere, until Lilith yelled something, making Fox jump, and Gustav nod and scurry from the room.

“Don’t worry. We’ll get him.” Lilith said reassuringly. Fox nodded weakly. Gustav entered, clutching an ornate black altar-table, with a built in silver pot.

He began muttering over it, throwing dried leave and powders into it. Then he struck a match, and dropped it into the pot. There was a loud crack, and bright blue flames leapt up, making Fox reel back.

“Now you, my love.” Gustav motioned to Lilith, and she grunted, yanking up the sleeve of her coat and shirt, and pulling out a small silver knife. Fox gasped as she realized what Lilith was about to do, and moved forward to stop her. With a sick slicing sound, Lilith sliced open the flesh of her wrist, and her black blood spurted into the flame below, making it go out with a spitting sound.

Dark blue smoke curled up out of the pot, and Gustav moved forward, drawing it into his nostrils. Lilith covered her bleeding arm. Gustav hummed, and Fox leant forwards. “Your man is at-”

A loud ringtone split the tense atmosphere, and Fox flushed as the little man and Lilith looked at her. “Sorry.” She fished it out, about to switch it off when she saw it was Natasha. She hit answer. “Tasha?” she said pointedly to Lilith, who had frozen.

“ _Thank god, Fox. I need you to get in contact with Steve. He won’t answer my calls, and he’s about to do something stupid.”_ Natasha sounded frantic, and Lilith moved closer to hear better.

“What? What’s going on?” Fox asked, looking at Lilith again, who was frowning.

“ _Haven’t you seen the news? Barnes set off an explosion in Vienna at the accords conference. Steve’s gone to Romania to talk to him, but he’s going to get arrested if he helps him and I can’t…”_

Natasha’s voice faded to a dull murmur as Fox’s mind went into overdrive. Her vision she had seen was at a tiny apartment in Romania and it had been Steve and Bucky facing each other. They had been together.

She wasn’t going to stop that.

Lilith took the phone out of her slack grip and walked to the corner of the room, talking in a rapid-fire mix of Italian and Russian.

Fox rounded on Gustav. “Where is he?! I need the exact address.”

Gustav nodded. “Apartment 27 at 16, Prince’s Road.” She nodded, and turned to the door. “Wait! What about payment?”

“Lilith will take care of it!” she yelled, and as Lilith turned to see what was happening, she bolted out, and locked the door behind her. No doubt, Lilith would try and stop her and Steve.

There was a bang behind her as someone crashed into the door, and she jumped, racing for the exit.


	49. 49

Fox came up through the back of the large apartment building, creeping up an old fire-escape. She could hear sirens in the distance and bit her lip.

They were in trouble. The army, the police – they were all heading for them.

She counted the rooms for the third time, and realized that she was one floor below. She mounted the last of the rickety metal ladder, and perched on the large window sill of the apartment. She pulled out a small knife, and remembering what Bucky had told her about jimmying locks, she stuck it in the top of the window frame.

She stopped.

This was post-soldier Bucky.

She remembered how paranoid he had been. Surely he left this window unlocked. It was right above a fire escape and was hidden from the general public. This would be a good escape route.

Fox crossed her fingers quickly, and stowed the knife away. She wriggled her fingers into the crack at the bottom of the window and pulled. It slid up and open easily and quietly. She slid up and open easily and quietly. she e bottom of the window and pulled. it g locks, she stuck it in the top of the window frpunched the air victoriously, and then calmed herself, sliding into the tiny bathroom. There was a door in front of her, its windows plastered with newspaper pages, presumably to keep out the light from the next room.

She froze as she heard low voices.

Voices she knew.

She listened closely.

“ _I wasn’t in Vienna. I don’t do that anymore.”_

Bucky! Fox’s eyes open wide, and before she could think it through, she was shoving the door open.

She yelped and ducked as she processed a knife heading for her face. She dropped to the floor as it thudded into the doorframe where her head had been.

Indignantly, she straightened. “Could you maybe be careful when throwing knives around.”

Both Steve and Bucky looked like they had seen a ghost. Bucky heaved a breath, lips falling open slightly.

Fox looked to Steve who shook his head slightly. She ignored his warning, and stepped slowly towards Bucky.

“Hey…” she said softly, watching as he flinched slightly. “Do you-? Do you remember me?” she asked hopefully.

Bucky looked trapped. “I-I don’t – I don’t know.” he stuttered. Fox had the sudden feeling of air being punched out of her stomach, and stumbled back slightly.

“Okay. Alright. That’s okay.” She muttered to herself, turning to find Steve behind her, looking at her with maddeningly gentle sympathy. She gulped in a shaky breath, and pressed her forehead into Steve’s solid chest, taking in the fact that he was in uniform. She steadied herself. “You know this will turn into a fight? They’re closing in.” she said quietly. He nodded, and she turned to Bucky. “The people who think you did this are coming, and they don’t want you alive.” She said calmly.

 

* * *

 

Bucky watched the woman in front of him, standing closely with his Steve.

When he said that he didn’t know – he really didn’t know.

There was something about her face, her voice, her woman in front of him, standing closely with his Steve.

There was something about her face, her voice, her _eyes_. Something haunting and vaguely echoic. Like images of a dream that he couldn’t quite remember. He had the oddest impulse to hold her, to stop the slight trembling of her hands that belayed the fact that she was actually terrified and hurt.

_Who was she?_

He watched as her eyes darted up to the ceiling – and he heard it too – footsteps above them.

Steve placed a hand on the woman’s shoulder. “You have to go. Now. I don’t want you-”

“No.” her voice was a violent whisper. “We’re here. We’re here together and I would rather jump from the top of this building than leave you two now.” She turned to look at him, and the look in her eyes; fierce protectiveness, resolve and overwhelming _love_ – startled him.

_Who was she?_

“This doesn’t have to end in a fight, Buck.” Steve said quietly. But he could hear them running towards his door. He knew that it did.

“It always ends in a fight.” He said wearily, and felt his muscles respond to the threat, ready for action. The woman was moving away from Steve, away from the window, eyes wide.

“You pulled me from that river. Why?” Steve asked.

Bucky shook his head, as he pulled off his glove, exposing the shining metal of his weaponized arm. He barely remembered it. “I don’t know.”

“Yes. You do.”

He growled under his breath, and then there was a shattering of glass as something was thrown through his window.

 

* * *

 

Fox yelped slightly as Steve’s shield arm shot out, knocking the grenade out and away from them both. Another was thrown in, landing in front of Bucky, and he kicked it forwards, and Steve slammed the shield atop it, controlling the explosion.

There was a yell of ‘BREACH!’ and then there was a pounding at the door. Bucky moved swiftly, throwing a table at the door.

Fox’s vision went white for a split second, and she grasped a frying pan from the dishrack, and as a man came through the window, she swung, and the force of his motion and her hit sent him crumpling back. Both Steve and Bucky looked at her and she shrugged, before more assailants came through.

Steve kicked the legs out from a man, and his machine gun went off wildly, and she yelped covering her head with the frying pan. The door on the other side of the room opened, and a man emerged. Bucky kicked out, sending him flying out again, and Steve grabbed him.

“Buck stop!” he yelled, and Bucky made a complicated movement, twisting Steve’s grip off. ‘You're going to kill someone.” He said pleadingly. Buck was still for a moment, before he flipped Steve over and slammed him into the ground. Fox started forwards as Bucky’s fist went flying down, but stopped as he pulled out an old backpack.

“I'm not gonna kill anyone.” He muttered reproachfully.


	50. 50

He looked up at her, and his eyes widened, and he pulled out another knife, whipping it towards her. She ducked again, and there was a yell from behind her, and she turned to see a man keel over, the knife buried in his shoulder. She looked back at him, to see him frowning to himself. He threw his backpack out of the window, and made to follow, when another two men opened fire. She dropped again and rolled, as Steve blocked the bullets, before he was thrown head first at another outside on the balcony.

Fox crawled over to behind the other man as he fired on the two men, yelling loudly. She stood, and grabbed him in a head lock, kicking out the back of his knees and pulling him down to the ground. She flipped over him, and slammed his head down hard.

Clanging from above her made her look up to see Bucky striding past her, hand raised to block bullets from another man. He grabbed him and slammed him into a low shelf, knocking him out. Another approached, and he grasped a cement block, and threw it at him, knocking him through a door. Fox jumped up, and as another man stuck his gun first through the window, grabbed it, and pulled him forwards, before smashing the gun back into his face.

He released his weapon and she used it as a club to knock him down. Gunshots from the front door made her turn to look at Bucky and he nodded at her. She moved to back him, facing the other direction with the gun raised. There was a crash as Bucky punched through the side of the wall and door, and she jumped as stray cement chips cut the back of her neck.

Then he made his way through, and she followed, waiting until the area was cleared. Then the skylight crashed open, and Bucky grabbed her, holding her down and behind him with one hand as he dealt with the man firing upon them.

He let her go, and she stooped to pick up the fallen battering ram, throwing it to him. He caught it in mid-air, and turned with it, slamming it into a man approaching from behind. As he did, Fox kicked out at a man approaching up the stairs and he fell sideways, off the stairs.

Bucky swung again, knocking the next man off his feet. Fox looked over the stairwell. Men were pouring up the stairs. Bucky leapt and she followed down the stairs, ducking under the fists of one man, donkey kicking him in the small of the back. She followed Bucky as he made his way down the stairs.

Then Steve appeared in front of them, reaching out to grab a man Bucky had just kicked over the balustrade. “Come on, man.” He panted. Bucky glared at him, and then ripped out the rail, and leapt, the metal bending and warping under his weight, allowing him to go flying down and around.

She swore, and ran down the stairs after him, letting Steve deal with the soldiers as she just ducked through and past them. Then a fist lashed out at her, hitting her temple hard, and she crumpled into the corner of the stairwell, her vision slightly blurry as she watched a man raise his gun at her.

“FOX!” There was a clang as Steve’s shield knocked him half through the wall. Bucky paused, looking at her.

“Just go…” she groaned, tilting her head back as a wave of nausea hit her. He looked to the edge, and then back at her. “Go! Leave!” she yelped.

He made to move, but then made an odd growling, frustrated noise, and before she could yell again, he scooped her up, holding her to him with his right arm. She squeaked, and he turned and leapt off the stairs.

She screamed as they fell, the levels rushing past them. Then he reached out with his left arm, and grasped the edge of the metal rail. His yell of pain and effort made her head spin, as he heaved them both up and over.

They were still for a second. He stood above her crouching form. Their eyes met, and she saw the faintest glimmer of recognition. “Buck…” she began. He turned and kicked through a nearby door, and she cursed, heaving herself up to follow him.

“Fox, wait!” Steve called behind her, but she was already stumbling after Bucky, but stopped as she watched him leap from the balcony. Muttering angrily to herself, she turned and headed out the way she came, brushing past Steve.

She jogged up a few stairs, and grabbed at the still unconscious man swinging in mid-air. She gulped down a steadying breath, and then jumped, catching his harness.

The added weight made the two of them hurtle for the bottom, and she braced for impact. They hit the ground with a thud, and the man groaned, but she didn’t stop to check on him, racing out of the building.

 

* * *

 

 

From above, she watched as Sam flew down to her. She fired the machine gun a few times, and he saw her. He landed in front of her. “Fox?! What the hell-”

“There’s no time! Give me a ride?” she asked, ditching the gun, panting.

“Uh, yeah, okay.” She jumped into his arms, and they were off again. Sam wheeled around, and then soared upwards, gaining height. “Right behind you!” he yelled, and she realized he had Steve on comm. “Fox! Where do I need to be?” he asked. Fox’s eyes widened in realization, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

Her eyes flew open. “Head eastbound into the tunnel. Go! Now!” she yelled, and he dived.

Like a bullet, Sam shot towards the ground, and Fox had a brief glimpse of a car shooting through below them, a man in a black suit clinging to the back. Sam flew in after it, and she watched as the man in the suit climbed over the car, and was then sent flying back in the middle of the road. He straightened, and then Sam was on him.

The man ducked and then grasped Sam’s leg, making him loose height. “Fox, let go!” he yelled, and she loosened her grip, falling to the ground, and rolled, cement scraping her exposed skin.

She lay still with a groan. The screeching of tires made her sit up, as a car stopped. The driver got out, and Fox leapt up, and ducked around him, sliding into the driver’s seat. She slammed the door shut, and slammed on the acceleration, roaring down the tunnel. She saw up ahead that the tunnel was collapsing, rubble falling, and sped up.

With a scream, she shot past Steve and Bucky, hitting the breaks – and as the black suited man straightened again, from being thrown by Steve, she hit him. He went flying, and crumpled.

She got out of the car, and ran over to Steve.

“Fox! Go-”

“It’s too late.” She whispered, as sirens got closer. Behind her, the man in the black suit unbent slowly. Police cars crowded round.

Steve kept his eyes locked on the man in the suit, but reached out, and gently pulled Fox closer. She inched closer, closing her eyes as he wrapped his shield arm around her, defending Bucky with his other arm.

Helicopter’s rotors stirred the air, and her head pounded in time.

A sudden impact, and the sound of weapons powering up made her look around, turning in Steve’s grip.

Rhodey straightened, weapons at the ready.

“Stand down, now.” He said angrily, and Fox swallowed nervously as a gun was trained on her face. Steve scowled and pulled her closer, raising his shield. Bucky inched closer as well. 

But they all knew that the time was up.

“Congratulations, Captain. You’re a criminal.”

Steve lifted his arm, and put away his shield. Fox pressed her lips together, and lowered her gaze as men with guns swarmed them, forcing Bucky to the ground.

Sam was brought in as well, and Fox felt guilt swirl through her.

Then she was being roughly pulled from Steve’s side.

“Hey! Leave her-” Steve began, and Bucky bucked slightly against his captors.

Fox shook her head. “No. It’s fine.” Her arms were pulled behind her, and she winced as they moved uncomfortably in their sockets.

The man in the black cat-like suit raised his hands, and pulled off the head-mask. Her eyebrows raised at the young handsome face behind it.

“Your Highness.” Rhodey’s voice was suddenly respectful.

Fox fought off tears.


	51. 51

Fox huddled into Sam.

They had separated her and Steve, and so she turned to Sam for physical comfort. She needed it. She was once again, a criminal wanted by a large organization for a total misunderstanding, and she didn’t even know where she was, or where she was going. Somewhere in Berlin, she had guessed.

Sam was absently rubbing her shoulder, eyes fixed on T’challa.

“So you like cats?” he asked suddenly.

“Sam…” Steve said warningly.

“What?” Sam frowned at Steve, “Dude shows up dressed like a cat, gets hit by a car and just gets up like it was nothing –  and you don’t wanna know more?”

Steve sighed, giving into the temptation. “Your suit. Is it Vibranium?”

“The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations. A mantle passed from warrior to warrior.” T’challa spoke calmly, ignoring the question. “And now because your friend murdered my father, I also wear the mantle of king. So I ask you, as both warrior and king, how long do you think you can keep your friend safe from me?”

Steve was silent, and Fox watched the back of his head worriedly.

Sam whistled lowly, breaking the silence. “Damn, girl. You hit a king with your car.” Fox let out a choked gasp, and hit Sam lightly.

 

* * *

 

Fox let Sam help her out of the car, and took Steve’s hand, squeezing it gently. He squeezed back, but didn’t look at her, instead following Bucky’s glass cage with his eyes. Fox scowled at it.

He wasn’t an animal.

She turned to the guard closest to her. “What’s going to happen to him?” she asked angrily.

“The same thing that ought to happen to you. Psychological evaluation and extradition.” She turned at the unexpected loud American voice, watching as a short man with dirty blond hair approached, standing by a blonde that looked vaguely familiar and a group of armoured men behind him, toting machine guns.

“This is Everett Ross, deputy task force commander.” The blonde introduced, looking at him deferentially. Fox scowled. Another man who had too much power and too large an agenda.

“What about a lawyer?” Steve asked, as Sam and Fox moved to flank him on either side, Fox shying away from T’challa as he approached her side.

“A lawyer. That’s funny.” Ross said, sounding unamused. “See their weapons are placed in the lock up.” he said to the blonde, who was eyeing Fox oddly. Fox raised an eyebrow at her. “We’ll write you a receipt.”

He said, and Fox looked to her right to see men walking past with Steve’s shield and Sam’s wings. “I better not look out the window and see anybody flying around in that.” Sam muttered angrily. They followed Ross out of the large garage, and further into the command centre.

Fox looked behind her at Bucky, and he held her gaze. She bit her lip, tempted to go to him, but Steve tugged on her hand, and she half-jogged backwards after him.

“ _I’ll get you out of there.”_ She mouthed. He smiled tightly at her, and then he was carted out of sight, as doors slide closed over him. She turned away, and stumbled after Steve.

She looked out of the glass enclosed bridge-walkway uninterestedly as Ross continued talking. “You will be provided with an office instead of a cell. And do me a favour, stay in it.”

“I don’t intend on going anywhere.” T’challa rasped. Fox shot him a look, before she noticed Natasha.

“Tasha!” She cried, forgetting the situation. Natasha shot her a look and shook her head. She fell into step with Steve and Fox,

“For the record. This is what making things worse looks like.” She said quietly.

“He’s alive.” Steve responded. Natasha rolled her eyes.

“Listen, Steve, I don’t think you understand the ramifications of this. Fox is in trouble now too. And they can do worse with her than you.” Natasha whispered. Steve looked sharply at her, grip tightening almost painfully on Fox’s hand.

“What do you mean?” he asked, Fox looking around Steve’s bulk to Natasha anxiously.

Natasha shook her head again. “They’re going to neutralize her.”

Fox shuddered, and Steve growled under his breath.

They approached a large set of doors, through which, they could make out computer screens and many agents working hard on technological equipment.

From up ahead, Fox could hear Tony talking.

The doors closed behind them and she jumped at the slight thud. Tony moved towards them, and Fox picked up her pace, wanting to be in the safety of as many Avengers as she could.

“Fable.”

Her eyes closed.

She looked to the side to see three agents in dark suits, all three holding odd metal objects. She looked at Steve, and Natasha. Sam was looking between all of them.

“What’s this?” he asked loudly.

“Consequences and clean up.” Natasha said. “Go, Fox. It’ll only make things worse if you resist.”

Fox could feel tears begin to well up, as she recognized one of the objects in the middle man’s grip. A collar. “Steve?” she whispered, eyes locked on it.

He was clenching and unclenching his jaw and fists. Finally, he nodded. “I’m sorry, baby.” Fox let out a choked gasp, and let go of his hand, feeling a stab of fear and betrayal. Steve couldn’t watch, but Sam kept his angry gaze on the three men as they crowded the small woman. Natasha looked on guiltily.

First, two of the men grasped her wrists roughly, and they each clicked on a thick, heavy metal cuff, and pressed in a code. Tiny blue lights flickered on, and it let out a low whine as it powered up. They pressed them together and there was a click as they joined together.

Fox let out a gasp as tiny pricks of electricity began surging up her arms. The slight pain made tears pool in the corners of her eyes, and she closed her eyes as the final man approached.

She let out a shaky sob as the collar was powered up, the higher intensity electricity making her legs buckle slightly. A single tear made its way down her cheek. She was walked forward, and she kept her head down, feeling like some sort of animal as one agent kept a hand on the back of her neck, steering her through the command centre. She was led into one of the glass offices in the centre of the large room, and sat down.

She waited until they had left the room again to start crying.

There was a knock across from her and she lifted her head, and saw Steve. He was in the cubicle across from her, and he looked terrified.

 _“I’m so, so sorry. I’ll get you out of here, I promise.”_ He mouthed.

She swallowed thickly, and raised her cuffed wrists. “ _There is nothing you can do.”_ She responded, and turned away from him, as Tony entered his office.

 

* * *

 

 

The door opened behind her, and she quickly dashed her bound hands across her face, trying to get rid of the tears on her cheeks.

“Hey.”

She turned at Natasha’s voice. The red-head was staring at her, looking unbearably guilty. “I’m sorry, Fox.” She took a seat at the end of the table.

Fox laughed softly, the collar sparking as she made the movement. “Everyone’s saying that. Doesn’t take this off my neck.” She spoke quietly.

Natasha looked around furtively, and got up, moving closer to her. She grasped Fox in a hug, and put her lips close to Fox’s ear. “I can’t take these off you, but I wish I could.” Fox relaed into the embrace at the comforting words. “But I do need you to tell me where Lilith is.” She whispered quickly.

Fox frowned. “Are you going to chain her up too?”

Natasha tensed up. “Don’t make me the bad guy here, Fox. The longer Lilith stays AWOL, the more trouble she’s going to be in.”

Fox pulled back, and raised a brow at Natasha. “Why would she be in trouble? She hasn’t done anything.”

Natasha sighed, avoiding Fox’s gaze. “I may have let slip that Lilith is incredibly opposed to signing the accords, and that she had gone with you. They also know she won’t be coming to help you out, so Fox, you have to tell me where she is, so they don’t start a nationwide manhunt.” When Fox said nothing, Natasha looked at her imploringly. “Listen, Fox, I’m trying to help her. if I can get her here with full cooperation, maybe they won’t lock her up and throw away the key.”

Fox scoffed. “You know as well as I do, that if Lilith steps foot in this place, there is nothing you can do to stop that from happening to her. No. It’s good that she’s not coming here. And I won’t tell you where she is, because I wouldn’t wish this on anyone!” she spat, lifting the electric cuffs, and jabbing them at Natasha. Natasha pressed her lips together tightly, and stood up.

“Listen, Fox, this is your last chance. They’ll probably go easier on you if you tell us where she is. If not, I’m going to have to call in some big guns, and Lilith could end up being dragged in here by extreme force. Neither of us want that to happen.” Natasha tried one last time.

“She’s probably out of the country by now.” Fox said lowly. “And I don’t care if they go ‘easier on me.’ I won’t give her up.”

“She doesn’t deserve loyalty, Fox.” Natasha said coldly. “She doesn’t know what it is.”

Fox’s eyes widened. “I can’t believe you just said that. I thought you loved her.”

Natasha laughed sadly. “I do. But it’s pointless. She doesn’t know how to love. All she knows is hate.” With that, she left. 

 

* * *

 

 

Fox shook her head, and looked out to the control room. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of Bucky, in a live feed they had projecting. She stood without realizing, and moved closer to the glass, pressing her hands against it gently.

There was someone in there with him, a psychologist maybe.

She watched as he sat down, but she couldn’t hear what was going on. there was a hiss behind her as the middle doors were opened.

She knew it was Steve before he spoke. “Are you okay?”

She shook her head, eyes fixed on the screen. He splayed a warm hand on the small of her back, and despite herself, she leant into his touch. “They – mostly Natasha – want me to give up Lilith.”

“Lilith?”

She kept her eyes on Bucky. “Yeah. She helped me find you guys. She looked after me. And they want to lock her up and ‘throw away the key.’” She quoted bitterly. Steve hummed.

“Well, I’m glad that she’s not here.”

She turned to look at him in surprise. “I thought you hated her?”

He smiled grimly. “Never hated her. Didn’t trust her, sure, but now I know she only had good intentions with you… I guess I feel bad for her.” Fox nodded, and turned her head stiffly back around, wincing at the bite from the collar. “Come in with Sam and I.” Steve said quietly. “I don’t want you to be alone.”

She nodded, and let him lead her into the other office. She took a seat next to Sam, as a sudden headache rolled over her.

“The receipt for your gear.” She looked up as the blonde woman from before passed Sam a sheet of paper. She gave Fox another odd look before looking to Steve.

“Bird costume? Come on.” Sam said angrily.

She shrugged. “I didn’t write it.” Looked around, and leant forward pressing a button on the console in the centre of the table. Suddenly, the TV screen lit up, and the voice of Bucky’s evaluation filtered through the tinny speakers.

Fox looked up.

 _“I'm not here to judge you. I just want to ask you a few questions._ ” The man shuffled his papers. “ _Do you know where you are, James_?” Bucky was silent. “ _I can't help you if you don't talk to me, James._ ”

“ _My name is Bucky_.”

Fox felt a thrill run through her at his surly response. That was her Bucky. She looked at Steve. He had a small half-smile on his face, and she couldn’t stop the large grin that spread across her own lips.


	52. 52

“Why would the task force release this photo to begin with?” Steve asked, looking up at the blonde woman, who Fox had finally learnt the name of – Sharon Carter.

Sharon shrugged, “Get the word out, involve as many eyes as we can?” she offered.

“Right. It's a good way to flush a guy out of hiding. Set off a bomb, get your picture taken.” Steve said nodding, but Fox could sense he had something on his mind, deeper than why the photo was released. “It got 7 million people looking for the Winter soldier.”

“You're saying someone framed him to find him.” Sharon said, just as Fox reached the conclusion on her own.

“Steve, we looked for the guy, but you know that we only found him because of Fox’s abilities.” Sam said, and Fox smirked slightly.

“We didn’t bomb the UN. That turns a lot of heads.” Steve continued stubbornly.

“Yeah, but that doesn't guarantee that whoever framed him would get him.” Sharon said, still not getting it.

“No, it doesn’t. But it guarantees that you would.” Fox chimed in. The three other occupants in the room looked between themselves, realization dawning on them. Steve and Fox looked to the monitor.

Another throb went through Fox’s head, making her gasp in pain. Sam steadied her, and Steve looked at her worriedly. “What is it?”

“My head… these cuffs and collar – they’re cutting off the visions, but – ah!” another surge went through her. “At least two different connections are about to experience something – something I need to see.” Fox looked at Sharon beseechingly. “You have to get these off me – I think something bad is about to happen.”

Sharon looked torn. “I’m sorry… I can’t.” When Fox growled angrily, she threw up her hands, “I don’t know the codes!”

Fox stood, and banged on the glass, Ross and Natasha turned around, looking startled. “You need to call down at Bucky’s cell, I think-” Fox began.

Then the power went out.

“Shit.” Fox swore. Sam stood, and Steve and Sharon looked around nervously.

Natasha turned to Fox. “ _You knew this was going to happen?_ ” she mouthed through the glass, looking angry.

Fox shook her head violently, biting her lip at the pain from the neck-cuff. She pointed to it. “ _Take it off. I can help.”_

Natasha looked torn, but before she could do anything, Sharon was speaking.

“Sub-level five. East wing.” She said quickly to Steve who nodded, and turned to Fox.

“Fox. Stay here, please.” He gasped both of her shoulders. “Promise me!”

Fox bit her lip, but nodded, and he sighed in relief. Quickly, he pressed a kiss on her lips, Sharon’s eyebrows jumping.

He stepped back and nodded at Sam. They turned and sprinted from the office. Fox looked down at her hands, and her crossed fingers. “Sorry, Steve.” She whispered, and out of the corner of her eye she watched as T’challa stood, and followed Steve and Sam.

She looked at Sharon, who was also looking at her crossed fingers. She uncrossed them, smiling weakly. “Listen, Sharon…”

“Fable, stay where you are.” Sharon reached for her holster. Fox took a quick look out of the office. There were no eyes on them. She had to go now. She stepped towards Sharon, who whipped out her pistol, and levelled at her. “Stand down.”

Then something dropped from the ceiling, and in a blur of movement, Sharon was suddenly on the ground. Fox stared, as a sudden flash of red from the emergency lights revealed Lilith’s tense face. “Lilith?!” she gasped.

Almost as if she heard, Natasha suddenly turned. Her eyes widened, and she nudged guards next to her, speaking quickly.

“Time to go.” Lilith said hurriedly, eyes following Natasha as they started heading for her. Fox nodded in agreement, but there was a siren sound, and the glass doors locked, and a hiss from above her made her look up, and the vent that Lilith had dropped through slid shut. Lilith growled. “Stay behind me, Fox. We need to get you, Sam, Steve and Bucky out of here.”

Guards were standing outside the glass door, guns cocked. Natasha had disappeared. Fox watched as the lead guard held up five fingers, counting down. Lilith swore, and turned to the glass wall behind them, and lifted her fist. With a loud crack, she slammed her fist into the window, and hairline cracks spread from the impact. Fox swallowed as the man got down to three fingers.

“Lilith…” she said nervously. She wasn’t going to be much help with the cuffs on.

There was another crack. Another, and then a smash and tinkles as the wall caved under her strength. Fox turned and ran as the guards opened the door. Lilith was already leaping over the handrail, and into the main command floor, and Fox followed, racing for the exit.

 

* * *

 

“Where the hell is Steve?!” Lilith yelled over her shoulder, as they ran down a dark corridor, heading for the elevator.

“He and Sam went for Bucky. Sub-level 5, east wing.” She recited.

“Right.” Lilith pounded on the elevator button as they heard yells and pounding boots behind them. The elevator dinged, and she shoved Fox in, backing up. The doors closed, and then someone cleared their throat.

Fox and Lilith turned around to see five men in the elevator with them. A few of them were looking at each other in confusion, but the one who had cleared his throat was reaching for his handgun.

Lilith grinned sheepishly. “Sorry guys. We got lost on the tour.” She said in an American accent. The suspicious man looked to Fox’s cuffs and neck collar, raising an eyebrow.

Lilith’s smile turned feral, and she launched forward, grabbing him by the throat and throwing him upwards, hitting the roof of the elevator. As she did so, Fox swung with her heavy bound hands, and hit one of the men in the temple. He crumpled, and the other three raised their weapons. Lilith was already upon them, and Fox watched in awe as she jumped, grabbing one around the neck with her calves, and stretching her body out, jabbing her elbow into another’s neck as the man she had enclosed in her calves began to choke. She let go of her leg’s grip and pushed off his falling body, flipping over backwards, kicking the last man in the face as she did so.

She bent over and picked up a handgun, and angled it so she was pointing it at Fox’s cuffs. Fox snatched her arms to her chest. “NO! what are you doing?!” she cried as the elevator headed further down.

Lilith gave her an exasperated look. “Come on, man. I'm trying to get them off you.” When Fox just shook her head vehemently, she sighed, and instead nicked her pointer finger with a knife.

She dribbled some blood into the connecting joint of the cuffs, then lifted her hand, and spread out her fingers. With a cracking sound, Fox watched with wide eyes as black icicles expanded out, cracking the joint. There was a spark, and the cuffs separated. Lilith smiled in satisfaction, and then the elevator dinged, the doors opening.

Lilith raised her fists, ready for a fight, Fox edging behind her.

When there was no movement from the corridor, illuminated only by the red emergency lights, she stepped out, motioning Fox to follow her.

Fox frowned as she took in the empty corridor. Where was everybody?

The two women both jumped as a crash and then grunts and yells echoed down the hallway. They both exchanged a look before they both raced down the dark door-lined corridor.


	53. 53

Lilith and Fox ran into the containment room, as Sam stumbled to his feet.

“Sam!” Fox cried, and rushed over to him, steadying him. She winced as the collar bit into her neck.

Lilith looked around. “Where’s Barnes?” she asked. Sam grunted, pointing to a side door. Lilith nodded, and ran for the door, shoving it open and disappearing.  

“We need to get after the psychologist.” Sam rasped. “He did this.”

Fox nodded, face set, and half pulled Sam along with her past the elevator shaft.

 

* * *

 

“Please tell me you brought a suit.” Natasha said, stress making her voice tenser than she wanted it to be.

“Sure did. It's a lovely Tom Ford, three-Piece, 2 button...” Tony said sarcastically. Natasha shot him a look as they hurried out. “I'm on active duty, non-combatant.”

“Follow me!” Natasha and Tony were suddenly passed by Sharon Carter, who beckoned them after her.

Natasha couldn’t stop worrying about Lilith.

_Why the fuck had she decided to come back?_

_Why did she decide to grow a sense of loyalty and a conscience now of all times?_

If she got caught… Natasha didn’t know what she’d do.

 

* * *

 

Sam and Fox went up the stairs as fast as they could, the alarms making Fox’s head ache worsen, so that she and Sam were making the same pace.

Sam glanced up, and Fox did too, and they caught a glimpse of their man at the same time. He whirled and sprinted, Fox cursing under her breath as Sam did the same, holding his ribs.

She pounded after him, hoping to catch the son of a bitch.

 

* * *

 

Lilith snuck out from the stairwell she had just come from as Barnes made his way out into the indoor café.

There was something wrong with him. She knew from Natasha how devoted he was to Steve and Fox – so that psychologist had obviously triggered something in him.

She heard the sounds of fighting, and chanced a look out.

Her eyes widened as she saw Tony duck around one of the pillars, activating an Iron Man glove.

“No, no, no, _no!_ ” she hissed. “Stupid man.”

But before she could leap out to take Barnes down herself, he stepped out from his hiding place, and fired a pulse of something at Barnes.

The man winced.

Tony strode out and pulled a flash-bomb, making Barnes stumble back slightly. Lilith focussed on the gun in his hand. Tony ran out, fist raised, but he had misjudged Barnes’ recovery time, and his fist was grabbed by the soldier, and twisted out.

In a quick series of movements, Tony parried Barnes’ swings, and almost got a hit in. Then Barnes raised the gun, and Tony covered it with his gloved hand. There was a muffled bang as the gun went off, and Lilith cursed.

That could have killed him.

Barnes was far too gone for any calm surrender she had planned.

He needed to be taken down. Knocked out and carted off somewhere.

Lilith quickly re-planned her attack, and fumbled in her belt’s holster, pulling out a retractable stun-baton. She flicked it on to start charging it. “Come on, come on, come on…” she mumbled, watching as Tony was thrown away from Barnes.

Carter appeared out of nowhere.

At least she recovered quickly. Lilith hadn’t held back when she had knocked her out. Carter was clearly a better fighter than Tony, but still way out of her depth. Lilith readied herself to join the fight when out of nowhere, Natasha approached.

Lilith froze. This was not part of her plan.

She would get hurt-

 

* * *

 

Natasha threw herself at Bucky, expertly dodging his first punches, and lashing out when she found an opening.

Carter threw all her strength behind a kick to Bucky’s face. as she made to repeat the movement, the man grasped her leg, pulling her off balance and flipping her over – slamming her into a table with so much force that it collapsed.

Natasha took advantage of his back turned to leap on him again – scaling his shoulders, and flipping up and around, fixing her thighs around his neck and face. she slammed down on his head with her elbows, as he stumbled with her.

With a violent grunt, he threw her down, making her lose her grip, and his left hand shot out. She choked as his grip fastened around her throat.

“You could at least recognise me!” she tried, but already her vision was going fuzzy.

Then with a hiss, a familiar figure appeared out of nowhere, kicking Bucky in the side of the head and sending him flying back.

Lilith sent her a quick worried glance, before turning back to Bucky.

Natasha gasped, trying to sit up – trying to keep Lilith in sight as she watched her repeatedly kick Bucky back.

 

* * *

 

Lilith tried to keep focus on the crazed man, but a gasp from Natasha made her look back for a second.

It was enough, and Barnes struck out with his metal hand, landing a solid blow across her face. Lilith went stumbling back with the force of it, and shook her head to clear the dizziness the blow left her.

She raised a hand to her nose, and wiped, examining the trickle of black blood furiously. “Oh, you done messed up now.” She spat, feeling her literal inner demon roar.

With a yelled curse, she flicked out the stun-baton, and whipped it around, catching Barnes’ outstretched fist, and making him cry out as he stumbled back.

She swung again, but he caught it in his left hand. She growled, pulling it back as electricity coursed up his arm. with a sneer he flexed, and the intense strength from his silver hand snapped it. Lilith snarled angrily, and dropped it.

With fists moving too fast to see, she rained blows across his chest and ribs, making him grunt in pain and duck back. she hounded him, and in a confident move, leapt up onto a nearby table, and off it, heading for his head with her feet. She misjudged his height, and her double-legged kick lanced off his chest, sending both of them to the ground. She was back on her feet instantly.

Barnes collapsed as the force of her kick sent him flying backwards. With a low growl, he reached out with his silver hand and grasped a table leg. As the black haired woman bounced to her feet, he whipped the table at her.

There was a crash as it hit her with full force, sending her back, and making her crash into a vending machine on the wall.

The machine sparked, and she slumped over.

From behind him, T’challa approached, and Barnes turned to meet his attack as he pounced.


	54. 54

Sam and Fox ran out with the crowd, trying to keep him in sight.

They slowed as they realized there was no way they were going to find him.

Sam stooped and picked up a discarded jacket Fox recognised as the man’s. “Damn it.” Sam said quietly.

 

* * *

 

Lilith waited until T’challa had left the ground floor before she unpeeled herself from the vending machine.

Natasha was still weakly stirring, so she jogged over to her, lifting the woman from her sprawl across the table, and sinking to the ground with her.

“Hey. _Amore._ ” She whispered, pushing back Natasha’s hair from her eyes. Natasha groaned, and opened her eyes, blinking up at Lilith.

“Lilith, why did you come here?”

Lilith laughed at the harsh tone. “A thank you for the rescue would be nice. I won’t be here long anyway.”

“If you run now, they will catch you, and lock you up.” Natasha said, trying to convince her. “Stay, please. Don’t make this worse for yourself. Just sign the accords and go quietly.”

Lilith looked at her, and Natasha swore there had never been more disappointment in her eyes. “I thought you of all people would understand why I won’t do that. I thought you-” She cut herself off, and shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. I’m going with Steve. They understand how I feel about this.”

Lilith lowered Natasha to the floor and stood. Natasha sat up, and grasped at her. Lilith looked down. “Lilith. I’m sorry. I called in Gabriel to help take you in. He’s on his way.”

Lilith couldn’t stop the look of pure rage and hatred that crossed her face then.

“I can’t believe you did that. Goodbye, Romanoff.”

Her tone was so cold, words so final, that Natasha couldn’t help the pang in her heart. She looked down, trying to compose herself. “Lil, please… I’m sorry. I only did it because I know that Gabriel won’t hurt you like the others will, and… I love you.”

When she looked up, Lilith was gone. Beside her, Sharon let out a groan as she sat up.

Natasha let out a tiny sob.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Cap. Fox.”

Fox turned from her position at the boarded up window as Sam called for them.

She made her way slowly back to the main garage, where she knew Bucky was being held.

She hadn’t wanted to pin him to the car jack as they had, but Sam had insisted. So she had left.

She could hear Bucky talking lowly, trying to convince Steve he was okay. She couldn’t quite make out the words, as both men lowered their voices. She was tempted to stay where she was. She couldn’t face seeing that blank look he gave her – void of any recognition.

“Honey.” Steve called out. “Come in.”

She bit her lip, but did as he asked, making her way into the garage.

Bucky looked up as she entered, and they were all silent. She held her breath.

“Fox.” He said quietly.

“You know me?” she asked softly, stepping closer, his eyes drawing her in. She halted next to Steve, unable to move any closer.

“I know you.” He said. Fox tilted her head, gently questioning. “I know you drink too much. eat way too much sugar. I know that when I kiss you unexpectedly, you make this adorable little sighing sound. I know that you hadn’t loved anyone before you loved me and Steve.” She was still. He sighed. “I know that I love you. And I’m sorry we got separated, and I’m sorry I didn’t completely remember you before.”

“Okay.” She said. “Okay.” Steve couldn’t help the small smile that spread across his face as the two of them were unable to look away from each other. He moved closer to Fox, and she melted into him, body comfortingly familiar.

“Just like that, we’re supposed to be cool?” Sam asked, unconvinced.

“What did I do?” Bucky asked, face falling, as he looked to Sam.

“Enough.” Steve said, and Fox bit her lip.

“Oh, God, I knew this would happen again.” Bucky slumped forwards, “everything HYDRA put inside of me is still there. All he had to do was say the goddamn words.” He sounded broken. Fox let out a little whimper, wanting to hold him.

Steve’s hand at her hip stayed her. “Who was he?” Steve’s voice was firm.

“I don’t know.”

“People are dead. The bombing. The set up. The doctor did all that just to get 10 minutes with you. I need you to do better than ‘I don't know.’” Steve said, and Fox clenched her jaw, not happy with the less-than-gentle tone he was taking.

“He wanted to know about Siberia. Where I was kept.” Bucky began haltingly. “He wanted to know exactly where.”

“Why would he need to know that?” Fox asked softly, curiosity getting the better of her.

“Because I’m not the only Winter Soldier.”

Fox gasped.

“Who were they?” Steve asked, and Bucky looked up at him, but his eyes were far away.

“Their most elite death squad. More kills than anyone in the HYDRA history. And that was before the serum.”

“Did they all turn out like you?” Sam asked.

Bucky smiled coldly. “Worse.”

“The doctor, could he control them?” Steve asked.

“Enough.” Bucky said, looking at Steve again.

“He said he wanted to see an empire fall.” Steve said half to himself.

“With these guys he can do it. They speak 30 languages, can hide in plain sight, infiltrate, assassinate, destabilize. They can take a whole country down in 1 night. You'd never see them coming.” Bucky said, almost as if reciting something. Fox shuddered.

“This would have been a lot easier a week ago.” Sam said quietly, walking over to Fox and Steve.

“If we call Tony-” Fox began.

“No, he won’t believe us.” Sam said.

“Even if he did…” Steve began.

“Who knows if the Accords would let him help.” Sam finished. Fox bit her lip worriedly.

“We’re on our own.” Steve said.

“You’re not _that_ alone.” All of them whirled at the sound of the new voice. Out of the darkness, the shadows clinging to her like a second skin, Lilith approached them. Fox couldn’t help the relieved smile that spread across her face. “Although, five against many, _many_ more is a little ‘on our own’.” She finished.

Sam hummed in agreement, and looked at Steve. “I know a guy.” He looked at Lilith. “Come help me call him?” he asked pointedly. She looked confused.

“Why do you need help ringing some one?” she looked into the room, and spotted Bucky, “Oh, righto.” Sam rolled his eyes, and steered her out.

Fox grinned at the woman, who had started berating Sam in Italian.

“Who’s she? And why is she here?” Bucky asked roughly. “If I remember correctly, I threw a table at her.”

Fox stifled a laugh. “That’s Lilith Mauvais. She’s a… friend. You can trust her. I’m sure she won’t hold it against you.”

Bucky nodded, and stood up, rolling the wrist joint of his metal arm. He cleared his throat gruffly. Fox looked down at her feet awkwardly. Steve scratched his elbow.

None of them knew what to do.

Everything had changed around them… and yet…

Fox reached out for Steve’s hand, and grasped it, tugging him over to her. She walked with him over to Bucky, who was pointedly examining something on his arm, gaze lowered.

Gently, and slowly, she ran a finger down the length of the cold metal, watching as he froze. She slid her free hand into his silver one, and squeezed softly. She pulled him closer too, until the three of them were handbreadths apart.

“Do you remember when Steve couldn’t even get out the words to say that he loved me?” she whispered into the silence. “But I knew what he was trying to say. I don’t know how, but I knew. Just like I know nothing has changed. Not for me at least. I still love you, more than I can bare sometimes.”

“You know I love you, Fox, and I have always loved you, Buck.” Steve murmured. They both watched the broken man in front of them take a shaky breath.

Fox hummed, releasing the grip she had on the two men’s hands. Slowly, she moved in front of Bucky, pressing herself against his front.

His silver hand clenched into a fist beside her, but she ignored the movement; instead running her hands up his arms, across the tops of his shoulders, up his neck, and rested her hands on his cheeks. She rubbed her thumb across the stubble there. She tip-toed, and delicately placed a soft kiss on his closed mouth.

He was still, and so, with no small amount of disappointment, she lowered herself back down, moving away from him.

His silver arm flashed out, catching her roughly around her back, and curling around her waist. She was pulled back into his chest with a slight thud that made her squeak. Then his mouth was on hers, and she sighed.

He smiled against her lips. “There it is.” He said roughly, and tilted her head back for easier access. She closed her eyes, letting her mouth move against his in that familiar way. Steve’s hard body pushed against hers from behind, and his arms encircled them both.

Bucky broke the kiss, and tilted his head up slightly, so that Steve could get his turn. Fox let herself be squashed between them slightly, fighting the urge to cry in happiness. Finally, they were together again.

Bucky lowered his head, so that he could rest his chin atop of her head, one arm still around her, and the other around Steve. “I love you. I love you two so, so much. That was the first thing I remembered. After I first got myself back together, that’s the first feeling I got back.” Bucky muttered.

“ _And I am so glad to be home again_.”


	55. 55

“My left arm is numb. Is that normal?” Tony hunched over in his seat, rubbing his aching chest. Natasha looked at him pityingly, and crossed to him, squeezing his shoulder briefly.

“You alright?” she asked gently.

“Always.” He said.

Natasha nodded, eyes glazing over as her mind turned once again to the woman she loved. Who she had betrayed. There was nothing she could say or do to get Lilith’s forgiveness. She’d called in Gabriel Saraph – knowing full well that it would lead to another fight between the two on-and-off best friends.

Like her, Gabriel only ever had good intentions for Lilith. He also went about them the wrong way sometimes, like her.

Of course, she couldn’t even begin to compare herself to him.

The man was an angel.

Literally.

Or, half-literally, as Lilith constantly reminded her.

He was her lover’s counterpart in every way – the good to her evil, the fire to her ice, the light to her dark.

And she had called him in – just like she had all those years ago – to take her down. To neutralize her before she became a threat.

_“…Or you get put down like a dog.”_

Natasha shuddered at the memory of the woman she had been. The way she had treated Lilith…

“36 hours, geeze.” Tony’s voice broke through her thoughts.

She turned back to him. “We’re seriously understaffed.” She frowned. “Even with the guy I’m bringing in.”

Tony hummed. 

 

* * *

 

Fox tapped abstract rhythms onto the back of Bucky’s hand as they watched Steve approach Sharon.

“I don’t like her.” Fox whispered. Bucky smirked slightly, eyes still locked on their exchange.

“Jealous?” he murmured. She pouted a little as Sharon gave Steve a tight hug. Bucky shifted uncomfortably, shooting the back of Sam’s head an irritated look. “Steve doesn’t have eyes for anyone but you and I, doll.”

He flipped his hand up, and tangled his fingers with hers. He turned her face towards his, metal fingers cold against her jaw. She met him half way, leaning into his gentle kiss.

It soon turned hot, and he groaned as she lightly bit down on his bottom lip. He ran his hand down her spine, tugging her closer, and she melted into his embrace.

There was a sudden loud throat-clearing from Sam, and Fox jumped back. Bucky clenched his jaw, eyes still closed for a second, before he whipped his head around to shoot Sam a dark look in the rear-view mirror.

Fox retreated to her side, face flaming.

Bucky grunted, trying to move around comfortably. “Can you move your seat up?” he asked, voice bitterly polite.

Sam didn’t even look back at him. “No.”

Bucky growled something under his breath, moving to move the chair by force. Fox coughed slightly, and touched his arm gently. He sighed, and she got out of the car, allowing him to slide over into her side.

She walked around the back of the car, pausing by the door as Sharon held Steve’s gaze, making the blond man shift uncomfortably. She coughed – loudly this time, and Steve looked back at her thankfully.

“I should go.” Steve said to Sharon.

“Okay.” Sharon nodded almost sadly, and Fox slid into the car as Steve jogged back to them.

Sam punched his shoulder lightly. “Captain’s still got the moves!” He said, shooting Bucky a shit-eating grin, as the man scowled darkly.

Fox bit her lip, fighting laughter as Steve sputtered. “Who are we meeting again?” she asked, saving both Sam from injury, and Steve from burning up in embarrassment.

“Clint went to get Wanda, and Lilith went to get Sam’s man. Hopefully they show up.” he muttered. Fox rolled her eyes.

“Lilith is on our side, remember?”

Steve sighed. “Yeah, yeah. I know.”

“She’s still creepy as hell.” Sam chimed in.

Bucky nodded in agreement. Fox shook her head, looking back out the window as they pulled up alongside a dirty white van.

“Cap.” Clint walked around to meet Steve, shaking his hand.

“You know I wouldn’t have called if I had any other choices.” Steve said by way of apology.

“Hey man, you're doing me a favour. Besides,” he turned his head, indicating Wanda as she stopped next to him. “I owe a debt.”

“Thanks for having my back.” Steve said to Wanda.

She nodded. “It was time to get off my ass.” Fox got out of the car, approaching the two arriving Avengers, and smiled at Wanda hopefully. To her happy surprise, Wanda smiled shyly back. “How are you doing, Fox?”

Her eyes flicked down to the collar around the small blonde woman’s throat. Fox lowered her own gaze. “Alright, I suppose. Considering the circumstances.”

“Will you get that off her, Wanda?” Lilith’s loud voice made Fox jump, as the woman slid open the back of the van. Wanda nodded, and stepped towards Fox, fingers and eyes glowing red. Fox accepted the help with a grateful smile.

“How about other recruit?” Steve asked Lilith.

Lilith stretched. “He’s rarin’ to go. Have to put a little coffee in him, but…” She rolled her eyes, turning and banging on the van door.

The loud bang made a sleeping man jolt upright, eyes focussing instantly on Lilith’s semi-permanent evil smirk. He jumped out of the car, shying away from her slightly. Fox wondered what Lilith had said and done to make him come so quickly. “He’s good to go.” She finished.

“What time zone is this?” The man squinted against the sudden bright light, looking to Lilith. She shrugged and he turned to see Steve, eyes widening. “Ca-Captain America!”

“Mr Lang.” Steve said calmly, as the excited man eagerly shook his hand vigorously. Fox hid her grin behind Wanda’s form as the woman continued her work on the collar.

“It’s an honour! I’m shaking your hand too long.” Scott looked around at everyone. “Wow, this is awesome. Captain America!” He patted Steve’s shoulders, before stepping back and looking at Wanda, eyes widening even further in recognition. “I know you too, you’re great. Geeze. Look, I just wanted to say,” he looked back at Steve, “I know you know a lot of super people, so… thinks for thanking of me. Oh, hey man.” His eyes locked on Sam.

“Hey, Tic-Tac.” Sam nodded.

“Uh, good to see you.” Scott said awkwardly. “Look. What happened last time was a...”

Sam scoffed, “It was a great audition, but it'll... it'll never happen again.” Fox smirked.

“Did she tell you what we’re up against?” Steve asked Scott, half talking to Lilith. She shrugged.

“Um, something about some psycho assassins?”

There was a loud click as Wanda managed to take the collar off. Fox grunted as her headache faded abruptly, making her feel light-headed. Steve looked at her in concern, so she straightened, looking at Scott. “We’re outside the law on this, so if you come with us, you’ll be a wanted man.” She said, in a softly cautious voice.

“Yeah, well, what else is new?” Scott asked rhetorically, shrugging ruefully. Fox smiled almost sadly. It wasn’t a good feeling to be wanted by the law, to be considered someone bad.

“We should get moving.” Bucky’s loud voice startled Fox. she had almost forgotten about his presence, so focussed on the newcomer.

“We got a chopper lined up.” Clint said to him, and Bucky nodded.

Sirens drew all their attentions, as well as a sudden German exclamation over the P.A. systems. Lilith scowled. “They’re evacuating the airport.” She said lowly.

“Stark.” Sam muttered to Steve.

“Stark?” Scott asked, sounding more than a little excited. There was no response.

Finally, Steve looked at them all. “Suit up.” he said. 

 

* * *

 

Fox ducked into the van with Wanda and Lilith.

“Here, Fox. I brought you some clothes.” Lilith shoved a wadded up bundle of clothing at her, and Fox smiled gratefully, looking down at her own torn, dirty outfit.

“Thanks, Lilith.”

Lilith smiled softly. “My friends call me Lily.” Wanda smiled at the pleased grin that spread across Fox’s face. “Come on, ladies. Let’s go.”

Fox turned around as the other women began stripping, peeling off her filthy clothes, and unshaking the clothes Lilith had brought her. She couldn’t stop the frown that spread across her face. “Hey, Lily, is there any particular reason why there’s a dress here?”

Lilith looked at the proffered black dress, which was printed with little white roses, made out of a delicate satin with spaghetti straps. “Oh. Sorry. I just grabbed the first things I saw.” When Fox raised a dubious eyebrow, she sighed. “Look, I have a spare armoured leather jacket, and some boots for you, but there’s nothing else but that turtle neck and dress.”

Fox sighed, but pulled on the pale grey turtle neck, layering the impractical dress on top, and hiking up the black socks to just over her knees, and laced up the knee-high combat boots Lilith offered her. She pulled on the jacket, noting that it was heavier than it looked, with the built in armour.

She jumped out of the van after the other two women, noticing how Bucky and Steve’s eyes instantly narrowed in on her outfit.

“No. No way.” Bucky shook his head. “One, you’re not fighting. Two, even if you were, you’re not doing it in that. Three-”

“Shut up, Barnes.” Fox snapped. Everyone stopped and stared at her outburst. “There is no way that I'm sitting this out – in a dress or not, I’m going to help you. At least two of us need to get to Siberia, and we all need to help you get out of here. So keep your thoughts to yourself, unless they’re actually useful.” She said sharply.

There was silence, before Sam let out a low whistle, and Lilith began laughing delightedly. “it’s settled then. I’ll take your little spitfire across the roof, and we can make our way down to the hangar from there, okay? Everyone else know what they’re doing?” there was a brief discussion, that Fox stood shyly to the side of, already feeling guilty about her outburst.

She jumped as a hand suddenly fell upon her hip, and she looked up at Bucky. “I’m sorry about that, it just-”

“Oh, don’t be sorry, babydoll.” He murmured huskily, moving behind her to press himself against her back. “I’m not sorry one bit.”

Her eyes widened at the very prominent bulge in the small of her back, and gasped, spinning around in his grip. “Buck!” she hissed, eyes wide and cheeks red. “We’re about to go fight, and you’re thinking about _that_?”

He shrugged, completely unembarrassed. “Can’t help myself around you – plus, have you seen Stevie’s ass in his get-up?” despite herself, Fox turned to look, shaking her head – even though, it was a _very_ nice view. He sighed suddenly, and hugged her tightly, bringing his lips next to her ear. “Doll, seriously. I know you have every right to be here, but I need you to at least try and stay safe. You have the visions, use them.”

She nodded, feeling a sudden urge to tear up. “Okay. I promise. But it’s void if either of you two are in danger, and there’s something I can do.” When he growled, she pulled back, so that she could stare at him, “You would do the exact same for me or Steve, you can’t give me that crap.”

He nodded reluctantly and released her as Steve announced it was time to head out.

Fox headed for Lilith, who was looking oddly troubled, when a hand grasped her forearm. She was spun quickly, and came face to face with Steve, who was looking distressed. “Promise me that you-”

She shut him up, stretching up to kiss him. He sighed into the kiss, tipping her back slightly for better access. Scott made a surprised sound from behind them, which was followed by a smack, and then a small exclamation of pain. Fox pulled back, watching as he slowly blinked open his eyes. “No promises.” She whispered, and hurried over to Lilith before he could react.


	56. 56

As Steve took in the strange sight of the blue and red costumed boy that had just taken his shield, a sudden steady set of footsteps caught all of their attentions.

They all looked around, Natasha looking remorseful. Coming directly from the behind the large petrol truck, a man appeared.

He stopped beside Natasha, and bowed his head slightly. “I am regretful that our first meeting should be on such terms, Stephen Rogers.” Steve took him in, realizing this must be Gabriel Saraph, the man Lilith had warned them would be coming. He lived up to her description, roughly as tall and as bulky as Thor, with golden hair tied in a loose bun at the nape of his neck, and blue eyes that were as bright as the sky. He was beautiful, and something about him made it hard to tear his eyes away.

This was the half-angel soldier that Lilith used to work with.

A slight flexing of his massive fists drew Steve’s eyes to them. “I didn’t realize you knew about me.” He said shortly.

“I know everyone here. And although my business is with Lilith, and I sense the goodness of your intentions, I must warn you that I will not hesitate to stop you.” Steve resisted the urge to look to where Lilith and Fox would be climbing.

“You’ve been busy.” Steve said, still trying to stall. He didn’t want this to turn ugly, but something told him it would. Besides, Sam needed time to find the quinjet.

“And you’ve been a complete idiot.” Tony spat. “Dragging in Clint. Rescuing Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave. A safe place. I'm trying to keep... I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart.” Tony said haltingly, anger choking his words.

“You did that when you signed.” Steve said honestly.

Tony shook his head. “Alright, I’m done. You're gonna turn Barnes over and you're gonna come with us. NOW!” He yelled suddenly. “Because it's us! Or a squad of J-SOC guys, with no compunction about being impolite.” He looked at Steve with anger and pleading on his face, “Come on.” he said quietly.

Steve turned his head slightly, so that he could look atop the long building running along to the hangar. The briefest flash of something before it was gone again told him that Lilith’s invisibility runes were working. Gabriel narrowed his eyes, also turning to look where he had, but couldn’t seem to find anything.

“ _We found it.”_

Steve turned back to Tony at Sam’s voice in his ear. “ _The quinjet's in hanger five, north runway. Lilith, Fox, you’re good to start moving.”_ Steve held his bound hands up, and an arrow from Clint zipped through it, splitting the odd webbing. Tony turned, helmet turning on.

“Alright, Lang.” Steve said, feeling hope rise in him. Maybe they could get out of this.

“Hey guys, something…” the red suited boy began, but it was too late.

With a whir, Scott’s body appeared out of seemingly no-where as his form expanded rapidly, and he flipped back, landing neatly beside Steve, holding his shield.

“I believe this is yours, Captain America.” Scott said tremulously, handing his shield over.

“Alright, there's two on the parking deck. One of them is Maximoff, I'm going to grab her.” Tony said aloud, blasting into flight with Rhodey by his side. “Rhodey, you want to take Cap?”

“Got two in the terminal. Wilson and Barnes.” Rhodey said.

T’challa growled. “Barnes is _mine!”_

Rhodey furrowed his brow as he scanned over the roof. Something had flickered on his thermal scanner. He went over it again, eyes widening as he made out two female forms, one tall and the other short. “Hey! Mauvais and Fable, on the roof, running straight for the hangar. You can’t see them without thermal.”

Gabriel was already running for the building. “I will deal with Lilith.” 

 

* * *

 

Fox pounded after Lilith, trying to keep pace – even as the woman slowed for her. Fox gave a cry as her foot suddenly caught on an exposed wiring, and she tripped, foot getting caught up in it.

Lilith whirled, and raced back to her. Fox looked up, eyes widening as something came plummeting out of the sky. “Lilith! DUCK!” she screamed.

The woman dropped gracefully to the ground, as a large ball and chain went over her head, missing her by a centimetre.

Lilith cursed. “Gabriel.” Fox gasped, looking around for the man Lilith had told her about.

Sure enough, coming from behind them was- “The angel!” Fox said, mouth wide in awe.

Lilith snorted. “He’s only half angel. Trust me. If he was an angel, you’d be blind.” With a jerk, she ripped the wiring free, releasing Fox’s foot. She glanced up as Gabriel began to run them down. “I’m going to undo my own rune. Now run!” she roared. Fox broke into a run, glancing down at the complicated swirling black rune on her arm, that Lilith had painted on. She only had 5 more minutes before it wore off and she would be visible again. She needed to get back down to the ground.

There was a crash behind her, and she turned, faltering in her stride as she watched Lilith grapple with Gabriel. The man was bearing down on Lilith, hands on her forearms, trying to force her to her knees.

Lilith’s face was an angry snarl, oddly sharp teeth exposed. Fox looked back at the ladder leading to the ground, and then back at Lilith, who’s back was being bent painfully. With a groan at herself, she ran back the way she came, and leapt as she came to Gabriel, kicking him squarely in between his shoulder blades. He grunted as he was shoved forwards, Lilith ducking down as he went over her head, releasing his grip on her. Lilith jumped up, squinting for a second before her eyes landed on Fox, her gaze was slightly unfocussed, and her pupils had grown larger, so that the familiar green was a thing ring around it.

“Thanks.” She said, tugging Fox around, and running with her.

Fox smiled. “What are friends for?”

There was a menacing thud behind them as Gabriel righted himself, and ran at them again. Lilith braced herself, Fox moving back, eyes widening as Gabriel began to glow.

It was a yellow gold glow, starting in his veins and getting brighter as she watched. Lilith shot a look over her shoulder, eyes wide and panicked. “FOX GET BACK!” Suddenly, white-gold flames were dancing up and down Gabriel’s arms.

Fox stumbled back, tripping again, but not falling. Lilith pulled out a black ball, made out of what looked like glass. As Gabriel approached, Lilith mumbled something and then threw it.

With a bang, the glass shattered, something black exploding out and forcing Gabriel off the roof. Lilith ran to the edge, and watched as Gabriel’s still flaming form crashed into a large truck that was hurtling through the air.

There was a boom as the truck exploded into flames at the impact, the running figures below scattering at the burst of flame.

“Whoops.” She muttered, turning back to Fox who had headed for the ladder and was climbing down.


	57. 57

Fox waited for Lilith, who had leapt from the roof, and landed, cracks appearing in the cement around her feet.

“Oh my god. Did you kill him?” Fox gasped, eyes locked on the smoking wreckage. Lilith laughed shortly.

“It takes more than that to kill him.” She said, and ran over to join Steve and Scott, as they ran from the wreckage. “Gentlemen.”

“Was he supposed to be on fire like that?” Scott asked Lilith, eyes wide through his helmet. Fox smiled slightly, and felt a hand on her shoulder as Steve jogged beside her.

“How are you doing?” he asked softly.

She sighed. “We’re fighting our friends. How well do you think I’m doing?”

Steve smiled grimly, squeezing her shoulder before letting go.

As they rounded the corner towards the open runway – where just ahead, Fox could see the Quinjet – Wanda, Clint, Sam and Bucky joined them.

“Come on!” Steve cried as they fell into pace together – Fox felt suddenly light with elation; perhaps they would make it!

Bucky joined her and Steve at the peak of the group, sending Fox a quick grin.

Then a beam of yellow energy carved a warning line just ahead of them. They all skidded to a halt.

“Captain Rogers. I know you believe what you're doing is right.” Fox blinked up as Vision floated gently down, eyeing them. Steve clenched his jaw.

Then, out of the sun, appearing as if he was glowing – an angel. Gabriel landed softly, and Fox gaped at the gold and white speckled feathers that created the huge arching wings – sprouting from his shoulders. From behind her, Lilith gave a small shaky sigh. “For the collective good, you must surrender now.” The half-angel finished Vision’s sentiment, as the rest of Tony’s allies assembled in front of them.

Without spoken direction, the heroes with Steve lined up – facing their challengers.

Fox swallowed, feeling a sudden pounding in her head. Her body was reacting – she knew that something was about to go down, and she knew what she had to do. There was a gentle pressure on either side of her, and without really looking, she knew that her soldiers had flanked her. A sudden possessive flaring of love made her eyes narrow at the opponents she had called friends not 12 hours ago.

There was no way in hell she was going to back down now. Not when her boys were in danger.

“We fight.” Steve’s solemn proclamation made every muscle in her body tense in anticipation. Together, they began walking towards the line of opponents, then as one – as if they were mentally connected, they began running.

Fox let out a small gasp as her whole body began to tingle – vision going white.

This was it.

 

* * *

 

Lilith locked her eyes on Natasha, sprinting towards her – a blur of black on the field.

As she leapt high, perfectly estimating her landing – a hot bolt of energy sent her flying. She growled as Gabriel landed in front of her. “Get out of my way, Gabriel!” she hissed. He shook his head, and raised his hand, holy fire coalescing into a ball in his palm.

She ducked as he threw it at her, and a loud crash behind her told her it had hit something, but she didn’t turn to look.

Before he could power up again, she leapt at him, unsheathing the long knives in her wrist holsters. With a loud cry she was upon him, and very soon they were trading blows – Gabriel deflecting her thrusts and slashes with his armoured gauntlets.

As she spun away, rearing back to kick him, he grasped her foot, and shot into the air. She screamed at the sudden wrenching in her leg’s socket.

They gained height quickly, and she used her core to grab at him. 

 

* * *

 

This was new for Fox.

She had never been conscious of her movements in one of her ‘trances’ before. But now she was.

And it was both exhilarating and slightly terrifying.

As the man in the blue and red costume came sailing towards her, she dropped to her knees, skidding under his swing. With perfect timing, she reached up, grasping his foot and gave a hard tug.

He went tumbling to the ground, and whirled on her. She was not afraid. She knew what was to come. As he punched at her, she neatly moved with his forward thrust, bending her back like a dancer. For this was a dance.

Her feet moved quickly, and although she was moving a lot, it was small movements, nothing unnecessary – she could see him expending his energy as he tried to hit her. She saw an opening after his next move, and twisted under his extended arm, and slamming her forehead into his nose.

He yelped, like a kicked puppy, and her eyebrows jumped. He was no man – he was only a boy. Just before he put a hand to his face – clearly he hadn’t expected it – her Trance provided her with a complicated series of movements to put him down. She didn’t want to hurt him too much though – he was only a child.

She sighed slightly, and jumped at him. Her palm shot out, slamming his own hand into his nose – further aggravating the wound, and then kneed him hard in the stomach. As he bent over wheezing, she used his momentum to throw him over her shoulder. He hit the ground hard.

As she turned, her head throbbed.

_Bucky slams his metal fist into the Black Panther’s face. It doesn’t do as much damage as it would normally – his suit is Vibranium, Bucky remembers. Even as the man falls, he uses his own momentum to flip himself back up._

_Bucky stares. He needs to find a new tactic._

_They run at each other, grasping each other’s throats in unrelenting grips._

_The sharp pain of a knee to his ribs jolts some sense into him. “I didn’t kill your father.” Bucky pants._

_The man is unimpressed. “Then why did you run?” he snarls. Bucky has no answer. As he thinks, the man uses his temporary distraction to flip him, before throwing him into some crates. With a cry, the Panther brings his sharp claws down across Bucky’s throat-_

Fox started running, head clearing the vision’s fog from her mind instantly. She didn’t think she had ever moved this fast before.

She ducked under a blast from Rhodey, and sprinted around a plane, spotting Bucky flying through the air into the crates. She didn’t stop, just kept her pace as T’challa raised his claws.

With a yell – and a fear running through her – she jumped, hands outstretched. She half-watched as the same white from her eyes appeared in her fingertips. In a moment of clarity, she landed on the king, and positioned her glowing fingertips at his neck.

He screamed as electricity coursed through him.

Fox tightened her grip, and with a strength she didn’t know she had, managed to toss the still twitching man away from her – away from her Bucky.

 

* * *

 

Bucky watched as the small woman tunred back to hip, mouth agape. Her eyes were wide – and glowing that familiar white.

Right. The Trance.

Before he could voice the question just forming in his shell-shocked mind, she pulled him to his feet, her grip on his arm oddly strong.

“No. I'm not completely sure what that was either. My file said it was something like the zap of the first connection but a lot stronger, almost like focussing neural electricity to the point of pain.” She said quickly. He nodded mutely. “Come on.” she said, and he followed her, trusting her to lead them.

 

* * *

 

Lilith reared up, and still clutching one of her knives, drove it into his calf, wanking it across savagely.

He bellowed, and dropped her.

Lilith panicked for a split second, before she regained herself. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out another glass filled sphere of demon’s blood. She threw it down before her, watching as it exploded on the ground. She was close now – but already the tendrils of the black ice were reaching up to catch her.

She fell hard, but they cradled her, enclosing her completely. For a split second she allowed herself a moment of calm, surrounded by nothing but the cool blackness.

A whisper in the back of her mind warned her someone was approaching her enclosure, and so she let it explode outwards.

There was a faint grunt and she flipped her head back, black hair getting pushed out of her vision. The black armoured form of the Wakondan king greeted her. They both got to their feet slowly, gauging the other’s strengths and weaknesses.

She hadn’t met the man, had never seen him fight. That made it harder.

But – she smiled slowly – he didn’t even know she wasn’t entirely human.

He didn’t know what she was capable of.

With a sudden hand movement, she shot a large icicle towards the man. Even as he dodged, it spread, still managing to ensnare him.

She clenched her fists, and it span around him, tightening like a straight-jacket. She smiled fiercely as he struggled. With her other hand, she summoned the rest, pushed more onto him, making him fall to the ground. Slowly it crept over him at her bidding, covering his suit entirely – squeezing like a boa-constrictor, but just as it made its way to his breathing holes – a sudden kick to the small of her back sent her flying.

She landed face first on the ground, and hissed at the scrape of gravel on her left cheek. The ice – released from her concentrated hold fell away like black water. T’challa wheezed, rolling to his side and weakly pushing himself to standing.

Lilith whipped her head up, following the movements of the thing that had kicked her. The boy in the blue and red suit didn’t think to look back as he swung away from her. She growled, feeling that dark inside her stir – baying for the insolent’s blood.

She pushed herself to her feet, ignoring the stirring form of the king in favour of her new target. 

 

* * *

 

“What are you doing?” Wanda hissed at Clint.

The man didn’t spare her a glance, bow and eyes raised to the sky. “The man may be half-angel, but he’s also half-human. And I've never managed to hit an angel, but you can be dammed sure I've shot many humans.” He explained.

There was a flicker of gold in Clint’s vision, and he fired.

Gabriel gave another cry as his attempts at landing were foiled again by the man with the arrows. He soared higher – despite another sharp pain in his wing, adding to the rest of the wounds inflicted by the man’s arrows. With a grunt, he ripped it out, and let it fall, his blood already eating away at the tip. The gold ichor was very acidic.

Damn that pesky man! He needed to find Lilith and get her under control.

 

* * *

 

Lilith rounded the corner, where the boy had gone, just in time to see him swing around and under a large boarding tunnel. As he swung right for Steve, she leapt into the air, letting him to all the work – simply kicking out. The force of his swing made the collision hard, and he thumped into the wheels of the massive metal tunnel, and slid to the ground, as she landed delicately on her feet.

“Uh, thanks.” Steve said – still surprised from her sudden entrance. Lilith nodded, attention already back upon the boy, who had managed to stand.

In two quick movements, she shot jets of black ice towards the supports of the metal tunnel. With a loud creak as it was severed, it fell upon him. With a loud gasp, he just managed to catch it. He grunted, and Lilith could see his arms shaking.

“Don’t ever touch me again, boy, or I’ll drop something a lot heavier on you.” She hissed. He whimpered slightly, nodding shakily.

“You got heart, kid, where you from?” Steve asked, smiling slightly. Lilith glared at him. Why would you compliment the enemy?

“Queens.” He gritted out, bowing slightly under the weight. Steve and Lilith exchanged looks, both smirking.

“Brooklyn.” Steve said lightly, before turning and jogging off, Lilith by his side.

 

* * *

 

Fox looked across as she and Bucky halted out of sight.

She smiled slightly as she noticed Steve and Lilith just across from them.

“We gotta go. That guys probably in Siberia by now.” Bucky said lowly, panting slightly.

“We gotta deal with the flyers.” Steve said. “I’ll take Vision, you get to the jet.”

There was a low curse from the comms. Sam. “ _Yeah, try telling that to the fucking angel_!” he swore again. Fox, Steve, and Bucky looked at Lilith.

She met their gaze, face unreadable. “I have some terrible, terrible, dangerous ideas about that.” She sighed. “No. All three of you need to get to the jet. Sam. Are you with me?”

“ _Yeah, I am_.” Sam said. “ _Jesus_!” there was a flash of gold fire above them, and they watched as Sam came shooting out of the explosion, followed closely by Gabriel. “ _The rest of us aren’t getting out of here_.” Sam said. Fox gasped as a sudden violent vision hit her. Bucky turned to her in concern, gripping her tight as she shuddered slightly. She pulled away from him.

“What? What was it?” he asked lowly. The Trance had faded, which worried him. But what was most worrying, was the fact she wasn’t meeting his gaze. “What did you see, Fox?”

She shook her head. “I’m not getting out of here.” She whispered. Before he could respond, she was calling to Lilith. “COME ON!” the black haired woman nodded shortly, and left Steve’s side, falling into step with Fox as they left the hiding spot.

Steve lurched forwards after her, but it was too late as they pulled away. “Shit.” He swore, looking at Bucky. “What was that?” he growled. Bucky was looking scared.

“She said she wasn’t getting out of here.”

Steve felt his stomach drop.


	58. 58

“As much as I hate it…” Fox said through the comms, knowing that she was leaving again – and hating herself for it – “If we are gonna win this. Some of us are going to have to lose it.”

“ _Fox_ …” Steve sounded broken. She forced out a laugh.

“Don’t worry. Everything’s going to be fine.” Fox didn’t look at Lilith, knowing that the woman would be able to see the conflict in her eyes. She knew what had to happen. All the way up to when they encountered the other Winter Soldiers. After that, she couldn’t see, which worried her.

“ _This isn’t the real fight, Steve.”_ Sam said, wind whistling through his connection as he spun in mid-air.

“ _Alright, Sam. What’s the play?”_ Steve asked lowly. Fox motioned to Lilith, already knowing what was going to happen.

“Lilith, how long does it take you to get rid of Gabriel?” she asked. Lilith raised an eyebrow.

“Why?”

Fox bit her lip. “Because I saw him _do_ something. He got big – kinda like Scott – and he was glowing and he didn’t look-”

“Wait, wait, wait – big as Scott?” Lilith was frowning. Then her face went blank in realization. “Oh.” She said softly.

“What?” Fox asked frantically.

Lilith looked at her, and for a second, Fox swore she looked a thousand years old. “He’s going to go Supernova.” Fox just blinked in confusion. Lilith explained; “He’s calling upon the power of God. He’ll be possessed by the energies of angels – and he’ll explode with Holy Fire. _‘And the land shalt groweth dark upon the release of the Holy Fire upon the virginal Earth. All life shalt be consumed, for the collection of Heaven.’”_ She said slowly, as if quoting something that had long been ingrained in her. “If he goes Supernova, this whole country could be destroyed.”

Fox gasped. Lilith’s gaze hardened. “I know what to do. If he’s going Supernova, then I’ll just have to go Darker.”

Fox nodded, as the woman stood.

“ _I got something kinda big_!” the two of them tuned back into the comms as Scott spoke. “ _But I can’t hold it very long. On my signal, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half – don’t come back for me._ ”

“ _Are you sure about this, Scott_?”

Lilith looked at Fox questioningly. She nodded. Yes, this would work. She’d seen it. “Lilith you have to meet me in the hangar. Natasha is going to be there, and I can’t-” Lilith nodded, face set.

“ _I do it all the time. I mean once, in a lab… and I passed out.”_

Lilith clenched her jaw, peeking out over the top of the stack of crates they were behind, looking for both Gabriel and Scott. What she was going to have to do would cost her. But it was the only way.

Lilith leapt backwards in shock, as out of nowhere, Scott’s enlarged form exploded. “Pedicabo ego.” She swore in Latin. “Hell of a fucking signal, Scott!” She whooped loudly, drawing Gabriel’s attention. “Whoops.” She looked at Fox apologetically. “Sorry.” Fox sighed, and scrambled to her feet, turning and running. Fox was going to use the back way. She had to get in-between Natasha and her boys. 

 

* * *

 

“Okay, anybody on our side hiding any shocking, and fantastic new abilities they’d like to disclose?” Tony asked, trying to take stock of the situation.

Out of nowhere, Gabriel dived, wings folded close to his body. Tony watched his movements, as he headed like a bullet for Scott. “Allow me, Mr. Stark...”

“ ** _Veni, Creator Spiritus, mentes tuorum visita, imple superna gratia quae tu creasti pectora. Qui diceris Paraclitus, altissimi donum Dei, fons vivus, ignis, caritas, et spiritalis unctio_**.”

With a chant that seemed to echo around the whole airport, darkening the sky and working its way into everyone’s head, Gabriel began to glow. Just before he hit Scott – he expanded, wings whipping out to stop his fall, as a blinding flash of gold lightning illuminated his body. He arched his back, screaming with many voices, as he grew, and grew.

There was a collective intake of breath from them all – as well as a few curses as Gabriel beat his wings slowly, above Scott’s fallen form. The sky cleared, but he remained the brightest thing in the sky. He was easily 20 feet tall, wings a brilliant shade of gold, and it looked like there was a faint outline of a halo around his head.

This was Supernova.

 _“What the fuck?!”_ Sam swore, halting in his flight as they all remained transfixed.

“ _Lilith, how about that plan of yours?”_ Steve’s frantic voice made Lilith the first to move from her crouch. She stood, seemingly unafraid.

“ **GABRIEL SARAPH**!” She cried, voice as loud as Gabriel’s had been. “ **YOU NEED TO LEAVE THE AIRPORT. THIS COULD GO BADLY, AND YOU KNOW IT!”** She tried to reason with him. She was right. The last time Gabriel had tried going Supernova, she had to call on the help of another angel to remove him so he didn’t wipe out Rome. If sh could just manage to remember the ritual, he had used to send Gabriel away-

“ ** _Cambion.”_** The voice from Gabriel’s mouth wasn’t only his. The other voices of the angels inside him whispered along with him – giving it an odd echo-like quality. “ ** _You hold no power over us. We are here to bring you and your companions to justice._** ”

 _“Lilith…”_ Steve’s voice was in her ear again, the rest of them afraid to move. Tony felt a small twinge of regret. This was not what he had wanted. This was very clearly something too dangerous, too unbalanced and too unpractised to be safely called upon.

Lilith didn’t respond to Steve. She was calling to Seol. Calling to Hell.

_ “Oriens splendor lucis aeternae. Et Lucifer justitae: veni. Et illumine sedentes in tenebris. Et umbra mortis.”  _

Where Gabriel’s chant had been an echoing boom, Lilith’s was a chilling whisper that made the assembled Avengers shiver slightly.

There was a crack and the ground shook. Lilith switched her comm back on. “EVERYBODY RUN!” she bellowed. With her cry, they all exploded into action again.

Except for Natasha and Gabriel. Gabriel stood watching her, and Natasha was still frozen. This was nothing she’d ever seen.

_What had she done?_

_What had she made Lilith do?_

There was another crack, and Natasha watched as a perfect ring of cracks in the cement surrounded Lilith. It was quiet for a second, and Natasha relaxed slightly, turning to run after Steve and Bucky.

Then a huge explosion made her stumble back.

Black surged out of the cracks, almost obscuring Lilith’s form. It was still slightly translucent, and she gasped as Lilith suddenly fell to her knees, grasping her head.

A thin, high pitched scream came from the coalescing ball of black energy. Natasha started forwards.

Before she could get any closer, the black fell away, running in tiny thin streams back towards it’s master.

Natasha’s gaze travelled up the heavily armoured form of the woman standing there. The armour was so shiny, it almost looked like glass – like it had been carved from obsidian. Silver markings and runes lined some of the interlocking plates, and a two long thin swords protruded from scabbards on the back of the woman’s armour.

But it wasn’t the only protrusion. Natasha let out a shaky gasp, clapping a hand to her mouth as she realized what she was looking at.

Whipping around Lilith’s legs, covered in jet-black scales and ending in a sharply barbed-arrow headed tip, was a tail. Lilith raised her head, and turned to face Natasha, staring at her blankly, with pitch-black eyes. From her forehead, surrounded by bloody, torn skin, arched two perfect, twisting black horns, transitioning to a brilliant silver on the tips. As she watched, a forked blue tongue darted out from behind her darkened lips, and the tips of two fangs stabbed worryingly into Lilith’s bottom lip. New markings ran along her cheekbones and chin, blood red.

Natasha had never been so afraid of Lilith before now.

As if sensing it, Lilith’s face hardened, and she turned back to Gabriel, and spoke in another language – voice now low and hissing.

Gabriel answered in his terrible, many toned voice.

Natasha ran.

 

* * *

 

Lilith had never felt so alive – yet so numb.

Blood still dripped from where her new horns had ripped through her skin, and she shook her head impatiently, blood splattering to the ground.

Gabriel landed in front of her.

There was no sense fighting him. She had to get him away from here and contain the explosion of energy that was soon to come. She could see him trembling with it.

Without warning, she rushed him, pushing with all her strength, and all the black energy that had just been sent from Seol.

He went stumbling back, face twisting in rage.

She was in for a beating...


	59. 59

Fox waited in the shadows, hands trembling – in both fear and impatience.

But sure enough – as she had foreseen, Natasha came stumbling into the hangar, through a side door. The red head began jogging for the quinjet, face set. Fox decided to make her entrance.

“Tasha. Stop.”

She stepped out from behind the lowered wheel of the jet. Natasha froze, hand jumping to her holster.

Outside, they could hear the sounds of fighting – but it was cool and quiet in the hangar.

“Fox. It’s not too late. Go, now.” Natasha tried. Fox shook her head. She would not move – at least until Lilith got there. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.” _Much._ she finished silently.

Natasha frowned, but lifted her fists, as Fox stepped towards her.

 

* * *

 

Lilith hacked away at Gabriel – knowing it was nearing the end of the line. Anytime she came too close to his glowing body, she felt like her armour would melt. He was close to exploding.

What was the damn ritual?

She fought on autopilot – neither of them making any gains – spinning and weaving around his more cumbersome form.

She ended up behind him, and with a lucky jab, stabbed him in his thigh. Hot, golden blood spurted out, sizzling on her face. They both howled in pain, ad she reached up to swipe it away, smearing the ichor further-

The Ichor; blood of angels-

Yes. That was it. A blood ritual.

With a roar, she summoned the rest of her energy, and pushed it at him violently – black pouring down on him like a tidal wave, forcing him to his knees in the grass outside the airport.

Just as she had done with herself and the Panther before, she began covering him with the black ice – trying to keep him contained whilst she performed the ritual with his blood.

 

* * *

 

Fox was sweating – trying to keep Natasha at bay.

She wasn’t strong enough without the trance, and only just quick enough to keep Natasha from pounding her into the ground. But already, her arms and legs were starting to hurt from blocking the blows from the red head.

_Where the hell was Lilith?_

 

* * *

 

Lilith panicked as a faint gold light began building from within the sphere of black she had trapped him in.

She chanted desperately, trying to hold on to the shape of the black ice, as the ground trembled underneath them. She knew there would be a price to pay for the armour and weapons she had summoned – as well as the transformation she had just undergone. But she couldn’t think about that…

She had to focus.

“ ** _Obsecro servos caeli auxiliator meus, clamavi ad angelum caeli milites. Auxilium mihi!_** ** _”_**

She bellowed the last of the chant, and almost as if they had been waiting for her call, the sky rumbled – invisible clouds giving way to thunder.

She raised her face as a wind picked up.

In the comms, the flyers were swearing.

There was a blinding flash of gold lightning, and then she knew she wasn’t alone.

A voice, speaking so loudly she couldn’t make out the words, boomed around her, and her eyes were filled with light.

Slowly it all coalesced into the faint outline of a huge man. His hand was as large as Gabriel’s whole Supernova form, and he was looking at her with pity.

She felt the urge to cry.

“Thank you! Thank you! If you could-”

Then a huge explosion sent her flying, shards of black ice shooting off in every direction.

Gabriel exploded outwards, Holy Fire bursting from him – but before it could touch anything – the giant angel clapped his hands over Gabriel’s form like catching a fly. Through the transparent skin of the angel, she could see him struggling, mouth opening in a scream as the Holy Fire – with nowhere to go – began burning him.

The angel turned its face to the sky, and with another roil of thunder and flash of lightning – they were both gone.

Lilith fell back, pain lancing through her.

 

* * *

 

Fox could see the moment she was too slow.

With a focussed expression, Natasha kicked out. Her booted foot caught Fox’s ribs, making her cry out as something cracked. In the blonde woman’s momentary recoil, Natasha fired off a Widow’s Bite, wincing as Fox screeched, falling to the floor.

“I’m sorry it had to be like this, Fox.” Natasha leant over the woman, knowing that the only way Fox wouldn’t keep fighting was if she was unconscious. She raised her fist, trying to assess where it would hurt the least. Fox eyed her, face tight. Then her eyes slid past Natasha and her eyes relaxed.

Natasha stiffened.

“Lilith.” It wasn’t a question. Natasha turned to see Lilith outlined in the hangar entrance. “Where’s Gabriel?”

“Gone. I think he’s in trouble with upstairs. Who’d have thought?” the woman said lightly. Natasha smiled humourlessly, keeping the mood light as the two of them moved carefully towards each other.

“Does that make you the angel now?” Natasha asked. The markings had faded from Lilith’s face, the horns had shrunk, and the tail and armour were gone, but her eyes remained black.

Lilith laughed sardonically. “If I’m an angel, then you’re a saint.”

“Saint Romanoff does have a nice ring to it.” Natasha stopped as Lilith did, an arm’s length away from each other. Lilith looked past her to Fox, who had propped herself up, panting.

Natasha took the opening, and sprang.

Lilith caught the insides of her thighs as she began to clamp down around the black eyed woman’s throat. She forced them open, pushing Natasha over her head. The tip of one of her horns caught Natasha’s inner thigh and she hissed as her skin was ripped open.

Lilith spun to face her as she leapt back up, and she was upon Natasha – though the red head couldn’t help but notice that she was moving slower than usual. She dodged two of Lilith’s punches, getting her own jab to the abdomen.

Lilith let out a strangled cry, head banging forward instinctively, making something pop in Natasha’s face. the two of them backed off, Natasha wiping away the flow of blood from her nose. She frowned at Lilith cradling her abdomen. What was wrong with her?

Before she could think about it too hard, Lilith had jumped. Natasha fell with her, rolling out from under the woman, and quickly landing on top of her, and grabbed a hold of the two horns, using them as handles. With a sharp movement, she slammed Lilith’s head into the ground. And then again. And again, and again.

Natasha breathed heavily, as Lilith’s eyes faded into normality, but unfocussed and glassy. A pool of blood was spreading from under Lilith’s head, and for some reason, under her torso. Footsteps from behind her made her stand up.

She felt numb.

What had she done?

This was madness. They wouldn’t stop. And she had just…

She eyed them, knowing what they were seeing. Fox, struggling to breathe, Lilith lying in a pool of her own blood. Her best friend and her lover – and now they would never trust her again. but they wouldn’t stop.

She looked past them.

“You’re not gonna stop.” She said emptily.

“You know I can’t.” Steve said tightly. Bucky twitched beside him, gaze locked on Fox. “What did you do, Nat?” his voice dropped low.

“She did what needed to be done.” Fox’s voice from behind them made them all look at her – even the rapidly approaching form of T’Challa, as she looked right into his eyes. She stepped towards the three of them, moving carefully around Lilith’s body. “I saw what would happen. I know the right path.”

T’Challa knew, somehow, she was talking to him. But he wouldn’t stop – _how could she know? Barnes was responsible._

Fox looked at Natasha. “No. you are not going to regret your next actions. And Steve, Buck. You have to let me go. It’s the only way to catch Zemo before it’s too late.”

Natasha’s eyes widened, and she raised her fist – Steve lfiting his shield in response. But just as Fox had predicted, her Bite flew past the two men, hitting T’Challa and making him drop.

“GO.” Fox growled. Steve looked torn, and Bucky looked furious. “Go now, or everything will be destroyed!”

“Fox, I-” Steve started,

“Yes. I know.” Fox said. “Tasha, again.” Natasha looked at her for a split second before firing at T’Challa again.

Steve ran for the jet, but Bucky paused. Before she could yell again, he grabbed her by the chin, with a bruising force – and kissed her roughly. Then he was gone.

Fox felt herself go limp – not just with pain, but with a sudden feeling like she had lost everything.

But she knew where she had to go.

And as the quinjet flew past her – she didn’t stay with Natasha. Instead, she followed the king.

T’Challa was the next step.


	60. 60

As T’Challa shoved roughly past her, and Fox stumbled after him – not even sparing her a glance, Natasha turned to Lilith. The woman was still on the ground, though her eyes were half-closed – and her chest was rising and falling rapidly.

Still feeling numb, she crouched over her.

“Come on. You have to go before the feds get here.” She said, voice hoarse. Lilith was unresponsive. Natasha felt her heart sink, and her throat close up. “Lily… please…” her voice cracked, and she reached out and touched the woman.

Her fingers met cooling liquid on her torso, and she frowned – fingers tearing at the black armour she wore. She tossed aside the breastplate, noticing it had been cracked.

Snapped in half from where it had entered her tattooed skin, was a projecting shard of her own black magic. Natasha swore.

Gently she touched it, pushing it slightly to see what the damage was. Lilith groaned, and Natasha looked up at her face – to find the woman watching her with hooded eyes.

As she caught Natasha’s gaze, she grinned – showing her teeth were stained with blood. Then she coughed, face contorting with pain as the movement wracked her torso. She spat a mouthful of the dark liquid to the side.

“Lil…”

“Natalia.” She said calmly.

Natasha crawled up to her head, gently lifting her. “We need to get you out of here – Tony,” she raised a hand to her ear, turning her comm back on. “Tony, Lilith needs help-”

“ _Mauvais is a wanted fugitive. Rhodey’s down. I’m taking him home. You deal with your own demon_.” Tony responded quickly, voice clipped and furious.

Natasha bit her lip, wracking her brains.

_Something, anything. Please._

“Leave me here.” Lilith said softly.

Natasha looked down at her. “No, no I won’t leave you-”

“Would now be a good time to tell you I love you?” Lilith interrupted. Her eyes focussed intently on Natasha. “I love you, and if you love me, you need to leave me.” Natasha realized she was crying. “I’ll find you again, I promise.” Lilith grabbed her hand, squeezing it with all the strength she had left. “I _will_ find you.”

Natasha nodded jerkily, lowering the black-haired woman’s head to the floor, and standing unsteadily. Lilith was already closing her eyes, fingers swirling in her own wound – painting healing sigils that made the air start to smell like burnt grass.

“I love you.”

Lilith smiled faintly, eyes squeezed shut. “I love you too.”

As Natasha left the hangar, Lilith let a single tear escape her burning eyes.

 

* * *

 

_Don’t think. Just fly. Don’t feel. Just fly. Don’t-_

“What’s gonna happen to your friends? What’s gonna happen to Fox?”

Steve was ripped from his mental mantra as Bucky spoke, voice low.

He couldn’t even bare to _think_ of his old friend’s fates, let alone his girl.

“Whatever it is… I’ll deal with it.”

“Fox?” Bucky asked again.

Steve sighed, brow creasing. “She’s… she’s strong. Stronger than anything they can throw at her until we go back and get her.” _I hope_.

“I don’t know if I’m worth all this Steve.”

Steve didn’t think his heart could break more – but he was, living proof that a man could be ripped into pieces and still live.

“What you did all those years, it wasn’t you. You didn’t have a choice.”

Bucky was silent for a second. “I know.” he said finally. “But I did it.”

“You did it, and I _still_ love you. You did it, and Fox _fell_ in love with you.” Steve couldn’t help the faint frustration that crept into his voice. “Doesn’t that count for anything?”

“It’ll count for something when you’re not a fugitive, and Fox isn’t imprisoned.” Bucky shot back.

Steve was silent.

_He couldn’t fight anymore._

 

* * *

 

Lilith didn’t bother to raise her head as Stark entered. He walked around the circular chamber, before stopping in front of Sam’s cell.

Her ears were still ringing from the sound cannon they had used to disorient her first before they chained her up. They had at least deigned to bind her wounds, but that was about all the care they took with her.

Tony’s footsteps started again – and before she knew it, he had reached her. He hummed as he took her in.

She looked up at him from under locks of her hair. “Good evening, Stark.” She was careful to keep her voice to a whisper. Any louder, and an electrical shock would paralyse her for five minutes.

The entire cell was lined in a laser grid, except for the small metal podium on which she sat – chained to the walls with taunt bindings. She couldn’t move either – the straightjacket took care of that as well.

“You look… cosy.” He said finally. She smiled slightly. “Sorry about… all this.” He gestured to the cell and all its trappings. He looked suddenly uncomfortable, and cleared his throat. “Natasha says, uh, _venio cito, amica mea.”_

Lilith bowed her head, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Anyway. I’m off.”

With that, he made a hasty exit, and the motion sensor lights in her cell flickered off, leaving her in darkness. She let her smile spread across her face.

_I’m coming for you, my love._

 

* * *

 

Fox had never stowed away before – and she had never seen anyone do it in any visions, but she watched a lot of tv and movies, so she assumed she knew the basics.

For the first hour of flying – everything was fine, if a little cramped, and so she remained in her tight ball – wracking her brains, trying to activate the elusive ability that usually plagued her.

At the moment, all she could see was T’Challa standing over Zemo in the snow – and Tony, Steve _and_ Bucky all together, and not fighting.

She had never been more frustrated in her life. She needed a clear head, needed a full vision.

Scowling, she let her head thump back angrily on the wall of the small storage space.

It made a loud bang, and she cursed, covering her mouth in the next second.

She bit her lip, ears straining to hear any sound from the cockpit above.

When there was no movement, she relaxed.

Then the hatch slid open, and a hand shot out and grabbed her by the back of her neck, and yanked her up easily. She squeaked as she was dropped unceremoniously on the floor of the jet. T’Challa loomed over her, face thunderous.

“Give me on good reason why I should not throw you from this jet.” He growled, stepping forwards.

Fox’s eyes dropped to the sharp Vibranium claws at the end of his suit, and swallowed. “Because I can see the future. And the only way to understand what has happened to your father is to trust me.”

“Trust you?!” he hissed. “You are that… _haan’s_ woman. I would sooner trust a snake.”

Fox got warily to her feet, and moved towards him. He jerked back, claws raising. She held her hands up in surrender. “Let me show you.” She extended her hand.

He glanced from her hand to her face. Finally, his claws sheathed themselves, and he removed his glove. Uncertainly, he reached out.

Fox leant forwards and grasped his hand with both of hers.

The jolt raced through both of them, and her eyes went white as a vision took hold.

_“Vengeance has consumed you. It's consuming them. I'm done letting it consume me. Justice will come soon enough…”_

_Snow, white and pure is spread across the landscape. The bitter taste of regret and realization is heavy in his mouth._

_“Tell that to the dead…”_

_He is quicker than a striking snake. He is the panther- and he has dealt enough destruction._

_…_

_“Your friend and my father, they were both victims. If I can help one of them find peace...” T’Challa looks to the small blonde haired woman facing the lush landscape below. “I am sorry my friend, I know this is not what you wanted.”_

_She turns to look at him, and the redness of her eyes makes the gold seem brighter. Her partner puts a hand on her shoulder – dwarfing her with his bulk. She tries to smile. “You can’t always get what you want, right?”_

_…_

_He had never wished for this…_

_The blood of his people, spread across his land…_

_It is sin._

_But he must fight. They all must._

_He looks back up from the corpse at his feet – vision slightly altered by the Panther mask._

_He must fight._

_His muscles tense, eyes narrow on his next target._

Fox reeled backwards.

T’Challa stayed where he was, eyes locked on her with laser intensity. “What was that?” he asked.

She swallowed thickly. She didn’t understand what that vision meant. Where was Bucky? Why had she been crying?

But T’Challa had called her friend, which meant that she got through to him, and at this point – he was her only hope against Zemo, if the other three men were occupied with the other super soldiers.

“That was me forging a connection with your future. T’Challa, you must believe me. I have seen you… you help me. You call me _friend._ ” She could see he was still unconvinced. “I saw Wakanda. I saw the lush forest, the people, and the great stone guardian. The Black Panther. I saw you.”

His eyes widened at her words. “You… saw-”

“Please. Listen to me. I am begging you. Help me find them. Help me with the real enemy.”


	61. 61

He whirled as the whine of metal on metal sounded behind them.

Steve ducked down in front of him, shield raised.

Bucky’s veins flooded with serum-enhanced adrenaline – and he raised his gun.

“You ready?” Steve asked lowly – voice tight with anticipation.

Bucky didn’t need to think; “Yeah.”

The door was ripped open – and his eyebrows jumped in surprise. Stark.

He didn’t lower his gun, finger hovering over the trigger, as the man’s face mask retracted.  He walked casually towards them, hands by his sides. “You seem a little defensive.” He said, squinting at Steve – who had moved forwards a step. Bucky resisted the urge to growl at him to come back.

“It’s been a long day.” Steve responded coolly.

“At ease, soldier, I’m not currently after you.” Stark called to him. He didn’t move – didn’t even acknowledge him, and kept his Winter glare fixed firmly in place. He wasn’t taking any chances.

“Then why are you here?” Steve asked suspiciously.

Stark shrugged, moving forward still. “Could be your story’s not so crazy. Maybe.” He stopped just in front of the blond man, and Bucky felt suspicion rise in the back of his throat. “Ross has no idea I’m here, I’d like to keep it that way. Otherwise I gotta arrest myself.” He said casually, leaning against a pillar. Bucky kept the gun raised.

“Well, that sounds like a lot of paperwork.” Steve’s voice stated he had made up his mind. Bucky’s lip curled as he lowered his shield. “It’s good to see you, Tony.”

“You too, Cap.” Stark’s eyes flickered to him, “Hey, Manchurian Candidate, you’re killing me-” _not yet._ “There’s a truce here, you can drop…” Stark trailed off as Steve nodded to him. Clenching his jaw, he lowered his gun – feeling naked without its security.

 

* * *

 

Fox shivered as T’Challa rooted around in the cargo hold behind her, shin deep in the snow.

“Here.” She turned as he threw a large coat at her, and she shrugged it on – feeling instantly warmer.

“Thank you.” She smiled at him, trying to work out if his face had softened under his mask. She couldn’t tell.

He shifted slightly, glancing around them. The white landscape offered no clues as to where they should go. “Where to now, little sibyl?”

She frowned, closing her eyes and trying to reach any of her connections. She finally twanged on T’Challa’s, and watched as the two of them made their way into the facility. She opened her eyes, head aching slightly – and looked around. An outcrop of rock caught her attention, and so she gestured to it. “This way.”

 

* * *

 

Steve let Tony lead, heart already a little lighter because of the man’s turnaround in attitude.

“I got heat signatures.”

Having advanced equipment was also helpful.

“How many?” Steve’s stomach dropped in anticipation.

“Uh, one.” Tony sounded unsure.

Steve swallowed, but flanked the man as they entered the large high-ceilinged room.

There was no noise but their feet.

Then, lights powered up – and the forms of the supersoliders were revealed. Steve raised his shield, ready to throw – and beside him, Bucky and Tony did the same. He looked around.

They were still frozen.

But…

 _“If it’s any comfort, they died in their sleep_.”

A voice came out of hidden speakers, and he froze. Steve’s eyes fell upon the nearest soldiers. He frowned as he took in the bullet holes in each of their foreheads.

_“Did you really think I wanted more of you?”_

“What the hell?” Bucky growled, voice almost undiscernible.

“ _I’m grateful to them, though. They brought you here.”_

There was a click, and another light came on, exposing a man’s head. Without thinking, Steve threw the shield at him. the shield rebounded with a clang. He caught it angrily.

 _“Please, Captain. The soviets built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of UR-100 rockets.”_ Zemo said patronisingly.

“I’m betting I could beat that.” Tony called, making his presence known.

“ _Oh I’m sure you could, Mr. Stark. Given time. But then you’d never know why you came.”_

 

* * *

Fox hurried after where T’Challa had run, a heavy feeling in her stomach making her nervous.

She was too slow – and the man was too fast, but he’d promised not to jump in unless he saw an opening for Zemo.

_Something was wrong._

There were no sounds of fighting.

She rounded the corner, and saw T’Challa, head bent.

She brushed past him, and entered the large room, spotting the men instantly.

“ _I’ve thought about nothing else for over a year.”_

Her mouth went dry at the sound of Zemo’s voice, and she hurried forwards.

_Something was wrong._

“ _I studied you. I followed you. I captured your boyfriend, and tried to catch your girlfriend. But now that you’re standing here, I just realized… there’s a little bit of green in the blue of your eyes. How nice to find a flaw.”_

“Steve!” she called, unable to stand it anymore.

All the men turned, Steve exposing Zemo’s face. His eyes widened as he saw her, sparkling merrily.

Steve and Bucky had identical expressions of shock on their faces, Bucky moving to greet her.

She smiled at him tightly, but turned back to the others. “We should go-”

“No.” Steve’s voice was sharp. He turned back to Zemo, face dark. “You’re sokovian.”

Fox frowned. No. this was not-

A sharp pain hit in her skull, sending her keeling backwards.

Automatically, Bucky’s arms tightened around her, catching her. His gun went clattering to the ground.

_“Help my wife. Please. Help her. Sergeant Barnes?” voices come from grainy footage on the screen. Tony is staring, eyes unable to look away. This is a particular kind of horror._

_Bucky is still, eyes half closed as memories flood him. This is a nightmare._

_Steve is worried, defences and hackles rising as Tony turns on him. “Tony…”_

_…_

_Desperation._

_He’s never felt such desperation – and Fox is bleeding, and Bucky isn’t moving, and Tony won’t stop fighting._

_…_

_The pain he felt when he lost his arm is back, and with it – terrible recollections of the years and procedures that followed. He is broken, he is bleeding, he is hopeless._

_Above him, Stark and Steve fight viciously, intently._

_Beside him, Fox is staring at him, glassy eyed. Her blood is staining her hair red. He groans, and moves closer to her, trying to reach her._

Fox clutched desperately as she came to, eyes flickering from Bucky’s worried face to Steve and Tony who were still watching Zemo closely.

“ _An empire toppled by it’s enemies can rise again. but one which crumbles from within? That’s dead. Forever.”_

Fox noticed the screen. Too late.

“No!” she cried. The men turned and looked at her. “Please. Tony, Steve, go. Just go. Don’t-”

The sound of the tape starting caught their attention. Bucky tensed against her.

“I know that road.” Tony said quietly. “What is this?” he called to Zemo. The man didn’t answer.

Fox couldn’t rip her eyes from the screen, as a car crashed into a tree. Seconds later, a motorbike pulled up alongside the wreckage. “Tony… please. Steve…”

They both ignored her, and so she moved forwards, ready to shut off the screen.

Tony’s metal cover arm shot out, clipping her hard in the chest. She stumbled back, Steve’s eyes darting to her.

_“Help my wife. Please. Help. Sergeant Barnes?”_

Fox closed her eyes tightly.

“ _Howard_ -” the woman’s voice is broken, pained.

“ _Howard!”_

Fox flinched as the unmistakable sound of a body hitting the ground sounded.

She chanced a look at Tony, swallowing nervously as his shoulders started to rise and fall rapidly, face darkening. “Tony… please, I know what this looks like, but you have to understand. I saw what happens, and you have to walk away. Just walk away now.” Her voice sounded weak even to her, “What you’re thinking won’t help anything, please. Remember who the real bad guy is-”

“ ** _Shut. Up._** ” Tony ground out, voice a low growl. Suddenly, he turned and lunged at Bucky, Steve’s hand catching him.

“No, Tony, Tony.” He said quickly.

Tony shuddered, looking at him with bloodshot eyes. “Did you know?” he whispered.

“I didn’t know it was him-” Steve tried, and Tony moved in his grip.

“Don’t bullshit me, Rogers. Did. You. _Know_?” he hissed.

Steve looked to Fox who was shaking her head urgently, eyes burning with desperate tears. He swallowed, and looked back at Tony. “Yes.”

Fox let out a shaky breath, and turned to Bucky. “You need to go. You need to get out of here now-” she turned back to Tony, shoving Bucky with one hand, but he remained unmoving. “Tony-”

With a grunt, Tony moved violently fast, firing off a shot at Steve and sending him flying, before turning to Bucky and Fox, mask sliding over his face automatically.

Bucky shoved her roughly, sending her sprawling as Tony attacked. She let out a gasp as she skidded, trying to pick herself up.

The sound of Tony’s thrusters made her look up as Bucky was flown into the ground, and punched. As Tony aimed his blast at Bucky’s face – Steve’s shield appeared out of nowhere, knocking the shot wide. Tony turned as Steve stalked towards him, exchanging equal blows over Bucky.

Fox was on her feet when a missile from Tony went wide, and hit above her head.

She screamed as fire exploded over her, and bits of rock and metal went flying. She ran blindly, holding her hands over her head – hoping she was headed to the exit.

Suddenly, she was scooped up by Steve, and he ran with her, neatly tucking her against him as he rolled out of the path of a falling supporting pillar.

Bucky landed heavily near them, and Steve lifted her to her feet. “Get her out of here!” Steve yelled at Bucky, and half threw her across the rubble separating them. She stumbled into his arms, metal surrounding her waist and heaving her over his shoulder. She gasped, but didn’t speak as he ran for the roof button.

“Can you climb?” he asked roughly.

 She nodded mutely, and he hefted her up to the first layer of metal flooring lining the tunnel-like structure.

As quickly as she could, she began scaling the walls, Bucky grabbing her and lifting her every so often.

Then, as he made a wild jump, Tony appeared out of nowhere, and kicked him back roughly. She watched wide-eyed as he landed a few feet below her. He met her gaze. “Keep going!” he bellowed, and she did, feet and hands finding places to hold.

She panted wildly, daylight just feet above her.

_She could do it, she could make it!_


	62. 62

Steve watched in mute horror as the tiny missile was fired.

“ _FOX!”_

The cry was ripped from him, and she turned, just catching the weapon speeding towards her.

Her eyes widened – and it was like slow-motion.

Bucky, just a few inches below her looked down.

The explosion rippled through the air – shockwaves powerful enough to warp metal – let alone the small form of the blonde haired woman.

A silent scream widened her mouth to a perfectly round ‘o’, as her grip was forcibly ripped off the side of the tunnel, and her body was sent flying.

For a second, she was almost suspended in dead space – and all three of them saw each other. Bucky was reaching for her, even as his body was slammed against the wall.

She fell.

 

* * *

 

Fox could hear nothing as she fell.

Nothing but her beating heart and the whistling of air past her ears as she flailed desperately.

 _If only climbing was as easy as falling, s_ he mused.

Then she hit the ground – with a sickening crack that exploded into white-hot pain, and blacked her vision.

 

* * *

 

A rage unlike he’d ever felt filled him.

Bucky bellowed as he snatched up the thick metal pipe beside him, and slammed it into Stark’s head.

_No. no. no. no. no. no._

He was screaming for her.

_Gold eyes wide, hands reaching out in supplication, and the abyss beneath her._

Somehow, the man’s arm ended up around his throat. Even through the suit, he could feel the man trembling. “Do you even remember them?”

_Yes._

“You- kill- killed her.” he choked out. And jumped.

He fell. Too slowly. Stark’s thrusters were slowing him, and Fox had fallen.

Steve jumped and caught them in mid air, and Fox had fallen.

He hit metal hard, and closed his eyes for a second, and Fox had _fallen._

 

* * *

 

Steve grunted as he got to his feet.

He couldn’t breathe.

His eyes landed on the small crumpled figure at the base of the cement incline.

She was facing away from him, but blood was spreading from underneath her head, and one of her arms was at an odd angle.

He panted slightly, as Stark stepped around her.

“This isn’t going to change what happened, and now you’ve-” he choked as his eyes fell on her body.

“I don’t care.” Tony said, voice empty. He carefully kept his eyes away from her.

With a whoosh of his thrusters he was upon Steve again, and a rage he didn’t know he had filled him.

_He would destroy him._

 

* * *

 

They were two halves of one person. They were forces of fury, and vengeance.

There was no hope for Stark now.

Bucky couldn’t see past the film of rage that was darkening his vision as he pounded at the man. He would kill him for this. When Steve was thrown away, he didn’t stop. He couldn’t stop.

He kept fighting, kept bruising and battering – aiming for _pain._

His metal fingers scrabbled, before finding purchase. He’d never been more thankful for his weapon. He dug in, grabbing for the arc reactor.

 

* * *

 

Fox opened her eyes blearily – aware that one of them was particularly blurry.

Pain was still throbbing all over, and she could barely manage a gasping breath.

It rattled in her chest and made her cough.

Blood spattered the concrete in front of her.

The desperate roar that echoed in her ears from far away made her turn and look.

She just made out her Bucky, silver arm outstretched, tearing at Stark’s glowing heart.

_Was the battle won?_

Another rattling breath.

Then a huge flash of light, a pure bolt of energy – and her soldier stumbled down.

She tried to rear up – concern flooding her body. Her broken form shuddered once, collapsing again. Another bolt, and Bucky was sent flying towards her. He lay still.

She reached for him, breath loud. He twitched, and turned to her – eyes wide.

“ _Fo_ …?” he whispered weakly.

 

* * *

 

Burning pain.

He hadn’t felt this since his own fall.

He was broken.

The sound of heavy, choking breath caught his attention. He turned his head slightly, as much as he could bear.

Impossibly deep, impossibly bright, gold eyes.

“… _Go easy… Sleep now, James…”_

His girl.

“ _Fo_ …”

It was all he could manage. Her hand inched towards him, almost touching the glowing remains of his arm. Her eyes were glassy and unfocussed, and blood was staining her hair. She looked like a corpse reanimated.

_But she was alive._

 

* * *

 

Just breathing in, and just breathing out – and keeping her heart beating.

She could do that, she could focus on that.

_Her Bucky was in pain, irreversible pain, and her Stevie was fighting a battle that wouldn’t end after the combatants parted._

_And it was all her fault._

_What had she done?_

_All her fault…_

Perhaps the fall should have killed her, but the universe had decided to keep her awake – to subject her to the outcome of her failures.

A tear fell down her cheek as she gazed unseeingly past Bucky’s head, to the snow outside.

_She was cold._

 

* * *

 

Steve let out a low cry as Tony’s blast hit him mercilessly in the stomach. He fell to his knees, one hand automatically covering the wound. He could feel it bleeding. Behind him Bucky lay next to Fox.

_Were they both dead?_

He looked up at the metal suit as Tony moved closer.

“I love them. I love _him._ ” He said haltingly, breath sawing in his throat. “They’re my friends.”

“So was I.” Tony said darkly, and swung.

Steve’s head rung with the force of the two blows, steadying himself on his hands and knees again. a cough rose in his throat as his winded chest struggled for air. He had no mercy from Tony as he was picked up and thrown bodily against a pillar.

“Stay down. Final warning.”

Numb resolve, as cold as the snow at his feet flooded him.

_He’d lost one half of his heart. He wouldn’t lose the other._

He struggled to his feet, raising his fists wearily. “I could do this all day.”

 

* * *

 

Fox could feel herself slipping again, grey fuzz at the edges of her vision and stealing her hearing.

And she could see Steve’s face.

_Desperate. Determined. Undaunted._

And she could see Tony’s hand raised.

_Hurt. Hardened. Destructive._

She groaned, trying to reach for him.

Bucky got there first.

His only arm wrapped around Tony’s leg weakly – and the man turned, kicking him savagely in the face – making him cry out in pain, and collapse back.

But it was enough.

Steve grabbed him – lifting him with the last of his strength and slammed him into the concrete.

Fox vaguely heard an exclamation from inside the helmet. Steve was relentless, and her heartbeat rose as she realized what he was doing.

What he could do.

As Tony’s suit cracked under the pressure of the supersoldier, mask flying off, Steve rearing up with the shield in his hands – she used the last of her strength and a sudden surge of numbing adrenaline to lift herself up and cry out.

“ _Steve! Stop_!”

 

* * *

 

Steve froze at her voice.

He turned, hardly daring to believe it.

She was barely off the ground with one hand, staring at him beseechingly.

She was a mess, bloody and mangled up one side, other arm flopping uselessly beside her. “Please… there has been too… much… death already…” with that, her eyes unfocussed, and her arm slipped – making her thump back down.

Steve looked back at Tony – cold rage leaving him in an instant. With the momentum he already had building, he brought the shield down – and shattered the arc reactor.

He slumped over it, panting, Tony eyeing him with terror-filled eyes. He fell beside him, but knew he couldn’t stay there. He dragged himself upright, and yanked out his shield with a jerk of his wrist.

_He was so tired… bone-deep, bone-dead tired._

But he couldn’t stop now.

Slowly, pain pulling at every muscle, he pulled his sergeant up.

Then he turned to the unconscious woman on the ground.

“That shield doesn’t belong to you…” Tony called from behind them. “You don’t deserve it! My father made that shield!” he said – voice breaking as he spoke. Steve looked between Bucky, Fox and the shield.

_He needed to carry her. And he could never be the same Captain America he once was._

It was an easy decision.

With a metallic thud, the shield fell from his grasp, as he stooped to scoop up the woman. She lolled against his shoulder as he lay her over it, body angled oddly – blood seeping into his costume.

_But there was a heartbeat._

He was so tired.

But he took a step.

And another.

And another.

Because he had to be strong for them.

He left Tony behind.

_He left everything behind._


End file.
